Tylko się nie bój
by Leukonoe
Summary: Polecenie jest proste: obserwować, nie wtrącać się. Jednak łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić, zwłaszcza gdy dano ci do obserwowania naprawdę przystojnego dzieciaka. Wielka szkoda, że jesteś na służbie. AU KenseixShuuhei
1. Patrzę

**Fanfic w dużej mierze zainspirowany opowiadaniem "Growing on me" od Rincewind2.0 i "Compression" od sardonicis imperfecta, które osobiście serdecznie polecam.**

**Piosenka przeze mnie użyta nosi tytuł "Touched" i należy do zespołu Vast**

**I do not own Bleach etc. etc.**

**Wszelka konstruktywna krytyka mile widziana.**

**Have fun :)**

* * *

Kensei wypluł wykałaczkę i przeczesał palcami krótkie, siwe włosy. Znowu tutaj był przed wejściem do baru "Nihilizm". Dlaczego zawsze wchodził do środka, skoro równie dobrze mógł poczekać na zewnątrz, aż przydzielony mu do obserwowania dzieciak wyjdzie. Zwłaszcza, gdy wiedział, że w środku tak naprawdę nic ciekawego się nie działo. Chyba na swój sposób polubił to miejsce. Popatrzył jeszcze na zielony fluorescencyjny napis na czarnym tle, który doskonale zakrywał poprzednią nazwę baru i wszedł do środka.

Brak okien, delikatnie zadymione powietrze i żarówki, które dawały więcej cieni niż światła, wprawiały od razu człowieka w senny nastrój. Czarne stoliki były ustawione pod ścianami, poprzedzielane parawanami. Z głośników leciało jak zwykle coś smętnego. Jeżeli samobójcy mieliby jakieś miejsce spotkań, to byłby to właśnie "Nihilizm".

Dość spora różnica w wystroju w porównaniu do poprzedniej knajpy. Nie było się czemu dziwić, w końcu "Hipnoza" miała przyciągając jak najwięcej młodych ludzi, żeby łatwiej było znaleźć chętnych na narkotyki, a zwłaszcza ten jeden – Hougyoku, zwany również "Spełnieniem marzeń". Widział nagrania z przesłuchań z jednym pomarańczowłosym chłopaczkiem uzależnionym od Hougyoku. Dreszcze do dzisiaj przechodzą mu po plecach, jak sobie przypomni. Dzieciak miał może ze dwadzieścia lat i nie potrafił rozróżnić rzeczywistości od wizji tworzonych przez narkotyk. Chociaż po historiach opowiadanych przez chłopaka, Kensei nie dziwił się, że ten chciał coraz więcej. W jego przypadku narkotyk dał przede wszystkim poczucie własnej siły, niezniszczalności niemalże. Na szczęście teraz rudzielec był na odwyku i powinien z tego wyjść. Tylko na jak długo pozostanie zdrowy, skoro na czarnym rynku było jeszcze sporo tego gówna?

Za produkcję Hougyoku i jego rozprowadzanie był odpowiedzialny Aizen Sousuke, który jeszcze do niedawna przez mieszkańców miasta był uważany za niemalże męża stanu. Mężczyzna mimowolnie zacisnął zęby na myśl o całej tej sprawie. To przez całą tę aferę był teraz uwiązany do "swojego" dzieciaka, który miał pecha znaleźć się zbyt blisko nieodpowiednich osób.

Nie rozglądał się na boki, jak za pierwszym razem, gdy trafił do tego klubu. Większość osób – stałych bywalców, po tym miesiącu dobrze kojarzył. Oni jego pewnie też. Podszedł do baru i usiadł na swoim ulubionym miejscu zupełnie w rogu, praktycznie w cieniu. Barman i przy okazji obecny właściciel knajpy – czarnowłosy i bladoskóry, z ciągle podkrążonymi oczami chłopak, jak zwykle bez słowa i z miną, jakby właśnie miał się pochlastać szarym mydłem, postawił przed nim piwo.

- Dzięki Ulquiorra – mruknął Kensei, za co otrzymał wzruszenie ramionami.

Upił alkoholu i zerknął na zegarek, chłopaczek miał jeszcze piętnaście minut, żeby się zjawić. Zawsze przychodził o równej godzinie w te same dni tygodnia. W ogóle miał bardzo dobrze zaplanowany harmonogram, który Kensei zdążył już doskonale poznać od momentu przydzielenia.

On przychodził jako pierwszy, później w zależności od dnia, pojawiały się jeszcze dwie, albo trzy osoby. Również z ogonami, takimi jak Kensei. Raz nawet wpadli na siebie z Shinjim, który miał przydzieloną do obserwacji byłą sekretarkę Aizena - Hinamori Momo, chyba tak się nazywała. A raz zobaczył przyczajonego gdzieś Rose, który z kolei miał pilnować Kirę Izuru, podwładnego Ichimaru Gina - kolejnego bezpośrednio czerpiącego zyski z rozprowadzania Hougyoku. Na myśl o tym mężczyźnie Kensei miał ochotę coś rozwalić. Szybko uniósł butelkę i wypił od razu połowę, by się chociaż trochę uspokoić. Ichimaru Gin skorumpowany skurwysyn, który ostrzegł Aizena o znalezionych na niego dowodach i planowanej obławie, przez co ten zdążył uciec z jeszcze jednym współpracownikiem Kaname Tousenem byłym profesorem na miejscowym uniwersytecie i redaktorem naczelnym jednej z większych w mieście gazet. Tego ostatniego najpierw studentem, a później bliskim współpracownikiem był chłopaczek Kenseia.

Wiecznie unoszący się w knajpie dym zatańczył delikatnie pod wpływem podmuchu wiatru. Kensei zerknął w stronę drzwi.

- O wilku mowa, a wilk tu – mruknął w butelkę, pociągając kolejny łyk.

Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Chłopak, który wszedł, był ubrany dokładnie tak samo, jak pierwszego dnia, gdy Kensei zaczął go szpiegować. Wąskie czarne dżinsy ze srebrnym łańcuszkiem przypiętym do szlufki, czarna obcisła bluzka bez rękawów i czarna bandamka zawiązana na prawym nadgarstku. Do tego przez ramię miał przewieszony pokrowiec z gitarą. Dzisiaj wtorek, więc przychodził prosto z prób swojego niedawno założonego zespołu. Po drodze do baru zdjął słuchawki, zawieszając je sobie na szyi i przeczesał sterczące na wszystkie strony czarne włosy. Doskonale wpisywał się klimat knajpy. W przeciwieństwie do Kenseia, który siedział w zielonych bojówkach i szarym t-shircie.

Ulquiorra chyba też zobaczył wchodzącego, bo oderwał się od właśnie czytanej książki i sięgnął po butelkę whisky i szklankę. Zanim chłopak doszedł do baru, whisky z lodem już na niego czekało. Ze słuchawek dało się usłyszeć wciąż lecącą muzykę. W tej chwili był to chyba jakiś utwór klasyczny.

- Jak tam interes się kręci Ulqu? - zapytał się chłopak spokojnym głosem, za którym pewnie większość kobiet poszła by bez wahania do łóżka. Mężczyźni zresztą też.

Bladolicy barman wzruszył ramionami.

- Bywało gorzej – odpowiedział lakonicznie, sięgając z powrotem po książkę. Przez chwilę wyglądało, że to wszystko, co powie, ale jednak podniósł wzrok. - A u ciebie Hisagi? Ruszyło się coś z tą całą sprawą?

Kensei nie powstrzymał się by nie zerknąć nad butelką w stronę rozmawiających. Chłopak westchnął ciężko i w zamyśleniu pogładził się po policzku, gdzie miał wytatuowaną liczbę 69. Zawsze tak robił, gdy się nad czymś zastanawiał.

- Nic – szepnął po dłuższej chwili. - Tu nawet nie chodzi o to, przez co przechodzę w sensie podejrzeń i innych takich. Po prostu myślałem, że go znam, przecież spędzałem z nim w pracy tyle czasu, przez tyle lat i nic nie zauważyłem. Nic – zakończył zamyślony, ale zaraz machnął ręką. Wziął swojego drinka. - Dzięki Ulqu. Miłego czytania.

Barman podziękował skinieniem głowy i wrócił do książki.

Kensei tymczasem odprowadził Hisagiego wzrokiem do stolika, przy którym zawsze siadał i czekał na znajomych. Przeklął soczyście swoich przełożonych. Dlaczego musieli mu dać akurat tego dzieciaka. Wypił piwo do końca i zamachał pusta butelką. Ulquiorra zaraz wymienił ją na kolejną pełnią, z której Kensei upił kolejne kilka łyków. Dlaczego z tych wszystkich osób, które zostały wyznaczone do obserwowania, on musiał dostać tego czarnowłosego, szczupłego, ale umięśnionego chłopaka. W dodatku z takim perwersyjnym tatuażem na twarzy. Jakby chciał powiedzieć całemu światu, że jest do wzięcia. Dlaczego nie dostał tej Hinamori, wtedy to zadanie nie byłoby dodatkowo utrudnione przez własne popędy Kenseia.

Był gejem. Przyznanie się do tego przed samym sobą było trudne i zajęło mu trochę czasu, ale w końcu nie mógł się dalej oszukiwać. Może nie stanowiłoby to takiego utrudnienia w jego życiu, gdyby nie fakt, że do cholery jasnej służył w policji. O tolerancji i równości tych wszystkich mniejszości seksualnych mogą sobie media i ludzie gadać, ale gdy przychodzi co do czego chuj bombki strzela. Gdyby ktoś się dowiedział o jego preferencjach, mógłby pożegnać się z dalszą karierą. W swojej macierzystej jednostce przynajmniej. W tym mieście już na samym starcie zauważył jedną parę homo wśród inspektorów śledczych. Chociaż w tym przypadku należało się zastanowić, czy to kwestia tego, że dobrze się ukrywają, a Kensei zauważył ich tylko dzięki zasadzie "swój swego pozna"? Czy po prostu ich przełożeni przymknęli na to oko, bo jeden z nich pochodzi z dość wpływowej w tym mieście rodziny Kuchiki? A może po prostu są bardziej pobłażliwi niż jego komendant? Jakikolwiek był powód, Kensei im zazdrościł.

Swoich przełożonych za to podejrzewał o jakąś pokręconą logikę. Może pomyśleli, że skoro i on i dzieciak pochodzili z tego samego miasta, to łatwiej będzie mu go śledzić. Może po to, żeby mieli jakiś wspólny temat do rozmowy, jakby kiedykolwiek mieli zamienić ze sobą chociażby słowo. Tylko nie wzięli pod uwagę tego, że Hisagi wyprowadził się piętnaście lat temu, a przez ten czas ich rodzinne miasto dość mocno się zmieniło. Niestety na gorsze.

Drzwi do knajpy otworzyły się i razem z odrobiną świeżego powietrza do środka wpadł dźwięczny kobiecy śmiech.

- Och Kira – zamruczała hojnie obdarzona przez naturę i nie ukrywająca tego blondynka.

- To nie miało być śmieszne Rangiku – odezwał się chudy blondyn, który wszedł za nią.

- Och doprawdy posępny jak zwykle – skomentowała kobieta zawiedziona.

Machnęła dłonią i skierowała się w stronę rogu, gdzie siedział Hisagi. Kira za to podszedł do baru, na którym stało już jedno piwo i kieliszek, w którym zaraz znajdzie się przyrządzany właśnie drink.

Blondyn skinął głową barmanowi na powitanie, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem. Ulquiorra też się nie kwapił do rozmowy. Cóż tę dwójkę można by wrzucić do wikipedii pod hasłem "emo" doskonale by się tam odnaleźli. Chociaż blondyna Kensei mógł zrozumieć. Nawet jeżeli okaże się niewinny, chłopaczek może się pożegnać z karierą w policji. Ichimaru swoim numerem go załatwił na amen. Ta afera będzie się za nim ciągnęła jak smród po wojsku. Na co cierpiał Ulquiorra, Kensei nie miał pojęcia i nie miał zamiaru się nad tym zastanawiać.

Dopiero, gdy drink był właśnie nalewany do kieliszka, Kira otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył. Ulquiorra sięgnął pod bar i do podanych już alkoholi dostawił szklaną popielniczkę. Kolejne skinienie głowy ze strony blondyna i ta jakże porywająca konwersacja się zakończyła. Byłaby z nich idealna para. Jako, że żaden z nich się nie odzywa, to pewnie nigdy by się nie kłócili. Ciekawe, czy podczas seksu też by nie wydali żadnego dźwięku...

Kensei potrząsnął głową. Źle już z tobą panie oficerze skoro takie myśli ci po łbie łażą. Westchnął ciężko i z kieszeni zielonych bojówek wyciągnął pudełko wykałaczek. Jedną włożył między wargi. Niedawno rzucił palenie i wciąż odczuwał przemożną potrzebę trzymania czegoś w ustach. Była jedna rzecz, którą z przyjemnością potrzymałby w ustach, a która należała to pewnego wytatuowanego dzieciaka... Zaraz wymierzył sobie siarczystego mentalnego plaskacza za takie myśli. Źle z tobą panie oficerze.

Bawił się prawie pustą butelką kreśląc kółka brzegiem denka. Co jakiś czas spoglądał w stronę towarzystwa w rogu, które swoją drogą właśnie zapaliło po papierosie.

Dziwny zbieg okoliczności w sumie. Ze śledzonej trójki znał się wcześniej Kira z Hinamori, bo chodzili do tej samej klasy w liceum. Z tego co dobrze kojarzył z raportów, do tej samej klasy chodził również chłopaczek inspektora Kuchiki – Abarai Renji. Hisagi chodził do tej samej szkoły, tylko był dwa lata starszy od pozostałej dwójki. Z tego co było wiadomo nie utrzymywali ze sobą stałego kontaktu od czasów szkolnych. Blondynka Matsumoto Rangiku była o dwa lata starsza od Hisagiego, przewijała się w raportach, jako stara znajoma Ichimaru, a która przez tego ostatniego znała się z Kirą.

Regularnie zaczęli się spotykać dopiero po tym, jak cała afera zaczęła powoli przeciekać do opini publicznej. Początkowo policja myślała, że koordynują jakieś działania związane z Aizenem i jego paczką, ale Kensei już niedługo po przydzieleniu do swojego dzieciaka wiedział, że nie w tym rzecz.

Połączyła ich zdrada. Zdrada osób, które były im bliskie, a które ich okrutnie oszukały. Teraz każde z nich nosiło w oczach stygmat smutku. Nawet ta roześmiana blondynka. Kilka razy Kensei widział ją w "Nihilizmie" samą, jak piła w ciszy wpatrując się gdzieś w przestrzeń. Była doskonałym przykładem powiedzenia, że "stara miłość nie rdzewieje". Chociaż z tego co wiedział, to najgorzej przeżyła to wszystko nieobecna w tej chwili dziewczynka od Aizena. Teoretycznie była tylko jego sekretarką, ale traktował ją trochę jak przybraną córkę. Próbowała popełnić samobójstwo. Jej Shinji pilnował bardziej po to, żeby nie próbowała ponownie. Ci ludzie byli zbyt cennymi świadkami, żeby dać im umrzeć.

Włączyła się kolejna piosenka, tę nawet kojarzył.

_Touched_

_You say that I am too_

_So much of what you say is true_

Śpiewały głośniki głosem wokalisty Vast.

_I'll never find someone quite like you_

_Again_

_I'll never find someone quite like you _

_Like you_

Niemalże z dedykacją dla towarzystwa w rogu.

_The razors and the dying roses plead _

_I don't leave you alone_

_The demi-gods and hungry ghosts of God_

_God knows I'm not at home_

Kira zapatrzył się gdzieś w głąb swojej butelki.

_I'll never find someone quite like you_

_Again_

_I'll never find someone quite like you_

_Again_

Matsumoto wstała i poszła do łazienki.

_I, I looked into your eyes and saw _

_A world that does not exist_

_I looked into your eyes and saw _

_A world I wish I was in_

Hisagi bawił się resztkami lodu, jaki został w szklance po whisky.

_I'll never find someone quite as touched _

_As you_

_I'll never love someone quite the way that I _

_Loved you_

Przebrzmiały ostatnie akordy. Włączył się jakiś bardziej pozytywny, jak na warunki "Nihilizmu", kawałek z fortepianem w roli głównej. Kira otrząsnął się, tak samo Hisagi, znowu zaczęli rozmowę. Matsumoto wracając z łazienki zahaczyła o bar, przysiadła na stołku. Uśmiechała się.

- Jak zwykle puszczasz same smęty – poskarżyła się bladolicemu.

Zagadnięty spojrzał na kobietę z miną, która mówiła "a czego innego się spodziewałaś?" i dał jej swoją uniwersalną odpowiedź, czyli wzruszył ramionami.

- Jeszcze jednego? - zapytał tylko znad książki, którą zaraz odłożył, gdy potwierdziła gestem.

- Weź też dla mnie Rangiku - zawołał z rogu Hisagi

- Słyszałeś słodziutki – przekazała barmanowi.

Po chwili stały przed nią kieliszek z drinkiem i szklanka z kolejną porcją whisky. Puściła całusa w stronę chłopaczka za barem i razem z napojami wróciła do stołu.

Kensei dokończył swoje piwo i wrzucił przeżutą wykałaczkę do pustej butelki. Juz chciał zostawiać pieniądze i wychodzić, ale niespodziewanie podszedł do niego Ulquiorra.

- Zapomniałem wcześniej – odezwał się swoim monotonnym głosem. - W przyszły piątek Hisagi – wskazał na chłopaka przez ramię. - Będzie dawał koncert razem ze swoim zespołem. Czuj się poinformowany.

- Dzięki, będę pamiętał – mruknął, zapłacił za piwo i wyszedł.

Hisagi powinien posiedzieć jeszcze jakąś godzinkę, więc może się przespaceruje. Schował ręce w kieszenie i ruszył przed siebie. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to od tej roboty złapie jakąś deprechę. Może uda mu się namówić Shinjiego, żeby na tym koncercie posiedział z nim. Może w końcu nie będzie w tej knajpie wyglądał, jak samotny facet z kryzysem wieku średniego.


	2. Słucham

Piosenki użyte w tym rozdziale:

1. Pillar - Frontline

2. Red - Already over

* * *

Kolejny piątek przyszedł nieoczekiwanie szybko. Hisagi w międzyczasie zmienił swój harmonogram i razem z zespołem intensywnie ćwiczył. Kensei natomiast kilka razy złapał się na myśli, że nie może doczekać się tego koncertu. Ten dzieciak z gitarą powinien stanowić całkiem seksowny widok. Po tego typu myślach zawsze fundował sobie serię intensywnych ćwiczeń, żeby wypocić z siebie te głupoty.

Wysiadł z samochodu i z ulgą wciągnął świeże powietrze. Nie wiedział, co Shinji rozpylał w swoim wozie, ale cokolwiek to było Kenseiowi zawsze kręciło się od tego w głowie. Trzasnął drzwiami.

- Eeej – jęknął Shinji z drugiej strony pojazdu, zamykając drzwi kierowcy. - Nie tak ostro. Sakenada to delikatne dziewczę – ostrzegł i czułym gestem poklepał maskę. - Co nie malutka?

Kensei pokręcił głową. O ile był w stanie zrozumieć nazywanie samochodu – sam nazwał swój motor Tachikaze, to głaskanie go i mówienie do niego, było przesadą. Chociaż z drugiej strony, jak mówią - dla każdego jego pornos.

- Jak to się stało, że się zgodziłem z tobą pójść? - spytał się blondyn, gdy ruszyli w stronę wejścia do "Nihilizmu". - Skoro to nie będzie koncert jazzowy.

Kensei wzruszył, wyciągnął wykałaczki i włożył jedną do ust.

- Mnie się nie pytaj. To ty stwierdziłeś "czemu nie" – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, na co Shinji tylko westchnął, chyba nad własną głupotą.

Dzisiaj knajpa będzie pełna, jak nigdy. Już przed wejściem stała grupka dzieciaków w wieku licealnym i wczesnostudyjnym. Chociaż przeważał u nich kolor czarny, to nie byli nadmiernie mroczni. Kensei specjalnie, żeby nie wyróżniać się za bardzo z tłumu, ubrał dzisaj czarne, a nie zielone bojówki. Shinji za to ubrał się jak zwykle – dżinsy, koszulę i krawat, a do tego kaszkiet.

Knajpę nieco przemeblowano na czas koncertu. Zniknęły wszystkie stoły, żeby zrobić miejsce na rozstawienie sprzętu pod jedną ze ściań i żeby ludzie mieli gdzie tańczyć. Zespół w liczbie czterech osób poprawiał ostatnie detale. Przy jednym z dwóch mikrofonów stał chłopak w wieku Hisagiego z dłuższymi niebieskimi włosami postawionymi na żel, przez cały czas niemalże był drapieżnie uśmiechnięty. Kensei od kiedy pierwszy raz go zobaczył, idącego na próbę nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że gdzieś go wcześniej widział. Niemniej ciekawie wyglądał drugi, klęczący przy wzmacniaczu. Ten dla odmiany miał białe włosy i wyglądał na najmłodszego z nich wszystkich – mógł mieć 20 może 21 lat. Przez ramię miał przewieszoną gitarę basową. Rozmawiał przyciszonym głosem ze stojącym nad nim Hisagim, który miał normalną gitarę elektryczną, do której podłączał kable.

Kolejny raz Kensei przeklął swoich przełożonych. Czy ten dzieciak naprawdę musiał być taki gorący? Naprawdę? Dzisiaj też w czarnych dżinsach, ale z rozcięciem na kolanie, do tego miał białą koszulę z podwiniętymi do łokci rękawami. Zapiął ją jedynie na dwa środkowe guziki, przez co doskonale było widać, jego wyrzeźbioną klatę. Kilka szerokich rzemyków na szyji i gładkie skórzane brasnolety na nadgarstkach.

- Zakochałem się!

Kensei aż drgnął, na dźwięk wysokiego głosu Shinjiego tuż przy swoim uchu.

- Zakochujesz się średnio kilka razy w tygodniu – mruknął i spojrzał w miejsce, gdzie patrzył blondyn.

Dopiero teraz zwrócił na nią uwagę. Jedyną dziewczynę w zespole, która właśnie na chwilę wyszła zza perkusji. Zazwyczaj blondynki z ciemną karnacją, wyglądały sztucznie, tudzież mocno dziwkarsko, a u niej trzeba było przyznać wyglądało to dobrze. Pewnie dla większości facetów była spełnieniem marzeń. Szczupła, ale wciaż zaokrąglona tam gdzie powinna. W dodatku miała na sobie krótkie spodenki, wysokie glany. Na górze bluzka, która ledwo zakrywała biust, zostawiając płaski brzuch cały do podziwiania. Co z resztą część męskiej widowni skwapliwie robiła. Ta, która nie podziwiała została wcześniej odpowiednio spiorunowana wzrokiem przez zazdrosne kobiety. Dobrze, że dziewczyna miała grać na perkusji, gdyby była bardziej widoczna, to skutecznie odwróciłaby uwagę od granej muzyki. Oczywiście Kensei kojarzył ją z prób zespołu, ale na te dziewczyna chodziła ubrana mniej wyzywająco.

- Chodź – warknął Kensei i chwycił chudzielca za ramię. - Przy barze są dwa wolne miejsca do siedzenia.

- No tak. Taki stary koń, jak ty musi sobie usiąść – powiedział blondyn z troską w głosie i zaraz zachichotał. Chociaż doskonale wiedział, że głównym powodem, dla którego siwowłosy chce zając tamte miejsce, to taki, że będą mieli doskonały widok z boku zarówno na zespół, jak i na widownię.

- Koń? Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi – mruknął Kensei i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, widząc minę Shinjiego. Tamten nienawidził, gdy ktoś rzucał aluzje do jego końskich zębów.

- Coś sugerujesz?

- Ależ skąd... Cześć Ulquiorra – przywitał się, siadając. - Dla mnie to co zwykle, a dla niego – wskazał na blondyna. - Colę z lodem i cytryną.

Shinji również przywitał się z ponurym barmanem, który dzisiaj wydawał się jeszcze bardziej niezadowolony z życia niż zazwyczaj. Bez słowa postawił przed nimi butelkę piwa i szklankę coli.

- Aż się dziwię, że się zgodziłeś na to wszystko – zagadnął Kensei, zanim czarnowłosy chłopak zdążył się oddalić. - Odniosłem wrażenie, że wolisz mieć święty spokój.

- Hisagi potrafi być naprawdę przekonywujący, gdy przychodzi do proszenia – wyjaśnił znudzony, pewnie nie pierwszy raz dzisiaj odpowiada na takie pytanie, wzruszył ramionami.

Kensei był w stanie sobie wyobrazić bardzo dużo sposobów w jaki jego dzieciak, mógłby go przekonać, a o niektóre rzeczy nawet nie musiałby prosić... Przymknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Penisie wyjdź mi z głowy i daj mi święty spokój, warknął do siebie w myślach. To się stawało naprawdę denerwujące.

Od strony zaimprowizowanej sceny dobiegły pierwsze dźwieki, sprawdzające czy wszystko działa, jak powinno. Od strony widowni poleciało troche zniecierpliwionych, ale zachęcających okrzyków. Te najbardziej entuzjastyczne zostały wydane przez Matsumoto i Hinamori. Jeszcze chwila i członkowie zespołu znaleźli się na swoich miejscach. U niektórych mężczyzn zawód, wynikający z tego, że blondynka zniknęła za perkusją, był aż nazbyt widoczny. Za to żeńska część widowni nie miała na co narzekać. Kensei zresztą też, bo Hisagi stanął przy mikrofonie od strony baru.

- Cześć kociaki – przywitał się niebieskowłosy, niedbale krzyżując nadgarstki na statywie. - Chyba czas roznieść tą ruderę w drobny pył, co? - uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy otrzymał bardzo entuzjaztyczną odpowiedź.

- Co najwyżej tę ruderę – mruknął Shinji siorbiąc swoją colę, ale oprócz Kenseia nie miał, kto go usłyszeć.

- Tą rozpierduchę funduje wam "Oblivion". Ogień!

Zespół zaczął grać z przytupem. Niewątpliwie to pomieszcze nie przeżywało takiego natężenia hałasu od czasów "Hipnozy". Kensei wystukiwał sobie rytm na udze. Generalnie nie miał nic przeciwko cięższym brzmieniom, ale czasy koncertów, pogo i noszenia się z koszulką swojego ulubionego zespołu, miał już dawno za sobą. Zerknął przez ramię na Shinjiego, ten niewątpliwie mniej się skupiał na muzyce, a bardziej na perkusistce. Przynajmniej nie będzie mu później marudził, że się nudził. I tak jak Kensei podejrzewał – Hisagi wyglądał naprawdę seksownie, gdy grał na gitarze. Było widać, że sprawia mu to prawdziwą przyjemność.

_It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death_

_Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet_

_I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down_

_You and I will be the ones that are holding the Crown in the end _

Zaczął śpiewać niebieskowłosy, a Kensei, w końcu przypomniał sobie skąd go kojarzy. Był ze dwa lata temu na zawodach z boksu tajskiego. Chłopak brał udział. Był w tym całkiem niezły.

Do śpiewu dołączył się Hisagi.

_When it's over, we can say, "Well done"_

_But not yet, 'cause it's only begun_

_So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones _

I Kensei przepadł. Mniejsza już nawet o głos dzieciaka. Jego mózg podsuwał mu obrazy, gdzie zamiast przy mikrofonie te usta znajdowałyby się zupełnie gdzie indziej. Poprawił się na krześle i cieszył się, że nie miał w zwyczaju nosić dżinsów. Mógłby w tej chwili czuć się w nich odrobinę za ciasno. Gdyby dzieciak wiedział, o czym Kensei myśli, pewnie wziąłby tę gitarę i przywaliłby mu po łbie.

_To fight this thing, until we've won_

_We drive on and don't look back_

Znowu śpiewał tylko niebieskowłosy. Chwycił mikrofon i pochylił się do przodu.

_It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past_

_All the things that we mighta done wrong  
_

Wyrwał mikrofon. Stytyw upadł na bok.

_We could've been doing this all along _

Zaczął krążyć wzdłuż wyimaginowanej sceny. Jedną ręką trzymając mikrofon. Drugą w górze zaciśniętą w pięść.

_Everybody, with your fists raised high_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight_

_Stand beside, or step aside_

_We're on the frontline _

Kilku najodważniejszych słuchaczy zaczęło pogować. Jakaś dziewczyna zarzucała włosami. Kensei czuł się staro.

- Zastanawiam się – odezwał się Shinji. - Dlaczego każdy zespół nie ma kobiet, jako perkusistów, przecież wyglądają obłędnie no nie?

- Yhymm – zgodził się Kensei, sącząć swoje piwo, bynajmniej skupiony na kimś innym.

_And we'll be carrying on, until the day it doesn't matter anymore_

_Step aside, you forgot what this is for_

_We fight to live, we live to fight_

_And tonight, you'll hear my battle cry _

Trzeba było przyznać, że wokalistę mieli nadzwyczaj żywego i tak swoją drogą również całkiem przystojnego. Aczkolwiek jak na gust Kenseia chyba trochę za bardzo dziki. Trochę, jak jakiś zwierz.

_We live our lives on the frontlines_

_We're not afraid of the fast times_

_These days have opened up my eyes_

_And now, I see where the threat lies_

Coraz więcej osób dołączało do grupy na środku sali i w ogóle coraz więcej osób na sali się pojawiało. Ulquiorra nie będzie miał dzisiaj czasu na czytanie.

_Everybody, with your fists raised high_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight_

_Stand beside, or step aside_

_We're on the frontline_

Zespół nie przestał grać, po prostu płynnie przeszedł do kolejnego równie energicznego kawałka. Niebieskowłosy ledwo miał czas, żeby się napić, ale nie wyglądał bynajmniej na niezadowolonego.

W podobnym, ostrym tempie zagrali jeszcze cztery utwory. Pod koniec czwartego na parkiecie bawiło się więcej niż połowa obecnych. Knajpa już na dobre była wypełniona zapachem spoconych ludzi. Dopiero po tym nastąpiła dłuższa przerwa. Zespół się przetasował – Hisagi zajął miejsce niebieskowłosego, po drodze przeczesując palcami sklejone włosy i rozpinając koszulę do końca. Wokalista z kolei siadł za perkusją. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła do przodu klawisze, ale zanim za nimi stanęła, siegnęła po butelkę wypiła połowę, a resztę wylała sobie mokre od potu włosy i twarz. Kilku mężczyzn gwizdnęło.

- Już lubię tę piosenkę – zamruczał Shinji, przesuwając nieco krzesło, żeby lepiej widzieć.

Kensei prychnął tylko i pokręcił głową.

Dziewczyna zaczęła grać melodię, tym razem o wiele spokojnieszą od poprzednich. Po chwili dołączyła perkusja.

- Piosenka z dedykacją – powiedział Hisagi, zanim sam zaczął grać.

Kensei doskonale widział do kogo pomknęło spojrzenie chłopaka. Kira, Matsumoto i Hinamori stali obok siebie. Na słowa swojego kolegi unieśli trzymane w dłoniach szklanki.

_You never go_

_Your always here suffocating me_

_Under my skin_

_I cannot run away_

_Fading slowly _

W głosie chłopaka było coś więcej, niż tylko staranie by piosenka brzmiała dobrze.

_I'd give it all to you_

_Letting go of me_

_Reaching as I fall_

_I know it's already over now _

Był tam faktyczny smutek. Było to na swój sposób hipnotyzujące.

_Nothing left to lose_

_Loving you again_

_I know it's already over, already over now _

Śpiewał i grał z przymkniętymi oczami.

_My best defense, running from you _

_Cost me everything_

_I can't resist, take all you want from me_

_Breaking slowly_

Osoby, którym piosenka była dedykowana, również były zamyślone. Hinamori klęczała przy ścianie z twarzą ukrytą w ramionach.

_I'd give it all to you_

_Letting go of me_

_Reaching as I fall_

_I know it's already over now_

Matsumoto zorientowała się, co się dzieje z młodszą kobietą i uklękła przy niej, objęła pocieszająco ramieniem.

_Nothing left to lose_

_Loving you again_

_I know it's already over, already over now_

Kira duszkiem wypił więcej niż połowę swojego piwa.

I'd give it all to you

_I offer up my soul_

_It's already over, already over now_

Przebrzmiały ostatnie dźwięki i pierwszy raz od początku koncertu, publiczność zaczęła bić brawo, a Kensei w końcu oderwał spojrzenie od wytatuowanego chłopaka. Dopił swoje piwo i poszedł do łazienki. Gdy zamykał drzwi, Hisagi śpiewal kolejną spokojniejszą piosenkę.

Skończył i już chciał wychodzić, ale usłyszał głosy tuż przy drzwiach.

- Ile chcesz? – zapytał pierwszy nieco zachrypnięty.

- Dziesięć – odpowiedział drugi chłopięcy.

- Piędziesiąt.

Przez chwilę było cicho.

- A nie masz może marzenia? - zapytał ten drugi.

- O nie nie – zaprzeczyl szybko ten pierwszy - ja się w to świństwo nie bawię, ale jak bardzo ci zależy – zniżył głos, Kensei musiał się nieźle wysilić, żeby usłyszeć i pewnie udało mu się to tylko dlatego, że była przerwa w piosence. - Zajrzyj do "Destrukcji".

- Dzięki.

Kensei poczekał jeszcze chwilę, upewniając się, że rozmówcy poszli i wyszedł.

Zespół na powrót wracał do poprzedniego ustawienia. Niebieskowłosy znowu dostał mikrofon, z czego wydawał się niesłychanie zadowolony. Kensei zaczynał podejrzewać, że chłopak coś wciąga, bo to aż niemożliwe być tak szczęśliwym przez cały czas.

Usiadł na swoim miejscu, machnął na Ulquiorrę o jeszcze jedno piwo.

- Co robisz? - zapytał się Shinjiego, marszcząc brwi.

- Stalkuje – odpowiedział tamten nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu swojego smartfona. - Chciałem się dowiedzieć, jak się nazywa ta śliczna perkusistka.

- Nie mogłeś poczekać i dopytać się w biurze?

- A po co? - zdziwił się blondyn. - Do takich rzeczy wystarczy mi facebook.

- Aaaa – mruknął Kensei. Jakoś nigdy nie potrafił przekonać się do tego typu rzeczy. - I czego się dowiedziałeś?

- Moja miłość nazywa się Tia Harribel i jest modelką – pochwalił się i pokazał drugiemu mężczyźnie jakieś zdjęcia, na których faktycznie występowała blond perkusistka. - Dowiedziałem się również, że wokalista nazywa się Grimmjow i przez pewien czas pracował razem z Tią, a obecnie jest barmanem w jakimś barze. A swego czasu zdobył całkiem wysoki tytuł w boksie tajskim.

- A to wiedziałem i bez tego facebooka. Byłem na zawodach, gdzie walczył.

- A to ciekawe.

- Swoją drogą – odezwał się po chwili Kensei, pochylając się w stronę blondyna. - Kojarzysz może miejscówkę, która nazywa się "Destrukcja"? Zdaje się, że mają tam kanał dla Hougyoku.

- "Destrukcja"? A to ciekawe – powtórzył blondyn. - To w tej knajpie pracuje pan wróżka – wskazał brodą Grimmjowa, który właśnie śpiewał, nieco już zachrypniętym głosem i tańczył z jakąś dziewczyną.

- Naprawdę?

- Yhymmm

- Dobrze wiedzieć – mruknął do siebie i popił piwo.

"Oblivion" zagrał jeszcze cztery piosenki i jeszcze jedną na bis, a Kensei wypił jeszcze dwa piwa. Shinji na dwie ostatnie zniknął na dworzu. Wrócił, gdy zespół praktycznie się zwinął. Część klientów też się juz ulotniła. Hisagi rozmawiał właśnie z Kirą i Matsumoto. Hinamori szeptała coś na ucho białowłosemu basiście, który lodowatym, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, wzrokiem odprowadził, wracające do baru Shinjiego.

- Chyba ten młody, czegoś od ciebie chce – zwrócił mu uwagę Kensei i kiwnął głową na zbliżającego się chłopaka.

- Hmmm? - zdziwił się blondyn i odwrócił się, by napotkać chłodne spojrzenie turkusowych oczu.

Chłopak musiał zadrzeć głowę, by spojrzeć w oczy Shinjiemu, ale bynajmniej nie wyglądał na zmieszenago tym faktem.

- Taaak? - zapytał się uprzejmie blondyn.

- Moja przyjaciółka – zaczął bez wstępów chłopak poważnym głosem, wskazał dłonią w stronę Hinamori. - Twierdzi, że za nią łazisz.

Shinji zaśmiał sie.

- Sorry, ale nie interesują mnie dzieci. Mnie mogłaby się co najwyżej obawiać twoja koleżanka z zespołu..

- Nie mam powodów by jej nie wierzyć – przerwał mu białowłosy wciąż tak samo poważny. - Słuchaj, albo zostawisz ją w spokoju, albo postaram się, żebyś naprawdę tego pożałował. Rozumiesz?

Groźba chłopaka brzmiała dla Kenseia conajmniej niepoważnie. Znał Shinjiego nie od dzisiaj i wiedział, że aparycja chudzielca była bardziej niż myląca.

- Jasne jasne – zgodził się Shinji pojednawczo, unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście. - Zapamiętam.

- A temu dzieciakowi co? - zapytał się Kensei, gdy chłopak odszedł, a Shinji usiadł na swoim miejscu.

Blondyn machnął dłonią.

- To Hitsugaya Toshiro, przyjaciel Momo – wyjaśnił lakonicznie.

- Skądś kojarzę nazwisko.

- A to bardzo możliwe, bo to mistrz kraju w szermierce.

- To by po części wyjaśniało, dlaczego taki pewny siebie.

- Robi właśnie doktorat na miejscowej politechnice

- Doktorat? - Kensei o mało nie wypluł, właśnie wypitego piwa. - Przecież ten dzieciak nie może mieć więcej niż 22 lata.

- W tym grudniu skończy – uściślił Shinji. - Nawet raz z nudów zerknąłem do jakiś jego prac naukowych. Zajmuje się fizyką lodu. W sensie twierdzi, że niektóre metale po poddaniu ich obróbce w temperaturze poniżej zera absolutnego zmienią swoje właściwości i...

- Straciłeś mnie – przerwał mu Kensei. - Bardziej interesuje mnie, jak dałeś się zauważyć?

- Też mnie to zastanawia. Widać nie doceniłem dziewczyny.

- Starzejesz się.

- Ha ha ha – mruknął chudzielec. - Zbieramy się?

Kensei rozejrzał się. Knajpa powoli wracała do swojego normalnego stanu, czyli niemalże pustostanu. Również jego dzieciak i jego ekipa powoli się ulatniała. Zostawał tylko Grimmjow, Tia i Matsumoto.

- Chyba można – zgodził się.

- Odwieźć cię?

- Chyba się przejdę.

- Jak chcesz.

Do samochodu podeszli we dwójkę, bo Kensei zostawił w nim swoja bluzą. Pożegnali się i siwowłosy ruszył w tym samym kierunku, w którym chwilę wcześniej zniknął Hisagi. Shinji stał jeszcze przez pewien czas przy samochodzie, rozmawiał z kimś przez telefon. Sądząc po jego minie, była to jego przyrodnia siostra Hiyori.

Było na tyle późno i była to taka okolica, że ulice były prawie puste. Co jakiś czas w jedną, albo w drugą stronę przejechał samochód. Kilka osób, sądząc po ciuchach, pewnie z "Nihilizmu", stało na przystanku, czekając na nocny autobus. Dzielnica starych kamienic kilkurodzinnych i szarych blokowisk. Nic dobrego o niej nie powiesz, ale nic złego też nie znajdziesz. Od czasu do czasu ktoś kogoś pobije, czy okradnie.

Gdzieś przed nim ktoś krzyknął i dopiero po chwili Kensei zorientował się, że to był Hisagi. Puścił się biegiem i niemalże przegapił ciemny zaułek pomiędzy dwoma kamienicami, w którym stały jakieś śmietniki.


	3. Krzyczę

Shuuhei był niezwykle zadowolony z koncertu. Przyszło całkiem sporo ludzi i z tego co widział, świetnie się bawili. Nawet kilka osób podeszło i pogratulowało im występu. Miło było być docenionym. Był zmęczony, ale w taki sposób jaki lubił, po dobrze wykonanej pracy. Był szczęśliwy, pierwszy raz od czasu ucieczki Tousena. Pierwszy raz chociaż przez chwilę nie myślał o całej tej sprawie, nie próbował znaleźć w tym wszystkim jakiegoś pokręconego sensu. I zaśpiewał piosenkę na pożegnanie, może wreszcie będzie mógł przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego.

Grimmjow gadał jak nakręcony, pewnie przed koncertem łyknął jakieś tabletki i popił energetykami. Nawet w pewnym momencie wycałował Tię z tej rozpierającej go energii. Na co dziewczyna chciała mu przywalić, ale ten uchylił się i zaraz zaczął boksować się z niewidzialnym przeciwnikiem.

Toshiro po krótkiej, cichej rozmowie z Momo podszedł do wysokiego blondyna, stojącego przy barze i rozmawiającego z drugim niestarym, ale już siwowłosym mężczyzną. Tego drugiego Shuuhei kojarzył jako klienta "Nihilizmu". Za to blondyn pasował do wszystkiego jak fajerwerki na pogrzebie.

Po krótkiej wymiane zdań białowłosy wrócił do ekipy.

- O co chodziło? - zapytał się Hisagi, jeszcze raz zerkając w stronę dwóch mężczyzn.

Chłopak zbył machnięciem ręki pytanie kolegi.

- Nic wielkiego.

Hisagi nie drążył tematu. Jak Toshiro sam z siebie nie podzielił się informacją, to chyba najbardziej wytrwali kaci, by jej z niego nie wyciągnęli.

- Idziemy pić? - wtrącił się Grimmjow szeroko uśmiechnięty.

- Ja mogę – zgłosiła się Tia. - O ile będziesz grzeczny kociaku.

- Nie gadaj, że ci się nie podobało. A zresztą mów co chcesz i tak ci nie uwierzę.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła tylko ramionami. Spojrzała się pytająco po reszcie ekipy.

- Zawsze i wszędzie, zwłaszcza w takim uroczym towarzystwie – odezwała się Matsumoto.

- Ja podziękuję – uśmiechnął się słabo Kira.

- Ja też – odezwali się jednocześnie Toshiro i Momo.

Pijąca trójka jednocześnie spojrzała na Shuuheia z nadzieją. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i pokręcił głową. Nie miał dzisiaj nastroju do picia. Chyba było mu za dobrze. Rangiku jęknęła z zawodem.

- Nie martw się Rangiku – pocieszył ją zaraz Grimmjow. - Mnie starczy na was dwie.

- Och nie wątpię mój drogi – zaśmiała się kobieta, klepiąc chłopaka po policzku. - Tylko czy my dwie damy radę tobie?

- Grimmjow zostaw te zabawy na później i pomóż nosić sprzęt do samochodu – przystopował niebieskowłosego Toshiro.

Tamten mruknął coś o sztywnych, nie umiejących się bawić małolatach i zabrał dłoń z ramienia Rangiku. Białowłosy zignorował uwagę i tylko spojrzał na kolegę chłodno.

Noszenie wszystkiego zabrało im trochę czasu, więc kiedy zabierali ostatnią partię, knajpa była już praktycznie pusta. Zostali tylko ci dwaj mężczyźni przy barze.

- Odwieźć cię Hisagi? - zapytał się Toshiro, pakując gitarę i zamykając bagażnik.

- Dzięki, dla tego kawałka, jaki mam do przejścia, niewarto, żebym w ogóle wsiadał.

- Kira? - zwrócił się do blondyna.

- Chętnie. Dziękuję.

- Dobrze. To do zobaczenia we wtorek – pożegnął się młodszy chłopak

- To zobaczenia – dodał blondyn.

- Pa pa – pomachała dłonią Momo i wszyscy wsiedli do samochodu.

Shuuhei pożegnał się z trójką, która zostawała na dalsze picie. Nałożył słuchawki, włączył odtwarzacz i ruszył w stronę domu.

Lubił wracać po nocy, kiedy ulice były praktycznie puste. Mógł wtedy nucić pod nosem słuchane piosenki i nikt się na niego dziwnie nie patrzył. Cenił chwile, gdy mógł być sam, na równi z tymi, które spędzał w gronie znajomych. Znajomi – ci nowi, jak i ci, z którymi po prostu odnowił stare kontakty, byli chyba jedynym plusem całej tej afery. Żałował tylko, że Renji trzymał się na dystans. Chociaż z drugiej strony nie dziwił mu się. Może się odezwie, jak wszystko się wyjaśni. Był ciekaw, co się dzieje u jego dawnego kochanka. Shuuhei mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tej szczeniackiej miłości. Czasem żałował, że to wszystko się jakoś rozeszło, ale byli zbyt młodzi na poważne związki.

Skręcił w kolejną ulicę i zamarł na chwilę. Kilkanaście metrów przed nim dwóch chłopaków właśnie schwytało jakąś dziewczynę i zaciągało ją do zaułka. Puścił się biegiem, po drodze zdejmując słuchawki. Gdy dotarł do zaułka, niewiele myśląc, chwycił pierwszego za ramię, odwrócił w swoją stronę i chciał uderzyć w twarz. Tamten uchylił się i zaraz oddał celując w brzuch. Tym razem to Shuuhei się uchylił i kopnął tamtego po udach, na tyle mocno, że tamten stracił równowagę. Chciał kopnąć jeszcze raz, ale nie zdążył, bo tym razem go ktoś chwycił za ramię i odwrócił. No tak zupełnie zapomniał o tamtym drugim. Zaraz ktoś złapał go za ramiona od tyłu.

- Zajebię cię – syknął mu do ucha ten pierwszy i zaraz stęknął, gdy oberwał w twarz tyłem głowy Hisagiego. - Ty skurwysynie – jęknął trzymając się za rozbity nos.

Shuuhei zwinął się, gdy oberwał w brzuch od drugiego z przeciwników. Wyprostował się zaraz gwałtownie pochylając się do przodu, żeby obalić tego przed nim. Nagle poczuł piekący ból na policzku i przestał widzieć na prawe oko. Krew leciala mu z czoła. W jednej chwili uświadomił sobie – stracił oko! Stracił oko, stracił oko straciłokostraciłoko... Chwycił się dłońmi za twarz. Krzyknął, a nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Upadł na kolana. Widział jak spomiędzy palców na jego spodnie i ziemię kapie krew. Widział zakrwawiony nóż w ręku chłopaka przed nim. Nie był już dziesięcioletnim chłopcem, tak jak wtedy, a bał się, Panicznie się bał. To nie tak miało być, nie tak!

Ktoś chwycił go za włosy i odciągnął jego głowę do tyłu. Zobaczył pochyloną nad sobą twarz, z której kapała krew.

- Zajebię cię – powtórzył ten z rozbitym nosem. - Nie dałeś nam się zabawić z tamta suką, to zabawimy się z tobą. Dawaj – syknął do kolegi wyciągając dłoń, w której zaraz pojawił się nóż. - Podoba mi się twój tatuaż, zachowam go sobie na pamiątkę – syknął przykładając ostrze do lewego policzka swojej ofiary.

Shuuhei zamknął już jedyne swoje oko, czekając na ból... Który nie nadszedł. Chwyt na jego włosach puścił. Nagle uwolniony jedyne o czym pomyślał, to żeby schować twarz pomiędzy ramionami. Ktoś obok wrzasnął przerażająco, a potem równie przerażająco umilkł. Może o nim zapomną, zostawią w spokoju.

Nie. Chciał wrzasnąć ponownie, gdy ktoś chwycił go za twarz i podniósł. Chciał się wyrwać, ale czyjeś silne ramiona przytrzymały go w miejscu. Ktoś coś mówił, ale nie słyszał słów. Dopiero uderzenie w policzek, uderzenie płaską dłonią, przywróciło mu zmysły na tyle, żeby spojrzeć przed siebie.

Siwowłosy mężczyzna z brązowymi, zatroskanymi oczami pod ściągniętymi brwami. Skądś go znał. Coś mówił. Shuuhei patrzył na jego usta, starając się skupić.

- ... dzieciaku – dotarł do niego spokojny, niski, nieco zachrypnięty głos. - Nie straciłeś oka. Słyszysz dzieciaku? Masz oko. Rozumiesz? - zapytał, potrząsając nim delikatnie. - Nic ci nie będzie. Tylko nie mdlej, zostań ze mną. Słyszysz dzieciaku? Nie straciłeś oka – powtórzył po raz kolejny.

Chłopak pokiwał powoli głową i mężczyzna odetchnął z ulgą.

- Masz tutaj bandaż – wyjaśnił, wciskając mu coś do ręki. - Przyłoż go sobie do rany. Zabiorę cię zaraz do szpitala i wszystko będzie dobrze. Zrozumiałeś?

Kolejne powolne kiwnięcie głową.

Twarz mężczyzny zniknęła z pola widzenia chłopaka, ale wciąż czuł silne ramię obejmującego jego pierś. Shuuhei popatrzył na trzymane w zakrwawionych, drżących dłoniach opakowanie z bandażem.

- Odjechałeś już? – usłyszał obok siebie głos mężczyzny. - Mam dzieciaka ciachniętego po twarzy.

Powoli otworzył opakowanie, wyciągnął bandaż i nie rozwijając go, przyłożył do rany.

- Trzynasta aleja. Pospiesz się.

Znowu. Znowu ktoś go uratował. Dlaczego do cholery nie potrafił bronić się sam? Dlaczego tak cholernie się bał.

- No dzieciaku – tym razem głos był bliżej, poczuł ciepły oddech na swoim uchu. - Musimy się zbierać, zaraz będzie tu mój kumpel. Musisz wstać, tylko trzymaj bandaż.

Kiwnął głową i zaczął się podnosić, ale wtedy świat zawirował, przed oczami zatańczyły mu czarne plamy. Upadłby, gdyby nie podtrzymujące go ramiona.

- No już dzieciaku, tylko mi tu nie mdlej – tym razem oddech połaskotał mu szyję. - Idziemy.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy i jakim cudem znalazł się w samochodzie. Znów przed sobą miał te brązowe oczy i ściągnięte brwi. Czuł delikatny ucisk na prawym policzku i oku. Podniosł dłoń, ledwo dosięgając swojej twarzy, poczuł pod palcami materiał.

Nagle otworzył szeroko oko i chwycił dłońmi mężczyznę przed nim.

- Dziewczyna – wymamrotał. - Złapali dziewczynę, ja chciałem...

- Spokojnie – przerwał mu jego wybawca, chwytając jego dłonie i odkładając je na uda chłopaka. - Nie widziałem tam nikogo. Musiało udać jej się uciec. Udało ci się jej pomóc.

Shuuhei przymknął oczy i uśmiechnął się blado. On też kogoś uratował. Udało się. Chciał jeszcze spojrzeć na mężczyznę przed nim i tym razem przynajmniej podziękować, ale powieki okazały się zbyt ciężkie.

Obudził się w łóżku. Rozejrzał się dookoła – bialy sufit, białe ściany i charakterystyczny zapach szpitala. Przypomniał sobie mgliście wspomnienia wieczoru i zaraz dotknął swojej twarzy. Na całym prawym oku, na części policzka i przez całe czoło szedł bandaż. Pamiętał zapewnienia siwowłosego mężczyzny, że nie stracił oka. Chciał w to wierzyć i chyba była to prawda, pod wartwą opatrunków czuł gałkę oczną. Zakrył dłońmi twarz, czuł rumieniec wstydu wypływający na policzki, gdy przypomniał sobie swoją wczorajszą panikę. Wczorajszą? W sumie ciekawe ile czasu minęło. Spojrzał przez okno. Było późne po południe. Czyżby spał cały dzień.

Drzwi się otworzyły i do pokoju weszła pielęgniarka. Była bardzo wysoka, z szarymi, krótkimi włosami.

- Obudziłeś się – odezwała się i uśmiechnęła łagodnie, trochę nieśmiało. - Mam nadzieję, że dobrze spałeś.

- Co się stało właściwie? - zapytał, gdy podeszła bliżej i podała mu termometr, który posłusznie włożyl sobie pod pachę.

- Masz ranę ciętą wzdłuż czoła i prawego policzka. Oko jest całe i nieuszkodzone. Miałeś szczęście – wyjaśniła z tym samym uśmiechem. - W tej chwili masz założone szwy... - zawahała sie na chwilę, ale westchnęła i dokończyła przepraszającym tonem. - Zostanie blizna. Na szczęście nie za szeroka. Narzędzie, którym zadano ranę było ostre – dodała szybko i wyciągnęła dłoń.

Cóż może być wdzięczny oprychom za dbanie o swój sprzęt, pomyślał i oddał termometr.

- Wszystko w porządku – wyjaśniła, zapisująć coś na przyniesionej karcie. - Dobrze, że zostałeś przywieziony tak szybko i wcześniej prowizorycznie opatrzony.

- Właśnie – spojrzał na dziewczyne nagle ożywiony. - Mężczyzna, który mnie przywiózł. Zostawił jakikolwiek kontakt do siebie może? Chciałbym mu podziękować, uratował mi życie.

- Zostawił – zaczęła pielęgniarka.

Shuuhei już się ucieszył.

- Ale niestety zastrzegł dane – dokończyła.

- Rozumiem – mruknął, zwieszając głowę.

- Wszystkie twoje prywatne rzeczy masz w szafce – wyjaśniła, wskazując obok jego łóżka. - Kod do szafki to numer twojego ubezpieczenia.

Odwróciła się by wyjść, ale jeszcze spojrzała na chłopaka.

- Sprawdź kieszenie. Może zostawił ci jakąś wiadomość – poradziła i wyszła.

Od razu rzucił się do szafki. Wyciągnął swoje rzeczy i przeszukał spodnie. Sprawdził trzy kieszenie i jedyne, co znalazł to stary bilet. Zrezygnowany przegrzebał ostatnią i serce zabiło mu mocniej, jak znalazł tam kartkę.

_"Do zobaczenia dzieciaku. Nihilizm". _

Wtedy go trzasnęło, przypomniał sobie skąd zna tę twarz. Widział go kilka razy w knajpie, był na koncercie razem z tym blondynem, z którym rozmawiał Toshiro. Odetchnął z ulgą opierając się tyłem głowy o łóżko, pogładził się po tatuażu na twarzy. Tym razem będzie mógł podziękować.

Jednak po pierwszej radości przyszło zastanowienie. Jak to się stało, że ten mężczyzna znalazł się w tak odpowiednim miejscu i czasie. Kiedy żegnał się ekipą, widział tę dwójkę idących do zaparkownego po drugiej stronie ulicy samochodu. Mógł mieszkać niedaleko, tak jak Shuuhei i szedł do domu pieszo, ale żeby akurat tą samą drogą? Możliwe owszem, ale jego dziennikarska podejrzliwość jakoś nie pozwalała przyjąć tak prostego wyjaśnienia. Zatem śledził go? Tylko po co? Było jedno dość sensowne wyjaśnienie. Shuuhei uśmiechnął się gorzko. Wychodzi na to, że za dzisiejsze ocelenie mógł podziękować Tousenowi. Policja zapewne przydzieliła mu ogon, by go obserwowali. Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby okazało się, że też jest podłym oszustem. Nie ufali mu.

Wstał z podłogi i wrócił do łóżka. Schował się pod kołdrę nagle zmęczony i nie wiedzieć czemu smutny. Zasnął i śnił o brązowych oczach.


	4. Dziękuję

Ze szpitala wypuścili go we wtorek rano, kiedy rana zagoiła się na tyle, że nie musiał już nosić bandaży. Nadal nie wyglądało to jakoś pięknie i w dodatku swędziało niemiłosiernie, ale przynajmniej nie stracił oka. Oczywiście zanim wyszedł ze szpitala po drodze miał korowód odwiedzin.

Pierwszą osobą, do której zadzwonił była Rangiku. Wbrew pozorom była chyba najbardziej rozsądna ze wszystkich, no może za wyjątkiem Toshiro, i miała klucze do jego mieszkania. Poprosił o przywiezienie swoich rzeczy i żeby nie mówiła jeszcze Momo. Dziewczyna gotowa była spanikować, chociaż może źle ją oceniał. W ogóle miał problemy z jej rozgryzieniem, czasem zachowywała się nadzwyczaj poważnie i rozsądnie, a czasami jak mała zagubiona dziewczynka. Do Kiry zadzwonił jako drugiego, o jego reakcję się nie bał. W końcu chłopak pracuje w policji, nie takie rzeczy pewnie mu się przytrafiały. Kiedy Grimmjow wpadł go odwiedzić to stwierdził, że zazdrości Hisagiemu bojowej blizny i postanowił, że też jakąś zdobędzie. Na co Tia, która z nim przyszła, pokręciła tylko głową. Swoją drogą ostatnio coraz częściej widywał tę dwójkę razem. Cóż może chociaż ktoś z calej tej ekipy jakoś ułoży sobie normalne życie. Z drugiej jednak strony nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie normalnego życia z Grimmim w roli głównej.

Zadzwonił też do Ulquiorry z pytaniem, kiedy najczęściej przychodził jego wybawca. Kiedy barman powiedział mu, że we wtorki, a czasem również w czwartki, Shuuhei tylko odetchnął głębiej. To były dni, kiedy on sam bywał w "Nihilizmie". Co tylko utwierdziło chłopaka w jego przekonaniu.

Nie bolało go to, że był podejrzany na początku. To było logiczne. Wszyscy bliscy współpracownicy byli przesłuchiwani i to nie raz, ale nie znaleziono żadnych dowodów, by chociaż cokolwiek wiedział o czarnych interesach swojego byłego szefa. Mimo to obserwowali go, jakby wierzyli, że zdrada siedzi gdzieś głęboko w jego trzewiach i jak przyjdzie odpowiedni moment to wylezie na wierzch. Swoją drogą ciekawe, czy inni też byli w ten sposób obserwowani. Pewnie tak. Przypomniał sobie scenę po koncercie i blondyna, z którym rozmawiał Toshiro. Czy mogło właśnie o to chodzić? Momo mogła zobaczyć, że ktoś za nią łazi, nawet szybciej niż Shuuhei. Dziewczyna zrobiła się ostatnio bardzo podejrzliwa. Miała nawet teorię, że za tym wszystkim nie stał w ogóle Aizen, że ktoś go w to wszystko wmanipulował. Nie było to zupełnie niemożliwe, ale Shuuhei miał mniej wiary niż Momo.

Inna sprawa, jak to się stało, że sam do tej pory nie zauważył, że jest obserwowany? I jeszcze jedno, skoro jego wybawca naprawdę go obserwował, dlaczego zostawił mu wiadomość? Dlaczego w ogóle dał się zauważyć i teraz jeszcze dawał możliwość rozmowy ze sobą? Pojawiła się nieśmiala nadzieja – ten mężczyzna nie wierzył, że Shuuhei coś knuje. Obserwował go od jakiegoś czasu i uznał, że nie ma się do czego przyczepić. Było to niewielkie światełko w ciemnym tunelu, które równie dobrze mogło okazać się, jadącym na niego pociągiem.

Poszedł na próbę, jak w każdy wtorek. Bardziej, żeby pokazać wszystkim, że wciąż dycha i wszystko jest w porządku i żeby zachować swój plan tygodnia. Niestety nie mógł się przemęczać, więc dzisiaj wiele nie poćwiczyli.

- Toshiro – zawołał chłopaka, gdy już wszyscy zbierali się do wyjścia.

- Tak Hisagi?

- Ten blondyn, z którym rozmawiałeś po koncercie. O co chodziło? – zapytał poważnym tonem. - Powiedz, proszę.

Białowłosy przyjrzał mu się uważnie i kiwnął głową.

- Hinamori zauważyła go kilka razy, gdzieś w swojej okolicy – wyjaśnił spokojnie chłopak. - W miejscach, w których raczej przez przypadek nie spotkasz kilka razy tej samej, zupełnie obcej osoby. Bała się, że chce jej zrobić krzywdę...

- Ale ty masz inne podejrzenia? - wtrącił się Shuuhei.

- Ty też się domyśliłeś? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie młody geniusz.

- Tak. Podejrzewam mężczyznę, który mnie uratował. Mam nadzieję spotkać go dzisiaj w "Nihilizmie", chcę z nim porozmawiać.

Toshiro znowu pokiwał głową.

- Tylko uważaj na siebie – ostrzegł Hisagiego.

Chłopak zaśmiał się i sam pokiwał głową. Toshiro miał nieznośną manierę martwienia się o osoby starsze i bardziej samodzielne od niego. Trochę jak dowódca o swoich żołnierzy.

- Będę. Zawsze uważam.

- Właśnie widać – uśmiechnął się "mały dowódca" półgębkiem, wskazując na bliznę. - Cóż duży jesteś, poradzisz sobie – dodał, stojąc już w drzwiach.

- Dziękuję tatusiu – mruknął Shuuhei.

- Ależ nie ma za co. Trzeba wierzyć w swoje dzieci – rzucił mu na odchodne Toshiro i wyszedł.

Shuuhei przez jakiś czas jeszcze siedział w pustej sali. W końcu jednak zabrał swoją gitarę, przywiezioną po koncercie i wyszedł.

Widział podjeżdzający na przystanek autobus. Normalnie spróbowałby na niego zdążyć, ale dzisiaj postanowił poczekać na następny. Z drugiego przystanku również nie poszedł prosto do knajpy, zahaczył jeszcze o sklep i kupił sobie papierosy. W końcu jednak stanął przed "Nihilizmem" i jakoś nie potrafił wejść do środka. Rzadko kiedy palił, zazwyczaj dla towarzystwa przy piwie, lub whisky, ale teraz stał na ulicy i właśnie zapalił drugiego papierosa, ale zaraz wyrzucił go na ziemię. Przydeptał.

- Szlag – warknął do siebie. - Za dużo myślisz, za mało robisz.

Wszedł do knajpy i rozejrzał się. Nie licząc dwóch dziewczyn siedzących pod ścianą, knajpa była pusta. Nigdzie nie było siwowłosego mężczyzny. Shuuhei nie wiedział, czy bardziej czuł ulgę, czy zawód.

Podszedł do baru, skinął głową Ulquirrorze. Bladolicy podszedł i przyjrzał się krytycznie szwom na jego twarzy.

- Ładnie – skomentował lakonicznie niezbyt wzruszony. - Mam nową whisky z miodem. Chcesz spróbować?

- Mogło być gorzej i tak, poproszę – odpowiedział, siadając na krześle przy barze. - Nie było może dzisiaj tego gościa, o którego pytałem przez telefon? - zapytał nerwowo kręcąc pierścieniem.

- Jest nawet – odpowiedzial barman stawiając przed chłopakiem szklankę z napojem. - Wyszedł do łazienki.

Jak na zawołanie drzwi od łazienki się otworzyły. Shuuhei zaraz spojrzał w tamtą stronę, czuł jak serce wali mu w piersi i dłonie lekko drżą. Do cholery jasnej, dlaczego był taki zdenerwowany?

Mężczyzna też go zobaczył, uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

- Żyjesz – stwierdził na powitanie, gdy podszedł do baru. Miał dokładnie taki głos, jaki Shuuhei zapamiętał.

Dopiero teraz miał okazję na spokojnie przyjrzeć się swojemu wybawcy. Miał pewnie jakieś 35 lat, ale całkowicie już osiwiał. Dobrze zbudowany, przystojny, seksowny nawet. Drobne zmarszczki w kącikach oczu i na czole – pewnie często marszczył brwi.

Przez chwilę Shuuhei nie mógł wydobyć głosu. Przełknął ślinę.

- Dzięki tobie – wydusił w końcu. - Dziękuję, jeżeli jest jakikolwiek sposób, żebym mógł ci się odwdzięczyć?

Po tych słowach mężczyzna zlustrował Shuuheia od góry, do dołu z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. Zaraz powrócił do jego twarzy i spojrzał na szwy. Shuuhei widział, jak na sekundę szczęki mężczyzny zaciskają się mocniej, a w brązowych oczach mignęło coś jakby żal, albo wyrzut.

- Zostanie ci blizna – zauważył mężczyzna prawie spokojnym głosem, zbywając wcześniejsze pytanie chłopaka.

Shuuhei był zaskoczony. Ten człowiek miał żal do siebie, że nie zdążył wcześniej z ratunkiem. Mógł być bliżej i pomóc, zanim sprawy obróciły się w ten sposób.

- To nic – machnął dłonią, starając się brzmieć szczerze. - Przynajmniej nie będę musiał robić sobie drugiego tatuażu na pamiątkę – dodał, gładząc się po liczbie 69 na swoim policzku.

Mężczyzna uniósł brew zaintrygowany.

- To ta liczba znaczy coś więcej niż tylko czystą perwersję? - zapytał. - Wygląda trochę jak wybryk po pijaku.

Hisagi zaśmiał się.

- Wbrew pozorom nie jest. To data – wyjaśnił i zamyślił się na chwilę. - Szósty września. Dzień, w którym pewnie bym zginął, gdyby ktoś mnie nie uratował. - Zapatrzył się gdzieś w bok. - Miałem wtedy dziesięć lat i nie spodobałem się jakimś drabom, może chcieli ode mnie pieniądze, może po prostu musieli na kimś się wyżyć.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego właściwie opowiada tę historię temu mężczyźnie. Nikomu o niej wcześniej nie mówił. Wszystkim dookoła mówił, że ten tatuaż to faktycznie wybryk po pijaku na studiach. Chyba chciał, żeby jego wybawca wiedział, że ta blizna będzie dla niego ważna, żeby nie miał do siebie żalu.

- Nie pamiętam dokładnie – kontynuował wciąż wpatrzony gdzieś w przestrzeń. - Ale pamiętam, że się bałem i domyślałem się, że raczej nie wyjdę z tego żywy. Przywiesili mnie za nogi i chyba chcieli tłuc kijami, jak piniatę. Zostałem uratowany, przez pewnego chłopaka. Nie potrafię przypomnieć sobie jego twarzy, ale pamiętam brązowe oczy i czarne włosy. Rozpłakałem się, gdy zorientowałem się, że jednak nie umrę. A wtedy...

- A wtedy powiedziałem, co ryczysz, przecież przeżyłeś – wtrącił się mężczyzna.

Shuuhei spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. To było niemożliwe, pomyślał.

- Słucham? - zapytał niedowierzając własnym uszom.

- Powiedziałem, co ryczysz, przecież przeżyłeś – powtórzył raz jeszcze siwowłosy, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

- To niemożliwe – powtórzył tym razem na głos. - Nie pochodzę...

- Ja też – wciął mu się mężczyzna.

Shuuhei musiał wyglądać jak idiota, siedząc tak, otwierając i zamykając usta. To było statystycznie niemożliwe, po prostu nie miało żadnych szans się zdarzyć. Patrzył na swojego dwukrotnego wybawcę nie wierząc, że ten w ogóle istnieje.

- Miałem wtedy osiemnaście lat – odezwał się mężczyzna po dłuższej chwili ciszy. - I to był jedyny raz, gdy rzuciłem się do bójki w czyjejś obronie. - Pokręcił głową samemu nie wierząc. - Ten dzień też na swój sposób odmienił moje życie. Spodobało mi się bronienie słabszych...

- Więc zostałeś policjantem – rzucił Shuuhei zanim zdążył pomyśleć. - I teraz mnie śledzisz.

Mężczyzna zachował kamienny wyraz twarzy. Nic nie powiedział.

- Dlatego byłeś w piątek na czas, żeby mnie uratować.

- Tak – powiedział po chwili wahania. - Miałem cię obserwować, na wypadek gdybyś chciał się kontaktować z Tousenem. Osobiście wątpie, żebyś chciał tego próbować. Mylę się? - zapytał twardym głosem świdrując Hisagiego wzrokiem.

- Nie – odpowiedział chłopak nie odwracając spojrzenia. - Nie jestem swoim szefem.

Siwowłosy kiwnął wolno głową, nie odrywając spojrzenia od oczu chłopaka.

- A teraz, skoro wspominałeś o odwdzięczaniu się. To doskonałym pomysłem, by było, gdybyś zachowywał się nadal, jakbyś nie wiedział, że cię obserwuję. Zrozumiałeś dzieciaku? - zapytał głosem, w którym trudno było doszukiwać się tej odrobiny życzliwości, jaka była tam na samym początku ich rozmowy.

- Ale... - chciał zaprotestować Shuuhei.

- Żadnych ale – przerwał mu mężczyzna warknięciem. Przetarł dłońmi twarz. - Po prostu daj mi wykonywać swoją robotę – dodał już nieco łagodniej.

- Pozwól postawić sobie piwo przynajmniej – spróbował Shuuhei z nadzieją w głosie.

- Dzięki, będę już znikał. Trzymaj się dzieciaku – rzucił, odchodząc.

- Powiedz chociaż jak masz na imię!

Chyba desperacja w głosie chłopaka go zatrzymała. Spojrzał na niego przez ramię.

- To nie powinno cię interesować – odpowiedział cicho i szybkim krokiem opuścił knajpę.

Shuuhei patrzył za nim. Jak drzwi się zamknęły, poczuł się jakby ktoś spuścił z niego powietrze. Usiadł z powrotem na krześle, z którego nie wiedział, kiedy wstał. Oparł łokcie na barze i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Przeklął się za swój niewyparzony język. Może gdyby nie powiedział wprost, że się domyślił, to inaczej by się potoczyło. Może miałby szansę jeszcze z nim porozmawiać. Ten człowiek uratował go i to dwukrotnie. Jak to się w ogóle mogło zdarzyć? Jakieś popierdolone przeznaczenie. Prychnął pod nosem i w końcu poczęstował się zamówioną whisky, Oparł głowę na dłoni. W zamyśleniu gładził się po tatuażu, walcząć by nie zacząć drapać się po prawym policzku.

Shuuhei jednocześnie był zły, smutny i odrobinę zaintrygowany. To spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył go mężczyzna na początku rozmowy, gdy chłopak wspomniał o odwdzięczaniu się. Takim spojrzeniem obdarzały go zazwyczaj kobiety i co po niektórzy mężczyźni. Zaraz jednak pokręcił głową musiało mu się wydawać. Drugą sprawą było to, że mężczyzna przyznał się do tego, że go śledzi i powiedział, że mu ufa. Ta nieśmiała nadzieja, która pojawiła się wcześniej, świeciła coraz jaśniejszym światłem. Jednak pojawiał się pewien problem. Jeżeli faktycznie nie ma się do czego przyczepić w zachowaniu Shuuheia, to prawdopodobnie w najbliższym czasie zdejmą mu jego ogon, a wtedy na pewno nie będzie miał szans już z nim porozmawiać. Oczywiście po dzisiejszym zdarzeniu, mogą w ogóle zmienić osobę, która go obserwuje. Szlag by to wszystko trafił.

Nagle nastała ciemność. Poczuł miękki ucisk na plecach.

- Zgadnij kto? - zapytał słodki, kobiecy głosik.

- Rangikuuu – jęknął.

Kobieta zabrała dłonie z jego oczu i siadła obok.

- Tak za pierwszym razem zgadnąć, wiesz co – powiedziała zawiedziona, że nie było większej zabawy.

Chłopak spojrzał się bezczelnie na jej biust, a potem w błękitne, niemalże niewinne, oczy. Przekrzywił głowę w niemym "proszę cię!". Kobieta zaśmiała się cicho, ale zaraz spoważniała przyglądając się jego twarzy.

- Nie wygląda to tak źle – zauważyła, pochylając się w jego stronę i delikatnie dotykając szwów chłodnymi palcami. Rangiku zawsze miała zimne dłonie. - Może w końcu zaczniesz wyglądać jak mężczyzna – dodała z powrotem uśmiechnięta, prostując się.

- Ha ha ha żarty się ciebie dzisiaj trzymają, widzę.

- Proszę ktoś w tym towarzystwie musi mieć poczucie humoru. Sam Grimmjow nie wyrobi, na tę ilość ponuractwa jaką rozsiewacie dookoła.

Pomachała dłonią, jakby chciała odpędzić jakiś nieprzyjemny zapach. Zaczęła bawić się łańcuszkiem, który Shuuheiowi zawsze kojarzył się z obrożą i smyczą, a który Rangiku zawsze nosiła.

- Nie jestem ponury – zaprotesował.

- Mój drogi - uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie, przekrzywiając głowę. - Siedziałeś tak zamyślony, że nawet nie usłyszałeś, jak wchodzę. Nie usiadłeś nawet przy naszym stoliku. Panie "wszystko musi być na swoim miejscu i dokładnie zaplanowe". Co się stało? - zapytała poważniejąc.

Wiedział, że Rangiku była osobą, której mógłby się spokojnie wyżalić ze wszystkiego, ale nie chciał zrzucać na nią swoich problemów. Shuuhei zdawał sobie sprawę, że kobieta ma wystarczająco na głowie. Tylko nie była osobą, która dzieliła się swoimi żalami.

Swoją drogą ciekawe, że z tych osób, które były jakoś połączone z całą aferą, najlepiej rozmawiało mu się z Rangiku, którą znał najkrócej. Może po prostu potrzebował jej ciepła i tego uśmiechu, który potrafiła zachować mimo tego wszystkiego, co działo się dookoła. A może dlatego, że jako jedyna z towarzystwa wiedziała, że jest gejem. Shuuhei nie lubił się obnosić ze swoją orientacją, żeby nie wprowadzać ludzi niepotrzebnie w konsternację. Rangiku już przy pierwszych ich spotkaniu spytała, czy jest gejem, bo przez całą rozmowę, ani razu nie spojrzał jej w dekolt. Cóż trzeba było przyznać, że miała naprawdę wspaniałe gejradary.

Pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Po prostu się zamyśliłem, ale to nic poważnego – odpowiedział po chwili.

Przyjrzała mu się jeszcze dość sceptycznie, ale w końcu zaakceptowała jego odpowiedź.

- No mam nadzieję – powiedziała entuzjastycznie, poklepując go ramieniu. - Bo w piątek z Tią idziemy tańczyć do "Destrukcji" Grimmjow zaprasza – "zatańczyła" sobie na siedząco. - Piszesz się?

Już otwierał usta, żeby odmówić. Już wymyślał jakąs wymówkę, ale wtedy wpadła mu do głowa pewna myśl. Uśmiechnął się.

- Czemu nie. Długo nie tańczyłem – zgodził się.

- Yeah – ucieszyła się. Odwróciła się w stronę baru. - Trzeba to oblać. Ulqu zrobiłbyś mi drinka?

* * *

_Jakby co wszelkie uwagi i komentarze mile widziane :)_


	5. Uciekam

Wypadł z "Nihilizmu" wściekły. Wściekły przede wszystkim na siebie i sam nie wiedział, za co dokładnie. Za to, że powiedział dzieciakowi, że go obserwuje, czy może za to, że w taki sposób uciekł. W dodatku to był tamten dzieciak sprzed osiemnastu lat, to było niemożliwe. Po prostu niemożliwe.

Cholernie potrzebował zapalić, ale niestety zostały mu tylko wykałaczki. Pierwszą, jaką włożył sobie do ust, od razu przegryzł. Druga wytrzymała jakoś dłużej, ale i tak wypluł ją, jak dotarł do swojego motoru – granatowo-białego ścigacza. Na szczęście polecenie służbowe dotyczące obserwacji brzmiało "wiedzieć, co robi, gdzie przebywa i z kim", a nie "patrzeć na ręce przez 24 godziny na dobę". Wiedział, gdzie jest jego dzieciak, co robi i z kim. Dlatego teraz odpalał motor z zamiarem wywiania z głowy niepotrzebnych myśli. Już sam dźwięk maszyny był uspokajający. Śmignął w dół ulicy, po drodze mijając Matsumoto, idącą w stronę knajpy.

Powiedział prawdę Hisagiemu. Dzień, w którym mu pomógł, zadecydował o jego dalszym życiu. Osiemniaście lat to wiek, gdzie oczekuje się od ciebie, że będziesz już wiedział, co chcesz w życiu robić i dlaczego. Kensei nie wiedział. Ze swoim porywczym charakterem był raczej z tych bardziej problematycznych dzieciaków. Rzucał się do bójek z byle jakiego powodu, lub nawet bez powodu. Tamtego dnia pierwszy raz wmieszał się w bijatykę z bardzo ważnego powodu. Znalazł się w odpowiednim miejscu i czasie. Akurat żeby zobaczyć, jak jakiś chujek zamierza się deską, na wiszącego do góry nogami dzieciaka. Z perspektywy czasu widział, że sam miał więcej szczęścia niż rozumu, bijąc się z tamtą trójką. Był z siebie dumny, gdy w końcu uwolnił dzieciaka, chociaż ten jak tylko znalazł się na ziemi, zaczął ryczeć i nie dało się go uspokoić. Machnął wtedy ręką i zostawił go, jeżeli dzieciak miał na tyle dużo rozumu, to powinien uciec.

Dzisiaj się przekonał, że uciekł i miał się całkiem dobrze. Kto by pomyślał, że taki wstrętny bachor wyrośnie na mężczyznę, którego Kensei z chęcią by zaciągnął do łóżka. I że spotka go w zupełnie innym mieście. I że uratuje go jeszcze raz. Co to było? Jakieś pieprzone przeznaczenie, czy co? Zresztą mniejsza o to. Ważniejsze było pytanie – co teraz powinien zrobić z faktem, że powiedział chłopakowi, że go obserwuje? Najprostszym rozwiązaniem było oczywiście powiedzieć przełożonym, że się spalił. Wtedy pewnie zostanie wysłane zastępstwo, a on wróci do rodzinnego miasta i już nigdy nie spotka tego czarnowłosego, przystojnego dzieciaka...

- Świetnie – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby do wnętrza kasku. - To teraz decyzje służbowe podejmujesz w oparciu o ekspercką opinię swojego fiuta. Pogratulować profesjonalizmu panie władzo. Kurwa.

Mimo, że było to absolutnie nieprofesjonalne, nie miał zamiaru oddawać dzieciaka komuś innemu. Chociaż dzisiejsza rozmowa była pierwszą, jaką w ogóle z nim odbył, to podczas tego miesiąca polubił go. Chciał dalej mu się przyglądać. Chyba się robił sentymentalny na starość.

Przez kilka kolejnych dni nic ciekawego się nie wydarzyło. Hisagi dostał jakieś zlecenie, więc siedział cały dzień w domu przed komputerem i pracował. Nawet nie poszedł w czwartek do "Nihilizmu", a to było już interesujące. Jednak najciekawsza rzecz wydarzyła się w piątek.

W piątek Hisagi razem z Matsumoto i blond perkusistką poszli do "Destrukcji". Kensei nie wszedł do środka, chociaż korciło go, żeby zobaczyć, co się tam właściwie dzieje. Towarzystwo powiększone jeszcze o Grimmjowa wyszło późno w nocy. Pożegnali się z jakąś nieznaną Kenseiowi grupą i ruszyli odprowadzić Matsumoto, która "wcaleniebyłapijana", jak kilka razy głośno obwieściła.

Nie byłoby w tym całym zdarzeniu niczego, czym Kensei powinien się martwić. W końcu ludzie mogą się bawić, jak tylko sobie chcą, gdyby nie fakt, że plotki o tym, że w "Destrukcji" jest ktoś, kto ma dostęp do Hougyoku, przyszły jeszcze z kilku źródeł. Oczywiście dzieciaki mogły o niczym nie wiedzieć i chodzić akurat do tego klubu, tylko dlatego, że pracuje tam ich znajomy, ale dla co po niektórych będzie to już wyglądało mocno podejrzanie. Zwłaszcza, gdy sytuacja powtórzyła się jeszcze raz w następnym tygodniu.

Krążył dookoła klubu. Minęły dwie godziny, od kiedy towarzystwo weszło do środka. Zaczynało mu brakować wykałaczek. Gdyby jeszcze palił, to pewnie już by miał połowę paczki z głowy. W końcu stanął cieniu za występem budynki niedaleko wejścia, oparty o ścianę, z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na persi. Co ten dzieciak sobie myślał? Przez ten miesiąc z górką, od kiedy Kensei został przydzielony do chłopaka, ten rzadko kiedy zmieniał dość sztywno ułożony plan tygodnia. Oczywiście w związku z wypadkiem musiało to ulec modyfikacji. Chociażby nie mógł już chodzić rano na basen, ale żeby aż tak. W ciągu tego czasu nie był na żadnej większej imprezie. Spotykał się w małym gronie, żeby porozmawiać i napić się. A teraz nagle zaczął bywać w "Destrukcji". Szlag by to...

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos. Głos jego dzieciaka.

- Daj mi znać, jak tylko dowiesz się czegoś ciekawego, dobra? - powiedział spokojnie, było słychać, że bardzo stara się brzmieć trzeźwo.

- Spoko Hisagi – odpowiedział mu drugi męski głos. - Do zobaczenia.

- Trzymj się Iba.

Po chwili obok Kenseia przeszedł czarnowłosy mężczyzna z wąsikiem i mimo nocy z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi. Nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi i zaraz zniknął za rogiem.

Kensei wyjrzał zza występ. Zobaczył plecy Hisagiego.

- Wiesz jak to zaczyna wyglądać – mruknął mężczyzna, nie wiedzieć czemu wkurzony.

Chłopak natychmiast odwrócił się na pięcie z szeroko otwartymi oczami, z papierosem między wargami i z zapalniczką w połowie drogi. Jego zaskoczone nie potrwało więcej niż sekundę. Dokończył ruch zapalniczki, zaciągnął się i zaraz wypuścił wąską strużkę dymu prosto w stronę Kenseia, który klął w duchu na czym świat stoi. Czy jest jakaś czynność, przy której ten dzieciak nie wyglądałby jak usosobienie seksu. A może była to już wina jego rosnącej frustracji.

- Jak to zaczyna wyglądać panie władzo? - zapytał leniwym tonem, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

- Podejrzanie – odpowiedział Kensei ledwo powstrzymując się by nie warknąć.

Chłopak zrobił powolny krok do przodu. Znowu się zaciągnął, tym razem odwrócił się na bok wydmuchując dym. Kensei miał idealny widok na szwy i znowu poczuł się winny. Shinji miał rację, nigdy nie przestanie sobie tego wyrzucać.

- Która część wygląda najbardziej podejrzenie? - zapytał Hisagi, nie zmieniając tonu i robiąc jeszcze krok do przodu. Był teraz na wyciągnięcie ramion. - Ta, w której piję czy ta, w której tańczę?

Kensei nie odpowiedział. Hisagi zaciągnął się po raz kolejny.

- Tak myślałem – wymruczał zadowolony z siebie chłopak po chwili ciszy. - Nawet nie wiesz, co robię w środku, bo nie raczyłeś zajrzeć panie władzo, ale już raczyłeś zacząć mnie podejrzewać – w głosie i w spojrzeniu był zawód. Już się nie uśmiechał.

- To... - zaczął Kensei, czując się winnym, ale zaraz się otrząsnął. Przecież nie będzie się tłumaczył dzieciakowi.

- Cóż... - mruknął Hisagi, dopalając papierosa. - Pozwoli pan, panie władzo, że pana zostawię i pójdę dalej robić złe i podejrzane rzeczy w środku. Może pan tu zostać i podejrzewać sobie dalej, albo wejść do środka i się przekonać – rzucił niedbałym tonem i odwrócił się na pięcie, chowając dłonie w kieszenie. Zaraz zniknął w drzwiach do klubu.

- Kurwa – warknął pod nosem Kensei. - Kurwa.

Miał ochotę w coś przywalić, niestety w najbliższym otoczeniu nie było niczego, co mógłby bez wielkiej szkody społecznej rozwalić.

- Kurwa – zaklął jeszcze raz i poszedł w ślady dzieciaka.

Jak tylko otworzył drzwi doleciała go jakaś dudniąca muzyka elektroniczna. Cały klub był w błękitach i bielach – wokalista "Obliviona" jako barman doskonale zatem wpisywał się w scenerię. Kensei zostawił w szatni swoją kurtkę motocyklową i poszedł dalej.

Na salę wszedł w momencie, kiedy Hisagi, Tia i Matsumoto z jednej strony, a Grimmjow z drugiej strony baru unosili kielonki jakieś kolorowej wódki. Zaraz też Hisagi chwycił Matsumoto za ramię i pociągnął na parkiet. Kobieta nie opierała się zbytnio. Zaczęli tańczyć wśród innych par. Kensei przez chwilę stał i gapił się jak idiota. Mógł się domyślić oczywiście, że dzieciak nie będzie najgorzej radził sobie na parkiecie, wyczucie rytmu musiał mieć, ale żeby radził sobie tak dobrze? Naprawdę? Te biodra w obcisłym spodniach, umięśnione ramiona... Mężczyzna nie powinien poruszać się aż tak dobrze i w aż tak podniecający sposób.

Stał i gapił się, a oczami wyobraźni widział już te biodra w zupełnie innej konfiguracji. Dopiero szczupłe dłonie, które objęły szyję i kobiece usta przy uchu chłopaka, wybudziły go z transu. Masz przejebane, warknął do siebie w myślach, pomarz sobie, ale nie dotykaj. Chłopak ma najbardziej zdrowe odruchy. Prychnął, widząc jak Hisagi uśmiecha się i kładzie dłonie na biodrach Matsumoto.

Odetchnął głębiej i usiadł przy barze. Przywołując resztki profesjonalizmu, rozejrzał się po sali. Chyba był najstarszym klientem klubu. Średnia nie przekraczała 25 lat. Hisagi z ekipą niewątpliwie tę średnią zawyżali. Sala byla praktycznie pełna. Duża część tańczyła na środku, pozostali siedzieli na białym sofach pod ścianami. Jak zdążył się dowiedzieć Kensei, "Destrukcja" była dość popularnym klubem, ale tak naprawdę w żaden sposób nie wyróżniała się wśród innych tego typu miejsc. Ludzie piją, ludzie tańczą, ludzie próbują rozmawiać, przekrzykując muzykę. Cóż raczej nie należało się spodziewać wielkiego błyszczącego napisu "sprzedajemy Hougyoku". Westchnął pod nosem i odwrócił się lekko zrezygnowany.

Aż drgnął zaskoczony, gdy spotkał się twarzą w twarz z wyszczerzonym szeroko Grimmjowem, pochylonym w jego stronę nad barem.

- Co? Jakaś fajna dupa zdecydowała się na innego? - zapytał się, kiwając głową w stronę tańczacego tłumu.

- Coś w tym stylu – mruknął Kensei.

- To czego się napijemy na pocieszenie?

- Coli z lodem. Jestem motorem – wyjaśnił, widząc niedowierzajace spojrzenie barmana.

- Przykro mi stary – efekt współczucia psuł nieco szeroki uśmiech. - Miłej zabawy, piątak będzie – dodał, stawiając szklankę i odbierając pieniądze.

Kensei skinął głową w ramach podziękowania.

Sączył colę, nie odwracając się. Przyglądał się ludziom siedzącym przy barze. Dlaczego właściwie wszedł do środka? Doprawdy starzał się, skoro popełniał jedną głupotę za drugą. Powinien oddać tego dzieciaka i wrócić do siebie. Zajmie się inną robotą, to szybko zapomni o tym wszystkim. W końcu Hisagi nie był jedynym seksownym mężczyzną na świecie. Zresztą przestanie go widywać codziennie, to i przestanie o nim myśleć. Może w końcu będzie mógł zasnąć bez marzeń o rzuceniu dzieciaka na łóżko, rozerwania koszuli, wgryzienia się w szyję, wydobyciu z tych ust przeciągłego jęku.

Ktoś położył mu delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu. Odwrócił sie gwałtownie i napotkał nieco mgliste, ale bardzo poważne spojrzenie ciemnoszarych oczu Hisagiego. Chłopak stał tak blisko, że Kensei czuł zapach jego potu, wymieszanego z zapachem tytoniu i alkoholu. Czuł ciepło bijące z jego ciała. Dłoń na ramieniu pozostała na miejscu, za to druga pojawiła się na udzie mężczyzny. Kensei zamarł, spięty. Hisagi pochylił się do jego ucha, łaskocząc je swoim gorącym oddechem. Torsem opierał się na ramieniu mężczyzny. Kensei nie odsunął się, tylko zacisnął dłonie na szklance po coli. Czuł jak jego ciało reaguje na bliskość chłopaka, zacisnął zęby. Kapusta, myśl o kapuście, nakazał sobie.

- Gdy Rangiku zaproponowała byśmy tutaj wpadli w pierwszej chwili chciałem odmówić – mówił powoli i wyraźnie chłopak, a Kensei starał się ze wszystkich sił skupić na tym, co mówi. - Wiem, że chodzą plotki o tym, że znajduje się tutaj kanał dla Hougyoku. Poza tym... - zawahał się. Kensei słyszał, jak przełyka ślinę. - Dałeś do zrozumienia, że mi ufasz. Pomyślałem sobie, że jak zacznę robić dziwne rzeczy, to jest szansa, że znowu się pojawisz, żeby mnie jakoś ostrzec, albo przyjrzeć się wszystkiemu dokładnie. Że będę miał możliwość porozmawiać z tobą jeszcze raz. - Mimowolnie zacisnął mocniej dłonie, jakby to miało powstrzymać mężczyznę przed ucieczką.

Kensei prychnął gniewnie i spojrzał na chłopaka. Ten patrzył na niego z mieszaniną niepokoju i nadziei w błyszczącym spojrzeniu.

- Dlaczego ci na tym tak bardzo zależy dzieciaku? - zapytał, starając się brzmieć spokojnie. - Przecież jestem dla ciebie zupełnie obcym człowiekiem. W dodatku zostałem przydzielony, żeby cię śledzić...

- Zaufałeś mi – przerwał mu chłopak. - Poza tym chciałbym mieć możliwość odwdzięczenia się w jakiś inny sposób, niż zapominając o twoim istnieniu. Daj mi szansę. Proszę.

Kensei odwrócił spojrzenie, nie mógł znieść desperacji w oczach chłopaka. Przetarł dłońmi twarz i przeczesał włosy.

- Shuuuuuu – przez muzykę przedarł się kobiecy krzyk. - Przestań podrywać obcych mężczyzn. Tych, których znasz już ci nie wystarczą?

Ciepło i zapach chłopaka nagle się oddaliły. Kensei nie wiedział, czy bardziej czuje ulgę, czy żal. Spojrzał na bok. Matsumoto odciągała Hisagiego, który chyba nie miał zbytnio sił, żeby się opierać. Patrzył tylko na Kenseia intensywnie. Powiedział coś, ale za cicho, by mógł usłyszeć. Jednak domyślił się po ruchu warg. "Proszę". Odwrócił się i zamknął oczy. Odetchnął głębiej i dopiero teraz rozluźnił uścisk na szklance. Aż dziwne, że nie pękła. Ledwo się powstrzymał, żeby nie wziąć naczynia i nie rozbić go o jakąś ścianę.

Szybko opuścił "Destrukcję", nie rozglądając się na boki. Miał dosyć patrzenia, a tym bardziej słuchania na dzisiaj. Jedyne o czym marzył, to żeby po napierdalać w cokolwiek u siebie w mieszkaniu. Oczywiście była to jedynie bardzo słaba alternatywa dla zerżnięcia Hisagiego w tamtym klubie, ale niestety nie miał innego wyjścia.

Wrócił do pustego mieszkania, wyciągnął z szafy worek treningowy. Założył rękawiczki bez palców.

- Idiota, idiota, idiota, kretyn – warczał, uderzając raz po raz w twardy walec pięściami i nogami. Sam nie wiedział, czy ma na myśli chłopaka, czy siebie.

Zawsze w takich sytuacjach starał wypocić z siebie niepotrzebne w pracy myśli i zazwyczaj mu się udawało, ale tym razem nie mógł przestać myśleć o dzieciaku. O jego dłoni na swoim udzie, oddechu łaskoczącym ucho, umięśnionym torsie przy swoim ramieniu. Zbyt bliski kontakt, jak na normalnego mężczyznę i jeszcze ten tekst Matsumoto, gdy odciągała chłopaka. Konkluzja, do której to prowadziło, wcale nie pomagała.

Po pół godzinie okładania worka, po piędziesięciu pompkach i kolejnej pół godzinie okładania był na tyle zmęczony, że zasnął, jak tylko położył się do łóżka. Na szczęście.


	6. Pragnę

Przewrócił się na drugi bok i sięgnął do nocnej szafki, po dzwoniący już po raz kolejny telefon. Zerknął na wyświetlacz i odebrał.

- Taaa? - przywitał się grzecznie zachrypniętym głosem.

- Uwielbiam was słuchać, jak jesteście na kacu – odpowiedział mu niezwykle wesoły głos Grimmjowa.

Shuuhei mruknął tylko. Nie był w nastroju do żartów.

- Co chciałeś? – zapytał się tym samym tonem.

- Nelliel przyjechała do miasta, a ja dzisiaj mam wolne. Robimy powtórkę z wczoraj, też w "Destrukcji". Dzwoniłem już do Rangiku. Na pocieszenie mogę ci powiedzieć, że brzmiała nie lepiej od ciebie. Tia też już się zapisała. Spróbuj tylko powiedzieć nie, to ci nogi z piersi i serce z dupy wyrwę.

Przez chwilę trawił szybko przekazane informacje. Przetarł dłonią połowę twarzy, kląc w duchu na szwy. Tak naprawdę Shuuhei nie był pewien, czy chce iść do klubu i fundować sobie kolejny z rzędu poranek z kacem. Zwłaszcza, że miał robotę do zrobienia. Z drugiej jednak strony rzadko kiedy można była napić się z Nel, bo ta była w ciągłych rozjazdach. W końcu mruknął potwierdzająco.

- Doskonale. Do zo wieczorem – pożegnał się Grimmi i rozłączył.

Odrzucił telefon na bok. Teraz, jak już się obudził, nie mógł dalej tolerować skutków ubocznych picia alkoholu. Będzie musiał wstać, żeby czegoś się napić, może jeszcze znajdzie jakieś prochy przeciwbólowe.

Podniósł się ciężko. Przeczesał palcami włosy, w jednym miejscu były sklejone. Mgliście przypomniał sobie, że chyba Tia oblała go wódką z colą, ale dlaczego miałaby to robić, to już nie wiedział. Za to przypomniał sobie siwowłosego mężczyznę. Podkulił kolana, oparł na nich ramiona i schował twarz. Teraz to już mógł sobie pogratulować. Akcja "jak odstraszyć mężczyznę, z którym bardzo chciałbyś się bliżej zapoznać", przebiegła z pełnym sukcesem. Rangiku odciągnęła go wtedy w bardzo dobrym momencie. Na chwilę przed tym, jak Shuuhei miał ochotę mężczyznę złapać i pocałować. To by dopiero było żenujące. Pamiętał, jak mężczyzna spiął się pod jego dotykiem i jak zacisnął dłonie na trzymanej szklance. Ciekawe ile siły woli kosztowało go, żeby nie przywalić Shuuheiowi w twarz. Odetchnął głębiej. Przynajmniej miał kolejny powód, dla którego powinien pójść dzisiaj pić.

Do klubu przybył jako ostatni – byli nawet Toshiro i Momo, co było dość niecodziennym widokiem. Nie wiedział, kto użył swojego uroku osobistego, ale musiał użyć go całkiem sporo, by sprowadzić tę dwójkę. Pewnie i tak nie zostaną do późna. Jakkolwiek lubił Toshiro i w niektórych kwestiach nawet go podziwiał, to tak samo jak Grimmjow uważał, że młody geniusz, jest sztywny i nie umie się bawić.

Tym razem zajęli jeden ze stolików pod ścianą, skoro Grimmjow miał dzisiaj wolne. Na szczęścia dla Shuuheia prawdziwe opijanie się jeszcze nie zaczęło. Zamówił piwo i dołączył do towarzystwa.

- Gdzie zostawiłaś małą, Nel? – zapytał turkusowowłosej dziewczyny, siedzącej obok Tii

- Orihime się nią zajmuje – odpowiedziała zagadnięta, robiąc miejsce dla chłopaka obok siebie. - Stęskniła się za nią bardziej niż jej własny ojciec – zerknęła w stronę siedzącego po drugiej stronie Grimmjow.

Tamten tylko prychnął.

- Będziesz mi to wypominać, za każdym razem, kiedy będziesz mnie widzieć? - warknął wkurzony. - Sama powiedziałaś, że nie chcesz, żebym miał z nią cokolwiek wspólnego.

Nel uśmiechnęła się.

- To był żarcik mój drogi, żarcik – wyjaśniła uspokajająco. - Pewnie nigdy nie dojrzejesz do ojcostwa i nawet tego od ciebie nie oczekuję.

Momo zachichotała, za co została od razu zgromiona wzrokiem przez niebieskowłosego, za co ten został zgromiony wzrokiem przez Toshiro. Przez chwilę niebiesko i białowlosy mierzyli się ponurym spojrzeniem. W końcu Grimmjow prychnął i wrócił do picia swojego piwa. Hisagi uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową. Zgadzał się z Nelliel w zupełności. Grimmjow i wychowanie dziecka nie było najlepszym możliwym połączeniem. Za to Neliel i Orihime, jako dwie matki były jak najbardziej.

- Do kiedy w ogóle zostajesz? - zapytał.

- Jak dobrze pójdzie to pewnie do końca tygodnia, chociaż znając życie pewnie krócej. Tym razem zostawiam małą w mieście. A właśnie Grimmi – zwróciła się z powrotem do ojca swego dziecka. - We wtorek wybieramy się z Orihime odwiedzić Ichigo w ośrodku. Jedziesz z nami?

Niebieskowłosy odwrócił na chwilę wzrok, widać było jak na sekundę zaciska szczęki i pięści.

- We wtorek mamy próbę zespołu – mruknął i kiwnął głową w stronę Shuuheia.

- Jak na moje nie ma sprawy – odpowiedział chłopak na nieme pytanie zielonowłosej - i tak nie wiem, czy sam bym się wyrobił, bo mają mi szwy zdejmować...

- Właśnie – wtrąciła się Neliel. - Miałam cię pytać, co się tak urządziło.

Machnął dłonią, ale opowiedział to, co pamiętał z całego wydarzenia. Pominął tylko wygląd wybawcy, tłumacząc się, że był w szoku i nie za bardzo zwrócił na to uwagę. Zaraz też zmienił temat, pytając się Nel o jakieś soczyste opowiastki z ostatniej delegacji.

Jak już każdy wypił po piwie, przerzucili się na cięższe paliwo. Po drugiej kolejce panie poszły tańczyć. Momo pociągnęła ze sobą, stawiającego opór Toshiro. Przy stole został Shuuhei, Kira i Grimmjow. Gdy ten ostatni rzucił uwagę na temat tyłka Neliel i Shuuhei spojrzał w tamtą stronę, zastygł. W stronę baru szedł jego siwowłosy wybawca. Mężczyzna spojrzał w jego kierunku i Shuuhei poczuł, jak nie wiedzieć czemu, się czerwieni. Odwrócił się szybko, spuszczając wzrok. Na szczęście Grimmjow był zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem kobiet na parkiecie, a Kira nawet jeżeli coś zauważył, to w żaden sposób nie skomentował, za to polał.

Po chwili dołączyły do nich Nelliel i Rangiku, które wypiły z nimi kolejkę i zaraz porwały Shuuheia i Grimmjowa do tańca. Kira był bardziej asertywny i został przy stole.

- Jest ten twój przystojniak z wczoraj – krzyknęła Rangiku do ucha Shuuheia w trakcie tańca.

- Wiem – mruknął, czując rumieniec wstydu na policzkach.

- Gapi ci się na tyłek – poinformowała go, oplatując jego szyję ramionami.

Popatrzył na nią, zmarszczył brwi, niedowierzając.

- Wczoraj też się gapił. Wtedy jak ci powiedziałam, żebyś był bardziej agresywny – zaśmiała się cicho. - On musi być gejem.

- Coś ty. Wczoraj był wściekły, jak z nim rozmawiałem...

- Jakby nie był gejem, to by ci po prostu dał po mordzie za takie wpychanie się w jego strefę intymną – uśmiechnęła się, widząc pełną nadzieji minę Shuuheia. Obróciła się, teraz tańczyła tyłem do niego. Odchyliła głowę. - Poza tym wygladał trochę, jak ci żonaci, którzy próbują ze mną rozmawiać, nie myśląc jednocześnie o moich cyckach.

Miało to sens. Poza tym wciąż nie mógł zapomnieć tego spojrzenia, którym obdarzył go mężczyzna, podczas ich pierwszej rozmowy.

Obrócili się w tańcu. Teraz Shuuhei patrzył w stronę baru. Spojrzał ponad ramieniem Rangiku i napotkał spojrzenie brązowych oczu obserwujących go intensywnie. Mężczyzna siedział ze szklanką whisky w dłoni. Chłopak chyba ośmielony alkoholem, który coraz bardziej czuł, nie odwrócił tym razem wzroku. Odwzajemnił spojrzenie nie mniej bezczelnie. Tym razem to siwowłosy poddał się pierwszy – spojrzał na bok, ale po chwili i tak Shuuhei czuł z powrotem na sobie ten wzrok.

Uśmiechnął się trochę jak mały chłopiec szykujący psikusa. Przesunął się na bok, żeby być bardziej widocznym od strony baru. Wiedział, jak bardzo potrafił działać na niektórych mężczyzn i jeżeli przypuszczenia Rangiku i jego własne były słuszne, to na jego wybawcę też to powinno zadziałać. Przymknął oczy i zaczął tańczyć dla tego mężczyzny. Chciał by na niego patrzył. Chciał, żeby go pożądał. Wyobrażał sobie to pełne głodu spojrzenie brązowych oczu przeźlizgujące się po jego ciele, rozbierające go z czarnej koszuli i dżinsów. Chciałby czuć silne dłonie na swoim ciele, przysuwające do drugiego ciała. Dłonie na jego biodrach. Usta na jego szyji. Przyspieszony oddech.

Spojrzał w stronę baru. Mężczyzna właśnie dopił resztę alkoholu i ruszył w stronę łazienki. Shuuhei uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do Rangiku, która tylko zaśmiała się, i ruszył za siwowłosym.

Hisagi czekał na swojego wybawcę oparty o ścianę w korytarzu prowadzącym do łazienki, z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, ze wzrokiem wbitym w buty. Podniósl wzrok, gdy tylko usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

Patrzyli na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu Shuuhei wypuścił powietrze, które ledwo zdawał sobie sprawię, że wstrzymywał.

- Cześć – przywitał się i uśmiechnął się niepewnie. - Przyszedłeś – dodał, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak głupio to brzmiało.

- Przyszedłem – potwierdził mężczyzna. Wzrok miał utkwiony w ścianie nad ramieniem Shuuheia.

- Ja... - zaczął chłopak.

- Jeżeli chcesz jeszcze raz mi podziękować – wciął się siwowłosy, unosząc dłoń, żeby go uciszyć. - To daruj sobie...

Shuuhei, ośmielony alkoholem i przed chwilą wysnutymi wnioskami Rangiku, zrobił dwa kroki do przodu. Teraz niemalże się dotykali. Czuł zapach perfum używanych przez mężczyznę – piżmo z cytryną. Wciągnął ten zapach głęboko.

- Ale ja chcę ci podziękować – szepnął i z lekkim wahaniem położył dłoń na umięśnionym torsie przed nim. - Powiedz mi...

Sekundę później stał przygnieciony piersią do ściany całym ciężarem rozgrzanego ciała mężczyzny za nim. Z jedną ręką wykręconą do tyłu, drugą przygwożdzoną do ściany, nad swoją głową. Odwrócił się najbardziej, jak się da. Czuł przyspieszony oddech na swojej szyji.

- Powiedzieć ci dzieciaku, jak chciałbym żebyś mi się odwdzięczył? - warknął mężczyzna zachrypniętym głosem prosto do jego ucha. - Jedyne o czym teraz myślę, to żeby cię zerżnąć właśnie tu i teraz...

Shuuhei czuł biodra napierające na jego pośladki i twardy kształt, który nie mógłby być portfelem.

- Nawet nie potrafisz sobie wyobrazić jak bardzo chciałbym cię po prostu wziąć. Ale jakbym to zrobił, to nawet nie zwróciłbym uwagi na to, czy ci się to podoba czy nie.

Spróbował się wyrwać z żelaznego uścisku i kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ledwo może się poruszyć, zaczął się bać. Ten człowiek, gdyby chciał naprawdę mógłby zrobić z nim co chce. Było to przerażające. Przerażające i w jakiś pokręcony sposób podniecające. To było chore.

- Nie uprawiałem seksu od dobrych kilku lat. Nie powstrzymałbym się nawet, gdyby cię bolało. Po prostu bym cię wziął. Chcesz, żebym wyładował na tobie cała swoją frutrację? Tak byś chciał mi się odwdzięczyć dzieciaku? Właśnie tak?

Pokręcił szybko głową, na tyle na ile pozwalała mu jego pozycja. W kolejnej sekundzie został obrócony i uwolniony. Stał oparty o ścianę, a o ścianę naprzeciwko opierał się jego wybawca. Między nimi przeszła jakaś dziewczyna i zniknęła w drzwiach łazienki. Shuuhei stał, nie mogąc podnieść wzroku. Oddychał ciężko.

- Przepraszam – szepnął Shuuhei, chowając drżące dłonie do kieszeni spodni.

Mężczyzna prychnął gniewnie, ale zaraz westchnął zmęczony.

- Z nas dwóch to ja powinienem przepraszać – odezwał się mężczyzna również szeptem i przetarł dłońmi twarz. - To nie tak powinno wyglądać.

Shuuhei podniósł w końcu spojrzenie, otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nie za bardzo wiedział co.

- Powinieneś wrócić do znajomych – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili ciszy mężczyzna. - Jeszcze pomyślą, że coś cię wciągnęło w tym kiblu.

- Ale... - zaczął chłopak.

- Po prostu idź – przerwał mu. - Zapomnij o tym wszystkim, ok? - nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszył w stronę sali.

Shuuhei stał jeszcze przez chwilę. Zapomnieć? Miał tak po prostu zapomnieć? Niedoczekanie. Tym razem przyszła kolej, żeby to Hisagi był wściekły. Walnął pięścią w ścianę i ruszył za swoim wybawcą.

Złapał go tuż po wyjściu z klubu. Przeciął mu drogę.

- Zapomnieć? - odezwał się pierwszy zanim mężczyzna mógł w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować. - Mam zapomnieć? - mówił pewnie, patrząc prosto w brązowe oczy. Chyba tylko dzięki alkoholowi potrafił zachować spokój. - Mam na policzku tatuaż, który codziennie przypomina mi właśnie o tobie. Teraz będę miał jeszcze bliznę na drugim. Nie mogę i nie chcę zachowywać się tak, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Mam wobec ciebie dług wdzięczności. Daj mi go spłacić – doko ńczył błagalnym tonem.

Mężczyzna stał przed nim z rękami w kieszeniach spodni. Przygladał mu się dłuższą chwilę.

- Słuchaj dzieciaku – odezwał się w końcu zmęczonym głosem. - Naprawdę nie przestraszyło cię to, co zrobiłem ci przed chwilą? - zapytał i zaraz westchnął, gdy Hisagi pokręcił głową przecząco. - I co teraz? Czego chcesz? Żebym zaciągnął cię w jakąś ciemną uliczkę – machnął dłonią w stronę ciemnego zaułka. - I wziął zapłatę? Za kogo ty mnie masz dzieciaku?

- Za kogoś, kto dwukrotnie uratował mi życie – odpowiedział niezrażony. - I wątpie, żeby zapłata w ciemnej uliczce była czymś, co którykolwiek z nas, chciałby dać albo otrzymać. Myślę, że znajdą się inne sposoby na odwdzięczenie się. Po prostu daj mi szansę. A zacząć możemy od lepszego początku. - Wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie. - Nie jestem dzieciakiem. Hisagi Shuuhei, chociaż domyślam się, że doskonale o tym wiesz.

Po krótkiej chwili wahania mężczyzna chwycił wyciągniętą dłoń w silny, pewny uścisk.

- Muguruma Kensei.

- Jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie brzmiało. Miło cię poznać Kensei.

Uśmiechnęli się obaj.

* * *

Witam w, jak do tej pory, najwięcej razy przerabianym rozdziale. Mam nadzieję, że ta wersja wyszła dobrze.

Swoją drogą, to już trzeci raz w dotychczasowej historii, kiedy Kensei idzie do łazienki. Cóż chyba jest juz w tym wieku, pęcherz już nie ten ^^


	7. Wiem

Głos z tyłu głowy szeptał mu, że to wszystko jest absolutną głupotą i nie wiedzieć czemu, głos ten przypominał Shinjiego. Mimo ostrzeżeń rozsądku chwycil wyciągniętą dłoń i przedstawił się. Uśmiechnął się nawet, widząc szczerą radość bijącą z oblicza chłopaka. Chyba jeszcze nie spotkał osoby, która tak bardzo cieszyłaby się z poznania jego imienia. Było to szczególnie dziwne, jeżeli weźmie się pod uwagę fakt, że niewiele brakowało, a naprawdę zgwałciłby chłopaka. Westchnął z myślach nad własną słabością.

- Wróć do środka – odezwał się jako pierwszy Kensei. - Bo twoi znajomi naprawdę zaczną się zastanawiać, co się z tobą dzieje. Obiecuję, że jeszcze się pokażę.

Hisagi już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć.

- Daj mi ochłonąć – powiedział szybko. - Chyba że chcesz, żeby powtórzyła się tamta sytuacja.

Chłopak zrozumiał i tylko kiwnął głową. Jeszcze przez dwie sekundy się ociągał, ale w końcu zawrócił do klubu. Kensei odetchnął głębiej i oparł się o ścianę, wyciągnął pudełko wykałaczek i jedną włożył między wargi.

Nie musiał czekać długo. Najpierw poczuł zapach – mocno korzenny. Dopiero wtedy odwrócił głowę i skinięciem przywitał się ze stojącym obok, palącym własnoręcznie skręcanego papierosa, Shinjim.

- Czy powiedział ci już ktoś, że to absolutna głupota? - zapytał blondyn wydmuchując dym.

- Nie. Czekałem, aż ty mi to powiesz. Z twoich ust zawsze brzmi to bardziej matczynie.

Shinji prychnął, ale nie skomentował. Stali przez chwilę w ciszy.

- To jest absolutna głupota – powiedział w końcu Shinji.

Jednak te słowa w ustach blondyna naprawdę miały inny wydźwięk. Kryło się w nich coś więcej, niż tylko troska o to, czy dobrze wykonuje swoją robotę. Kensei wiedział, że Shinji doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z jego orientacji, ale nigdy tego w żaden sposób nie skomentował, nie rzucał żadnych aluzji, ani głupich dowcipów. Oczywiście jakby tylko spróbował, to od razu dostał by od Kenseia po mordzie. Jednak ważniejsze było to, że tak naprawdę niewiele musieli mówić. Zbyt dobrze się znali, zbyt wiele razem przeżyli. Oboje w końcu przeszli przez szaleństwo szkolenia i służby Vizardów. Widzieli siebie nawzajem w tak wielu żenująco upokarzających sytuacjach, że to czy któryś z nich był gejem albo miał jakieś wstydliwe fetysze, nie miało znaczenia.

- Mam tylko nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz – odezwał się znowu blondyn, zaciągnął się po raz kolejny papierosem i wyrzucił niedopałek.

- Też mam taką nadzieję – mruknął Kensei.

Drzwi od klubu otworzyły się. Oboj zerknęli w tamtą stronę i Shinji natychmiast zniknął za załomem muru. Kensei nie ruszył się z miejsca, przez co został obdarzony przeciągłym i bardzo mroźnym spojrzeniem turkusowych oczu, które jednak zaraz odwróciły się z powrotem do idącej obok Hinamori. Para poszła w drugą stronę ulicy, rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami. Kiedy tylko zniknęli za zakrętem, Shinji wyszedł z cienia.

- Cóż trzeba moją dziewczynkę położyć spać – mruknął, chowając dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza.

- Zaśpiewaj jej może jakąś kołysankę. Na przykład "Zamaskowane kotki dwa"?

- Ta, żeby wyrosła na drugą Hiyori, nie dzięki.

Chudzielec westchnął jeszcze przeciągle, w końcu jednak skinął głową koledze i ruszył za swoją dziewczynką i jej towarzyszem. Kensei odwrócił się i poszedł w drugą stronę.

Gdy mijał wąskie przejście pomiędzy budynkiem, w którym mieściła się "Destrukcja", a jakimś biurowcem, od strony klubu otworzyły się drzwi. W świetle bladej lampy, zobaczył na nich napis "tylko dla personelu". Pewnie boczne wyjście, prowadzące do śmietników. Drzwi zamknęły się równie szybko, co otworzyły. Kensei schował się, żeby trójka, która wyszła do uliczki, go nie zobaczyła. To było dość intrygujące. Z tego, co widział wcześniej w klubie Grimmjow miał wolne, więc na pewno nie wyszedł właśnie wynieść śmieci, a nawet jeżeli nie robiłby tego w towarzystwie blond perkusistki. Mogliby wyjść na szybki numerek, ale w takim razie po co był im potrzebny trzeci towarzysz, którego Kensei zupełnie nie kojarzył?

Nie zajrzał do zaułku, gdy usłyszał przyciszoną rozmowę, odgłosy krótkiej szarpaniny i uderzenia. Poczekał, aż odgłosy ciągnięcia nieprzytomnego ciała oddalą się odrobinę. Ostrożnie zajrzał, akurat w momencie, żeby zobaczyć nogi znikające za sąsiednim biurowcem. Kensei rozejrzał się jeszcze na boki i zaraz wszedł do wąskiej alejki. Spokojnie na delikatnie ugiętym nogach i starannie wybierając miejsca, gdzie stąpa, podszedł do zakrętu w którym zniknęło niecodzienne trio.

- Chyba za mocno mu przyjebałem – dotarło do mężczyzny mruknięcie Grimmjowa.

- Powinieneś zacząć chodzić na jakieś zajęcia z kontroli agresji naprawdę – odpowiedział mu cichy kobiecy głos.

- Och zamknij się. Jakby było mi to do czegokolwiek potrzebne.

Przez chwilę było cicho. Powtrzymał się, żeby nie wyjrzeć za róg. W sumie przydałoby się lusterko, ale lusterko zawsze nosił Shinji. Kensei miał za to bandaże. Cóż bardziej byli przyzwyczajeni do pracy w duecie niż solo.

- Budzi się – to znowu był Grimmjow. - Podaj tamtą szmatę.

Ktoś jęknął i zaraz zaczął mamrotać niewyraźnie. Zaszurało coś po betonie. Plask płaskiego uderzenia dłonią.

- Słuchaj najpierw pokażę ci co mam zamiar zrobić, jeżeli nie będziesz współpracował, a później pozadaję ci kilka pytań. I radzę ci odpowiadać szczerze.

Znowu zapadła cisza, która jednak szybko została przerwana przez paniczne stłumione pomruki. Na kolejny dźwięk nawet Kenseia przeszedł dreszcz. Dźwięk przypominał trochę szorowanie papierem ściernym po szkle. Uwięziony musiał zacząć płakać. Kensei nie wiedział, kim był gościu, któremu właśnie spiłowywano zęby i nie wiedział, co do niego ma blondynka i Grimmjow, ale przestawał mieć ochotę na słuchanie. Sięgnął do kieszeni po nóż.

- Od kogo masz Hougyoku? - pytanie zadane przez dziewczynę zatrzymało go w miejscu. - Gdzie masz źródło?

- Ja... ja... - załkał odkneblowany mężczyzna.

- Gadaj – warknął Grimmjow

- Za każdym razem jest ktoś inny – odpowiedział natychmiast odpytywany odrobinę niewyraźnie. - I miejsce też jest za każdym razem inne.

- Skąd wiesz, gdzie i kiedy się stawić?

- Dostaje maila na godzinę przed... Ja nie mogę więcej powiedzieć. Jak się dowiedzą to mnie zabi... - szybko wyrzucany potok słów, został ponownie stłumiony przez knebel.

- Na twoim miejscu martwiłbym się raczej o tu i teraz.

Kensei usłyszał chyba już wystarczająco. Zaczął ostrożnie się wycofywać, rezygnując z chęci niesienia pomocy przesłuchiwanemu mężczyźnie. Sam był sobie winien za rozprowadzanie tego gówna. Poza tym zastanawiało, kim tak naprawdę była przepytująca dwójka. Bo w tej chwili stało się bardziej niż pewne, że nie mogą być modelką i barmanem, a przynajmniej nie tylko.

Wrócił na główną ulicę i poszedł w stronę przystanku, z którego odjeżdzał jego autobus. Po drodze napisał smsa do Shinjiego:

_"Udało ci się coś jeszcze wystalkować na temat perkusistki i wokalisty z zespołu mojego dzieciaka? Coś z nimi jest nie tak"_.

Odpowiedź przyszła od razu:

_"Nie szukałem szczerze powiedziawszy. A co?"_

_"W ciemnej alejce spiłowali dilerowi Hougyoku zęby."_

_"A wydawała się taka miła. Przyjrzę się."_

"_Kawa jutro o 10 w CoffeeShiba przy siódmej przecznicy"_

"_Ok"_

Kiedy już dotarł do swojego mieszkania, było koło trzeciej, oczy same mu opadały. Nie był już w tym wieku, żeby kilka dni pod rząd móc bezkarnie zarywać noce.

- Starość kurwa nie radość – mruknął w poduszkę.

Następnego dnia spotkał się z Shinjim w kawiarni. Jednej z wielu, jakie sieć miała rozrzucone po mieście. Ta akurat znajdowała się w tej mniej ruchliwej części miasta i oprócz ich dwóch, przy stolikach siedziały jeszcze w sumie trzy osoby. Spokojny niedzielny poranek. Usiedli przy stoliku w rogu razem ze swoimi kawami – Kensei czarną americano, a Shinji z mochą z bitą śmietaną, którą teraz wyjadał długą łyżeczką.

Kensei szybko streścił koledze scenkę, której był wczoraj świadkiem przy "Destrukcji". Shinji wyglądał, jakby w ogóle nie słuchał, zbyt zajęty wyjadaniem bitej śmietany.

- A tobie udało się coś znaleźć? - zapytał się Kensei, gdy skończył opowiadać.

- Więc tak – zaczął Shinji, ale zaraz przerwał, by jeszcze zjeść łyżeczkę śmietany. - Zacznijmy może od tego, że Grimmjow ma na nazwisko Jaegerjaquez i zgadnij skąd pochodzi?

Kensei skrzywił się słysząc tak charakterystycznie brzmiące nazwisko.

- Pewnie z Hueco Mundo – mruknął.

Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko imigrantom. Po prostu z tego kraju jeszcze nie przyszło nic dobrego. Chociaż od jakiś dwóch lat jest tam względny spokój.

- Dokładnie, ale matka wyniosła się z nim stamtąd, gdy on miał trzy lata. A teraz kolejne pytanie: skąd pochodzi Tia Harribel?

- Nie gadaj...- niemalże jęknął. Jego dobrze wytrenowany głosik z tyłu głowy podpowiadał mu, że coś zaczyna tutaj śmierdzieć.

- A jednak – Shinji triumfalnie stuknął łyżeczkę w kubek Kenseia. - Chociaż też się wyniosła za młodu. Od dwudziestego pierwszego do dwudziestego piątego roku życia była modelką i razem z jeszcze trzema innymi dziewczynami była twarzą agencji "Sacrifice"- wyciągnął swojego smartfona i dał Kenseiowi. - Na początku kariery współpracowała z Grimmjowem, on miał wtedy dwadzieścia dwa lata. Pewnie tam się poznali.

Kensei przeglądał zdjęcią z pokazów w różnych częściach świata i faktycznie przewijała się na nich głównie Tia i jeszcze trzy inne kobiety. Przy jednym zdjęciu zatrzymał się na dłużej, aż zamrugał i zmarszczył brwi. W końcu pokazał je Shinjiemu z pytaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Blondyn wzruszył ramionami nieporuszony.

Na zdjęciu Tia pływała w szklanym zbiorniku wypełnionym wodą, ubrana dość skąpo w jakieś białe, ostre elementy. Chyba robiła za rekina, sądząc po płetwie grzbietowej i masce z ostrymi zębiskami. Obok stały jej trzy koleżanki – jedna chyba była lwicą, drugą jeleniem, albo może w tym wypadku miała to być łania, a trzecia robiła za węża. Po drugiej stronie zdjęcia był Grimmjow zrobiony na niebieską panterę. Miał nawet kocie uszka. W końcu Kensei otrząsnął się i przerzucił zdjęcie. To było dziwne.

- To tyle jeżeli chodzi o Tię – podjął relację Shinji, kiedy zobaczył, że Kensei otrząsnął sie z szoku. - Jeżeli chodzi o Grimmjowa, to w międzyczasie zmienił branżę. Zajął się boksem tajskim, co z zresztą kojarzysz. Był nawet instruktorem i właśnie. Kojarzysz te filmy z przesłuchań?

Kensei mruknął tylko potwierdzająco, bo właśnie pił kawę, ale zaraz o mało jej nie wypluł, gdy zobaczył kolejne zdjęcie.

- Ten świat nie może być aż tak mały - powiedział.

Na zdjęciu był Grimmjow, zielonowłosa kobieta, która była wczoraj z towarzystwem w "Destrukcji", jeszcze jedna ruda, sympatycznie wyglądająca młoda dziewczyna i pomarańczowowłosy chłopak. Ten sam, którego przesłuchanie oglądał Kensei, tylko o dobre kilka lat młodszy.

- Pewnie namieszam jeszcze bardziej – odezwał się ponownie Shinji, jakoś bardziej wyluzowany od Kenseia. - Jak powiem, że Ichigo – tutaj stuknąl palcem w pomarańczowowłosego chłopaka - też jest imigrantem. Pochodzi z Karakury, w wieku szesnastu lat przeniósł się do Seireitei, a później tutaj. I uwaga zarówno Ichigo, jak i Grimmjow i Tia mieszkają w tym mieście od niecałych dwóch lat. Ruda dziewczyna na zdjęciu to Inoue Orihime, a ta turkusowowłosa to Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. O nich nie szukałem już nic więcej, ale podejrzewam tę drugą o bycie z Hueco Mundo. - Odchylił się w fotelu, upił kawy. - I to tyle, co internet powiedział. Głębiej nie szukałem, biura nie pytałem.

Kensei skinął głową i oddał smartfona Shinjiemu. Nadal nie wyjaśniało to sceny z wczoraj. Owszem przesluchująca dwójka pochodziła z Hueco Mundo, ale oboje wynieśli się za młodu. Raczej nie zdążyli się nauczyć takich brudnych sztuczek. Chyba, że coś tutaj było kłamstwem. W dodatku ich znajomość z tym uzależnionym chłopakiem. Jeżeli faktycznie był dla nich jakoś bliski, to nie dziwił fakt, że próbowali się zemścić na dilerach i dorwać się do źródła. Jednak nadal czegoś w tym wszystkim brakowało.

Siedzieli cicho. Kensei z dłońmi splecionymi przed twarzą. Shinji z głową odchyloną do tyłu i ramionami zarzuconymi na oparcie fotela. W końcu blondyn uśmiechnął się szeroko niezwykle zadowolony.

- Przyznaj się Kensei – powiedział powoli, nie odwracając spojrzenia od sufitu. - Owszem powiedzieliśmy sobie, że rzucamy to wszystko i we względnym spokoju dożywamy starości, ale marzy ci się porządna akcja, prawda? Myśleliśmy, że praca w policji wystarczy, ale... - zerknął na przyjaciela. - Przyznaj się Kensei, masz nadzieję, że wreszcie coś zacznie się naprawdę dziać, hę?

Nie odpowiedział, uśmiechnął się tylko półgębkiem, ukrywając ten uśmiech za splecionymi dłońmi. Spojrzał na Shinjiego. Nie musiał nic mówić.

Niech się zacznie coś dziać.

* * *

Od tego momentu zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy nie powinnam zmienić kategorii, bo jakoś zaczyna brakować miejsca na romans w tej całej historii.


	8. Poznaję

Pamiętajcie, że każdy komentarz jest niczym gwiazdka z nieba dla autora :)

Enjoy

* * *

Shuuheia obudziła dłoń, która z rozmachem wylądowała mu na twarzy. Stęknął i zaraz jęknął przeciągle. Przełknął ślinę, by chociaż trochę zwilżyć gardło. Chłodną dłoń, wciąż leżącą mu na twarzy, przesunął sobie na czoło, zyskując krótkotrwałą ulgę od łupiącego bólu głowy. Dobrze chociaż, że pomyślał i przed pójściem do łóżka zasłonił wszystkie okna. Teraz w pokoju panował przyjemny półmrok, zamiast oślepiającej jasności. Zwłaszcza, jak szybko zorientował się po zerknięciu na zegarek, było już po jedenastej.

Kupka pościeli, lężąca obok niego, jęknęła przeciągle i poruszyła się, zabierając dłoń. Kołdra się przesunęła, pokazując najpierw długie blond włosy rozrzucone na poduszcze, a potem spokojną twarz Rangiku. Nie jest to pierwszy raz, kiedy kobieta u niego nocuje. Dobrze, że kupując łóżko, marzył jeszcze o wielkiej miłości, z którą będzie mógł razem zamieszkać i przezornie kupił dwuosobowe. Inaczej ciężko by mu było znaleźć miejsce do spania obok kobiety. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Wstał z łóżka i w samych bokserkach przeszedł do łazienki, przepłukał twarz i trochę włosy, a stamtąd wyszedł do niewielkiego salonu, połącząnego z aneksem kuchennym. Nie było to wielkie mieszkanie, ale dla niego samego wystarczające w zupełności. Przez jedenaście lat mieszkał tutaj z babcią, która zajmowała się nim po śmierci rodziców. Wtedy bywało nieco ciasno. Potrafili się nieźle pokłócić, gdy jedno wchodziło na teren drugiego. Im Shuuhei był starszy, tym częściej się to zdarzało. Cóż, od czterech lat miał niestety spokój.

Nastawił wodę i wyciągnął dwa kubki z szafki. Nucił cicho jakąś pozytywną piosenkę, którą ostanio usłyszał w radio, kołysał biodrami w rytm melodii. Był w naprawdę dobrym humorze. Wierzył, że jego wybawca przedstawił mu się swoim prawdziwym imieniem i wierzył w jego zapewnienie, że ten się jeszcze pojawi. Samo to wywoływało uśmiech. Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie scenę przy łazience. Sam nie był pewien, czy dreszcz, który przeszedł mu plecach, był wywołany strachem, czy podnieceniem. Potrząsnął głową i zajrzał do lodówki. Stał przez chwilę w otwartych drzwiach, delektując się chłodnym powietrzem i przy okazji zastanawiając się, jak z tego co zostało zrobić jakieś śniadanie. W końcu wyciągnął jajka i pomidory. Będzie jajecznica.

Kawy stały zalane, jedna biała dla Rangiku, jedna czarna dla niego, obie bez cukru. Właśnie wbijał jajka do pamidorów, które już podsmażały się na patelni, gdy w drzwiach od sypialni pojawił się jego gość. Ubrana w jego największą koszulkę – za ciasną w biuście i ledwo zakrywająca tyłek, z lekko rozmazanym makijażem i z włosami, które bezskutecznie próbowała rozszczesać palcami, wyglądała niczym uosobienie kaca.

- Jak zwykle wyglądasz kwitnąco moja droga – przywitał kobietę z uśmiechem, gdy ta siadła na jednym z wysokich krzeseł przy blacie oddzielającym aneks od salonu. Od razu postawił przed nią kawę.

Sięgnęła po kubek i upiła odrobinę z prawdziwą lubością.

- Wspomniałam już, że cię kocham? – szepnęła czule, ignorując uwagę o kwitnięciu.

Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

- Tak, dwa razy. W obu przypadkach na kacu. Co swoją drogą jest dosć ciekawe. Większość kobiet mówi takie rzeczy po pijaku, a jak już wytrzeźwieją, to się tego wypierają.

- Powinieneś się już przekonać, że jestem kobietą jedyną w swoim rodzaju.

Uśmiechnął się. Dokończył smażenie, przyprawił jeszcze i po chwili przed Rangiku stanął talerz z aromatyczną jajecznicą, za której jedzenie, kobieta od razu się zabrała.

- Na pewno nie chcesz zostać moim mężem Shuu? - zapytała się z nadzieją w przerwie pomiędzy kęsami. - Marnujesz się z takimi umiejętnościami kucharskimi.

Zaśmiał się, siadając obok ze swoją porcją jedzenia i kawy.

- Na pewno. Jesteś złą, egoistyczną kobietą i dobrze o tym wiesz – zażartował, szturchając ją ramieniem.

- Oj tam oj tam zawsze mógłbyś trafić na gorszą!

- Wiem, dlatego nie mam zamiaru zbliżać się do jakiejkolwiek.

- Aaaach – westchnęła ciężko. - Dlaczego ja nie mogę być kiedyś uratowana przez jakiegoś przystojniaka.

Nie skomentował, uśmiechnął się tylko. Wczoraj po tym, jak w końcu udało mu się poznać imię swojego wybawcy i wrócił do klubu. Rangiku zapytała się, jak poszło i dlaczego właściwie tak się do tego faceta przykleił. Wtedy powiedział jej, że to meżczyzna, który go uratował wtedy po koncercie. Skłamał tylko, że do tej pory nie był pewien, że to on.

Po skończonym śniadaniu Rangiku zajęła łazienkę. Shuuhei włączył sobie muzykę, by przyjemniej zmywało się naczynia i sprzątało. Na koniec siadł w fotelu z laptopem na kolanach i zabrał się za pracę.

Po pół godzinie Rangiku opuściła łazienkę w o wiele lepszym stanie. Włosy opadały jasnymi falami na ramiona. Bluzka inna niż wczoraj, pewnie miała zapasową w torebce, opinała zmysłowo biust. Makijaż poprawiony. Gotowa by łamać męskie serca.

- Postaram się wpaść we wtorek – powiedziała, zakładając buty. - Ale nie wiem, czy mi się uda. Szef pewnie znowu dorzuci mi pracy – jęknęła przeciągle. - Zawsze tak robi. Tak czy siak, do zobaczenia.

Podeszła do chłopaka, pocałowała go w policzek na pożegnanie

- Do zobaczenia – powiedział.

Kobieta wyszła z mieszkania, a on sięgnął do pilota od wieży i podgłośnił muzykę. Lubił pracować z mocniejszymi dźwiękami w tle.

Skupiony na właśnie czytanym tekście, nie usłyszał, jak drzwi do mieszkania się otwierają. Muzyka zagłuszyła spokojne, ale ciężkie kroki. Dlatego też, wypowiedziane za jego plecami męskim głosem:

- Ładne mieszkanie.

Spowodowało, że natychmiast wstał i obrócił się. W ostatniej chwili uratował laptopa przed upadkiem na podłogę. Zamrugał kilka razy, widząc, stojącego w wejściu do salonu, Kenseia. Mężczyzna zlustrował go wzrokiem i zaraz spojrzał gdzieś w bok, co przypomniało Shuuheiowi, że wciąż jest w samych bokserkach.

- Nie spodziewałem się gości – wytłumaczył się, nie wiedzieć czemu zawstydzony. Co się z nim działo w obecności tego mężczyzny? Zazwyczaj to on był tą bardziej opanowaną stroną rozmów. - Ale jak mawiała moja babcia gość w dom, bóg w dom. - Odłożył laptopa. - Rozgość się i daj mi pięć minut.

Kensei kiwnął głową, ale nadal na niego nie spojrzał. Widocznie znalazł coś naprawdę interesującego za oknem. Jednak Shuuhei poczuł na sobie jego wzrok, na chwilę przed tym, jak zamknął drzwi do sypialni.

Dopiero jak został sam, odetchnął głębiej i zaraz zdał sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się, jak nastoletnia dziewczynka. Brakuje tylko, żeby zaczął się rumienić i kręcić bucikiem w ziemi. Pokręcił głową. Spokój, tylko spokój może mnie ocalić, pomyślał i założył na siebie dżinsy i jakąś szarą bluzkę bez rękawów. Jeszcze tuż przed wyjściem przemknęło mu przez myśl, że się nawet nie wykąpał. Zawahał się, mógłby użyć perfum, ale jak to będzie wyglądało, jak wyjdzie taki wypachniony? Zaklął na siebie pod nosem i sięgnął po szklaną buteleczkę. Naprawdę, gorzej jak nastolatka, gdy ma się spotkać ze swoją wielką miłością. Pewnie Kensei w ogóle nie zwróci na to uwagi.

Gdy wyszedł, mężczyzna odłożył na półkę ramkę ze zdjęciem.

- Moi rodzice – wyjaśniał Shuuhei, ale zaraz machnął dłonią. - Ale pewnie wiesz.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedział Kensei, wciąż wpatrzony w półkę ze zdjęciami. - Informacje o twoich rodzicach nie były mi potrzebne, ale domyśliłem się.

- Aha. Może chcesz się czegoś napić – zapytał, szybko zmieniając temat, przy okazji ściszając muzykę na wieży. - Kawa, herbata, piwo?

- Kawa będzie w sam raz. Czarna i bez cukru – dodał, widząc, jak Shuuhei otwiera usta, by zadać pytanie.

Kiwnął tylko głową i poszedł do kuchni. Dla siebie też wyciągnął kubek, ale miał zamiar zrobić sobie herbatę. Lepiej, żeby nie podnosił już sobie ciśnienia. I tak w pewnym momencie zauważył, że lekko drżą mu ręcę. To zaczynało być bardziej niż denerwujące.

- "Doktryny militarne XX wieku" - głos mężczyzny sprawił, że Shuuhei odwrócił wzrok od słoika kawy.

Siwowłosy stał właśnie z rękoma w kieszeniach przy regale z książkami i pochylony czytał tytuły książek z najniższej półki. Zazwyczaj luźne bojówki, teraz opinały się na jego tyłku. Shuuhei wrócił spojrzeniem do słoika.

- "Gotei 13 w operacji Rescue", "O wojnie", "Działania Arranacaru w trakcie sztucznej wojny" – czytał kolejne tytułu. W końcu się wyprostował. - Nie spodziewałem się po tobie takich zainteresowań.

- Miałem na studiach krótki okres fascynacji – wyjaśnił, odmierzając bardzo dokładnie ilość herbaty. - Myślałem nawet, żeby nie rzucić studiów i nie pójść do szkoły oficerskiej, ale jednak dałem sobie spokój. Uznałem, że wolę mieć tatuaż na policzku, niż pagony.

Kensei tylko kiwnął głową i przeszedł na drugą stronę pokoju. Przez chwilę przyglądał się dość abstrakcyjnemu obrazowi.

- Twój? - zapytał w końcu.

- Nie, profesora Tousena – odpowiedział, wlewając wrzątek do kubków.

- Yhym. To pewnie dlatego go nie rozumiem – mruknął pod nosem. - Swoją drogą, co tak naprawdę łączyło cię z Tousenem? Kim on dla ciebie był?- zapytał, siadając na kanapie i odbierając od chłopaka swój kubek.

Shuuhei usiadł w fotelu. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w taflę herbaty. Ta sprawa wciąż bolała i wciąż nie mógł przejść nad nią do porządku dziennego.

- Mentorem – odpowiedział w końcu. - Człowiekiem, któremu mogłem zadać pytania, na które powinien odpowiedzieć ojciec. Moi rodzice zginęli, gdy miałem trzynaście lat, więc w wieku, kiedy zadaje się najwięcej, najtrudniejszych pytań miałem tylko babcię. To było za mało. Tousena poznałem jeszcze przed studiami. Wziął mnie pod swoje skrzydła i w dużej mierze ukształtował mój obecny światopogląd. Po czym... - upił łyk herbaty, żeby dać sobie chwilę. - Zdradził te wszystkie ideały, których mnie uczył i uciekł z Aizenem- pokręcił głową. - Nie jestem w stanie tego zrozumieć.

Po jego słowach zapadła cisza, nie licząc wciąż lecącej w tle muzyki. W pewnym momencie zrobiło się nieco niezręcznie. W końcu jako gospodarz powinien zabawiać gościa rozmową.

- Kiedy zdejmują ci szwy – uratował go Kensei. Jednak wciąż na niego nie patrzył. To też zaczynało się robić nieco denerwujące.

- We wtorek.

- Yhym.

Znowu cisza.

- Nie musisz czuć się winny – tym razem odezwał się Shuuhei.

Kensei w końcu spojrzał w jego stronę, pytająco.

- Odnoszę wrażenie, że czujesz się winny – wyjaśnił, dotykając delikatnie szwów - Za to, że nie zdążyłeś mi pomóc wcześniej. Sam się w to wpakowałem, więc mam za swoje.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. Położył ramiona na oparciu kanapy.

- Już tak mam – powiedział lakonicznie.

Kolejna cisza. Shuuhei obracał kubek w dłoniach, co chwilę zerkając na Kenseia. Kilka razy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, ale wtedy obaj szybko odwracali wzrok. Uratował ich dzwonek telefonu. Kensei sięgnął do kieszeni, zmarszczył brwi i odebrał z zaciekawionych "tak?". Przez dłuższą chwilę mówiła osoba po drugiej stronie, a Kensei tylko słuchał. Raz tylko zerknął na Shuuheia z poważną miną.

- Rozumiem – powiedział w końcu. - Do zobaczenia – dodał i rozłączył się.

Shuuhei skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie był ciekawy, czego dotyczyła rozmowa, ale nie miał zamiaru pytać. Zwłaszcza, że jego gość siedział wpatrzony w ścianę przed sobą, jakby poważnie się nad czymś zastanawiał. W końcu spojrzał na chłopaka.

- Ichimaru Gin nie żyje – poinformował prawie obojętnym głosem.

Otworzył szeroko oczy zaskoczony. W pierwszej chwili się ucieszył, może w końcu Kira przestanie się tak zadręczać, ale zaraz potem pomyślał o Rangiku. Przecież Ichimaru był dla niej kimś ważnym.

Kensei pochylił się do przodu i już otwierał usta, żeby jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie znowu zadzwonił telefon. Tym razem Shuuheia. Poderwał się i poszedł do sypialni. Zdziwił się widząc nieznany numer.

- Hisagi Shuuhei słucham – odebrał.

- Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Unohana Retsu – przedstawiła się kobieta łagodnym głosem. - Dzwonię ze szpitala "Bellflower". Pański numer został zapisany na karcie ubezpieczeniowej pana Kiry Izuru, jako numer kontaktowy w razie wypadku...

- Coś się stało? - zapytał szybko.

- Proszę się nie obawiać – powiedziała uspokajająco. - Panu Kirze nie grozi już żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Jednak nie mogę podać szczegółów przez telefon. Zapraszam pana do szpitala.

- Rozumiem, dziękuje za informację. Do widzenia.

Rozłączył się i przez chwilę stał w miejscu, wpatrując się w ekran telefonu. Kira wylądował z jakiegoś powodu w szpitalu. Czyżby ktoś, kto dorwał Ichimaru, chciał zabić i jego? Ale przecież to nie miało sensu, co Kira miał z tym wszystkim wspólnego. Tak czy siak, musiał pojechać do szpitala. Odwrócił się i nieco zaskoczony spojrzał na Kenseia stojącego w drzwiach sypialni.

- Podwieźć cię? - zaproponował siwowłosy, nie pytając nawet, czego dotyczyła rozmowa.

- Wiedziałeś?

Zapytany kiwnął głową.

- Zadzwonił do mnie znajomy obserwujący Kirę – wyjaśnił.- To jak? Podwieźć cię?

- Byłbym wdzięczny. Może twój znajomy mówił ci co się właściwie stało? - zapytał chłopak, zbierając się do wyjścia.

Kensei przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadał.

- Z waszej trójki – zaczął, wpatrzony gdzieś za okno. - Kira Izuru był inwigilowany w największym stopniu, włączając kamery i podsłuch w jego mieszkaniu.

Shuuhei chował właśnie portfel do kieszeni, spojrzał na mężczyznę, marszcząc brwi. Nie za bardzo wiedział, co to ma wspólnego z jego pytaniem.

- Pewnie tylko temu zawdzięcza to, że w tej chwili żyje – kontynuował.

- Ktoś go napadł? - zapytał Hisagi.

Kensei spojrzał na niego i pokręcił głową.

- Kira Izuru chciał popełnić samobójstwo.


	9. Pocieszam

Zastygł w połowie ruchu. Patrzył na mężczyznę szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami rozchylonymi w zupełnym zaskoczeniu. Całkowicie oniemiały. W głowie przewijała mu się tylko jedna myśl – dlaczego? Dlaczego Kira? Dlaczego miałby zrobić coś takiego? Dlaczego? Nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedzi, a przynajmniej nie takiej, by miała jakikolwiek sens.

Przymknął oczy i odetchnął głębiej, będzie miał czas na zastanawianie się w trakcie jazdy do szpitala. Teraz najważniejsze było jak najszybciej dostać się do Kiry. Spojrzał na Kenseia z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.

- Jestem gotowy – oznajmił.

Tamten tylko kiwnął głową. Wyszli i po tym, jak mężczyzna skierował się w stronę motoru, Shuuhei zapomniał o wszelkich wcześniejszych zmartwieniach.

Nie żeby bał się jeździć motorami. Po prostu nie za bardzo ufał czemuś, co jeździ 80 kilometrów na godzinę i zostawia tylko jeden ślad. Za dużo swego czasu naoglądał się relacji z miejsc wypadków z motorami w roli głównej.

- Nie zabiję nas – zapewnił Kensei, widząc niepewną minę chłopaka i podając mu kask.

Ten mógł tylko kiwnąć głową i zaufać mu. I tak nie miał wielkiego wyboru. Gdyby miał jechać do szpitala na własną rękę, na pewno zajęłoby to o wiele więcej czasu. Zaraz jednak pojawił się kolejny problem, skoro miał jechać jako pasażer, to będzie musiał albo chwycić się siedzenia, czemu absolutnie nie ufał, albo będzie musiał jakoś trzymać się Kenseia. Warknął w myślach na siebie, że w takim momencie w ogóle zastanawia się nad takimi rzeczami. Założył kask, siadł za Kenseiem i chwycił się kurczowo jego kurtki.

Wbrew wszystkim czarnym obrazom, jakie przelatywały przez jego myśli w trakcie jazdy, dotarli do szpitala w całości. Zsiadł z tej diabelskiej machiny z prawdziwą lubością. Odwrócił się z kaskiem w dłoniach, chciał podziękować.

- Nie ma za co – uprzedził go Kensei, uśmiechając się półgębkiem i zabierając od niego kask. - Leć – polecił i skinął głową w stronę wejścia do szpitala.

Shuuhei skinął głową i pobiegł we wskazanym kierunku. Obejrzał się tylko raz, żeby zobaczyć, jak Kensei, opierając się o motor, podnosi telefon do ucha. Wszedł do środka i stanął w kolejce do recepcji.

Kiedy załatawiał już formalności do holu wpadła Rangiku. Zobaczywszy go, od razu do niego podeszła. Widocznie jej numer Kira przezornie też wpisał na kartę.

- Wiesz może co się stało? - zapytała bez wstępów. Pozornie wydawała się być opanowała, jednak głos zdradzał obawę. - Nie chcieli mi powiedzieć przez telefon

Nie był pewien, czy przekazać Rangiku, to czego dowiedział się od Kenseia.

- Rangiku – zaczął i zaraz zerknął po ludziach dookoła. - Chodźmy gdzieś na bok, muszę ci coś powiedzieć – postanowił, że lepiej będzie, jak usłyszy o tym od niego, niż od jakiegoś lekarza.

Popatrzyła na niego poważnie, marszcząc brwi.

- O co chodzi? - zapytała zniecierpliwiona, gdy odeszli, a Shuuhei przez dłuższą chwilę się nie odezwał.

Nie wiedział, od której wiadomości zacząć. Odetchnął głębiej.

- Kira chciał się zabić – powiedział w końcu, nie spuszczając wzroku.

Widział dokładnie szok malujący się na jej twarzy.

- Dlacze... - zaczęła wypowiadać na głos pytanie, które i Shuuheiowi kołatało się po głowie.

Jednak w przeciwieństwie do niego, Rangiku znalazła odpowiedź. W jej spojrzeniu przemknęło zrozumienie, by zaraz zostać zastąpione strachem. Uniosła powoli dłoń do ust.

- Gin – szepnęła ledwo słyszalnie. - Gin – powtórzyła głośniej. Takiego przerażenia jeszcze w jej głosie nie słyszał.

Spojrzała na niego uważnie, spuścił wzrok.

- Wiesz coś jeszcze, prawda? Co się stało z Ginem? - zapytała pospiesznie, chwytając go za ramię.

Kiwnął głową.

- Wiem tylko, że nie żyje – powiedział, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak okrutnie dla Rangiku musiała zabrzmieć tak sucho podana informacja.

Trzymająca jego ramię dłoń opadła bezsilnie. Plecy zazwyczaj dumnie wyprostowane, oparły się o ścianę. Błękitne oczy spojrzały gdzieś w bok i zapatrzyły w przestrzeń. Przez krótką chwilę Shuuhei myślał, że Rangiku zacznie płakać, wyciągnął dłoń, by chociaż trochę ją pocieszyć. Jednak kobieta przymknęła na chwilę oczy, odetchnęła i pozbierała się. Spojrzenie twarde, usta zaciśnięte.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie zawołali go z recepcji. Przyszła lekarka, która opiekowała się Kirą. Starsza kobieta z czarnymi włosami związanymi w warkocz i łagodnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Przedstawiła się, to była ta sama, która do niego zadzwoniła.

W tej chwili stan pana Kiry jest stabilny – wyjaśniała, prowadząc ich chwilę później korytarzem. - Miał dużo szczęścia, że został dostarczony do szpitala tak szybko. Rana wzdłuż lewego przedramienia była bardzo poważna – nie skomentowała w żadnej sposób, w jaki sposób mógł nabawić się takiej rany. - W tej chwili powinien przede wszystkim odpoczywać – zatrzymała się przy drzwiach. - Więc proszeni są państwo, żeby nie zajmować zbyt wiele czasu – dodała, otwierając drzwi i odsuwając się na bok.

Oboje się zawahali na sekundę, ale w końcu Rangiku zrobiła pierwszy krok do środka. Shuuhei podążył za nią.

Zadrżał. W pokoju było ciemno – wszystkie żaluzje w oknach były pozasłaniane, paliła się tylko mała lampka na szafce przy łóżku. Dodatkowymi źródłami światła były maszyny, które przy okazji pikały miarowo. Z jednej strony dźwięk był bardziej niż pocieszjący, jednak przez cały czas miało się wrażenie, że zaraz pikanie zmieni się w jednostajny pisk alarmu.

- Gin ty draniu – szepnęła Rangiku.

Kira spał zwinięty w pozycji embioralnej. Jasne włosy były rozrzucone w nieładzie, jednak nadal zasłaniały połowę jego twarzy. Mimo to bylo widać, jak bardzo blady jest, niemalże tak blady jak Uluqiorra. Lewę przedramię miał obwinięte bandażami. Shuuhei wciąż nie rozumiał, dlaczego Kira zdecydował się na coś takiego. Po reakcji Rangiku domyślał się tylko, że Ichimaru Gin ma z tym większy związek, niż się Shuuheiowi wydawało. Do tej pory myślał, że Kira ucieszyłby się z wiadomości, że jego były kapitan nie żyje. Patrząc na drobną postać zwiniętą na łóżku, wiedział jak bardzo się pomylił.

Czuł się teraz trochę nie na miejscu, bo w sumie co by mógł powiedzieć lub zrobić, skoro nawet nie do końca rozumiał sytuację. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że znał Kirę jakoś bardzo dobrze. Owszem przez jakiś czas w liceum trzymali się razem. Potem jeszcze czasami spotykali się, gdy Shuuhei był na studiach, a Kira na kursie pomocy medycznej. Jednak chyba nigdy nie nazwałby ich przyjaciółmi. Bardzo dobrymi kumplami owszem, ale do bycia przyjaciółmi czegoś zabrakło. Oboje zachowali wobec siebie odrobinę dystansu. Myśląc o tym teraz, nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, dlaczego tak właśnie było.

Rangiku podeszła pierwsza do łóżka, usiadła na brzegu. Odsunęła czułym gestem włosy z twarzy chłopaka.

- Kira – zawołała go cicho. Ten w żaden sposób nie zaregował. - Kira proszę. Daj z sobą porozmawiać. Wiemy co się stało i dlaczego – spróbowała ponownie. Jedyną reakcją był ruch palców, jakby chciały zacisnać się w pięść. - Kira – spróbowała po raz trzeci nieco ostrzej. Chwyciła go za ramię i odwróciła na plecy.

Odwrócony w końcu zareagował – zasłonił twarz przedramionami, widoczne były tylko blade usta.

- Przepraszam – szepnął od razu. - Przepraszam Matsumoto, Hisagi. Ja... - głos mu zadrżał. Zagryzł wargi.

- Głupi jesteś – również szepnęła Rangiku.

Chłopak nic na to nie odpowiedział. Westchnęła i spojrzała wyczekująco na Shuuheia, stojącego po drugiej stronie kawałek od łóżka, skinęła głową, żeby podszedł. Zrobił to po dwóch sekundach wahania. Nadal nie wiedział, co może zrobić w całej tej sytuacji. Więc po prostu bez słowa uścinął chude ramię w, jak miał nadzieję, pocieszającym geście.

- Rangiku – odezwał się po chwili ciszy Kira, wciąż nie odsłonił oczu. - Czy myślisz, że był mną rozczarowany? Dlatego nie zabrał mnie ze sobą?

Pytanie zaskoczyło kobietę. Otworzyła usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, ale zaraz zrezygnowała. Rozejrzała się dookoła, jakby szukała jakieś podpowiedzi.

- To nie tak – odpowiedziała w końcu wpatrzona w swoja dłoń, leżącą na pościeli. - Na pewno miał swoje powody. Bardzo ważne powody. Jak zwykle zresztą. Tylko nikomu o nich nie mówił. Jak zwykle zresztą – po głosie trudno było ocenić, czy była bardziej zirytowana, czy smutna. - Poza tym myślę, że byś doskonale wiedział, czy był tobą rozczarowany i nie musiałbyś się pytać o to mnie. Wyglądał na rozczarowanego?

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, pokręcił tylko głową.

- Właśnie, więc nie wygaduj głupot blondasku – powiedziała, starając się brzmieć pocieszająco.

Znowu zapadła cisza. Shuuhei po ostatnim pytaniu Kiry zaczynał się domyślać, co tak naprawdę łączyło chłopaka z jego byłym kapitanem, ale ciężko mu było w to uwierzyć.

- Co teraz powinienem zrobić? - odezwał się blondyn, bardziej do siebie niż do nich.

- Znaleźć nową pracę – wypalił Shuuhei i zaraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak głupie to było. Zdziwił się, gdy na bladych ustach zagościł przelotny uśmiech.

- Chyba masz rację Hisagi – szepnął Kira i w końcu zabrał ramiona. Spojrzał na nich czerwonymi oczami, zaraz jednak odwrócił wzrok. - Przepraszam.

- Głupi – powiedzieli jednocześnie i uśmiechnęli łagodnie.

Nareszcie napięcie, które towarzyszyło im od momentu wejścia do pokoju, powoli się zmniejszało. Jeszcze nie zniknęło, ale wreszcie można było oddychać.

- Potrzebujesz czegoś z mieszkania? - zapytał Shuuhei schodząc na bardziej przyziemny temat. - Pewnie cię kilka dni tutaj potrzymają.

Opuścili pokój, gdy zobaczyli, że Kira ledwo trzyma oczy otwarte. Oboje odetchnęli, gdy Shuuhei zamknął za nimi drzwi. Spojrzał na Rangiku, trzymała się dobrze. Jeżeli cierpiała, to nie miała zamiaru tego pokazywać. Nie był pewien, czy to był lepszy sposób rozwiązywania tego typu spraw.

- Spieszysz się gdzieś? - zapytał, gdy szli korytarzem.

Pokręciła głową.

- To może kawę – zaproponował, nie chcąc zostawiać jej samej.

- Z przyjemnością.

Kiedy wychodzili ze szpitala, zerknął w stronę, gdzie pożegnął się z Kenseiem, ale mężczyzny ani jego motoru już tam nie było. Nie był pewien, czy to lepiej, czy gorzej. Potrząsnął głową, nie to było w tej chwili najważniejsze.

Znaleźli małą, przytulną kawiarnię po drugiej stronie ulicy. W środku było dość sporo ludzi, pewnie w większości, tak jak oni, odwiedzający ze szpitala. Złożyli zamówienie przy barze i usiedli przy małym stoliczku z dwoma fotelami w rogu sali.

- Shuu – odezwała się Rangiku, gdy sympatyczna, młoda kelnerka podała ich zamówienie i odeszła. - Skąd wiedziałeś wcześniej o Ginie?

Napił się swojej czarnej, gorzkiej kawy, dając sobie trochę czasu. Nie był zaskoczony pytaniem. W końcu Rangiku, wbrew powszechnej opini na temat blondynek, była inteligentną kobietą.

- Mam znajomości jeszcze z czasów, gdy pracowałem bardziej w polu, niż przy komputerze. Czasem zadzwonią z informacjami – skłamał gładko.

Podejrzewał, że Kensei ma i tak kłopoty, w związku z tym, że Shuuhei tak bardzo upierał się, żeby z nim porozmawiać. Im mniej osób z jego towarzystwa wie o prawdziwej pracy jego wybawca, tym lepiej. Oczywiście i tak już powiedział Toshiro. Chociaż akurat on nie należał do gadatliwych i raczej zachowa tę informację dla siebie. Przynajmniej taką Shuuhei miał nadzieję.

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli cicho. Rangiku zapatrzona na ulicę za oknem, nawet nie tknęła swojej kawy, zatopiona w swoich myślach.

- Nie zrozum mnie źle – odezwał się. Kobieta spojrzała na niego i przekrzywiła głowę. - To nie z jakieś plotkarskiej ciekawości, czy coś...

- Chcesz wiedzieć, co łączyło Kirę i Gina – weszła mu w słowo.

Kiwnął głową.

- Byli kochankami – odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, widząc zaskoczoną minę chłopaka.

Jakoś ciężko mu było w to uwierzyć. Owszem po pytaniu Kiry faktycznie pojawiła mu się w głowie myśl, że mogło być między nimi coś więcej, ale to nadal był szok. Może nie znał Kiry za dobrze, ale chyba na tyle, żeby domyślić się jego orientacji. Z drugiej jednak strony, on też nigdy nie przyznał się Kirze. Chociaż podejrzewał, że ten się domyślił juz w liceum. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali.

- Podkochiwał się w tobie – powiedziała Rangiku.

A Shuuhei o mało nie zakrztusił się właśnie pitą kawą.

- Słucham? - dopytał się, sądząc, że się przesłyszał.

Uśmiechnęła się i w końcu upiła swojego napoju.

- Kiedyś po pijaku. Jak jeszcze cię nie znałam. Zapytałam go, czy był kiedyś z kimkolwiek innym niż z Ginem. Powiedział, że nie, ale przyznał, że w liceum podkochiwał się w pewnym przystojnym, czarnowłosowym chłopaku ze starszej klasy. Tylko nigdy nie miał odwagi mu tego wyznać. Poza tym ten chłopak kręcił z jego kolegą z klasy. Oczywiście mogło chodzić o kogoś innego – dodała, chociaż po jej spojrzeniu i uśmiechu było widać, że sama w to nie wierzy.

Opadł w fotelu kolejny raz już dzisiejszego dnia zupełnie oniemiały. Wątpił, żeby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego. Kira miał niewielu znajomych i na pewno tylko go ze starszych klas. Podkochiwał się w nim? Spojrzał jeszcze na Rangiku, mając nadzieję, że kobieta zaraz powie mu, że tylko żartowała.

- Nie przejmuj się – powiedziała zamiast tego i machnęła dłonią - Powiedział, że mu przeszło, gdy poszedłeś na studia.

Jakkolwiek zaskakująca nie byłaby to informacja, to wyjaśniała pewne sprawy. Między innymi, dlaczego Kira trzymał się na dystans. Zwłaszcza, gdy wiedział o nim i Renjim. Westchnął. Nie był pewien, czy chciał o tym wszystkim wiedzieć.

- Nie trzymasz w rękawie jeszcze jakiś rewelacji? - zapytał i zaraz odetchnął, gdy pokręciła głową.

Siedzieli w ciszy przez dłuższą chwilę, każde miało o czym myśleć.

- Zastanawiam się – odezwała się cicho, znowu ze wzrokiem utkwionym za oknem. - Co zrobią z jego ciałem. Czy zasłuży chociaż na grób? - zapytała drżącym głosem. Zakryła dłonią usta.

Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Chociaż bardzo chciał powiedzieć coś pocieszającego. Zdał sobie jednak sprawę z tego, kto mógłby znać odpowiedzieć.

- Przepraszam – szepnęła zaraz i postarała się uśmiechnąć. Pokręciła głową, jakby odganiała niepotrzebne myśli.

- Nie masz za co przepraszać – powiedział łagodnie. - Tylko – siegnął przez stolik i musnął palcem jej nos. - Nie rób niczego głupiego Rangiku, proszę.

Zaśmiała się sztucznie.

- Przez takiego drania? - starała się brzmieć obojętnie i prawie jej wychodziło. - Nie ma sensu się takim draniem przejmować. Nie martw się o mnie Shuu, poradzę sobie – zapewniła.

Musiał jej uwierzyć.

Nie rozmawiali już o tym. Umówili się za to na następny dzień, by wspólnie pójść do mieszkania Kiry i zabrać dla niego rzeczy, o które prosił. Ustalili również, że nikt nie powinien się dowiedzieć o powodzie, dla którego chłopak wylądował w szpitalu.

Odprowadził Rangiku na przystanek i poczekał z nią na autobus. Kiedy wsiadła, nie skierował się od razu w strone własnego przystanku, tylko ruszył przed siebie. Było po szóstej, więc na ulicach było dość sporo osób wracających z pracy. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że w pośpiechu zapomniał wziąć swojego odtwarzacza i teraz strasznie brakowało mu jakieś muzyki, żeby mógł w spokoju pomyśleć. Z drugiej jednak strony, nie było nad czym myśleć.

Wyciągnął telefon i po chwili wahania wybrał długo nieużywany numer, mając nadzieję, że jakimś cudem jest jeszcze aktualny. Czekał, gdy przebrzmiewały kolejne sygnały. Westchnął i już chciał odsuwać telefon od ucha.

- Tak słucham – odezwał się pospiesznie męski głos.

Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Ten głos przywołał naprawdę wiele miłych wspomnień.

- Hej Renji – przywitał się. - Shuuhei z tej strony.

- Hisagi? Wow... - odezwał się po chwili zaskoczenia. - Long time no see jak to mawiają. Co tam u ciebie?

Shuuhei podejrzewał, że jego dawny kochanek zdawał sobie sprawę z jego obecnej sytuacji. W końcu pracował w policji.

- Bywało gorzej – odpowiedział nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio było tak źle. - Tak naprawdę dzwonię z pewną sprawą.

- Aha. Wal śmiało. Chętnie pomogę, jeżeli będę mógł.

Chciał już zadać swoje pytanie, ale nagle coś innego wpadło mu do głowy. Zatrzymał się tak nagle, że ktoś idący za nim wpadł na niego. Odsunął na bok. Oparł o jakiś murek.

- Czy to ty powiedziałeś Kirze o śmierci Ichimaru? - zapytał w końcu.

Po drugiej stronie przez chwilę było cicho.

- Tak – odpowiedział Renji powoli. - A skąd ty o tym wiesz? - zapytal podejrzliwie. - Jeszcze nie poinformowaliśmy prasy.

- Cóż mam swoje źródła – użył tej samej wymówki, którą dał Rangiku i szybko zmienił temat. - Powiedz mi, jak Kira zaregował na tę informację?

- Podziękował tylko i zaraz się rozłączył. Brzmiał trochę ponuro, ale ostatnimi dniami, brzmiał tak przez cały czas. Stało się coś?

- Nie – odpowiedział od razu i zdał sobie sprawę, że była to za szybka odpowiedź, by brzmiała wiarygodnie.

- Aha – powiedział tylko Renji powoli, słusznie mu nie wierząc. - Swoją drogą nie mogłem się do niego już dzisiaj dodzwonić, a chciałem mu jeszcze coś przekazać.

- Jak to nic poufnego, to ja mogę mu przekazać.

- I nic się nie stało? - dopytał Ranji i Shuuhei mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak rudzielec kręci głową. - Nieważne. Informacja nie jest teoretycznie poufna, ale zachowaj dyskrekcję, okej?

- Dobrze, przekażę ją tylko Kirze – obiecał.

- Ichimaru Gin będzie pochowany ze wszystkimi honorami oficera, który zginął na służbie. Pogrzeb odbędzie się w środę na starym cmentarzu – poinformował sucho.

Szybko się otrząsnął z kolejnego szoku. Pytania aż parzyły język, ale wiedział, że prawdopodobnie Renji nie będzie mógł na nie odpowiedzieć.

- Dzięki – powiedział tylko. - W sumie to chciałem wiedzieć.

- No problem.

I zapadła niezręczna cisza.

- Musimy się spotkać – odezwał się Renji. - Pogadać, jak za starych dobrych czasów.

- Taaa – zgodził się, mimowolnie się uśmiechając. - Jakoś się zdzwonimy.

- Ta. To do usłyszenia Shuu.

- Do usłyszenia Renji – pożegnał się.

- Któż to dzwonił? - odezwał się jeszcze w tle głęboki, chłodny głos po stronie Renijiego, zanim ten się rozłączył.

Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i schował telefon. Przetarł oczy, zmęczony ilością rewelacji na jeden dzień. Chciał już wrócić do domu i zająć się nudną pracą, jaką miał do zrobienia. Czuł się trochę jak w "Gnieździe światów"*, ktoś wziął z półki książkę z jego życiem i zaczął je czytać, jak powieść. I nagle z miarę spokojnego zmieniało się powoli w pokręconą historię, by zadowolić jakiegoś przypadkowego czytelnika. Brakuje jeszcze dwóch gości z pistoletami. Westchnął i przeczesał włosy palcami. Ruszył w stronę przystanku.

Ichimaru Gin zostanie pochowany ze wszystkimi honorami, ale policja chciała zachować jak najwyższą dyskrecję w tym temacie. Wniosek był taki, że Ichimaru musiał coś zrobić, żeby zasłużyć sobie na wybaczenie. Pierwsze co przychodziło na myśl, to że był podwójnym agentem i zdobył jakieś ważne informacje dotyczące Aizena. Ten odkrył, co jest grane i go zabił. Pytanie – czy Ichimaru zdążył przekazać informacje policji? Jeżeli tak, to jakie? Czego mógł się dowiedzieć, że policja chciała zachować dyskrecję w całej tej sprawie? Musiałoby to być coś kompromitujące, ale w takim wypadku dla kogo?

Shuuhei czuł powoli zżerającą go ciekawość. Było to o tyle irytujące, że mógłby znaleźć odpowiedzi na te pytania, gdyby poprosił odpowiednie osoby. A konkretnie jedną osobę. Jednak za samą myśl skorzystania z jego usług, przechodziły go ciarki. Chciał oczywiście poznać odpowiedzi na te wszystkie pytania, ale czy był w stanie zapłacić za nie swoją dumą? Czy naprawdę tak bardzo chciał wiedzieć? Chyba nie. Chyba...

* * *

Mam nadzieję, że rozdział nie jest za bardzo przegadany, co?

Niestety chwilowo cierpię na syndrom przeniesienia weny do innego opowiadanka, ale mam nadzieję, że jak tamto skończę, to z pełnym zapałem wrócę do tego.

"Gniazdo światów" Marka S. Huberatha gdzie w książce jest książka, której akcja toczy się tylko, kiedy się ją czyta. w mocnym uproszczeniu.


	10. Pytam się

Starał się wrócić do rutyny, ale nie było to takie proste. W poniedziałek razem z Rangiku odwiedzili Kirę i zanieśli mu jego rzeczy. Oczywiście prasa otrzymała już informację o śmierci Ichimaru. Zresztą już trąbili o tym w telewizji i oczywiście tysiące spekulacji, które policja ucinała krótkim "dla dobra dalszego śledztwa nie możemy ujawnić szczegółów sprawy". Shuuhei próbował się czegoś więcej dowiedzieć od swoich starych informatorów, ale ci też nic nie wiedzieli. Swoją drogą jeszcze przed wizytą zastanawiał się, jak Kira zareaguje na informację o wybaczeniu win jego kapitana. W końcu oznaczało to, że Ichimaru nie zdradził, ale nie ufał swojemu podwładnemu na tyle, żeby powiedzieć mu prawdę. Kira zareagował nadzwyczaj racjonalnie, rozumiejąc, że całość musiała być objęta niezwykłą tajemnicą, skoro dopiero teraz coś wyszło na jaw. Albo bardzo dobrze udawał.

We wtorek sam musiał odwiedzić szpital na zdejmowanie szwów – rana już była zagojona, ale wciąż czerwona, teraz dodatkowo z małymi kropeczkami wzdłuż. Później w domu przez pół godziny przyglądał się swojej twarzy pod różnymi kątami, zastanawiając się czy może nie zapuścić włosów, żeby chociaż trochę przykryć przyszłą bliznę. Wydawało mu się, że wygląda odrobinę starzej. Zaraz jednak zganił się za te wszystkie myśli. Jak baba doprawdy.

W środę wreszcie mógł wybrać się na basen, tak jak zwyczaj nakazywał. Przy okazji zauważył, że się rozleniwił niemiłosiernie przez te tygodnie, gdy nie mógł pływać. Poprzednio zrobienie jednym ciągiem 500m było w sam, żeby poczuł jakiś wysiłek. Teraz musiał zrobić sobie dłuższą przerwę. Gdy robił drugie 500m, płynąc kraulem – dwie sekundy pod wodą, jedna sekunda na złapanie oddechu – widział galerię dla widzów na czas zawodów. W pierwszej chwili wydało mu się, że się przewidział, ale następnym razem, gdy zabierał powietrza, przyjrzał się bliżej. Na galerii siedział Kensei – z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, z jedną nogą opartą na kolanie drugiej i uważnie przyglądał się Shuuheiowi. Ten nie do końca był pewien dlaczego, ale czuł się trochę nieswojo. Z tego co pamiętał, to Kensei nie wchodził za nim na basen wcześniej, albo po prostu nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Chociaż to było akurat wątpliwe, żeby nie zauważył takiego przystojniaka wcześniej. Tylko dlaczeggo w takim razie pojawił się teraz? Pierwszą, oczywistą odpowiedzią było "bo mógł". Druga myśl, jaka przyszła mu do głowy, sprawiła, że kolejną długość przepłynął niemalże całą pod wodą. Myśl brzmiała "żeby sobie na niego popatrzeć w samych kąpielówkach".

W czwartek musiał pójść do redakcji i omówić kilka spraw. Gdy wyszedł, trochę się zdziwił, ale zaraz uśmiechnął i podszedł do Kenseia, opartego o motor i bawiącego się wykałaczką.

- Jeżeli chciałeś zaproponować mi podrzucenie do domu, to musisz naprawdę mnie nie lubić – przywitał się.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

- Jak nie to nie – wzruszył ramionami, odwrócił się i sięgnął po kask.

- Nie! - zareagował chyba trochę za gwałtownie, nawet wyciągnął dłoń. Zatrzymał się w pół ruchu i zaraz poczuł jak się czerwieni pod spojrzeniem Kenseia. - Znaczy... - zaciął się. Przetarł dłońmi twarz i od razu poczuł się lepiej. W końcu mógł to zrobić po zdjęciu szwów. - Ostatni raz jakoś przeżyłem, to może tym razem też się uda – dodał z uśmiechem i wyciągnął dłoń po kask.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i Shuuhei zaczynał podejrzewać, że bawią go jego reakcje, co tylko zdenerwowało chłopaka jeszcze bardziej, bo sam nie potrafił powiedzieć, dlaczego czuje się przy nim jak pierwszoroczny student przy profesorze.

- I możesz mnie chwycić w pasie – powiedział Kensei, siedząc już na motorze i zakładając swój kask. - Nie wiem, czy moja kurtka przeżyłaby kolejny twój chwyt.

Te słowa rozwiązały problem, który już zaczął pojawiać się w głowie chłopaka, ale jednocześnie jeszcze bardziej zintensyfikowały rumieniec, na szczęście już niewidoczny w kasku.

Czy to właśnie była kwestia pewniejszego i przyjemniejszego niewątpliwie chwytu, czy fakt że tym razem nigdzie się nie spieszyli i on sam był w lepszym nastroju, w każdym bądź razie Shuuhei musiał przyznać, że podróż motorem wcale nie jest taka straszna i można z niej czerpać nawet jakąś przyjemność. Tym razem zsiadł bez szczególnej ulgi.

- Wejdziesz? - zapytał, oddając kask i przeczesując palcami nieco przyklapnięte włosy.

- I tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty – odpowiedział mężczyzna ze wzruszeniem ramion.

Początkowo Shuuhei obawiał się, że znowu będzie zapadać niezręczna cisza. Jednak teraz chyba był nieco mniej spięty; może dlatego że miał inne sprawy na głowie i mniej skupiał na tym, co i jak mówi, może dlatego że Kensei nie zastał go w samych bokserkach; więc rozmowa szła nadzwyczaj gładko. Kilka razy Shuuhei starał się sprowadzić temat na sprawy bliżej związane z Kenseiem, ale ten w bardzo zręczny sposób wymijał się od odpowiedzi i zaraz zmieniał temat. W końcu chłopak zrezygnował z dociekań, chociaż wciąż czuł się niepewnie. Zwłaszcza, że kilka razy w ciągu rozmowy padło od strony Kenseia stwierdzienie "a to wiem", było to odrobinę irytujące. Na szczęście odkryli kilka wspólnych tematów, między innymi muzykę.

- Ile w ogóle znasz się z tym niebieskowłosym wokalistą? - zapytał się Kensei, gdy rozmowa zeszła na zespół.

Shuuhei zerknął trochę podejrzliwie. Miał wrażenie, że za tym pytaniem kryje się coś więcej niż zwykła ciekawość.

- Jakiś rok z groszem będzie – odpowiedział. - A co?

- Nie nic – pokręcił głową. - Tak pytam.

- Nie chcę nic mówić, ale nie brzmisz szczerze.

- Naprawdę?

- Naprawdę. Przyznaj się, że znasz jego nazwisko i po nim już nietrudno się domyślić skąd pochodzi. Nie mów tylko, że jesteś uprzedzony? - spojrzał na mężczyznę w sumie ciekawy, co ten odpowie. Nie byłoby to dziwne, gdyby ten miał coś przeciwko Grimmjowowi. Wiele osób otwarcie mówiło o niechęci do osób pochodzących z Hueco Mundo.

- Na pewno nie za samo pochodzenie – odpowiedział Kensei. - Swoją drogą kiedyś widziałem go na zawodach z boksu tajskiego.

Rozmowa poszła dalej i po chwili mówili na zupełnie inny temat. Jednak pytanie, jak i odpowiedź mężczyzny wróciła do Shuuheia, gdy już siedział sam w mieszkaniu. Był w połowie drugiego piwa i myślał, wpatrując się w ekran laptopa, a dokładniej w ikonkę "irca". Sam zaczął się zastanawiać, ile tak naprawdę wie o znajomym z zespołu i musiał przyznać, że niewiele. Grimmjow niechętnie dzielił się swoimi życiowymi doświadczeniami. W sumie Shuuhei wcale mu się nie dziwił. Matka uciekła z nim, gdy miał trzy lata, później przez dłuższy czas mieszkali w Gargandzie, która w sumie chociaż nieco lepsza od Hueco Mundo, nadal nie była najlepszym miejscem do życia. Później kolejna przeprowadzka tym razem do Karakury. Dopiero niedawno przeprowadził się do Rukongai. W sumie nie było w tym nic takiego nadzwyczajnego, więc dlaczego Kensei się nim zainteresował i dlaczego właśnie nim. Tia też pochodziła z Hueco Mundo i nawet mieszkała tam dużo dłużej niż Grimmjow, bo uciekła dopiero na krótko przez wybuchem "sztucznej wojny". Więc o co tu chodziło? Pytania tłukły mu się po głowie, domagając się odpowiedzi. Pojawił się znajomy głód.

Każdy ma jakiś nałóg, którym raczej się nie dzieli. Shuuhei był uzależniony od informacji. Nie chodziło tutaj o plotki, tylko o pewne i sprawdzone informacje. I nawet nie chodziło o to, że "węszył" za sensacjami, czy był wścibski. Po prostu, gdy już coś go zainteresowało, to musiał zgłębić temat najpełniej jak się da. Jego promotor na studiach miał niemały problem z jego pracą magisterską – była zbyt obszerna i za dużo było w niej szczegółów. Dlatego też był dobry w pracy reportera "polowego". Zawsze docierał do samego dna sprawy. Chociaż czasami, żeby to zrobić, musiał poświęcić nieco swojej dumy. Raz wpakował się przez to w dość niezłe tarapaty. Od tamtej pory postanowił się zająć pracą, która nie będzie kusiła go do szukania informacji zbyt głęboko. Czuł się nawet usatysfakcjonowany obecną sytuacją... Do teraz. Czuł jak ciekawość wywierca mu dziurę w mózgu, a cichy głosik wciąż powtarzał "za niewielką cenę możesz się wszystkiego dowiedzieć. Dojść do tego, co się za tym wszystkim kryje. Mógłbyś się dowiedzieć czegoś o Kenseiu"

Zakrył twarz dłońmi i warknął. Chciał wiedzieć. Chciał wreszcie wyrównać przewagę informacyjna, jaką miał nad nim Kensei – oczywiście próbował coś znaleźć na własną rękę, ale poza krótką informacją na stronie komisariatu policji w jego rodzinnym mieście, nic nie znalazł, tak jaby ten człowiek w ogóle nie istniał. Chciał się dowiedzieć, co też kryło się za pytaniem o Grimmjowa. Chciał wiedzieć, czego się dowiedział Ichimaru, bo to, że czegoś się dowiedział, było pewne. Kilka kliknięć dzieliło go od tego wszystkiego. Tylko nie był pewien, czy cena była taka niewielka. Odetchnął głębiej, starając się uspokoić. Może po prostu przesadzał i naprawdę Kensei nie miał nic wielkiego na myśli, pytając o Grimma. Informacje, które zdobył Ichimaru pewnie i tak niedługo trafią do ogólnej wiadomości. I czego właściwie mógłby się dowiedzieć o Kenseiu? To naprawdę nie było warte świeczki, racjonalizował sobie, ale czuł, że oszukuje samego siebie. Ta walka była już przegrana. Chciał wiedzieć.

Odpalił irca, poczekał aż program połączy się z serwerem ogólnym i trwało to o wiele za długo. Wyskoczyło okno, wpisał nazwę czatu #kazeshini. Wyskoczyła prośba o podanie hasła. Wpisał hasło "reap". Pojawiło się okienko czatu. Na liście użytkowników był tylko on pod pseudonimem "Curiosity" i administrator kanału "Kazeshini". Zawahał sie na sekundę, ale w końcu włączył okno prywatnej rozmowy.

_"Hej jest sprawa. Pewnie słyszałeś o Ichimaru Ginie. Podejrzewam, że policja ukrywa całkiem ciekawe informację o nim i jego śmierci. Chciałbym się dowiedzieć jakie to informacje. Poza tym potrzebuje informacji o dwóch osobach: Jaegerjaquezie Grimmjowie i Muguramie Kenseiu."_

Wcisnął enter i wstał, żeby wziąć sobie kolejne piwo. Zdziwił się, gdy kilka sekund później usłyszal dźwięk odpowiedzi. Nie spodziewał się takiej szybkiej reakcji.

_"Haha kogo to moje piękne oczęta widzą. Czyżbyś się jednak za mną stęsknił"_

Prychnął pod nosem.

_"A kto by za tobą tęsknił. Co z moją sprawą?"_

_"Zgłoś się za trzy dni, wtedy powiem ci dokładnie."_

_"Ile?"_

_"Hahaha dokładnie tyle co zawsze, w tej kwestii nic się nie zmieniło."_

_"Wspominałem, że cię nienawidzę?"_

_"Oj to mnie zabolało. Ubodło prosto w serce."_

_"Musiałbyś jeszcze to serce mieć"_

_"Ha ha ha. Poza tym mój drogi od nienawiści do miłości jeden krok, jeszcze zobaczysz :*"_

_"Już zapomniałem, jak cię nie znoszę. Odezwę się za trzy dni."_

Wyłączył irca. Naprawdę zapomniał już jak nie znosi tego faceta, chociaż nie do końca rozumiał dlaczego. Już przy ich pierwszej rozmowie Shuuhei zapałał jakąś irracjonalną niechęcią i spotkanie w cztery oczy niczego nie zmieniło w tej kwestii. Odechciało mu się piwa.

Trzy dni do informacji, czy udało się cokolwiek znaleźć, a później pewnie kolejne trzy, może nawet cztery zanim Kazeshini zbierze je do kupy. Shuuhei już wiedział, że to będzie prawdziwa męczarnia. Będzie musiał znaleźć sobie jakąś robotę, żeby czymś zająć myśli. Powinien też zacząć intensywnie ćwiczyć, żeby od razu zasypiać ze zmęczenia.

To była męczarnia. Po trzech dniach Kazeshini poza swoimi zwyczajowymi złośliwościami, napisał tylko: "skąd wziąłeś tych facetów? To ciekawsze niż myślałem. I umrzesz jak przeczytacz te informacje od Ichimaru". Oczywiście nie miał zamiaru podawać żadnych szczegółów. Wszystkie informacje Shuuhei dostanie za trzy dni, gdy Kazeshini przyjedzie do miasta. Więc czekał kolejne trzy dni.

W międzyczasie znowu odwiedził go Kensei. Shuuhei starał się być maksymalnie spokojny i opanowany, żeby przypadkiem, brońcie bogowie, nie dać czegoś po sobie poznać. Chyba starał się za bardzo. Mężczyzna spytał w pewnym momencie, czy coś się stało. Shuuhei zwalił to wszystko na ilość pracy jaką ostatnimi dniami miał, ale chyba tym razem to on nie zabrzmiał wiarygodnie, ale siwowłosy tylko zmarszczył brwi i nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. Przy okazji Shuuhei zdał sobie sprawę, że Kensei na pewno pójdzie za nim do motelu, w którym był umówiony z Kazeshinim. Mogli sobie całkiem przyjemnie rozmawiać, ale nie można było zapominać, że mężczyzna jest na służbie i musi wykonywać swoją pracę. Mógł oczywiście spróbować go zgubić, ale chyba nie wyglądałoby to najlepiej. Chociaż z drugiej strony, może dzięki temu w końcu złapią tego Kazeshiniego. Jakkolwiek bolesna byłaby utrata tak dobrego źródła informacji, to miało też to swoje dobre strony. Shuuhei nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na myśl o takiej, chociaż mało prawdopodobnej, perspektywie

Jak to zwykle bywało w Rokungai przyjemnie ciepłe lato w ciągu tygodnia zamieniło się w wichrową i deszczową jesień. Dlatego do motelu szedł z rękoma schowanymi w kieszenie i z kapturem grubej bluzy na głowie. Jeszcze przed wyjściem zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle pójść na spotkanie. To jego odzyskana duma próbowała słabym głosikiem go powstrzymać. Jak nie pójdzie to nie dostanie informacji, ale też nie będzie musiał w żaden sposób płacić. Niestety ciekawość miała lepsze argumenty. Kazeshini napisał, że znalazł coś ciekawego na temat Kenseia i Grimmjowa, a jeżeli on tak twierdzi, to już coś znaczyło. Nie mógł nie pójść i dobrze o tym wiedział. Przez całą drogę autobusem do dzielnicy, w której w ogóle nie bywał, zastanawiał się, co też może sobie w tej chwili myśleć Kensei. Jakoś myśl o zawiedzeniu zaufania tego mężczyzny, sprawiała, że czuł się odrobinę nieswojo. Tylko teraz było już nieco za późno na zastanawianie się nad tym, bo jedyne co by tym osiągnął, to ból głowy.

Powstrzymał się od zerknięcia przez ramię, gdy wchodził do motelu i tak by pewnie niczego nie dojrzał. W recepcji tylko zapytał, na którym piętrze jest pokój 69 i zaraz poprzysiągł, że przyleje Kazeshiniemu w mordę, za ten żarcik, po tym jak recepcjonistka obdarzyła go i jego tatuaż rozbawionym spojrzeniem, zanim skierowała go na odpowiednie piętro.

Musiał nieźle przywalić w drzwi, żeby jego pukanie przedarło się przez dźwięki muzyki lecącej z pokoju. Chociaż muzyka w tym wypadku była dość względnym pojęciem. Głośna industrialna łupanina, nie była jego ulubionym typem. Chociaż nie był pewien, czy nie jest przypadkiem uprzedzony.

W końcu, gdy zapukał po raz trzeci, muzyka nieco przycichła i dało się usłyszeć "właź" ze środka. Odetchnął głębiej i wszedł. W małym przedsionku zdjął buty, zostawił plecak i ściągnął wilgotną od mżawki bluzę, zostając w samym czarnym t-shircie

- Witamy w skromnych progach królewiczu – przywitał go gospodarz niedużego pokoiku, stojąc przy biurku z szerokim, podobnym do Grimmjowowego, tylko bardziej irytującym, uśmiechem.

Niewiele się zmienił przez te kilka lat, od kiedy ostatni raz się widzieli. Żylaście chudy, o śniadej skórze i z włosami, których pozazdrościłaby mu niejedna kobieta – długimi do pasa, czarnymi i lśniącymi; dzięki nim wyglądał na dużo młodszego niż był w rzeczywistości; w tej chwili związanymi w wysoki kucyk. Był przystojny, tego nie można było mu odmówić. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że Shuuhei go nie znosił.

- To jak z tymi informacjami? - przeszedł od razu do sedna, siadając na brzegu niezasłanego łóżka. W ogóle w pokoju panował niesamowity bałagan, jak po przejściu huraganu.

- Oj jak zwykle taki oschły – mruknął, ale nie wyglądał na niezadowolonego. - Takiego cię zresztą lubię najbardziej – zachichotał zaraz, gdy chłopak zgromił go wzrokiem zniecierpliwiony i rzucił obok niego na łóżko grubą teczkę.

Shuuhei spokojnie sięgnął po teczkę i zerknął na znajdujące się w środku papiery. Przeleciał wzrokiem pierwsze kartki, po przewijąjącym się wzmiankach o Aizenie, domyślił się, że to informacje Ichimaru. Kilka zdań na dłużej przykuło jego uwagę, między innymi te o Arrancarze. Co miał Aizen z tym wspólnego? Faktycznie interesujące.

Kolejny plik zaczynał się od zdjęcia grupy ludzi, wszyscy w czarnych bojówkach i w czarnych kamizelkach oporządzeniowych, karabiny na zawieszeniach zwisały w różnych miejscach. Wszyscy czarnowłosi, chociaż w większości wypadków, było widać, że pofarbowani i krótko obcięci. Dlatego dopiero po chwili zarientował się, że dwoje z nich to tak naprawdę kobiety. Przyjrzał im się bliżej i oniemiał. Dopiero śmiech Kazeshiniego uświadomił mu, że siedzi z opuszczoną szczęką. Te dwie kobiety na zdjęciu to były Tia i Nel. A stojący obok nich mężczyzna z szerokim uśmiechem, to był nie kto inny, jak Grimmjow. Poniżej był skan, chyba refersu zdjęcia, z podpisami. Nie było tam imion tylko pojedyncze słowa, każde napisane innym charakterem pisma. Pochyłe "Cuatro ", szerokie i duże "Sexta", dwa razy delikatne, trochę kobiece "Tres", dość niewyraźne "Quinto" i kilka innych. Skąd Kazeshini wziął to zdjęcie?

Kolejny plik i kolejne zdjęcie. Tym razem dużo młodszy, jeszcze nie do końca osiwiały, Kensei w mundurze wojsk Rukongai. Salutował. Kensei był w wojsku? Nawet się o tym nie zająknął podczas ich rozmów. Pod spodem było zbliżenie zdjęcia powyżej na dłoń Kenseia, na której miał srebrny, prostokątny sygnet, trochę przypominał jakąś maskę z otworami na trzy pary oczu. O co tu chodziło?

Zadźwięczało metalem tuż przy nim. Oderwał się papierów i zerknął na bok. Na łóżku leżały dwie skórzane, szerokie bransolety, połączone za metalowe kółeczka karabińczykiem. Spojrzał zaraz na wciąż stojącego przy biurku Kazeshiniego.

- Resztę poczytasz sobie w domu, a teraz zakładaj – polecił tamten, kiwając głową w stronę bransolet. - I nie ściągaj bluzki – dodał od razu z szerokim uśmiechem.

* * *

**Moi drodzy czytelnicy (jesteście tam, prawda? Jacyś? Gdzieś? Ktoś?),**

**yeah udało mi się wypłodzić kolejny rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba.**

**W następnym odcinku męczenie i dręczenie Shuuheia, więc zostańcie z nami :)**

**Przy okazji zapraszam serdecznie do mojego cross-overowego opowiadania "Zew". Bleach i Mitologia Cthulhu, więc w nieco innym niż to klimacie.**

**Komentarze jak zwykle mile widziane.**


	11. Płacę

**Tekst piosenki pochodzi z utworu "Fuckmachine" zespołu Combichrist.****  
**

* * *

Shuuhei przez chwilę patrzył na informatora spode łba, chociaż wiedział, że nic tym nie osiągnie. Jednak duma nakazywała okazać opór. Nie spuszczając wzroku odłożył teczkę na bok, ściągnął zegarek i sięgnął po skórzane kajdanki. Kazeshini patrzył się na jego dłonie, przy zapinaniu pierwszej bransolety. Przy drugiej sięgnął do szuflady biurka i wyciągnął dość gruby łańcuch. Shuuhei musial przełknąć ślinę, gdy patrzył jak drugi mężczyzna staje na krześle i zawiesza łańcuch na wystającym z sufitu obok gołej żarówki haku.

Gospodarz, nie schodząc z krzesła, odwrócił się do swojego gościa i kiwnął palcem, żeby ten do niego podszedł. Kiedy chłopak nie zareagował, spojrzał na niego poważniej.

- Chyba nie chcesz, żebym się zdenerwował królewiczu? - zapytał, przechylając głowę na bok. - Pamiętasz, że wtedy robię się nieprzyjemny, prawda?

Jeszcze przez sekundę nie reagował, ale w końcu wstał i podszedł. Na kolejne kiwnięcie palca, już bez większego ociągania się, podał dłonie. Kazeshini i tak musiał się znieciepliwić, bo szarpnął go dość brutalnie do góry

- Ej – stęknął, gdy został przyczepiony za pomocą karabińczyka do łańcucha na tyle wysoko, że musiał stanąć niemalże na palcach.

- Nie mów, że myślałeś, że będę delikatny – szepnął mu do ucha na powrót szeroko uśmiechnięty gospodarz. - Chyba na tyle mnie poznałeś.

Prychnął i zaraz stęknął, gdy Kazeshini chwycił go za włosy i szarpnął do tyłu.

- I nie próbuj udawać, że masz tu jakąkolwiek władze królewiczu – znowu szepnął i czubkiem języka przesunął wzdłuż jego ucha, szczęki i szyji.

Puścił go, a Shuuhei mógł w końcu nabrać powietrza. Mówią, że "ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła". Miał wrażenie, że Kazeshini za wszelką cenę starał się udowodnić prawdziwość tego powiedzenia. Nogi już zaczynały go boleć, nieprzyzwyczajone do takiej pozyji. Bransolety wbijały się w nadgarstki, a ramiona niedługo zaczną omdlewać. Czuł rosnący niepokój na myśl, że już w tej chwili jest niemalże zdany na łaskę tego mężczyzny. Był nieprzyzwyczajony do braku kontroli i do tego typu zabaw. Jakoś wcześniej nie było zbytnio z kim próbować. Poza tym to pewnie on był by stroną, która dominuje, a nie, jest dominowana. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

Dźwięk uderzającego o siebie metalu zwrócił jego uwagę. Obejrzał się przez ramię i zmarszczył brwi. Kazeshini stał oparty tyłkiem o biurko i zakładał na czubki palców coś, co wyglądało na metalowe pazury. Uśmiechnął sie, widząc zaniepokojone spojrzenie Shuuheia.

- Specjalnie dla ciebie – powiedział niemalże czule.

Sięgnął jeszcze raz do szuflady i wyciągnął kawałek czarnego materialu. Podszedł do swojego gościa i zawiązał mu oczy. Metalowe pazury stukały o siebie przez chwilę, a potem zapanowała cisza. Nawet muzyka na chwilę umilkła, ale zaraz poleciał kolejny industrialny kawałek. Kazeshini roześmiał się.

- Pasuje idealnie – zamruczał niezwykle zadowolony. Musiał stać blisko.

Shuuhei nie byl pewien, o co chodzi, ale wtedy oprócz łupiących dźwięków, w piosence pojawił się tekst.

_You're such a dirty whore_

_You're such a dirty whore_

Poczuł chłód metalu na ramieniu. Niemalże delikatny, gładki dotyk.

_You're such a fucking slut_

_You're a filthy slut_

Drugi dotyk – na plecach – był ostrzejszy, ale nie przekraczał progu przyjemnego drapania. Niemalże rozluźniającego. Szedł po bluzce, wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Wywołując mimowolny dreszczyk.

_You are my fuck toy_

_You are a fucking toy_

Ten z ramienia dotarł w międzyczasie na szyję i do krawędzi bluzki. Jeden z pazurów chwycił koszulkę i wtedy serce Shuuheia na chwilę przestało bić.

_You get what you deserve_

Poczuł i usłyszał, jak pazur bez najmniejszego oporu przecina materiał. Przełknął ślinę. Już wiedział na czym miała polegać zabawa.

_You're fucking beautiful_

To wszystko było bardziej niż niepokojące. I znowu, jak wtedy z Kenseiem w "Destrukcji", na swój chory sposób, podniecające.

- Co ty... - zaczął.

- Ciiii – uciszył go Kazeshini, kładąc mu palec na ustach. - Obiecuję, że cię nie zapsuję... Za bardzo. Poza tym zawsze możesz powiedzieć, że za bardzo się boisz i wtedy na pewno przerwę – dodał i w jego głosie było wyzwanie "jak długo wytrzymasz, zanim przyznasz, że jesteś tchórzem?".

Shuuhei zacisnął zęby, wściekły. Nie miał zamiaru dawać temu psycholowi najmniejszej satysfakcji.

_You are my fuck toy_

_You are a fucking toy_

* * *

Czekał z rękoma w kieszeniach na przeciwko motelu, w którym już jakiś czas temu zniknął Hisagi. Wykałaczka spokojnie przesuwała się z jednego kącika ust do drugiego i z powrotem. Niecierpliwił się oczywiście; co chwilę zerkał na zegarek; było to spowodowane przede wszystkim bezczynnością. Nie przyzwyczaił się do tego i pewnie już nie przyzwyczai. Nieważne czy było to zadanie, jak to, czy jeszcze misje za czasów Vizardów. Zawsze nadchodził taki moment, kiedy zaczynał czuć irytację oczekiwaniem. Zwłaszcza, gdy dobrze wyszkolony szósty zmysł, mówił mu, że coś jest nie tak, że powinien coś zrobić. Nie był pewien z czego bierze się ten niepokój. Czy z innego niż zwykle zachowania Hisagiego podczas ostatniego spotkania? Czy bardziej ze słów Rose, których jakoś nie mógł po prostu zbyć.

Siedzieli w szpitalnym bufecie tego dnia, kiedy chłopak Rose próbował popełnić samobójstwo i popijali dość słabą kawę tam serwowaną. Zazwyczaj pozytywnie nastawiony do życia Rose był przygaszony, bawił się kubkiem, wpatrzony w brązową ciecz w środku.

- Najpierw Momo, teraz Kira – odezwał się blondyn po dłuższej chwili. Podniósł wzrok na kolegę. - Uważaj na swojego chłopaka Kensei. Mamy prawdziwy wysyp samobójców tego lata – uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Coś ty, mój dzieciak za twardo chodzi po ziemi, żeby robić takie głupoty – machnął dłonią.

- Też tak myślałem o Kirze – powiedział poważnie. - Tutaj nie było żadnego sygnału, jak to było w przypadku Momo. Ona miała wręcz wypisane na czole "jestem w dołku, niech ktoś się mną zajmie teraz już, bo inaczej skończy się to źle". A Kira... Nawet brew mu nie drgnęła, gdy dowiedział się o śmierci Ichimaru, po czym wrócił do domu, chwycił nóż i tak jak stał, podciął sobie żyły. Dlatego mówię ci Kensei. Uważaj na swojego dzieciaka, kto wie, czy jemu też coś tak nie trzaśnie i nie postanowi rzucić tego wszystkiego w pizdu.

Od tamtej pory jakoś nie mógł pozbyć się z głowy obrazu martwego Hisagiego. A z jego dość bogatego zasobu obrazów trupów, które w życiu widział, jego wyobraźnia podsuwała mu oczywiście te najbardziej malownicze. Do tego cienki głosik; łudząco przypominający głos tej psychopatki Mashiaro; podpowiadał mu, że chłopak pewnie w tej chwili już zwisa z sufitu. A zrobił to w motelu dla pewności, gdyby w jego mieszkaniu jednak były zainstalowane kamery.

Wykałaczka jeszcze raz zmieniła swoje położenie pomiędzy jego wargami i w końcu w drzwiach motelu pojawił się Hisagi. Założył słuchawki, zarzucił kaptur bluzy i poszedł w stronę przystanku, po drodze zapalając papierosa. Nawet się nie rozejrzał. Kensei zerknął na zegarek – trzydzieści sześć minut od wejścia. Co można zrobić przez taki czas? Wiele rzeczy oczywiście. Zbyt wiele, żeby próbować się domyślić.

Wypluł wykałaczkę i spokojnie ruszył za chłopakiem, który musiał nieźle siedzieć w swoim świecie, bo w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie. Raz nawet na kogoś wpadł. Później na przystanku zapalił jeszcze jednego papierosa i chodził w jedną i w drugą stronę. Ręce założone na piersi, głowa opuszczona, plecy zgarbione; jeszcze nigdy Kensei nie widział go w takiej zamkniętej postawie. Swoją drogą zastanawiał się, stojąc kawałek dalej, kiedy chłopak go zauważy, ale ten ani razu nie spojrzał nawet w jego kierunku. Za to co chwilę zerkał w stronę, z której miał przyjechać autobus, który w końcu przyjechał.

Wsiedli, Kensei wciąż nie zauważony usiadł tuż za Hisagim. Było to conajmniej fascynujące. Co takiego się stało, że chłopak był tak oderwany od rzeczywistości? Siedział teraz już ze zdjętym kapturem, z muzyką włączoną tak głośno, że nawet Kensei słyszał jakieś mocne dźwięki. Łokieć oparł o framugę okna, a dłonią przeczesał włosy, po czym chwycił je w garść tak mocno, jakby chciał je sobie wyrwać. Przy okazji rękaw bluzy zsunął się lekko, pokazując nadgarstek, na którym aż nadto wyraźne były fioletowo-czerwone ślady, jak od silnego uścisku. Jeszcze bardziej podejrzane były cztery świeże zadrapania z boku szyji. Przez sekundę miał wielką ochotę je pogładzić, ale zaraz przylał sobie mentalnie w ten niewyżyty łeb.

Przesiadł się na siedzenie obok Hisagiego, ale reakcję od chłopaka otrzymał dopiero, gdy pstryknął mu palcami przed oczami. W pierwszej chwili wyglądał, jakby chciał coś warknąć, ale powstrzymał się, gdy rozpoznał mężczyznę. Chyba pierwszy raz od początku ich bliższej znajomości, nie był zadowolony, że go widzi. Zdjął słuchawki, ale nie wyłączył muzyki.

- Hej – przywitał się i uśmiechnął sie sztucznie.

Kensei założył nogę na nogę i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

- Powiesz mi, skąd masz since na nadgarstku i zadrapania na szyji i dlaczego byłeś tak oderwany od świata, że nie zauważyłeś, że razem z tobą wsiadłem do autobusu? – przeszedł od razu do spraw, które go w tej chwili najbardziej interesowały. Spojrzał na chłopaka kątem oka.

Ten zerknął po autobusie. Oprócz nich była jeszcze staruszka siedząca na początku, jakaś dziewczyna ze słuchawkami na uszach i mężczyzna w średnim wieku, czytający książkę.

- Wolałabym o tym nie rozmawiać – mruknął i odwrócił się w stronę okna.

Kensei wzruszył ramionami.

- Jak nie to nie dzieciaku – odmruknął równie uprzejmie.

- Przestań nazywać mnie dzieciakiem – odezwał się zirytowany, nie odwracając się wzroku od szyby. - Mam imię.

- To przestań się zachowywać jak dzieciak, to zacznę...

- Dla twojej wiadomości - syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, tym razem patrząc na Kenseia. - Byłem u swojego kochanka na ostrym rżnieciu. Mam nadzieję, że to pana zadowoli pani władzo – wykrzywił się w kolejnym sztucznym uśmiechu.

Tej strony swojego podopiecznego nie znał. Prawdziwy z niego chuj, gdy już się zdenerwuje. Chociaż z drugiej strony w innych okolicznościach takie bezpruderyjne mówienie o rżnięciu mogłoby byś nawet podniecające.

- Na twoim miejscu zmieniłbym kochanka – powiedział spokojnie, uważnie przyglądając się chłopakowi.

- I co? Miałbym wybrać ciebie? - zapytał tamten głosem ociekającym jadem.

Spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą, chłodno, dobrze wyćwiczonym wzrokiem, zarezerwowanym dla kotów w jego dawnym oddziale, gdy skakali za bardzo. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że nie wyszedł z wprawy. Hisagi zauważył, że zagalapował się za bardzo i opadł z powrotem na swoje siedzenie. Przetarł oczy. Teraz wyglądał na bardziej zmęczonego niż zdenerwowanego.

- Nie dzisiaj, dobrze? - zapytał już spokojniej. - Obiecuję, że wszystko powiem, tylko nie dzisiaj. - Zerknął na mężczyznę z nadzieją.

Ten kiwnął tylko głową.

- Biorę cię za słowo Shuuhei – powiedział poważnie i klepnął chłopaka w ramię.

Autobus właśnie zatrzymywał się na kolejnym przystanku, więc wstał.

- Do zobaczenia – rzucił jeszcze nieco zdziwionemu dzieciakowi i wyszedł.

Musiał się cofnąć po motor, który zostawił pod motelem i przy okazji może zadać kilka pytań.

* * *

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i zaraz oparł się o nie. Plecak rzucił na bok. Przez chwilę stał tak, z dłońmi zakrywającymi twarz. W końcu pokręcił głową nad swoją własną głupotą. Zastanawiał się jakim cudem Kensei nie przylał mu za ten tekst w autobusie. Westchnął i zerknął tęsknie na plecak, w którym schowane były informacje od Kazeshiniego. Chciał je wreszcie przeczytać do końca, ale chyba potrzeba prysznica była silniejsza.

Stanął przed lustrem w łazience i ściągnął bluzę, pod którą nic już nie miał.

_Gładki chłód metalu przesunął się w góre po brzuchu i torsie, dotarł do ramieniu. Tam znowu odezwał się przecinany meteriał. Teraz bluzka zwisała smętnie tylko na jednym rękawie, a po chwili, gdy dłoń przesunęła się na drugie ramię, nie zwisała w ogóle. Spadła gdzieś pod jego stopy._

Popatrzył na swoje odbicie. Od obojczyków, przez mostek, do pępka biegły cztery czerwone linie przeciętego naskórka.

_Tępe pazury przesunęły się wzdłuż kręgosłupa, wywołując przyjemny dreszcz i o mały włos nie wypuszczając z ust pomruku zadowolenia. Przesunęły się wokół szyji i przeszły na pierś. Powędrowały w dół na brzuch, zostawiając po sobie łaskoczący powidok, domagający się podrapania jeszcze raz i jeszcze. _

_Został podrapany. Piękący bół otrzeźwił go natychmiast. Ciepłe strumyczki zaczęły szybko gonić pierwsze pazury. Zaraz też zostały zlizane przez bardzo pomocny język._

Zadrżał i zaraz się otrząsnął. Obrócił głowę.

- Po prostu świetnie – mruknął widząc ślady na szyji.

_Dłoń zacisnęła się na jego szyji, unosząc podbródek do góry i pozbawiając tchu. Serce uderzało jeszcze wolno, ale mocno, spanikowane irracjonalnym strachem. Które to były pazury, te tępe przyjemnie drapiące, czy te ostre, mogące bez problemu przeciąć skórę?_

_Palce zacisnęły się na łańcuchu, gdy poczuł przez spodnie drapanie po wnętrzu ud. Syknął. Po szyji popłynęły kolejne stróżki krwi. Ciepły oddech załaskotał jego skórę w cichym chichocie._

Pochylił się i przyjrzał się uważniej swoim wargom.

_Gładka stal nacisnęła na jego zaciśnięte usta ponaglająco. Gdy nie zareagował, usłyszał warknięcię i naciskający pazur zaczął się obracać, wtedy rozchylił wargi. Pazur został natychmiast zastąpiony językiem, który wsunął się między nie zachłannie. Spił niezamierzone westchnięcie, które wymknęło się, gdy drapanie z ud przesunęło się na przód spodni i po chwili zniknęło._

_Język został zastąpiony na powrót metalem, szybko ogrzanym jego przyspieszonym oddechem. Przesuwał się po wargach czule, wsunął się do ust, wędrował po języku. Coś upadło na podłogę; dywan stłumił dźwięk; raz, dwa, trzy, cztery. Po chwili jego spodnie zostały rozpięte i chude palce wsunęły się za linię bokserek._

_Pazur wysunął się w jego ust, zahaczając lekko o dolną wargę. Nieuzbrojona dłoń szarpnęła spodnie i bokserki w dół. I zaraz razem z pazurzastą chwyciła go tyłek i przysunęła jego nagie biodra do zupełnie ubranych bioder drugiego mężczyzny._

_Zacisnął mocniej zęby, chociaż już szczęki zaczynały go boleć. _

Warknął i ściągnął spodnie. Wrzucił je od razu do kosza z brudami. Gdy ściągał bieliznę, odwrócił się i zerknął na swoje pośladki. W lustrze wyraźnie widoczne były kolejne czerwone ślady z lewej strony.

_- Przyznaj się – usłyszał szept przy uchu. - Podoba ci się to. Nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać, twoje ciało cię i tak zdradzi._

_Napięty materiał spodni otarł się o niego._

_- Pieprz się – warknął przez zęby._

_Śmiech._

_- Z przyjemnością, tylko co z tobą? - zapytał słodkim głosikiem._

_Obrócił go, stanął za jego plecami. Jedna z dłoni powędrowała do przodu i ścisnęła go. Chwycił się mocniej łańcucha, gdy nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa. _

_- Chcesz, żebym cię zerżnął królewiczu? - zapytał nie mniej słodko niż poprzednio._

_Nie odpowiedział, więc usłyszał kolejną porcję śmiechu. _

_Druga dłoń, ta pazurzasta, powędrowała wzdłuż tyłka; zostawiając kolejne krwiste ślady; i obróciła się. Gładki metal wsunął się pomiędzy pośladki i zatrzymał przed wejściem. Dłoń z przodu poruszała się rytmiczne. Serce waliło jak oszalałe z podniecenia i strachu._

Rzucił bokserkami wściekły i wszedł pod prysznic. Zaczął się od razu szorować pod gorącą wodą.

_- Pieprz się psycholu – warknął i chciał się wyszarpnąć. Powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili, gdy pazur nacisnął delikatnie na skórę._

_Kolejna porcja śmiechu _

_- Jak sobie życzysz._

_Obie dłonie zostały zabrane. Skrzypnęło krzesło, został szarpnięty w góre i nagle pozbawiono go oparcia łańcucha. Upadł na ziemię wciąż przerażony, podniecony, wściekły, niespełniony i... Zawiedziony?_

Walnął pięścią w ścianę. Jego mózg był wściekły, ale jego penis miał inne zdanie na ten temat. Był podniecony wtedy i jest teraz, gdy o tym wszystkim myśli. Wychodzi na to, że nie tylko Kazeshini jest psycholem. Jego ciało reagowało, znaczy podobała mu się ta zabawa.

- Szlag – warknął pod nosem.

Jedna z dłoni powędrowała w dół.

_Nawet nie wiesz, jak kręci mnie myśl – zamruczał mu Kazeshini do ucha niezwykle z siebie zadowolony. - Że teraz wrócisz do domciu taki niespełniony i pierwsze co zrobisz, to się zmasturbujesz wyobrażając sobie to, czego nie dokończyłem._

_Zaśmiał się, słysząc warknięcie chłopaka._

Niedoczekanie twoje, pomyślał, ale nie mógł zmusić swojej wyobraźni do oderwania się od świeżego wspomienia bransolet, łańcucha, bycia zdominowanym i zdanym na czyjąś łaskę. Jak wtedy w "Destrukcji". Dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach na samo wspomnienie. Przymknął oczy i oparł się piersią o chłodne kawelki; woda leciała gdzieś za jego plecami. Wykręcił sobie lewą rękę za plecami. Jeszcze pamiętał ciężar, przygniatającego go wtedy do ściany, ciała. Ciepły oddech na karku, zapach perfum i ten zachrypnięty głos. Wtedy został uwolniony, ale teraz wyobraźnia dorabiała zupełnie inny scenariusz – co by było, gdyby Shuuhei odpowiedział "tak" na tamto pytanie.

Nie potrwało to długo i te nieprzyzwoicie podniecające obrazy zostały raptownie urwane przez orgazm, przy którym w końcu wypuścił powietrze z głośnym westchnięciem. Przez kilka kolejnych sekund nie poruszył się, delektując się krótką chwilą spokoju, ale w końcu odezwał się złośliwy głosik z tyłu głowy, życzący mu powodzenia w zachowaniu spokoju, przy kolejnym spotkaniu z Kenseiem. Westchnął tylko i dokończył mycie nareszcie odrobinę spokojniejszy.

Kiedy wyszedł, ubrał się w czyste rzeczy i zrobił sobie kawę, mógł w końcu usiąść z papierami od Kazeshiniego. Musiał zrobić wyliczankę, od którego pliku zacząć, bo nie mógł się zdecydować. Padło na informacje od Ichimaru.

Zaczął czytać i już po pierwszej stronie zupełnie zapomniał o kawie.

* * *

**"Kącik autorskiego marudzenia"**

_**Wena: O widzę, że już napisałaś połowę kolejnego rozdziału, według pomysłu, który niedawno ci podsunęłam.  
**_

_**Ja: Owszem. Chciałabym w miarę szybko go dokończyć.  
**_

_**Wena: Rozumiem... To wiesz co, mam pomysł. Skasuj połowę tego, co napisałaś i zrobimy to zupełnie inaczaj.  
**_

_**Ja: Że co?!  
**_

_**Wena: A poza tym to mam pomysł na kolejne opowiadanie. Chcesz posłuchać?  
**_

_**Ja: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghr!  
**_

**Pewnie chcielibyście się dowiedzieć drodzy czytelnicy, co też Shuu wyczytał w tych niecnych papierach? Huehue najpierw sama muszę się dowiedzieć xD**

**W ogóle nie myślałam, że tak ciężko będzie napisać scenę erotyczną (chyba można ją tak nazwać, prawda?). Osobiście uwielbiam czytać w opowiadaniach takie mięsiste opisy i w ogóle, ale jak sama miałam się zabrać za napisane takiej, to nagle okazuje się, że albo brzmi to jakoś niesmacznie, albo niedorzecznie. Ale z drugiej strony nie spotkałam się, żeby w innych polskich fanficach M były tak szczegółówe opisy, jak to bywa w angielskich, więc pocieszam się, że nie tylko ja mam ten problem. Ale tym bardziej przyjmę wszelkie komentarze dotyczące tego rozdziału.  
**

**Swoją drogą dopiero teraz zwróciłam uwagę ile czasowników w języku polskim zaczyna się na literę "p".  
**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa studia! *idzie panikować, że musi w końcu coś zrobić, ale nie ma chęci*  
**


	12. Informuję

**Edit 13.12.12 - rozdział został jeszcze raz update'owany, bo dopisałam jedna scenę na końcu. Uznałam, że będzie lepiej pasować do tego rozdziału. **

**Tych, co już czytali ten rozdział przepraszam za zamieszenie.**

* * *

Wszedł do motelu i podszedł do recepcji, do siedzącej tam dziewczyny. Już po drodze wyciągnął z bocznej kieszeni bojówek odznakę. Nie był pewien, czy sytuacja była na tyle poważna, żeby w ten sposób działać, ale z drugiej strony, jak nie ta to jaka, by się kwalifikowała?

- Podporucznik Muguruma Kensei – przedstawił się szybko i chłodno.

Dziewczyna natychmiast podniosła wzrok znad czytanego właśnie czasopisma i spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Zamrugała i otworzyla usta.

- Godzinę temu wszedł tutaj chłopak – przeszedł od razu do rzeczy, zanim dziewczyna zdążyła sie odezwać. - Wysoki, czarne krótki włosy, blizna na lewym policzku i...

- Tatuaż na prawym? - wtrąciła się i ściągnęła na chwilę usta, jakby chciała powstrzymać uśmiech.

- Dokładnie – potwierdził chłodno. - Prawdopodobnie kogoś odwiedzał. Czy ma pani jakiekolwiek informacje do jakiego pokoju się udał?

W tym momencie dziewczyna zachichotała.

- Przepraszam najmocniej – mruknęła zaraz, zgromiona wzrokiem. - Po prostu wie pan ten jego tatuaż i... - znowu zachichotała. – I w dodatku pytał się o pokój 69. To zabawne – starała się usprawiedliwić, ale zaraz spuściła wzrok, widząc nieporuszoną minę mężczyzny.

- Kto wynajmuje ten pokój? - zapytał tylko.

Recepcjonistka odwróciła się do komputera, kliknęła kilka razy.

- Pan Kaza Shinsaku – przeczytała. - Przyjechał wczoraj i wynajął pokój na dwie noce – dodała od razu.

Dopytał jeszcze, czy wychodził i gdzie znajduje się ten pokój, podziękował i odwrócił się, ruszając od razu na drugie piętro.

Uniósł brew, gdy stanął przed drzwiami oznaczonymi liczbą 69, zza których dobiegały dźwięki ostrej łupaniny. Poczekał na przerwę pomiędzy piosenkami i wtedy zapukał, chociaż bardziej właściwe byłoby powiedzieć, że przywalił.

Zaczęła lecieć kolejna piosenka i przez chwilę myślał, że może jednak gospodarz nie usłyszał. Już chciał zapukać ponownie, ale drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich mężczyzna, na oko dwudziestosiedmioletni, z uśmieszkiem, który automatycznie wywoływał antypatię, długie czarne włosy miał rozpuszczone. Oparł się o framugę drzwi nonszalancko.

- Taaaak? - zapytał, przekrzywiając głowę na bok.

Kensei ponownie wyciągnął odznakę, jednak czarnowłosy nie poświęcił jej nawet chwili uwagi. Za to wciąż uśmiechnięty bardzo uważnie lustrował męzczyznę przed sobą.

- Podporucznik Muguruma Kensei. Miałbym do pana kilka pytań...

- Jak będę mógł to z chęcią pomogę panie... - uśmiechnął się szerzej – sierżancie

- Podporuczniku – poprawił go automatycznie.

- W tych służbach może i tak – rzucił od niechcenia.

Kensei zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, w pierwszej chwili autentycznie, nie wiedząc co mężczyzna miał na myśli. Jakoś nie przyszło mu przez myśl, że ktoś może wiedzieć...

- Masz jeszcze swój sygnet panie sierżancie? - zapytał się tonem pogawędki o pogodzie.

Ale wiedział.

- Nie za bardzo wiem, co pan ma na myśli – mruknął, patrząc rozmówcy w oczy.

Tamten tylko wzruszył ramionami nie za bardzo przejęty. Nagle zainteresował się swoimi paznokciami. Uniósł dłoń na wysokość oczu.

- Cóż może pan nie wie – ciągnął dalej lekkim tonem. - Ale ja wiem i... - uśmiechnął się chytrze i spojrzał na Kenseia pomiędzy swoimi palcami. - I nasz wspólny znajomy też wie.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Czarnowłosy niewątpliwie rozkoszował się sytuacją.

- Ja z tymi informacjami nic nie zrobię – odezwał się w końcu i machnął dłonią. - Bo szczerze powiedziawszy, zwisa mi to i powiewa, a poza tym jestem pewny, że nasz kochany chłopaczek wyręczy mnie z dzielenia się nimi z całym światem – przy ostatnim słowach uważnie obserwował reakcję drugiego mężczyzny.

Nie skomentował. Wciąż miał nadzieję, że nawet jeżeli mężczyzna coś wiedział, to były to zupełnie błędne informacje.

- Zastanawiam się, jak obywatele Rukongai zareagują na wieść o złamaniu konstytucji i co na to wszystko ONZ – przyłożył palec do ust i udał zastanowienie. - Vizardzi, ciekawą nazwę żeście sobie wymyślili.

Kurwa. Nie miał błędnych informacji. Czarnowłosy musiał coś dojrzeć, bo się roześmiał.

- Jak się pospieszysz to może jeszcze zdążysz powstrzymać chłopaka – powiedział z niemalże szczerą troską. - Myślę, że na początku będzie zajęty nieco innymi sprawami – zaśmiał się, jak z dobrego żartu.

Siwowłosy zmierzył jeszcze drugiego mężczyznę poważnym wzrokiem i chciał już odwrócić się i odejść; najlepiej jak najszybciej, zanim przywali mu w tą roześmianą mordę; ale powstrzymał się.

- Co zrobiłeś chłopakowi, gdy u ciebie był? - zapytał się niebezpiecznie spokojnym głosem

- Nic, czego by nie lubił panie sierżancie – odpowiedział uprzejmie. - Nawet nie wiesz, jaki z niego niegrzeczny chłopiec. - Przekrzywił głowę na drugą stronę. - A może wiesz?

Nie odpowiedział po prostu odwrócił się na pięcie i zostawił mężczyznę, chociaż kosztowało go to więcej siły woli niż przypuszczał. Miał ochotę rozsmarować go na podłodze, powybijać zęby i złamać kość, albo dwie. Niestety musiał zadowolić się obrazami wyobraźni, bo gdyby dał się ponieść, to pewnie, gdyby już gościu się pozbierał, to pierwsze, co by zrobił, to posłał posiadane informacje dalej w eter. A tego Kensei naprawdę wolał uniknąć.

Warknął pod nosem. Ten dzień zaczął się podle i wyglądało na to, że nie zamierzał się zmienić na lepsze.

Zaczęło się od tego, że przyśnił mu się ten sen. Jedyny, który do niego uporczywie wracał. Sen-wspomnienie z pierwszej nocy na szkoleniu Vizardów. Jedyne wyraźne wspomnienie z papki permanentnego zmęczenia, niewyspania, bólu i wkurwa na szkoleniowców.

W śnie, jak w rzeczywistości, budzą ich i każą biec. Huk śmigieł, szczekanie psów gdzieś za plecami, ciemność i zaraz oślepiające smugi świateł z helikopterów. I ten bunkier wypełniony wodą po kolona. Tylko trochę za gęsta na wodę i śmierdzi zupełnie inaczej. A te niewyraźne kształty to śmieci, czy... Wtedy przez dziurę w dachu wpada światło. Ktoś właśnie odkopuje sprzed siebie łeb świni. Ktoś się potyka i zaraz wstaje, cały czerwony i lepki od krwi. Ktoś chciał odplątać z nogi jelito. Ktoś obok Kenseia zwymiotował i on sam zaraz poszedł w jego ślady. Tak poznał Shinjiego – w bunkrze pełnym krwi i flaków, a teraz dodatkowo jeszcze ich na wpół przetrawionej kolacji.*

To była ta łagodniejsza wersja. Czasami scenariusz się zmieniał i wtedy był w bunkrze zupełnie sam, żadne światło nie rozpraszało ciemności, ale wiedział, że ciecz zalewająca mu pierś i szyję, to nie woda. Czasami jeszcze czuł czyjeś dłonie chwytające go za nogi i ciągnące go w dół.

Bynajmniej nie budził się z tych snów z jakimś krzykiem, czy spocony i z walącym sercem; podejrzewał, że takie rzeczy zdarzają się tylko w książkach i filmach. Jedyny przypadek, gdy budził się gwałtownie, to gdy do niego strzelali. Z tego snu po prostu się budził i jego mózg, nie wiedzieć czemu, postanawiał wtedy przemyśleć to i owo, powspominać, albo przeanalizować jego ostatnia irracjonalne zachowania wobec dzieciaka, którego powinien obserwować i wszystkie jego podejrzane działania raportować, a nie pić z nim kawę i rozmawiać o muzyce. Co gorsze, zazwyczaj nie udawało mu się dojść do żadnych kontruktywnych wniosków, co tylko go dodatkowo denerwowało. Przez resztę dnia był zazwyczaj drażliwy bardziej niż zwykle. Aż sam się sobie dziwił, że jednak nie przywalił temtemu gościowi, albo Hisagiemu w autobusie.

Wyszedł z motelu i poszedł od razu w stronę, gdzie zostawił motor, po drodze wyciągnął telefon. Wybrał numer. Czekał cierpliwie.

- Cześć Kensei – odezwał się w końcu kobiecy lekko znudzony głos. - Co tam?

- Junrinan, motel czterdziesta ósma aleja numer trzynaście – rzucił, nie zaprzątając sobie głowy powitaniami. - Gościu nazywa się Kaza Shinsaku, prawdopodobnie fałszywe. Wie o was i przekazał te informacje dalej. Postaram się powstrzymać chłopaka przed podaniem ich dalej, ale i tak przygotujcie się na szybką konferencję prasową.

- Dzięki Kensei – powiedziała po krótkiej chwili ciszy.

- Nie ma sprawy. Dam jeszcze znać, jak mi poszło.

- Będę czekać – powiedziała krótko. - Do usłyszenia.

- Do usłyszenia Lisa – pożegnał się i rozłączył.

Nie było zbytnio czasu na pogaduszki, jeżeli faktycznie gościu z motelu; na samo wspomnienie tej wielce zadowolonej z siebie gęby miał ochotę coś rozwalić; nie blefował to mogła z tego wszystkiego wyniknąć, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, nieprzyjemna sytuacja. Tak po prawdzie to wszyscy będą mieli przejebane. I jeszcze do tego dochodziło, że to właśnie Hisagi prawdopodobnie pośle te informacje w świat. W końcu był dziennikarzem, wątpliwe, żeby przeoczył taka okazję. Kensei czuł się odrobinę zdradzony. Nie lubił być zdradzany.

Uruchomił motor i ruszył w stronę domu Hisagiego. Ten dzień naprawdę jest fatalny.

* * *

Odrzucił na stolik ostatni plik – z informacjami o Grimmjowie – i przetarł twarz dłońmi. Głowa go bolała od nadmiaru rewelacji. To co przed chwilą przeczytał... Sam nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć, to było po prostu zbyt nieprawdopodobne. Próbował oczywiście wmówić sobie, że Kazeshini go po prostu oszukał i dał jakieś bajki, ale jakkolwiek mężczyzna był kawałem skurwysyna, to cenił się jako informator i nie zrobiłby takiego kawału.

Westchnął i przeczesał palcami włosy. W głowie kotłowały mu się te wszystkie informacje o Vizardach, o Arrancarze, o Espadzie. Rzeczy, których by nigdy nie podejrzewał swoich znajomych. Sam nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Co powinien czuć? Czy powinien być wstrząśnięty? A może przerażony? Jeszcze to wszystko do niego po prostu nie docierało. Westchnął ponownie. Musiał zapalić, może wtedy coś mu się ułoży.

Wstał z fotela i sięgnął do plecaka po papierosy i wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek. Najpierw raz, a zaraz potem drugi. Shuuhei miał podejrzenia, kto to mógł być. Była tylko jedna osoba, poza listonoszem, która przychodziła zupełnie niezapowiedziana, a było już za późno na listy. Zawahał się, ale w końcu podszedł do drzwi, gdy dzwonek rozległ się jeszcze dwa razy. Jednak najpierw schował plik z informacjami o Grimmjowie pod fotel. Nie był pewien, czy chce się nimi dzielić z Kenseiem.

Otworzył i przez chwilę nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Gdy już się odnalazał, ramię stojącego przed nim Kenseia, przygniatało go do zamkniętych już drzwi. Shuuhei powinien chyba być wściekły, w końcu co znaczyła ta przemoc, co z poszanowaniem obywatela i tak dalej. Zamiast tego czuł, jak zasycha mu w gardle i serce jakoś tak zaczyna mocniej bić.

- Co zrobiłeś z informacjami otrzymanymi od tego swojego kochanka? - zapytał się mężczyzna chłodno, nie siląc się na jakieś powitanie.

Wspomnienie Kazeshiniego było jak cios obuchem. Jego mózg wreszcie zaczął funkcjonować poprawnie. Zacisnął zęby i spojrzał na mężczyznę równie chłodno.

- Przeczytałem – odpowiedział lakonicznie.

- Co masz zamiar z nimi zrobić? - dopytywał się Kensei.

Wtedy do Shuuheia dotarło, dlaczego mężczyzna był taki zdenerwowany, co rozwścieczyło go jeszcze bardziej – Kensei myślał, że pierwsze, co zrobi, będzie przekazanie tych informacji do gazety, jako najlepszej sensacji. Za kogo on go miał? Już chciał syknąć coś pełne jadu, ale powstrzymał się i odetchnął głębiej. Tylko spokojnie, nakazał sobie, przecież Kensei miał naprawdę dobry powód się obawiać jego działań w kwestii tych informacji. Nie było powodu, żeby denerwować go bardziej. Już dzisiaj raz zachował się jak jakiś gówniarz, drugi raz był zbędny.

- Wiele zależy od tego – powiedział spokojnie, kładąc dłoń na przygniatającym go ramieniu. - Czy przestaniesz nadużywać władzy i porozmawiamy spokojnie, czy będziesz mnie dalej przesłuchiwał, jak jakiegoś wroga.

Chyba jego słowa dotarły do Kenseia, bo ten mrugnął zaskoczony i najpierw zmniejszył nacisk, a sekundę później zabrał ramię i odsunął się. Shuuhei przeklął siarczyście w myślach, gdy zorientował się, że przez chwilę czuł zawód z tej zmiany. Odwrócił szybko wzrok i równie szybko przeszedł obok mężczyzny. Teraz naprawdę musiał zapalić.

Nie oglądał się. Podszedł do drzwi balkonowych, otworzył je; z ulgą wciągnął chłodne powietrze; przysiadł na parapecie i zapalił, wydmuchując dym na zewnątrz. Dopiero po dwóch buchach, zerknął w stronę pokoju. Kensei stał przy stoliku z plikiem papierów w dłoni.

- Nie jestem jakimś dziennikarzyną goniącym za sensacją – powiedział w końcu po dłuższej chwili ciszy.

Mężczyzna natychmiast spojrzał na niego, trochę niedowierzająco. Shuuhei westchnął tylko i ponownie się zaciągnął. Wypuścił dym i patrzył, jak rozmywa się w wilgotnym powietrzu. Zamyślił się na chwilę.

- Jestem po prostu zniesmaczony, delikatnie rzecz ujmując – odezwał się w końcu i skrzywił się

* * *

Zabolało, chociaż nie do końca rozumiał dlaczego, przecież tego właśnie się spodziewał, przed tym właśnie ich ostrzegali – nie liczcie na wdzięczność. Służył mimo to. Jednak teraz, gdy usłyszał to z ust kogoś spoza kręgu osób wiedzących, zabolało. Do cholery jasnej, przecież narażał życie swoje i swoich żołnierzy, czy naprawdę należała im się tylko pogarda?

Spojrzał jeszcze na swoje własne zdjęcie, na zbliżenie sygnetu - wciaż go miał oczywiście. Schowanego głęboko, by nie natrafić na niego przypadkiem, ale miał. Odrzucił papiery na stolik.

- No tak, rozumiem – mruknął i prychnął cicho pod nosem.

Schował dłonie w kieszenie.

- Nie! - krzyknął Shuuhei nagle. - Nie to miałem na myśli.

Spojrzał na niego. Jedna z szarych brwi uniosła się nieznacznie, pytająco.

- Nie jestem zniesmaczony wami żołnierzami, ani tym, co pewnie robiliście – mówił szybko. - Jestem zniesmaczony państwem – dodał ciszej.

Do pierwszej brwi dołączyła druga. Tego się nie spodziewał. Podszedł bliżej chłopaka i oparł się łokciami o barek rozdzielający salon od aneksu kuchennego. Przyglądał się uważnie dzieciakowi i powoli zaczynał rozumieć swoje własne zachowanie.

- Po prostu... - zaczął Shuuhei i westchnął. Znowu spojrzał przez okno. - Myślałem, że żyję w miarę normalnym państwie. Nie idealnym, ale przynajmniej uczciwym – mówił powoli zamyślony. - Na tyle przynajmniej uczciwym, żeby uszanować wolę sześciesiędziu procent głosujących, którzy powiedzieli "nie" dla wycofania z Konstytucji zapisu o neutralności militarnej Rukongai. A teraz – machnął dłonią mniej więcej w stronę stolika i papierów. - Dowiaduję się, że to referendum było o dupę potłuc, bo już od trzech lat szkolili jednostkę, która w zamiarze miała być jednostką ekspedycyjną i którą zresztą wysłali i to do wojny, która nas zupełnie nie dotyczyła. Po prostu jako obywatel czuję się oszukany. Rozumiesz mnie, prawda? - zapytał niepewnie, ale z nadzieją i spojrzał na niego

Uśmiechnął się przelotnie. Jakoś wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ale teraz to stało się bardziej niż oczywiste. Hisagi przypominał mu tamtego chłopaka. Oboje myśleli w podobny, trochę naiwny sposób.

- Nie do końca – odpowiedział i zaraz dodał, widząc jego zawiedzioną minę - ale znałem kiedyś kogoś, z kim na pewno byś się dogadał.

Żołnierz z jego oddziału. Tego, któremu udało się przekonać Kenseia, że to co robili podczas "sztucznej wojny", było właściwe i w jakiś pokręcony sposób dobre.

- Znałeś? - dopytał się Shuuhei, zaciągając się ostatni raz i gasząc niedopałek w popielniczce stojącej na zewnątrz. Poszedł do kuchni.

- Zaginął w Hueco Mundo – powiedział spokojnie.

Ciała nie odnaleziono. Nikt, nigdy nie dowie się, że zginął pełniąc służbę dla Rukongai, był to jeden z powodów, dla których on sam zrezygnował. Pokręcił głową, wracając myślami do rzeczywistości.

- Co masz zamiar zrobić z tymi informacjami? - powtórzył pytanie tym razem spokojniej.

Hisagi właśnie wyciągał dwa kubki z szafki. Postawił je przed Kenseiem, nasypał do nich kawy. Nastawił wodę i dopiero wtedy, oparł się biodrami o szafkę i spojrzał na Kenseia poważnie.

- Nie jestem głupi – zaczął. - Wiem, że gdyby to trafiło do wiadomośći publicznej, to w największym stopniu oberwalibyście wy – żołnierze. Bo ludzie naprawdę odpowiedzialni by się wykpili zrzucając wszystko na poprzedni rząd i armię. - Wzruszył ramionami, odwrócił wzrok. - Poza tym już osiągnąłem to, co chciałem – powiedział ciszej, jakby zawtydzony. - Wreszcie nie tylko ty wiesz o mnie prawie wszystko.

Zamrugał zaskoczony.

- Aż tak ci to przeszkadzało? - zapytał się z uśmieszkiem.

Woda się zagotowała. Hisagi sięgnął po czajnik i zalał kawy. Spojrzał na niego z bliska.

- Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że nia ma nic gorszego niż brak informacji – powiedział.

- Owszem – przyznał. - Ale zazwyczaj tyczy się to wroga.

- Albo sojuszników – odciął się.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, ale w końcu Kensei zaśmiał się cicho. Ten dzieciak jest naprawdę niemożliwy.

- Niech ci będzie – poddał się. - A teraz wybacz, muszę zadzwonić.

Hisagi kiwnął tylko głową i zabrał swoja kawę do salonu.

Kensei poszedł na balkon, przymykając za sobą drzwi. Wybrał pierwszy numer z listy ostatnich połączeń.

- I jak? - przywitała się Lisa trochę nerwowo po pierwszym sygnale.

- Myślę, że można odwołać alarm z tej strony przynajmniej, ale trzymajcie rękę na pulsie tak czy siak.

- Poradzimy sobie – powiedziała już spokojniej. - Swoją drogą mógłbyś się częściej odzywać, może umówić na jakieś spotkanie, co?

- Teraz nie mam zbytnio czasu – odwrócił się i spojrzał przez okno do pokoju. Hisagi majstrował właśnie coś przy wieży. - Praca.

Kobieta prychnęła lekceważąco.

- Pewnie siedzisz, zajadasz się pączkami i tyjesz – w jej głosie aż nadto słyszalne było wyzwanie.

Zaśmiał się.

- Jeżeli chcesz wydębić ode mnie moje półnagie fotki, w ramach dowodu, że wcale tak nie jest, to ci się nie uda.

Westchnęła zawiedziona.

- Przynajmniej próbowałam.

- Jak zwykle zboczona.

- Zawsze do usług, sztywniaku. Zadzwoń, jak będziesz miał czas się spotkać, może zaciągnij ze sobą naszych blondasów, co?

- Zobaczymy, co się da zrobić – powiedział ostrożnie, chociaż szczerze nie miałby nic przeciwko spotkać się z kobietą.

Yadamaru Lisa była jedynym czynnym Vizardem, z którym utrzymywał kontakt. Dziewczyna była zboczona jak mało kto, ale poza tym w porządku. Poznał ją, gdy sam już prowadził szkolenia; w tamtym czasie, zaczął podejrzewać u siebie jakieś sadystyczne skłonności. Zapamiętał ją z biegu przełajowego, który został zorganizowany, żeby wysłannicy Sztabu Generalnego mogli sobie popatrzeć, jak się szkoli ich nielegalna jednostka specjalna. Stał na moście razem z jednym oficerem. Pilnował, by wszyscy pobiegli w odpowiednią stronę. Od dłuższego czasu nikt się nie pojawiał, ale w końcu z lasu wybiegła, albo raczej wyczłapała się dziewczyna. Kosmyki czarnych włosów wypadły z warkocza i przykleiły się do twarzy. Nogi ledwo ją niosły, ale miała jeszcze zacięty wyraz twarzy. Wbiegła na most, przebiegła obok nich, ale zaraz się zatrzymała i zawróciła. Przez chwilę patrzyła na wielką czerwoną strzałkę wymalowaną na betonie, a która wskazywała bardzo wyraźnie, na barierkę oraz zwisającą z tej barierki linę.

- No chyba was pojebało – mruknęła, nie zważając na obecność dwóch starszych stopniem. Kensei nie za bardzo się tym przejął, oficer ze Sztabu był chyba nieco poruszony.

Podeszła do krawędzi, spojrzała w dół. Lina kończyła się w połowie wysokości, a na piaszczystej wysepce na środku rzeki była kolejna strzałka.

- A żeby was ptak dodo w dupę wyruchał – mruczała dalej przełażąc przez barierkę. - A żeby wam fiuty zębata pizda odgryzła. Motyle ludojady jaja zeżarły – jęczała schodząc w dół.

W końcu inwektywy umilkły; a szkoda bo zaczynały się robić coraz bardziej barwne; i usłyszeli plusk. Kensei podszedł do krawędzi i patrzył na spokojną, niczym niezmąconą wodę rzeki.

- A co jeżeli nie wypłynie – zapytał po dłuższej chwili oficer.

Spojrzał na niego poważnie

- To znaczy, że nie nadawała się do Vizardów – odpowiedział spokojnie.*

W tym momencie nad powierzchnię wyprysła czarna czupryna. Oczywiście w samej rzece byli nurkowie, którzy w razie czego by dziewczynę wyłowili, ale sztabowiec nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Później zwykł nazywać Lisę zębatą pizdą, za każdym razem, jak się zaczynała denerwować.

To były te przyjemniejsze lata. Później zaczęła się wojna w Hueco Mundo, ktoś zdecydował o wysłaniu ich razem z oddziałami Gotei 13 i przestało być tak kolorowo.

Wszyscy wrócili z tej misji inni, z własnymi demonami, tłukącymi się gdzieś z tyłu czaszki, a które mądrze nazywały się zespołem stresu pourazowego. Kensei na kilka tygodni został zwolniony ze służby, bo nie potrafił nad sobą zapanować. Tygodnie zamieniły się w miesiące, a później Rose zaproponował rezygnację ze służby całkowicie i przejście na bardzo wczesną emeryturę. Później jeszcze Shinji się dołączył i to on zaproponował pracę w policji. Mieli nadzieję, że jakoś się od tego wszystkiego odetną, ale jak pokazał dzisiejszy dzień "nadzieja matką głupich".

Jedyne pocieszenie było takie, że może nie będzie tak fatalnie, jak myślał jeszcze piętnaście minut temu.

* * *

Usiadł w fotelu z plikiem informacji od Ichimaru, przeglądał już raz przeczytane strony i nadal nie mógł uwierzyć. To wszystko było tak absurdalne, że w sumie nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby zaraz się obudził, albo gdyby wyskoczyła ekipa ukrytej kamery.

Chyba faktycznie musiał to być sen, bo na jawie pewnie nie poczułby na szyji dotyku odrobinę szorstkich palców, które pogładziłyby świeże strupy po pazurach Kazeshiniego... Momencik, co? Zamarł. Kensei gładził go po szyji? Aż przymknął oczy, czując jak jeden palec przesuwa się wzdłuż cienkich ran. Zapomniał przez chwilę, że powinien oddychać, ale sapnął zaraz, gdy dłoń z szyi chwyciła go za włosy i odchyliła głowę na bok w dość brutalny sposób. Oczywiście to w żaden sposób mu nie pomogło.

- Co on ci właściwie zrobił? - zapytał zaintrygowany Kensei nieco tylko zachrypniętym głosem.

Oddychaj, nakazał sobie, oddychaj i z łaski swojej uspokój się wreszcie. Przez kilka sekund starał się myśleć o takich rzeczach, jak kapusta, albo coś równie mało seksownego, chociaż ciężko było.

- Nic, na co bym nie wyraził zgody – powiedział w końcu cicho.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko trochę niedowierzające "yhym" i z lekkim ociąganiem został puszczony.

- Skąd ty wziąłeś tego gościa w ogóle?

- Miałem pecha – mruknął tylko.

Kolejne "yhym" i Kensei przeszedł obok niego, usiadł na kanapie ze swoją kawą w ręce. Shuuhei zerknął w jego stronę i zaraz tego pożałował. Kensei znowu to robił, znowu zarzucił ramiona na oparcie i wypiął pierś nonszalancko, jakby zupełnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że wygląda w ten sposób absolutnie seksownie. W tej chwili jedyne na co Shuuhe miał ochotę, to usiąść mu na udach, objąć ramionami szyję, zacząć całować, czując, jak te na pewno silne dłonie zaciskają się na jego biodrach.

- Hę? - zapytał niezbyt mądrze i zamrugał, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Kensei o coś go pytał.

- Pytałem się, co jeszcze czytasz – powtórzył z uśmieszkiem czającym się w kącikach ust.

Shuuhei spojrzał na papiery na swoich kolanach.

- Informacje od Ichimaru Gina – wyjaśnił.

- Te informacje? Od tego Ichimaru Gina? - zapytał się, unosząc wysoko brwi.

- Co, nie wierzysz mi?

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową.

- Nie w tym rzecz – powiedział. - Po prostu ja ich na oczy nie widziałem.

- Nie przekazano ich wam? - tym razem to on był szczerze zdziwiony.

Znowu pokręcił głową.

- Chcesz przeczytać? - zaproponował podając papiery.

Kensei zerknął na plik niechętnie.

- Streść mi – powiedział i napił się kawy.

Shuuhei przeczesał włosy palcami, przez chwilę zastanawiając się od czego tutaj właściwie zacząć, zerknął jeszcze raz na papiery.

- W dużym skrócie – zaczął. - To Aizen jest w głównej mierze odpowiedzialny za wywołanie 10 lat temu "sztucznej wojny", jak również to on między innymi lobbował za interwencją Gotei 13, po to tylko, żeby dorobić się na zbrojeniówce. - Dla niego samego brzmiało to niedorzecznie, więc absolutnie nie dziwił się, że Kensei patrzył co najmniej podejrzliwie. - Zarobione pieniądze przekazał później na utworzenie i prowadzenie działalności Arrancaru. - Rzucił papiery na stół, wstał z fotela i zaczął chodzić wzdłuż stolika. - Po wojnie Aizen razem z Arrancarem przejęli cały narkotykowy interes Hueco Mundo. Wpadł dopiero teraz na kilka lat po wypuszczeniu Hougyoku w świat, a i to nie do końca, bo zwiał do Heuco Mundo i siedzi sobie tam teraz na azylu politycznym. - Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Kenseia, tamten zamrugał, napił się kawy, otworzył usta i zaraz je zamknął.

- Serio? - zapytał w końcu.

- Pozwolę sobie zacytować klasykę. Serio, serio – odpowiedział zupełnie poważnie i usiadł tam gdzie stał.

- Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć – powiedział, kręcąc głową.

Shuuhei pochylił się do stolika, przegrzebał papiery i w końcu przesunął jedna kartkę w stronę Kenseia. Ten wziął ją do ręki.

- Udziałowcem wszystkich tych firm był Aizen – wyjaśnił. - Wszystkie te firmy albo po prostu są zbrojeniówką, albo są cywilne i tworzą sprzęt dla wojska na kontrakcie.

Usiadł z powrotem, pogładził się w zamyśleniu po tatuażu.

- Jednak nie to jest w tym wszystkim najważniejsze – powiedział i spojrzał na Kenseia, który oderwał wzrok od kartki i uniósł brew pytająco. - Przez dziesięć lat nikt nie zwrócił na to wszystko uwagi, nie pojawiła się żadna afera z tym związana. Zdajesz sobie sprawę jakich rozmiarów musi być tło tego wszystkiego? - Sam pokręcił głową, nie mogąc uwierzyć. - Monstrualne, jak... - Rozłożył ramiona. - Jak biust Matsumoto. - Porównianie równie absurdalne, jak cała ta sprawa.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza. Kensei wziął resztę papierów i zaczął je przeglądać, co chwilę kręcąc głową i popijając kawę.

- Głodny się zrobiłem – powiedział w końcu Shuuhei, wstając z podłogi. - Chcesz coś zjeść? - zapytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź, skierował się do kuchni.

Kensei po chwili przesiadł się z kanapy na krzesło przy barku i z lekką zawiścią patrzył na krzątającego się po kuchni Shuuheia. Owszem potrafił zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia, w końcu żył sam już od dłuższego czasu; chociaż bardziej niż chętnie dopóki mógł korzystał ze stołówki w swojej jednostce wojskowej. Poza tym "coś do jedzenia" dobrze określało jego umiejętności , że chodziło o grilla. Był mistrzem grillowania. Shuuhei natomiast wyglądał, jakby doskonale odnajdywał się wsród garnków, noży, warzyw, przypraw i chyba to lubił.

- Ten Aizen to jakiś pieprzony doktor Moriarty – mruknął, kładąc papiery obok pustego kubka po kawie.

Shuuhei prychnął na współ rozbawiony, na wpół zdołowany.

- Ta. Tylko gdzie jest nasz Sherlock?

Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.

Gdy już jedli, do Shuuheia zadzwoniła koleżanka z pracy i poinformowała go jest robota do zrobienia na już, bo ktoś nawalił, więc Kensei pożegnał się, jak tylko zjadł, żeby nie rozpraszać chłopaka. Poza tym przydałoby się spotkać z Shinjim i przekazać mu te rewelacje, na pewno będzie zachwycony.

Roboty z podesłanym plikiem nie było jakoś dużo, więc szybko się z nią uporał. Zaraz potem zeskanował kartki z informacjami od Ichimaru i Grimmjowie. Te pierwsze podesłał kilku starym znajomym, którzy już doskonale będą wiedzieć, co z tym zrobić; w końcu powiedział, że nie rozpowszechni jedynie tych dotyczących Kenseia, o całej reszcie nie wspominał. Drugi plik posłał do Grimmjowa, Tii i Nel; ze swojego starego maila, którego jego znajomi nie znali. Chciał sprawdzić ich reakcję, a w sumie nieco obawiał się porozmawiać o tym w cztery oczy – zwłaszcza z Grimmjowem, tutaj każdy możliwy scenariusz rozmowy kończył się dość niepomyślnie dla Shuuheia.

Swoją drogą przy bliższych oględzinach zdjęcia zauważył na nim jeszcze chłopaka łudząco podobnego do Ulquiorry, ale nie był pewien, bo stał bokiem i miał spuszczoną głowę. Poza tym o ile Grimmjow pasował mu jeszcze do tej całej afery, mniej niewątpliwie pasowała Nel i Tia, ale za żadne skarby nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić w niej bladolicego barmana z "Nihilizmu". Poza tym byłoby to delikatna przesada, prawda?

Była jeszcze jedna osoba, której chciał pokazać część tych informacji, ale tym razem już osobiście.

* * *

***Obie scenki, nieco podkolorowane, pochodzą z książki "Specnaz" Wiktora Suworowa****  
**

**Wymyślenie ostatniej scenki w tym rozdziale zafundowało mi dwie bezsenne noce. I o ile obawiam się, że mi trochę Shuuhei z charakteru ucieka, to o Aizena nie boję się wcale, nawet ja byłam zaskoczona jego niecnym planem, taki genialny jest :)  
**

**Pamiętajcie, że wszelkie komentarze są mile widziane  
**


	13. Zostawiam

"Uważaj, czego sobie życzysz, bo jeszcze to otrzymasz", mówi stare przysłowie i jak wiele przysłów, jest bardziej niż prawdziwe. Kensei przypomniał o nim Shinjiemu, gdy kilka dni później, wieczorem siedzieli u Kenseia w mieszkaniu i pili piwo. Chcieli, żeby zaczęło się coś dziać, to zaczęło się.

- A może Ichimaru po prostu kłamał, co? Albo Shuuhei miał nieprawdziwe informacje – zaproponował Shinji.

Kensei wzruszył tylko ramionami i upił piwa. Siedział okrakiem na odwróconym tył do przodu krześle. Shinji natomiast rozłożył się wygodnie na łóżku gospodarza.

- Prawdopodobne – mruknął tylko w odpowiedzi i zaraz sięgnął po dzwoniący telefon do kieszeni. - Co tam? - powiedział do telefonu.

- Cześć – przywitała się Lisa. - Postanowiłam, że zadzwonię, bo może chcesz usłyszeć co nieco o tym gościu.

- A to poczekaj. Shinji jest to niech też posłucha.

Położył telefon na stoliku i włączył opcję głośnomówiącą.

- Cześć wąskodupcu – przywitała sie uprzejmie kobieta.

- Ciebie też miło słyszeć Lisa – rzucił w stronę telefonu Shinji.

- I co z tym gościem – przypomniał Kensei.

- Imię i nazwisko faktycznie fałszywe miał – zaczęła. - Prawdziwe wam do szczęścia niepotrzebne, ale pewnie zaintersuje was fakt, że gościu należał do Zanpaktou.

Kensei o mało co się nie opluł na wspomnienie organizacji z pogranicza płatnych najemników i wywiadu, która zostala rozwiązana dobre dziesięć lat temu.

- Proszę cię! Ten gościu nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia siedem lat – powiedział. Wątpie, żeby werbowali niepełnoletnich.

- To, że ty się sypiesz, to nie znaczy, że każdy tak ma – odpowiedziała. - Gościu jest w twoim wieku Kensei.

- Słucham?! - zdziwił się.

- Dobrze słyszałeś, gościu ma trzydzieści sześć lat i tak, próchniejesz i sypiesz się chłopie. Już zaraz chwila i czeka się kryzys wieku średniego i takie tam sprawy. Jestem tylko ciekawa, co zrobisz, skoro już motor masz. Może jakiś tatuaż?

Shinji zaśmiał się, ale zaraz został zgromiony wzrokiem, to tylko szczerzył się szeroko. W sumie coś w tym było. W końcu Shinji był też tylko dwa lata młodszy od Kenseia, a wyglądał może na trzydziestkę. Kensei winę zrzucał na swoje siwę włosy, przez nie faktycznie wyglądał staro.

- W każdym bądź razie – odezwała się ponownie Lisa. - Zaproponowaliśmy współpracę, zobaczymy, co z tego wyniknie. Chyba to tyle, co chciałam wam powiedzieć. Dajcie znać, jak będziecie w okolicy – pożegnała się i rozłączyła.

Więc generalnie zaczęło się dziać i jak szybko zaczęło, tak szybko się skończyło. Następnego dnia poinformowano ich, że został wydany rozkaz o zakończeniu obserwacji.

Próbował sobie wmówić, że właśnie tego oczekiwał. W końcu jego własne słowa i raporty przyczyniły się do zdjęcia obserwacji, więc powinien być zadowolony. Będzie miał święty spokój. Wróci do siebie, będzie z dala od tego seksownego dzieciaka, to przynajmniej nie będzie musiał się tak starać, żeby nie myśleć o nim, kiedy będzie się masturbował. W sumie dobrze będzie wrócić na dobrze znane ulice i przede wszystkim do swojego własnego, a nie jakiegoś wynajętego, mieszkania.

Tak sobie wmawiał, bo gdzieś, nie tak całkiem głęboko, był zawiedziony. Wszystko się kończy, kiedy właśnie zaczynało się robić ciekawie, było o czym myśleć, w co się zaangażować. Ale trudno się mówi, "służba, nie drużba", więc pozostawało mu tylko się spakować.

W sumie mógł po prostu wyjechać bez słowa, pewnie Shuuhei domyśliłby się, dlaczego przestał się pojawiać. Dlatego też nie do końca rozumiał, co właściwie robi pod blokiem chłopaka. Ale był tutaj, chyba po to, żeby się pożegnać, chociaż też nie do końca wiedział po co.

Ruszył w stronę klatki, ale zaraz zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył przed sobą chłopaka Rose, który właśnie wchodził do bloku. Cóż, chyba jednak wybrał sobie zły moment na pożegnanie. Włożył ręcę w kieszenie i odwrócił się. Tylko zamiast skierować się do motoru i po prostu odjechać, obszedł blok dookoła i stanął pod jednym z kilku drzew, które zdobiły przestrzeń pomiędzy jednym blokiem, a drugim. Wyciągnął wykałaczki i zaczął obserwować okna mieszkania Hisagiego.

Szybko zrobiło się ciemno i zapaliły się latarnie. Mżyło i było chłodno. Ktoś przeszedł z psem, zastukały pospiesznie obcasy na betonie, zaśmiała się jakaś grupa dzieciaków. A on stał pod drzewem, jak jakiś psychol z obsesją i patrzył się w okna na drugim piętrze. Z tej pozycji widział jedynie, że w pokoju pali się światło. Raz, czy dwa mignęła mu w oknie jakaś postać, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy był to Hisagi, czy Kira.

Myśl o Kirze znowu przypomniała mu o rozmowie z Rose w szpitalu, ale zaraz wzruszył ramionami. Nawet nie będzie wiedział, siedząc w Fangai, że Hisagiemu coś się stało. Kolejny głosik w jego głowie; tym razem nie przypominający nikogo szczególnego, ale odzywajacy się z tej części jego umysłu, o której wolałby zapomnieć; szepnął, że to nawet dobrze. Po co niepotrzebnie zawracać sobie głowę takimi sprawami. Był, nie ma, co za różnica, przecież chłopak nie był nikim szczególnym. Oczywiście, pomijając drobny fakt, że był przyczyną, przez którą życie Kenseia potoczyło się tak, a nie inaczej. I to, że jego podświadomość traktowała dzieciaka, jako możliwy sposób wybaczenia, nie do końca istniejących, win.

Pokręcił głową, to było chore. Odepchnął się od drzewa i chciał już odejść, ale wtedy usłyszał śmiech. Zerknął przez ramię. Hisagi ubrany w koszulkę bez rękawów; dziwne, że nie było mu zimno; stał na balkonie oparty biodrami o barierkę, palił. Na przeciwko, oparty o zamknięte drzwi, stał Kira. Z tej odległości było słychać ich głosy, ale ciężko było stwierdzić o czym rozmawiają.

Nagle Hisagi rzucił niedopek przez ramię, odepchnął od barierki i oparł dłonie na drzwiach balkonowych tuż obok głowy drugiego chłopaka. Kensei widział tylko plecy dzieciaka, ale nie musiał widzieć dokładnie, by wiedzieć, co właśnie działo się u góry. Wystarczyła mu przekrzywiona głowa Hisagiego, powolny ruch jednej z jego dłoni gdzieś na wysokość bioder. A gdyby było mu mało, to para szczupłych ramion, które objęły chłopaka w pasie i przyciągnęły, starczyła mu w zupełności.

Chciał odwrócić się na pięcie i odmaszerować, ale jakoś nie potrafił oderwać wzroku. Z jednej strony czuł zżerającą go zazdrość; skąd się ona wzięła, nie miał zielonego pojęcia; z drugiej...

- Kurwa – warknął pod nosem i miał ochotę strzelić sobie w ryj. - Z tobą jest naprawdę źle niewyżyty staruchu.

Ale nie ruszył się z miejsca, więc widział, jak dwaj mężczyźni wchodzą do środka i zamykają za sobą drzwi i nagie plecy Hisagiego, które zaraz oparły się o szybę.

Obawiał się, że jego zazwyczaj anonimowy, wyimaginowany kochanek dzisiaj nie wystarczy, by pozbyć się tych obrazów z głowy.

696969696969696969

Chłodna szyba otrzeźwiła go na tyle długą chwilę, żeby w zamglonym alkoholem i rosnącym podnieceniem umyśle, pojawiła się myśl, że nie powienien pozwolić tym ciepłym wargom całować się po piersi, brzuchu. Powinien chwycić te szczupłe dłonie i odsunąć od swojego paska. Tylko, że ciało już nie chciało słuchać. Myśl o tak przyjemnym zakończeniu wieczoru była zbyt kusząca.

Przymknął oczy i oparł dłoń na parapecie, gdy ogrzał go ciepły oddech i wilgotne usta zamknęły się na nim. To było złe i niewłaściwe. Nie miało znaczenia, że to Kira pierwszy rzucił dwuznaczną aluzją. Nie miało znaczenia, że Kira nie miał nic przeciwko. To było złe, bo Shuuhei wciąż miał przed oczami postać, stojącą pod drzewem. Widział tylko plecy, ale nie mógł pomylić motocyklowej kurtki, zielonych bojówek i wysokich wojskowych butów z nikim innym. To ta postać była główną przyczyną, dla której pocałował Kirę, dla której teraz stał oparty o drzwi balkonu. Nie był pewien, czy mężczyzna wciąż tam stoi, ale sama myśl, że mogło tak być, była w niezdrowy sposób podniecająca.

Zadrżał i przyciągnął twarz blondyna do swojej. Pocałował zachłannie i zaraz obrócili się. Teraz to Kira stał oparty o szybę, a Shuuhei odpinał guziki jego koszuli. Całował linię szczęki, przygryzł czubek ucha. Nie powstrzymał się od zerknięcia za okno - mężczyzna wciąż tam był, patrzył. Nie powstrzymał się również od myśli, jakby to było, gdyby to Kensei przygniatał go do chłodnej szyby i rozbierał niecierpliwie. Zamruczał mimowolnie i przyciągnął zachłannie biodra Kiry do swoich. Otrzymał w odpowiedzi ciche westchnięcie i szept "Hisagi". Otrząsnął się na chwilę. To naprawdę było chore – czy naprawdę przez chwilę miał zamiar zrobić to tutaj, tak żeby Kensei to widział? Wzdrygnął się i trzymając Kirę za szlufki spodni, pociągnął go w stronę sypialni.

Czuł się winny. Czuł się winny tego, że jest pijany i przez to niestaranny i niecierpliwy; tego, że po prostu wykorzystał Kirę i to w mało delikatny sposób – z ust blondyna wydobywały się głośne jęki na granicy przyjemności i bólu - żeby sobie ulżyć; tego, że jego myśli jeszcze nie raz uciekły od chłopaka pod nim, tak desperacko wbijającego paznokcie w jego plecy, ramiona i biodra, do siwowłosego mężczyzny i tego co on mógłby zrobić Shuuheiowi. Czy wziąłby go tak ostro, jak on Kirę?

Doskonale wiedział, że rano ból głowy i suche gardło nie będzie jego największym zmartwieniem. Kac moralny będzie gorszy.

Przewrócił się na drugi bok i zarzucił ramieniem. Chwilę mu zajęło zanim dotarło do niego, co jest nie tak. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał po pustej połowie łóżka. Podniósł się i zamarł.

- Kira? - zapytał niepewnie, przyglądając się właśnie zapinającemu guziki koszuli chłopakowi.

Ten spojrzał na Shuuheia i zaraz spuścił wzrok.

- Przepraszam Hisagi – szepnął blondyn, nie patrząc na kolegę. - Nie powinniśmy... Nie powinienem...

Serce Shuuheia zamarło na chwilę. Zrobił krzywdę Kirze – ciężko by było nie zrobić, gdy przypomni sobie swoje zachowanie w nocy. Blondyn musiał zobaczyć przerażenie rysujące się na twarzy bruneta.

- Nie w tym rzecz – powiedział i odetchnął głębiej. - Wykorzystałem cię Hisagi , przepraszam.

Czy to nie on powinien mówić te słowa?

- Miałem nadzieję, że mi nie odmówisz – kontynuował cicho. - Że będę mógł zapomnieć... - uśmiechnął się smutno. - Ale nie potrafię. Przepraszam Hisagi...

- Nie musisz – powiedział tylko, bo nie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć więcej.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Pójdę już.

- Nie musisz – powiedzial szybko i zaczął podnosić się z łóżka.

- Nie wstawaj – powstrzymał go. - Jest jeszcze wcześnie, prześpij się. A ja już pójdę – powtórzył z naciskiem i wyszedł z sypialni.

I to on myślał, że ma jakiś problem. Gówno nie problem. Położył się z powrotem i zakrył twarz ramionami. Chciałby pomóc Kirze w jakiś sposób, ale wątpił by chłopak chciał, żeby się nad nim litowano. Cholerny Aizen, warknął w myślach, wszystko, co złe sprowadza się do niego. Śmierć Ichimaru to też, w mniejszym bądź większym stopniu, jego wina. A co za tym idzie obecny stan Kiry. Przeszłość Nel, Tii i Grimmjowa też – kiedy wojna się zaczęła Tia miała 17 lat i już wtedy biegała z karabinem. On dla porównania jedyne o co się martwił, to czy sprawdzian z matmy mu dobrze poszedł. A do tego był jeszcze Tousen. Mimowolnie zacisnął dłonie w pięści, warknął pod nosem. A najgorsze było to, że tak naprawdę niewiele mógł zrobić, bo przecież nie pojedzie do Hueco Mundo i nie wyciągnie winnych pod sąd.

Podniósł się i tak już nie zaśnie. Właśnie sięgał po koszulkę, gdy usłyszał, że ktoś wchodzi do mieszkania. Czyżby Kira czegoś zapomniał.

- Kira to ty? - zapytał i pojawił się w drzwiach sypialni.

Zamarł i zaraz poczuł, że się rumieni.

- Minąłem się z nim na dole – powiedział spokojnie Kensei, opierając się o ścianę i krzyżując ramiona na piersi. - A ty naprawdę powinieneś bardziej uważać i zamykać drzwi.

Świetnie, a on znowu w samych bokserkach i w dodatku prosto z łóżka.

- Zazywczaj ludzie nie wchodzą do cudzych mieszkań bez pukania – mruknął i zaraz uniósł brew pytająco, widząc intensywne spojrzenie mężczyzny i zaciśnięte szczęki.

- Nic na co byś się nie zgodził, tak? - powiedział powoli, patrząc się na pierś chłopaka.

Shuuhei w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, o co chodzi, ale wtedy, zerknął w dół. Wyleciało mu to z głowy, bo Kira zupełnie nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Cztery linie już bardziej różowe niz czerwone, ale nadal odcinające się od jego jasnej skóry.

- Zresztą – odezwał się Kensei zanim chłopak mógł odpowiedzieć. - Teraz to już i tak nieistotne – mruknął pod nosem i sięgnął do kieszeni. - Gratulacje – rzucił i w stronę Shuuheia coś poleciało.

Musial zrobić krok do przodu, żeby złapać. To były czekoladki.

- Co to... - zaczął.

- Gratulacje zostałeś uznany za niewinnego – wciął się, nie patrząc na chłopaka. - Zdjęli z ciebie obserwację.

Zamrugał zdziwiony, ale zaraz spojrzał na mężczyznę, gdy dotarło do niego znaczenie tych słów.

- Kiedy wyjeżdzasz? - zapytał

- Zostaję do końca tygodnia – powiedział, wciąż patrząc w bok w ten denerwujący sposób.

Oderwał się od ściany i podszedł pod drzwi balkonowe. Schylił się i podniósł z podłogi bluzkę, położył ją na oparciu fotela. Dopiero wtedy spojrzał na chłopaka i nie odwrócił spojrzenia przez bardzo dlugi czas, bardzo dokładnie lustrując go od góry do dołu. W pierwszej chwili poczuł się trochę, jak jakieś biedne zwierzątko pod spojrzeniem drapieżcy, ale odwzajemnil spojrzenie.

W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał uśmiech, który cisnął mu się na usta, gdy wpadł na pewien pomysł. Nie spuszczając wzroku, rozpakował czekoladkę. Gdy ułamał kawałek, spojrzenie mężczyzny uciekło do jego dłoni i razem z dłonią powędrowało do ust. Shuuhei włożył czekoladkę pomiędzy wargi, wgryzł się w słodkość i zaraz owinął wokół niej język. Widział wyraźnie, jak mężczyzna przełyka powoli ślinę. Ciekawe, czy po wczorajszym pokazie Kensei masturbował się, myśląc o nim. Bardzo podniecające, powiedział jeden głosik. Bardziej niż chore, powiedział drugi i przypomniał mu o Kirze.

W jednej chwili zrobił się caly czerwony i zaraz zniknął w sypialni, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Oparł się o nie i zsunął się w dół. Chciało mu się rzygać na myśl o swoim zachowaniu.

Wstał z podłogi po dłuższej chwili, dokończył ubieranie; domyślając się, jak może działać na Kenseia w wąskich dżinsach, ubrał swoje stare bojówki w "betonie"; i wyszedł z sypialni. W pokoju nikogo nie było, zaraz jednak się uspokoił, gdy usłyszał wodę lecącą w łazience. Poszedł więc do kuchni zrobić kawę.

W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek. Idąc do drzwi, próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy coś zamawiał, myślać, że to listonosz. Zdziwił się, gdy przez judasza zobaczył Grimmjowa. Czemu nie zadzownił? Otworzył drzwi i doznał deja vu. Już kiedyś był w ten sposób rzucony o ścianę i przygnieciony ramieniem.

- Co ty robisz? - warknął i zaraz syknął, gdy jego ramię zostało wykręcone odrobinę bardziej.

- To ja przyszedłem o to zapytać Hisagi. W co ty pogrywasz? - wysyczał mu do ucha. - Skąd masz te informacje?

- Skąd... - zaczął.

Niebieskowłosy roześmiał się.

- Tak myślałem, że zapomniałeś. Na samym początku naszej znajomości wysłałeś mi wiadomość z tego maila. Jakimś cudem uchowała mi się na skrzynce. - Zaśmiał się jeszcze raz. - A chciałeś być taki sprytny i nie wyszło. - Przycisnął go bardziej do ściany. - A teraz gadaj, co chcesz ugrać, albo pogadamy sobie inaczej.

Przestraszył się. Kensei mógł być wtedy wściekły, ale Shuuhei nie musiał się obawiać. A jeżeli chodziło o Grimmjowa, wyglądało to zupełnie inaczej.

- Nic nie chce ugrać – powiedział szybko.

- Uważaj bo ci u... - uciął i puścił chłopaka. - Kim tu kurwa jesteś?

Odwrócił się akurat w momencie, żeby zauważyć jak Kensei uchyla się przed ciosem w twarz i chwyta dłoń Grimmjowa. Zaczęła się szamotanina w ciasnym korytarzu, która po chwili przeniosła się do pokoju. Shuuhei usłyszal tylko jak coś z hukiem walnęło o podłogę i poszło w drzazgi, a zaraz potem głośne przekleństwa Grimmjowa.

Niebieskowłosy leżał na podłodze z wykreconą do tyłu reką, Kensei siedział mu na plecach i właśnie wyciągał coś z kieszeni.

- Zapierdolę cię, zobaczysz – wrzeszczał Grimmjow.

- Jeszcze musiałbyś mieć okazję, dzieciaku – powiedział spokojnie Kensei, zakładając na trzymaną dłoń chłopaka obręcz z wąskiego, plastikowego zipa, drugi zahaczył o pierwszy robiąc prowizoryczne kajdanki i ściskając oba nadgarstki Grimmjowa razem. - Radzę ci być grzecznym.

Chwycił chłopaka za bluzę, podniósł i zaraz usadowił na fotelu.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, patrząc na Shuuheia przez ramię. - Sorry za kwiatka – dodał od razu.

- Nic nie szkodzi i wszystko w porządku – powiedział, masując sobie bark. - Zaczynam się przyzwyczajać do bycia rzucanym o ściany – mruknął.

Kensei zerknął na niego i zaraz spuścił wzrok, przeczesał włosy palcami odrobinę zawstydzony.

- Kim jest ten gościu? - wciął się Grimmjow wściekły, chociaż chwilowo spokojnie, siedzący w fotelu. - Powiedziałeś mu cokolwiek? Jak tak, to ciebie też zapierdolę – warknął.

- Nic... - zaczął.

- Radzę ci uważać na słowa dzieciaku – powiedział jeszcze spokojnie Kensei, chociaż widać było, że jest w każdej chwili gotowy do dalszej walki. Wyciągnął z kieszenie odznakę i pokazał niebieskowłosemu.

Ten spojrzał na odznakę, zacisnął szczęki i spojrzał na Shuuheia. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, to by już dzwonili na pogrzeb w najbliższym kościele.

- Nic nikomu nie powiedziałem – powiedział spokojnie.

- Jeszcze nie – powiedział Kensei, nie spuszczając wzroku ze skutego chłopaka. - Ale zaraz powie, bo jestem bardziej niż ciekawy, co też Hisagi może wiedzieć o tobie, że chcesz go zabić.

- Spróbuj tylko – warknął Grimmjow w stronę bruneta z az nazbyt wyraźną groźbą w głosie.

Shuuhei zerknął najpierw na kolegę, później na Kenseia i westchnął ciężko. I to wszystko na kacu. Jakim cudem się w to wszystko wpakował? Żadnym cudem, tylko z czystej głupoty. Tylko jakim cudem się z tego wszystkiego wywinąć.

- Żeby nie było – to znowu odezwał sie Kensei. - Podejrzewałem, że coś z tobą jest nie tak, dzieciaku. Widziałem ciebie i tę blondynkę, jak żeście dilerowi zęby piłowali. A teraz – zerknął na Shuuheia. - Powiedz, co wiesz. Chyba, że sam się przyznasz – spojrzał z góry na Grimmjowa chłodno.

Ten tylko prychnął lekceważąco.

- Po moim trupie.

- Grimmjow – odezwał się Shuuhei cicho. - Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

- Uważaj, bo ci odpowiem!

- To już będzie zależeć od ciebie – powiedział spokojnie, stanął obok Kenseia. - Dlaczego walczyłeś?

Niebieskowłosy spojrzała na niego, jak na idiotę.

- A jakby tobie zrobili wjazd na chatę to byś nie walczył? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

Shuuhei tylko kiwnął głową, a stojący obok Kensei zmarszczył brwi, ale nie skomentował w żaden sposób.

- Skąd mieliście pieniądze na taki sprzęt? - zadał kolejne pytanie.

- Nie wiem. Dostawałem, to się nie pytałem, ważne, żeby była wystarczająca ilość naboi.

Znowu kiwnął głową i zerknął na mężczyznę. Chyba zaczynał się domyślać, w którą stronę to idzie.

- Co gdybym powiedział ci, że wasz sprzęt opłacała ta sama osoba, która tą wojnę wywołała? - zapytał, przyglądając się uważnie koledze.

Grimmjow zmarszczył brwi.

- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał widocznie zaintrygowany.

- To, że "sztuczną wojnę" wywołał Aizen Sousuke, to on lobbował za interwecją Gotei 13, a później finansował Arrancar i was – wyjaśnił.

Niebieskowłosy przez dłuższą chwilę trawił informację, zresztą tak samo, jak Kensei. Shuuhei zastanawiał się w sumie, jak mężczyzna zareaguje. W końcu ta dwójka, może nie bezpośrednio, ale walczyła przeciwko sobie.

- Skąd to wiesz? - zapytał w końcu Grimmjow.

- Z raportu Ichimaru Gina – odpowiedział.

Kolejna chwila ciszy.

- Czy ten raport mówi coś na temat pobytu Aizena? - wydawał się być spokojny.

- A jeżeli tak – tym razem odezwał się Kensei, powstrzymując gestem Shuuheia. - To co zrobisz z taką informacją.

- Wykorzystam, a kurwa co innego?

- W jaki sposób? – dopytywał się dalej mężczyzna. - Co zrobisz z Aizenem?

Grimmjow uśmiechnął się szeroko, dziko.

- Jak to co? Znajdę, złapię i zabiję – powiedział spokojnym niskim głosem, od którego Shuuheiowi przeszedł dreszcz. - Nikt kurwa, nikt nie będzie się bawił kosztem mojego kraju do kurwy nędzy. Zajebię go w bardzo bolesny sposób.

Na dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza.

- Jest w Hueco Mundo – odezwał się w końcu Shuuhei, za co otrzymał gniewne spojrzenie Kenseia, które zaraz zmieniło się w zupełnie zdziwione, gdy dodał. - I jadę z tobą.**  
**


	14. Proponuję

Po słowach Shuuheia zapadła cisza na tyle długa, że zaczął czuć się conajmniej niepewnie. Zwłaszcza pod bardzo intensywnym spojrzeniem pozostałych mężczyzn. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę nieco nerwowo. Już chciał otworzyć usta, tak samo jako Kensei, ale przeszkodził im głośny śmiech Grimmjowa. I Shuuhei i Kensei spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. Ten śmiał się tak mocno, że w kącikach oczu pojawiły się łzy i skulił się w fotelu.

Po dobrej minucie śmiechu Shuuhei miał dość.

- Co niby jest w tym takiego śmiesznego? - wybuchł w końcu.

Grimmjow zaśmiał się jeszcze cicho pod nosem, ale w końcu się uspokoił.

- Po prostu – zaczął i znowu zachichotał. - Jesteś taki naiwny Shuuhei i gówno wiesz o życiu.

Shuuhei już chciał rzucić jakąś ripostę, ale się powstrzymał, bo w sumie Grimmjow miał rację.

- I nie za bardzo kumam, czemu chciałbyś się w to pchać – powiedział niebieskłowłosy nieco poważniej.

- Powiedzmy, że mam swoje egzystencjalne powody – odpowiedział, patrząc w bok.

Najpierw usłyszał warknięcie, a potem silny uścisk na ramieniu odwrócił go w stronę Kenseia. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego wściekły.

- Mówisz poważnie? - zapytał, zaciskając szczęki. - Głupi jesteś, czy tylko chory psychicznie?

Shuuhei odetchnął głębiej, nakazując sobie spokój, chociaż było to naprawdę ciężkie. Najpierw rzucają go o ścianę, teraz obrażają i to wszystko w jego domu i to jeszcze przed śniadaniem.

- Do cholery jasnej – mówił dalej Kensei. - Z tego co mówisz, to wychodzi na to, że ten gościu walczył dla Arrancaru o ile nie gorzej... - zaciął się i nagle odwrócił się do Grimmjowa, puszczając ramię bruneta. - Finansował Arrancar i was – szepnął, przywołując wcześniejsze słowa Shuuheia.

Podszedł do Grimmjowa, który tylko uśmiechnął się do niego bezczelnie, i bezceremonialnie podciągnął mu bluzę do góry, odkrywając tym samym świetnie umięśniony brzuch i tors oraz długą bliznę biegnącą przez pierś.

- Hej! - zaprotestował niebieskowłosy, próbując odsunąć się mężczyzny, ale ten złapał go za ramię i usadził w fotelu z powrotem.

Chwycił za kark i pochylił go do przodu; Grimmjow znowu próbował się wyrwać; podciągnął bluzę na plecach i zamarł. Shuuhei widział dokładnie, jak szczęki mężczyzny zaciskają się mocniej, jak mięśnie ramienia się napinają; aż dziwne, że niebieskowłosy jeszcze nie kwiknął z bólu. Oddychał cieżko, jakby ze wszystkich sił starał się uspokoić.

- Kensei? - odezwał się cicho Shuuhei i zrobił krok w stronę mężczyzn.

Teraz mógł dojrzeć, czemu Kensei tak intensywnie się przygląda – dużej, stylizowanej na gotycką szóstce wytatuowanej na plecach Grimmjowa. W oczach mężczyzny szalała prawdziwa furia.

- Kensei – powtórzył Shuuhei i dotknął jego ramienia.

Dopiero wtedy siwowłosy zareagował, odtrącił dłoń Shuuheia i puścił Grimmjowa, który zaraz się wyprostował.

- Zatem miłej zabawy ci życzę dzieciaku – syknął w stronę bruneta. - Tylko nie płacz, jak ci pistolet do tego pustego łba przystawi.

Nim którykolowiek z nich mógł zareagował, Kensei wymaszerował z mieszkania, na do widzenia trzaskając drzwiami. Przez dwie sekundy panowała cisza. Shuuhei westchnął cicho. To tyle, jeżeli chodzi o jego znajomość z Kenseiem.

- Kim do kurwy nędzy był ten facet?! - wystrzelił w końcu Grimmjow, zapominając na chwilę o swojej wcześniejszej sprawie. - Co on tu robił w ogóle?

Shuuhei pomimo tych wszystkich wydarzeń ostatniej pół godziny, uśmiechnął się lekko. Tia kiedyś wyjaśniła mu stadno-terytorialny instynkt Grimmjowa. Niebieskowłosy nie miał wielu przyjaciół, ale tych co mial traktował jako członków swojego stada, nad którymi oczywiście to on sprawował władzę, ale też opiekował; chyba że go akurat wkurzyli nieprzyjemnymi informacjami. Do terytorium należało również życie prywatne tychże przyjaciół i obcy trzymani w tajemnicy przed Grimmjowem byli conajmniej niemile widziani.

Niebieskowłosy wstał z fotela, rozcierał sobie nadgarstek – przecięty zip zwisał do chwili, gdy drugi został również przecięty scyzorykiem.

- To kim był ten pojeb? - powtórzył swoje pytanie, patrząc wyczekująco na Shuuheia.

Ten znowu westchnął i przetarł twarz dłońmi absolutnie zmęczony.

- To mężczyzna, który mnie uratował – powiedział spokojnie, dotykając blizny. - Jak również policjant, który do tej pory obserował mnie w związku ze sprawą Tousena.

- I? - zapytał Grimmjow, gdy Shuuhei zawahał się na dłuższa chwilę. - Bo jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, żeby policjanci w Rukongai byli w ten sposób szkoleni.

- I byłym żołnierzem, który walczył w Hueco Mundo – powiedział w końcu.

* * *

Zbiegał schodami po kilka na raz, byleby jak najszybciej wydostać się z bloku. Po drodze wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i wybrał numer Shinjiego.

- Wódka. U mnie. Teraz – rozkazał, gdy blondyn odebrał.

- Sir, yes sir – odpowiedział tamten krótko, ale bez entuzjazmu i rozłączył się.

Nie myślał, nie chciał myśleć o tym, co właśnie się wydarzyło, czego się dowiedział. Nadal czuł ten nakaz, który mówił mu, żeby cisnąć niebieskowłosego chłopaka o podłogę i walić jego głową tak długo aż by mózg mu nie wypłynął.

Przerażała go ta część jego umysłu. Napawała autentyczną grozą. Ten demon, którego przywiózł z wojny. Shinji doskonale to rozumiał, też takiego miał. Oboje radzili sobie z nimi w lepszy, lub gorszy sposób. Alkohol był jednym z tych gorszych, chociaż niewątpliwie najszybszym. Jakby nie było mu dość frustracji seksualnych, to jeszcze to.

- Odpędzaj duchy – powiedział Kensei, rzucając butelkę blondynowi, a samemu siadając zwyczajowo na odwróconym krześle.

- Dobrze, że już jest pięć po dwunastej. Nie będę musiał się martwić o swój wizerunek dżentelmena – powiedział i posłusznie odbił butelkę i polał do kielonków.

Shinji od chwili wejścia do mieszkania przyjaciela nie zadał żadnego pytania, zbyt dobrze znając rytuał. Dopiero po trzeciej kolejce Kensei coś napomknie, ale dopiero po czwartej będzie można zadać jakieś dokładniejsze pytania, a później to już pójdzie jak z płatka. Jednak było to conajmniej niepokojące. Siwowłosy już od długiego czasu nie wydawał rozkazu o piciu wódki. Musiało się wydarzyć coś naprawdę wstrząsającego.

- Kurwa – mruknął Kensei, po wychyleniu trzeciego kieliszka. - Ten świat nie może być taki mały.

Shinji nie skomentował, po prostu nalał kolejna porcję.

- Kogo spotkałeś? - zapytał się, gdy płyn po raz czwarty rozgrzał mu gardło. Tym razem poczekal z polewaniem.

Kensei siedział z głową opartą na skrzyżowanych ramionamich położonych na oparciu krzesła. Patrzył prosto przed siebie z zaciętą miną.

- Dzieciaka z Espady – powiedział po chwili. - Miałem ochotę go zabić – dodał ciszej, jakby samemu sobie niedowierzając. - Gdybyśmy spotkali się w innych okolicznościach to pewnie bym to zrobił.

Shinji pochylił się do przodu zainteresowany. Coś takiego faktycznie mogło strzelić Kenseia na tyle, że potrzebował znieczulenia. Sam by potrzebował.

- A wiesz, co jest najzabawniejsze? - zapytał się, ale nie spojrzał na blondyna, więc ten nawet nie kłopotał się odpowiedzią. - To ten niebieskowłosy z zespołu Hisagiego.

Brew Shinjiego powędrowała w górę. To w sumie wyjaśniało pewne sprawy. To, że nie zgadzało się to z informacjami, które znalazł wcześniej, nie miało znaczenia. W końcu były to informacje znalezione w necie, tam wszystko można oszukać.

- Jesteś pewien? - dopytał się trochę niepotrzebnie.

Siwowłosy kiwnął tylko głową i wyciągnął kieliszek w stronę Shinjiego, który zaraz został posłusznie napełniony. Wypili i zgodnie z rytuałem Kensei opowiedział mu wydarzenia dzisiejszego poranka, przetykając to soczystymi przekleństwami zarówno pod adresem niebieskowłosego pana wróżki, jak i tego chłopaka Hisagiego oraz całego świata w ogóle.

Gdy skończył, Shinji kiwnął powoli głową. Patrzył przez pusty kieliszek jak przez lunetę.

- Yhymmm – mruknął powoli, kiwając głową. - Rozumiem. - Spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę, który w tej chwili chodził po pokoju, jak lew w klatce. - To kiedy wybierają się do tego Hueco Mundo? - zapytał niewinnie.

Kensei spojrzał na niego spode łba.

- A skąd mam niby to wiedzieć i dlaczego właściwie miałoby to mnie obchodzić? - warknął.

Blondyn nie za bardzo przejął się jego tonem. Spojrzał na niego przez kieliszek i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Bo przecież chcesz jechać z nimi – oznajmił.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie zirytowane prychnięcie.

- Kensei – zaczął nieco znudzonym tonem, który oznajmia się oczywistości. - Kogo ty chcesz oszukać? Bo na pewno nie mnie, za dobrze cię znam stary koniu.

- I co mi takiego ciekawego powiesz? - zapytał sceptycznie, wyciągając worek treningowy z szafy.

Shinji założył nogę na nogę i zaczął kiwać stopą w rytm tylko przez siebie słyszanej muzyki. To było zawsze odrobinę zabawne. Ten upór z jakim Kensei nie chce przyznawać się do pewnych rzeczy. Podobnie było z jego przyznaniem do tego, że jest gejem. Wszyscy praktycznie wiedzieli to przed samym zainteresowanym.

- Wiesz, dlaczego zaproponowałem pracę w policji po tym jak odeszliśmy z jednostki? - zapytał, podnosząc głos, żeby siwowłosy usłyszał go ponad dźwiękiem obijanego worka.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, tylko wzruszył ramionami pomiędzy kolejnymi uderzeniami.

- Żebyś miał co robić i czym się zająć – kontynuował. - Gdybyś po odejściu nie miał co robić, to byś prawdopodobnie się urżnął na śmierć wcześniej czy później.

- Więc zrobiłeś to tylko po to, żeby mnie ratować? Dzięki mamusiu – powiedział nie przerywając boksowania.

Tym razem Shinji wzruszył ramionami.

- Ktoś o ciebie musi dbać, bo sam nie potrafisz – wyjaśnił i zaraz posłał szeroki uśmiech patrzącemu na niego spode łba Kenseiowi. - Tylko wiesz. Osobiście myślałem o tym, jak o sytuacji przejściowej, że w końcu coś cię kopnie w dupę na tyle, że będziesz chciał wrócić do prawdziwej akcji.

- I niby to właśnie nastąpiło? - zapytał bynajmniej przekonany.

- A nie? Tylko szczerze – powiedział dokładnie przyglądając się przyjacielowi.

Ten jeszcze kilka razy przywalił workowi; przy ostatnim aż huknęło; i spojrzał na Shinjiego wściekły. Blondyn uśmiechnął się tylko, dobrze wiedząc, że prawda powoli przesiąka do tego upartego łba.

- I że niby co? - zapytał w końcu Kensei. - Mam wszystko rzucić w pizdu i pojechać na wycieczkę krajoznawczą? Poza tym, co to za pomysł, że pozwolę temu dzieciakowi gdziekolwiek pojechać!

Shinji w żaden sposób nie skomentował, nalał jeszcze wódki. Osiągnął już cel – Kensei przestał myśleć o sprawie, która go wkurzyła na samym początku i dostał coś, nad czym będzie mógł myśleć przed snem. A że Kensei bardzo nie lubi rozmyślać przed snem, to się wkurzy, jak się wkurzy to weźmie i coś zrobi. Shinji miał nadzieję, że tym czymś, będzie rzucenie wszystkiego w pizdu.

- Poza tym jakbyś odszedł z policji – powiedział, podchodząc do Kenseia z kieliszkiem. - To może wreszcie nie będziesz miał oporów, żeby niecnie wykorzystać jakiegoś przystojnego chłopaka. - Zaraz uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście i uśmiechnął się niewinnie pod morderczym spojrzeniem brązowych oczu. - Może nie zauważyłeś, ale ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej zachowujesz się jak niedoruchana diva i snickers w tym wypadku nie pomoże.

- Snickers? - zapytał, marszcząc brwi nieco zbity w tropu.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się tylko i pokręcił głową.

- Nieważne. Pij.

Wypili. "Za zmiany" dodał w myśli Shinji.

* * *

Toshiro był wściekły i miał ochotę coś rozwalić. Niestety pod ręką miał tylko swoja gitarę, a tej wolałby się nie pozbywać.

- Co oni sobie myślą! - wybuchnął, patrząc na siedzącego obok Shuuheia z nadzieją na odpowiedź. Otrzymał tylko wzruszenie ramion. - Czy oni nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego – kontynuował niewzruszony - że nie każdy prowadzi takie bumelanckie życie jak oni? Zrozumiałbym, gdyby żadne z nich nigdy nie pracowało, ale przecież coś tam robią i powinni rozumieć jak cenny jest czas wolny. Przynajmniej dla mnie jest. Gdyby chociaż dali jakikolwiek znak, że ich nie będzie. Ja naprawdę mam co w życiu robić i niekoniecznie chcę marnować czas no bezsensowne czekanie.

Grimmjow i Tia nie przyszli na wtorkową próbę. Shuuhei domyślał się powodu ich nieobecności, ale nie był pewien, czy powinien dzielić się tymi domysłami z Toshiro. Zwłaszcza, że Grimmjow wczoraj jeszcze kilkakrotnie dość wyraźnie powiedział mu, co z nim zrobi, gdyby komukolwiek pisnął choćby słówko. Shuuhei podejrzewał, że nie byłoby aż tak źle, ale wolał nie ryzykowć.

Do teraz zastanawiał się, jakim cudem udało mu się powstrzymać niebieskowłosego przed wybiegnięciem za Kenseiem; sądząc po jego morderczym spojrzeniu, nie chodziło mu o miłą rozmowę. Jak tak stał w drzwiach i trzymał Grimmjowa na wyciągnięcie ramion przez chwilę naprawdę obawiał się, że zaraz bardzo ostro dostanie po mordzie i chłopak przejdzie po jego przysłowiowym trupie. Na szczęście udało mu się odwrócić uwagę kolegi i ten w końcu się odrobinę uspokoił. Grimmjow stał się trzecią osobą, po Kenseiu i Kirze, z którą rozmawiał na temat raportu Ichimaru. Później, jak już się zbierał do wyjścia odwrócił się.

- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz tam jechać? - zapytał się nadzwyczaj, jak na siebie, poważnie.

- Tak – odpowiedział bez chwili wahania. Musiał pojechać i zadać jednej osobie kilka pytań.

- Pogadamy jeszcze o tym – rzucił i wyszedł.

Od tamtej pory nie dawał znaku życia. To samo zresztą tyczyło się Kenseia. I jeszcze musiał posprzątać stłuczoną doniczkę. Miał tylko nadzieję, że kwiatek jakoś to przeżyje – to był jego ulubiony.

Westchnął.

- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz Hisagi? - zapytał sie Toshiro, wybijając bruneta ze swojego świata.

Ten popatrzył na białowłosego przepraszająco.

- Sorry Toshiro ja... - zaczął, ale w tej chwili do sali, w której siedzieli, ktoś zapukał.

W drzwiach najpierw pojawiła się głowa mężczyzny z blond włosami, przyciętymi na wysokości szczęki i z szerokim uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy.

- O w końcu poprawna sala – odezwał się blondyn i wszedł do środka.

Shuuhei skądś go kojarzył.

- To ty – przywitał się chłodno Toshiro i w końcu u Hisagiego zaskoczyło, to był znajomy Kenseia.

- Oh spokojnie młody, ja nie do ciebie – powiedział i od razu skierował się w stronę Shuuheia. - Nazywam się Hirako Shinji i zdaje się, że mamy wspólnego znajomego – przywitał się i wyciągnął chudą dłoń i długich palcach w stronę chłopaka.

- Bardzo możliwe – odpowiedział z rezerwą, ale uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń; uścisk był zaskakująco mocny i pewny. Odwrócił się zaraz w stronę białowłosego. - Hitsugaya Toshiro – przedstawił chłopaka, ale ten tylko skinął głową.

Hirako nie przestawał się uśmiechać.

- Wiem – powiedział, zerkając na Toshiro. - Jak tam doktorat? Zrobiliście już coś ciekawego z tymi zmrożonymi metalami?

Młodszy chłopak przez chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale szybko się opanował, przywdziewając swoją chłodną maskę.

- Mój doktorat i badania mają się dobrze, dziękuje – odpowiedział i zerknął w stronę Shuuheia, pytająco.

Brunet spojrzał na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę.

- W czymś mogę ci pomóc Hirako? - zapytał się uprzejmie.

Wydawało się, że jest to fizycznie niemożliwe, ale jednak uśmiech blondyna poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej. Gościu miał naprawdę niesamowite uzębienie.

- Owszem – powiedział powoli, pochylając się w stronę Shuuheia. - Słyszałem, że wybierasz się do Hueco Mundo.

Chłopak zerknął szybko na kolegę, sprawdzając jego reakcję, ale ten stał tylko z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i z ściągniętymi brwami. Zapowiadało się później niezłe przesłuchanie.

- Możliwe, a co jesteś z jakiegoś biura podróżniczego i chcesz mi zaproponować wycieczkę last minute? - zapytał, odsuwając się odrobinę. Czuł się nieswojo w takiej bliskości z tym mężczyzną.

Shinji zaśmiał się głośno.

- Nie do końca – powiedział, prostując się. - Powiedzmy, że chcę ci zapewnić bardziej odpowiednie towarzystwo.

- Swoje? - zapytał bynajmniej nie kryjąc niepokoju.

Kolejny śmiech.

- Między innymi, ale nie tylko.

Shuuhei zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na blondyna coraz mniej pewny, czy chce mieć z nim cokolwiek wspólnego. Ten, wciąż nieporuszony, sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął kartkę, podał go Hisagiemu.

- To adres Kenseia – wyjaśnił. - Masz czas do końca tygodnia – powiedział tylko. - Trzymaj się białasku – rzucił na odchodne i wyszedł z pokoju.

Shuuhei wpatrywał się w kartkę z adresem. To było conajmniej dziwne i nie do końca rozumiał działania blondyna. Co chciał tym osiągnąć? Brzmiał trochę, jakby sam chciał się wybrać na wycieczkę, a przy okazji zaciągnąć na nią Kenseia. Z drugiej strony niewątpliwie zaoszczędziło to roboty Shuuheiowi, który sam chciał spróbować znaleźć ten adres.

Chrząknięcie odwróciło jego uwagę od kawałka papieru. Spojrzał na Toshiro i zaraz przełknął ślinę, uśmiechnął się niepewnie. O ile białowłosy jeszcze przed chwilą był po prostu wściekły, to teraz był uosobieniem prawdziwej śnieżnej furii.

- Zaraz wszystko wyjaśnię – powiedział szybko Shuuhei.

* * *

Na szafce nocnej wylądował nóż, zaraz obok portfel i dokumenty razem z odznaką, potem pudełko wykałaczek, bandaże, woreczek strunowy z rękawiczkami lateksowymi i spięte gumką-recepturką zipy – teraz uboższe o dwie sztuki; na samą myśl o tym, chciał coś rozwalić. Obklepał jeszcze kieszenie; wyciągnął i wyrzucił do kosza papierek po snickersie – Shinji miał rację, nie pomogło; i ściągnął bojówki, rzucił je na krzesło. Zaraz w ich ślady powędrował t-shirt. Przeciągnął się i wygiął się do tyłu, czując jak mu się mięśnie odrobinę rozluźniają. Dzisiaj miał dzień papierkowej roboty związanej z zakończeniem jego zadania. Już długo nie musiał tyle czasu spędzić przy biurko. Odzwyczaił się, dlatego potrzebował długiego prysznica.

Mięśnie rozluźniły się pod wpływem mocnego strumienia gorącej wody. Niewątpliwie ilość pracy miał jeden bardzo ważny plus – nie miał zbytnio jak myśleć o wczorajszej rozmowie z Shinjim. Z drugiej strony nie było o czym myśleć – ten przeklęty chudzielec miał rację. Demony, demonami, trauma, traumą, przecież tamta służba dawała mu satysfakcję. Czuł się spełniony i brakowało mu tego zastrzyku adrenaliny związanej z byciem w akcji. Po prostu przez ostatnie lata odsuwał to od siebie. Zresztą jak wiele rzeczy.

Będzie musiał wybrać się do fryzjera, pomyślał, przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu w lekko zaparowanym lustrze – siwe kosmyki przyklejały mu się do czoła. Odsunął się kawałek i przyjrzał się sobie krytycznie. Nie wyglądał źle, więc chyba nie musiał się w najbliższym czasie martwić o kryzys wieku średniego. "Jeszcze" dodał usłużny głosik, który brzmiał jak Lisa. Najwyżej zrobi sobie tatuaż. Odwrócił się bokiem jednym i drugim. Warknął.

- Źle z tobą staruszku – mruknął do siebie.

Poza tym, co z tego, że trzymał się tak dobrze, skoro w żaden sposób tego nie wykorzystywał. Nie miał jakoś szczególnie męczącej fizycznie roboty. Nawet nikogo nie podrywał. "A mógłbyś" podpowiedział kolejny głosik – Shinjiego - i podsunął mu obraz niemalże nagiego Hisagiego, owijającego język wokół czekoladki. Bogowie, gdyby chłopak w tamtym momencie nie uciekł do pokoju; swoją drogą wciąż go intrygowało, dlaczego to zrobił; to pewnie by się na niego rzucił.

- Niedoruchana diva – mruknął i prychnął pod nosem.

Sięgał właśnie po szczoteczkę, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek. Chwycił ręcznik i owinął go wokół bioder. Podszedł do drzwi, po drodze ktoś zadzwonił jeszcze raz, zerknął przez judasza, niestety na korytarzu było ciemno i jedyne co zobaczył, to sylwetkę. Odwrócił się i chciał odejść, ale znowu rozległ się dzwonej, tym razem dwa razy pod rząd. Świadkowie Jehowy zazwyczaj dawali za wygraną po drugim. Szybko przeleciał liczbę osób, którym mógł zajść za skórę w tym mieście i nawet była jedna taka. Tylko skąd niebieskowłosy miałby mieć jego adres. Sposób by się znalazł, dodał w myślach, przypominając sobie scenkę z dilerem w zaułku.

Bardzo cicho odkluczył zamek i poczekał chwilę. Gdy rozległ się kolejny dzwonek, błyskawicznie otworzył drzwi, chwycił zaskoczoną postać za ramię, wciągnął do mieszkania, wykręcił i przygniótł twarzą do ściany, zatrzasnął drzwi i zakluczył. Spojrzał na trzymaną postać, coś było mocno nie tak.

- Do cholery jasnej – przywitał go znajomy głęboki, teraz delikatnie zdenerwowany głos. - Co ja mam wypisane na czole "rzucaj mna o ściany jak szmatę", czy co?

Puścił Shuuheia i odsunął się do tyłu.

- Sorry nie widziałem kto to – próbował się wytłumaczyć. Było mu odrobinę głupio. Chłopak nie zasługiwał na takie traktowanie.

- Nie mogłem nigdzie znaleźć... - zaczął i urwał, gdy się w końcu odwrócił i mógł przyjrzeć gospodarzowi. Zlustrował go od góry do dołu i nawet otworzył lekko usta. Zaraz jednak otrząsnął się i próbował znaleźć miejsce, w które mógłby spojrzeć byleby nie patrzeć na mężczyznę przed sobą. - Włącznika światła nie mogłem znaleźć – wyjaśnił szybko.

Kensei uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. To już wiedział, jak mniej więcej wyglądał, gdy on został Hisagiego w samych bokserkach.

- Taaa – mruknął. - Też miałem z tym problem... Co ty w ogóle tutaj robisz? - zapytał ostrzej. - Skąd masz ten adres.

- Mam swoje sposoby – powiedział lakonicznie, wciąż unikając patrzenia przed siebie. - Przyszedłem porozmawiać o interesach.

- Interesach? Jakie niby interesy moglibyśmy robić?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się i w końcu spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Krajoznawcze – powiedział spokojnie.

* * *

**A o to i kolejny rozdział. Jestem z niego zadowolona, bo wreszcie fabuła idzie w tą stronę, w jaką chcę hmihmihmihmi *zaciera macuszki*. Chociaż jak zwykle u mnie dużo gadania. Mam nadzieję, że żarcik z divą i snickersem został zrozumiany.**

**I pamiętajcie komentarze są zawsze mile widziane :)**


	15. Rezygnuję

- O interesach – powiedział i zaraz pożałował doboru słów, ale na szczęście Kensei chyba nie zrozumiał dwuznaczności.

- Interesach? Jakie niby interesy moglibyśmy robić? - zapytał chyba zaintrygowany i nieco zaniepokojony.

Uśmiechnął mimowolnie

- Krajoznawcze.

I tu popełnił kolejny błąd, bo spojrzał Kenseiowi w oczy. Od oczu bardzo blisko było do ust, a od ust do linii szczęki, a stamtąd – razem z kroplą skapującą z wilgotnych włosów – do szerokich, umięśnionych ramion, torsu, brzucha i linii ręcznika, pod którym... Natychmiast wrócił spojrzeniem do góry i zaraz tego pożałował. Poczuł, jak pod poważnym spojrzeniem brązowych oczu po plecach przebiega mu dreszcz. Jak to się w ogóle działo, że chociaż byli tego samego wzrostu – Kensei był nawet chyba nieco niższy – to mężczyzna nad nim górował samą swoją postawą, co było tym bardziej odczuwalne, że znajdowali się w małej przestrzeni wąskiego korytarzyka. To, że Kensei był tuż po kąpieli wcale nie pomagało – używał naprawdę świetnie pachnącego żelu.

Wyobraźnia wbrew jego woli zaczęła podsuwać w bardzo szybkim tempie obrazy rodem z filmów porno, przez co jego wzrok znowu powędrował w dół. "Może trochę profesjonalizmu?", podpowiedział mu nieśmiało głos rozsądku. Przełknął ślinę i odchrząknął.

- Mogę? - zapytał się w końcu i kiwnął głową w stronę wnętrza mieszkania, gdzie udał się natychmiast, gdy otrzymał przyzwolenie.

Szybko ściągnął buty i wszedł do jedynego, jak się okazało, pokoju połączonego z niewielkim aneksem kuchennym. Widać było, że nie jest to mieszkanie, w którym mieszkałby ktoś na stałe. Nie było praktycznie żadnych bibelotów, które człowiek chcąc, nie chcąc zbiera. Brakowało czegokolwiek indywidualnego – żadnych plakatów, obrazów, tylko na półce kilka samotnych książek. Podszedł bliżej do regału, po drodze wyciągając z bocznej kieszeni bojówek; już zapomniał jakie te kieszenie potrafią być pojemne i wygodne; butelkę whisky i przyjrzał się tytułom.

- Twoje? - zapytał szczerze zaskoczony i spojrzał przez ramię.

Natychmiast odwrócił się z powrotem. Jednak obraz Kenseia pochylonego przy komodzie, z ręcznikiem ledwo zakrywającym mu tyłek, jakoś nie chciał wylecieć mu z głowy.

- Co, książki? - podpytał. - Tak, co w tym takiego dziwnego? - ostatnie słowa były lekko przytłumione.

Shuuhei odważył się znowu zerknąć. Kensei właśnie ubierał koszulkę, więc jeszcze przez sekundę można było podziwiać jego brzuch. Chłopak westchnął cicho. Jesteś zgubiony, pomyślał i pokręcił głową.

- Nic – odpowiedział. - W sensie, może trochę. Nie spodziewałem się...

- Że taki mięśniak czyta książki? - wszedł mu w słowo. - A ponoć nie powinno się oceniać książki po okładce, jak już o tym mowa.

- Nie to miałem na myśli. - wyjaśnił szybko Shuuhei i sięgnął po jedną z książek. Przerzucił kilka kartek. - Raczej chodziło mi o rodzaj. Spodziewałbym się raczej jakiś... Czy ja wiem... Przygodowych może? Space opera jakaś? A nie fantastyki naukowej, zwłaszcza w tak ciężkim wydaniu.

- To, że nie skończyłem żadnych studiów – słychać było, że czuje się lekko dotknięty sugestią chłopaka. - Nie znaczy, że dobrze się bawię tylko przy jakiś infantylnych rozrywkach.

Od samego początku ta rozmowa mu nie idzie, westchnął w duchu chłopak i odstawił na półkę tysiącstronnicowe tomiszcze.

- Nie to miałem na myśli - powtórzył i odwrócił się w stronę Kenseia, mając nadzieję, że jest już bezpiecznie.

Ten właśnie zapinał pasek przy bojówkach i oczywiście mózg Shuuheia musiał podążyć przy tym własnymi ścieżkami – mógł sobie wyobrazić jaki dźwięk wydałby ten pasek, uderzając w jego skórę... "What the fuck?!", powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili, żeby nie krzyknąć tego na głos. Coś naprawdę było z nim nie tak.

W międzyczasie Kensei podszedł do stolika i podniósł butelkę.

- Chcesz mnie upić, a potem zaciągnąć do Hueco Mundo? - zapytał, unosząc lekko brew.

- Jest... - przerwał i odchrząknął, żeby oczyścić nieco zachrypnięty głos. - Jest to pewien pomysł, ale chyba, żeby wypaliło potrzebowałbym nieco więcej alkoholu.

- Do czego to aluzja? To nie ja piję przynajmniej raz w tygodniu i przynoszę alkohol na spotkanie biznesowe.

Aż chciał się palnąć w ten głupi łeb.

- Nie... - zaczął.

- Nie to miałeś na myśli, okej – wciął się Kensei i uśmiechnął półgębkiem. - Ale tak poza tym chyba nie mam lodu – mówiąc to, skierował się w stronę lodówki. - A jak już mamy rozmawiać o tych... - zrobił pauzę. - Interesach, to przydałoby się zrobić to z klasą – dokończył już, pochylając się do zamrażarki.

Shuuhei patrząc na tyłek mężczyzny, zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy ten nie robi tego specjalnie.

- Zawsze możemy porozmawiać przy herbatce i ciastku – powiedział ostrożnie, mając nadzieję, że to w żaden sposób nie urazi rozmówcy..

- A kto trzyma takie rzeczy, chyba tylko babcie. Wyglądam ci na babcię? - zapytam niebezpiecznie niskim tonem, patrząc na chłopaka spode łba.

Ten chciał już sobie włosy z głowy rwać, albo zamknąć się w sobie, ale wtedy zobaczył rozbawione spojrzenie mężczyzny.

- Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz, prawda? - upewnił się z lekką ulgą.

- Tylko trochę, dzieciaku – odpowiedział i rzucił w stronę Shuuheia butelkę piwa. - Whisky zachowam sobie na inną okazję.

Chłopak złapał i sięgnął do kieszeni po klucze, przy których miał otwieracz, wyglądający jak stary klucz.

- Przygotowany na każdą sytuację – mruknął Kensei, przyglądając się mu.

- Noszę go, bo fajnie wygląda. Klucz do wiedzy, jak mawiamy ze znajomymi – uśmiechnął się i pociągnął za nóżkę klucza, pod spodem ukazał się korkociąg.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową z uznaniem i usiadł okrakiem na krześle, stojącym obok stolika, położył ramiona na oparciu.

- Przydałoby mi się coś takiego, gdy miałem szesnaście lat – powiedział i upił piwa. - Chociaż wróć, wtedy nie piłem jeszcze win z korkiem.

Shuuhei przyjrzał się mężczyźnie, unosząc brew. W sumie potrafił sobie wyobrazić młodego Kenseia sprawiającego wieczne problemy krótkim temperamentem i pijącego tanie wina gdzieś w plenerze. Ciekawe ile mu zostało z tego młodego siebie. Uśmiechnął się i rozejrzał się za miejscem do siedzenia.

- Walnij się na łóżko – powiedział Kensei, wskazując mebel butelką.

Tym razem to chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko i skorzystał z rady. Ciekawe, czy jakby się trochę pochylił, to czy poczułby zapach Kenseia. Stracony, powtórzył w myślach i usiadł wygodniej, opierając się plecami o ścianę i wyciągając nogi przed siebie, trochę mu wystawały. Przez chwilę patrzył na swoje stopy, zastanawiając się jak zacząć rozmowę, a sądząc po ciszy ze strony mężczyzny, ten też chciał usłyszeć, co ma ciekawego do powiedzenia. W sumie mógł się jakoś przygotować do tej rozmowy, miał na to całe dwadzieścia minut jazdy autobusem.

Spojrzał do wnętrza butelki. Otworzył usta i zaraz je zamknął.

- Słuchaj dzieciaku – w końcu Kensei odezwał się pierwszy widocznie zniecierpliwiony czekaniem. - Naprawdę nie wiesz, w co chcesz się wpakować. Nie byłeś nigdy w Hueco Mundo...

- A ty byłeś tam ponad sześć lat temu – wszedł mu w słowo. - I to podczas wojny. Teraz to przecież zupełnie inny kraj.

- Taaa – zgodził się, przewracając oczami nieprzekonany. - Teraz zamiast wojsk Gotei 13 rządzą tam kartele narkotykowe, w tym Arrancar. A ten twój niebieskowłosy przyjaciel i blond koleżanka torturowali i zabijali ludzi.

- Bo ktoś najechał ich kraj! To wyście byli najeźdźcami.

- A co to zmienia? Są mordercami i bynajmniej nie pozbyli się tych nawyków. Niedawno widziałem, jak torturowali dilera w zaułku.

- Gdyby twój dobry kumpel wpadł w Hougyoku po uszy to też byś chciał coś w tym temacie zrobić prawda?

- A co to zmienia? - powtórzył. - Chcesz pojechać z dwójką morderców do kraju rządzonego przez morderców.

Shuuhei pokręcił głową z niedowierzeniem.

- Naprawdę? - zapytał nieco zirytowany tak wąskim spojrzeniem Kenseia na sprawę. - Tylko tak widzisz ten kraj?

- A ty jak go widzisz? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, podnosząc głos. - Jako kraj mlekiem i miodem płynący?

- Dlaczego od razu popadasz w skrajności? Na pewno nie jest tam bezpiecznie, ale bez przesady. W Seireitei też możesz zginąć, jak nie do tej dzielnicy zajdziesz. O nich też będziesz mówił jak o jakieś patologii?

Mężczyzna zamyslił się na chwilę i upił piwa.

- W gruncie rzeczy tak – odpowiedział niewzruszony. - Słuchaj, młody jeszcze jesteś i naiwny...

Shuuhei aż podniósł się z łóżka i warknął.

- Nie przesadzasz? - spojrzał na mężczyznę z góry. - Jesteś ledwo osiem lat starszy ode mnie, więc nie rób z siebie jakiegoś wielce szanownego mędrca, co wie lepiej od najstarszych Indian. I nie rób ze mnie naiwnego dziecka, bo chociaż na wojnie nie byłem, to swoje też w życiu widziałem i robiłem i bynajmniej nie nazwałbym tych rzeczy dziecinnymi.

Kensei na całą tę tyradę wzruszył tylko ramionami.

- Jak na przykład seks za informację? - powiedział cicho, patrząc chłopakowi prosto w oczy.

Ten tylko zacisnął mocniej dłoń na butelce, ale nie odwrócił spojrzenia. Potrząsnął głową zrezygnowany.

- Tak naprawdę – powiedział nawet spokojnie. - To nie muszę ci się z niczego tłumaczyć, ani w ogóle dyskutować. Przyszedłem tutaj tylko dlatego, że twój blond kumpel dał mi ten adres. Chciałem się z tobą spotkać, porozmawiać. Może zdobyć twój numer telefonu, by utrzymać kontakt, ale nie jestem pewien, czy chcę utrzymywać kontakt z osobą zafiksowaną na punkcie swojej traumatycznej przeszłości i nawet bojącej się z tobą przeszłością jakoś zmierzyć. - Przez cały czas Kensei patrzył na niego nieporuszony. - Nie potrzebuję twojej zgody, żeby pojechać do Hueco Mundo i zmierzyć się z moimi demonami. Ty ze swoimi rób, co ci się żywnie podoba. Możesz je na przykład utopić je w whisky. - Dopiero teraz mężczyzna jakoś zareagował, uśmiechając się smutno. - Dzięki za piwo – mruknął i odstawił butelkę na stolik. - Nie wstawaj. Wiem, gdzie są drzwi – uśmiechnął się krzywo na pożegnanie.

Nie ubrał butów, po prostu wziął je w garść, byleby jak najszybciej wyjść z tego mieszkania. Chociaż nie wyglądało na to, żeby Kensei miał w ogóle zamiar go powstrzymać – czuł ulgę i zawód jednocześnie. To wszystko nie tak miało być, pokręcił głową. Ubrał szybko buty i zbiegł schodami w dół – oczywiście po ciemku, bo nadal nie wiedział, gdzie jest włącznik. Po drodze wyciągnął słuchawki i odtwarzacz. Od razu włączył sobie playlistę pod wiele znaczącym tytułem "wkurw" i zaraz przywitały go basy Blue Stahli "Takedown". Dał się ponieść muzyce, nie chcąc chwilowo myśleć o kłótni sprzed chwili. Szczerze nienawidził, gdy ludzie widzieli tylko jedną stronę medalu, gdy nawet nie zadawali sobie trudu, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, jak sprawa wygląda naprawdę.

Sięgnął do kieszenie po papierosy i tylko dlatego poczuł wibrujący telefon. Zerknął na wyświetlacz i ściągnął słuchawki, odbierając.

- Co tam Rangiku? - zapytał na powitanie.

- Skończyliście już może próbę?

- Tak już dawno, a co? Dostałaś mojego smsa, że nie będzie mnie dzisiaj w "Nihiliźmie", prawda? - upewnił się, chociaż dostał wcześniej od kobiety smsa zwrotnego.

- Tak, tak. Chodzi mi o Tię i Grimmjowa – wyjaśniła. - W niedzielę umówiliśmy się, że wpadną razem z tobą, a teraz nie mogę się do żadnego dodzwonić. Tia nie odbiera, a Grimmi ma wyłączoną komórkę. Myślałam, że może próba wam się przedłuża...

O ile mógł zrozumieć, że nie przyszli na próbę i nawet to, że w żaden sposób o tym nie poinformowali, to chyba by jakoś skontaktowali się z Rangiku, a przynajmniej telefon od niej by odebrali. Ona nie urwałaby im głowy przez słuchawkę za to, że nie pojawili się na umówione spotkanie – w przeciwieństwie do pewnych białowłosych basistów.

- Nie było ich dzisiaj na próbie. Też się nie mogliśmy z Toshiro z nimi skontaktować.

- Yhymm. Grimmjow miał mieć dzisiaj wolne, a Tia następną sesję zdjęciową miała zacząć dopiero jakoś w przyszłym tygodniu. Myślisz, że wszystko w porządku? - zapytała się z troską.

Przypomniał sobie wczorajsze zajście, ale nie wydawało się to aż tak straszne, żeby od razu mieli zniknąć bez śladu. Zwłaszcza, że Grimmjow powiedział, że jeszcze pogadają. Wtedy przypomniał sobie słowa Kenseia o dilerze. Zatrzymał się w miejscu. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel kombinował jak tutaj dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o kanałach dla Hougyoku – między innymi dlatego zatrudnił się w "Destrukcji", więc w pewnym momencie faktycznie mógł pozwolić sobie na zbyt dużo i wpaść w kłopoty.

- Nie ma co panikować – powiedział spokojnie. - Może po prostu się w końcu spiknęli i zapomnieli o bożym świecie.

Rangiku zaśmiała się cicho.

- Może masz rację. - Westchnęła ciężko. - Wychodzi na to Kira, że zostaliśmy tylko my dwoje. Dobra, to trzymaj się Shuu i do zobaczenia.

- No trzymajcie się też – pożegnał się i rozłączył.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy jest w stanie dojechać stąd w miarę sensownie do mieszkania Grimmjowa. W końcu odwrócił się, żeby pójść do odpowiedniego przystanku i od razu na kogoś wpadł.

* * *

Nie podniósł się z krzesła, gdy Hisagi dosłownie wypadł z jego mieszkania. Jak mu się to udało zrobić, że od żartowania doprowadził do kłótni? Odpowiedź była prosta – Hueco Mundo. Ciężko mu było wyrzucić z głowy obrazy tego kraju w czasów wojny, gdzie można była się spodziewać na każdym rogu pułapki, a wchodząc do jakieś wioski, nie byłeś pewien, czy wyjdziesz stamtąd żywy. Oczywiście nie wszyscy mieszkańcy byli źli, większość tak naprawdę chciała to wszystko jakoś przeżyć i wrócić do normalnego życia. Ale do cholery jasnej tu chodziło o byłego członka Espady, to naprawdę nie byli mili goście. Miał zresztą po nich pamiątkę – bliznę na biodrze od rykoszetu. Jakby tego było, to Hisagi miał na sobie bojówki w kamuflażu używanym przez Gotei 13 podczas tej wojny. Z jednej strony ulżyło mu, nie było ubrania, które kojarzyłoby mu się mniej seksownie. Zbyt wielu brudnych, spoconych, krwawiących mężczyzn w tym widział. A z drugiej, no właśnie, wracały obrazy z wojny.

Tylko, że chłopak miał rację – jest zafiksowany. Zafiksowany to tak dyplomatycznie powiedziane – po prostu boi się tamtego kraju. I nie chodzi nawet o jego życie, czy zdrowie, bo tym już dawno przestał się przejmować. Bał się, że on wróci, a któryś z jego towarzyszy już nie.

- Jesteś starym tchórzem – mruknął.

To teraz miał do wyboru: utopić swoje strachy w alkoholu i już nigdy nie zobaczyć dzieciaka i nawet nie wiedzieć, co się z nim stało, albo spróbować go do cholery jasnej w tym przeklętym kraju jakoś obronić, bo to że Hisagi naprawdę pojedzie do Hueco Mundo, był pewien.

- Szlag – warknął, podrywając się z krzesła. - Jesteś zgubiony.

Zebrał wszystkie rzeczy z nocnej szafki i pochował je z powrotem do kieszeni. Ubrał buty, nie zawiązując, chwycił kurtkę i nie kłopocząc się zakluczaniem mieszkania; i tak nie miał tam nic cennego; wybiegł z budynku. Dojrzał chłopaka, idącego szybko i rozmawiającego przez telefon. Podbiegł i szedł za nim kilka kroków; widok jego pleców stał się bardziej niż znajomy przez czas obserwacji.

Chłopak skończył rozmowę i nagle odwrócił sie gwałtownie, wpadając prosto na Kenseia.

- Prze... - zaczął, ale wtedy zobaczył na kogo wpadł i jego rysy stwardniały. - To ty. Sorry nie mam czasu – mruknął tylko i przeszedł obok mężczyzny.

Kensei złapał go ramię i chciał odwrócił w swoją stronę, ale ten wyrwał mu się gwałtownie i spojrzał na niego lodowato. Ruszył szybko przed siebie.

- Shuuhei poczekaj! - powiedział i zaraz ugryzł się w język. Zabrzmiało to bardziej jak rozkaz niż prośba.

Co ciekawe Hisagi się zatrzymał i spojrzał na niego przez ramię. Kensei odetchnął i przeczesał palcami włosy. Strasznie nie lubił tego typu rozmów, nie lubił się tłumaczyć. Zazwyczaj ignorował ludzi, którzy nie potrafili znieść jego charakteru. Otworzyl usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, Hisagi spojrzał na niego ponaglająco.

- Podwieźć cię? - powiedział w końcu i warknął na siebie w duchu za brak konsekwencji.

Chłopak pokręcił głową.

- Dzięki, jadę do Grimmjowa – powiedział i zaczął iść.

- To bardzo dobrze się składa – rzucił i ruszył za nim. - Też muszę z nim sobie porozmawiać.

- Tak? O czym niby? - zapytał, nie zatrzymując się.

- O naszej wspólnej wycieczce – powiedział i zatrzymał się w tej samej chwili, co Hisagi.

Chłopak odwrócił się i przyjrzał mu się uważnie, czy przypadkiem nie blefuje.

- Serio? - podpytał się, patrząc podejrzliwie zmrużonymi oczami.

- Jak to było? - udał zamyślenie. - Serio, serio – powiedział, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. Przyjrzał się dzieciakowi przed sobą i pokręcił głową. - Chociaż nadal uważam, że to idiotyczny pomysł, ale powiedzmy, że miałeś rację z tą fiksacją.

Shuuhei uspokoił się nieco, ale wciąż nie wyglądał na do końca przekonanego. Nagle zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na mężczyznę spode łba.

- Ale ty przecież piłeś – powiedział nieco zaniepokojony.

Kensei przewrócił oczami.

- Proszę cię, trzy łyczki – niemalże jęknął. - Jeździłem w gorszym stanie.

- Bogowie i ty jesteś policjantem? - zapytał, unosząc wysoko brwi.

- Powiedzmy, że to moje hobby – odpowiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion i sam się sobie dziwił. Przecież nie tak dawno naprawdę chciał ułożyć sobie życie w policji i dożyć spokojnie emerytury z jakimiś osiągnięciami, może jakimś lepszym stopniem.

Ruszył w stronę parkingu, gdzie stał jego motor. Shuuhei po sekundzie wahania ruszył za nim. Kensei zerknął przez ramię na chłopaka, który wyglądał na zatopionego w myślach, albo raczej analizującego coś. Nie zapytał, co mu chodzi po głowie, nie chcąc przypadkiem go rozdrażnić.

- Gdzie jedziemy? – zapytał za to, wyciągając kaski

- Aleja Bohaterów Wojny 1812 roku 62 – odpowiedział, a pod pytającym spojrzeniem mężczyzny dodał. - Trzecia dzielnica tuż przy rzece.

Kensei tylko kiwnął głową, ubrał kask i wsiadł na motor. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, czując obejmujące go w pasie ramiona i przytulające się do niego ciało. Czuł się... Sam nie wiedział, jak to ująć. Na miejscu? Właściwie? Zresztą nieważne. Czuł się dobrze i nie ma co nad tym rozmyślać.

* * *

**To chyba Stephen King powiedział, że pisanie jest jak odkopywanie dinozaura. Wiesz, co chcesz znaleźć - dinozaura, ale już jaki to będzie dinozaur, jakie kości znajdziesz i w jakim będą stanie, to już zupełnie inna rzecz. Przy tym rozdziale dokładnie tak miałam. Gdy skończyłam poprzedni, pojawiło się pytanie "no fajnie, tylko co teraz?". Postanowiłam się nie zastanawiać i po prostu pisać, co tam mi pod palce przyjdzie. Strasznie przyjemnie mi się pisało ten rozdział (chociaż nie wiem, czy to zdrowe chichrać się do swojej własnej twórczości). Mam tylko nadzieję, że równie przyjemny jest w czytaniu :)**

**Nakarm proszę komentarzowego potwora :) a przy okazji, czy jest tam ktoś, gdzieś w eterze, kto przeczytał tego fanfica od początku do tego momentu za jednym razem? Jestem ciekawa, czy jest w stanie na tyle wciągnąć czytelnika.**


	16. Szukam

Jak już usiadł na motorze za Kenseiem i objął go w pasie, nie potrafił dłużej powstrzymać uśmiechu, cisnącego mu się na usta. Było to trochę nie na miejscu ze względu na okoliczności, ale czuł się dobrze.

Zbyt szybko, jak na gust Shuuehia, zatrzymali się przed długo nie remontowaną kamienicą, jedną z wielu znajdujących się prz ulicy Bohaterów Wojny. W powietrzu unosił się zapach wilgoci i mułu z pobliskiej rzeki. Po ulicy walały się jakieś papiery i opakowania po chipsach, które musiały uciec z przepełnionego kosza. Ktoś tam śpiewał przy akompaniamencie głośno puszczonej muzyki – miał jeszcze prawo, było lekko po dwudziestej. Chociaż, znając trzecią dzielnicę, impreza potrwa o wiele dłużej niż ustawa przewiduje i raczej nie zmniejszy decybeli. Nie była to może najlepsza okolica, ale i tak o niebo lepsza niż dzielnice po drugiej stronie rzeki.

Zdjął kask i odwrócił się do Kenseia.

- Może poczekaj chwilę – powiedział. - Przyprowadzę go tutaj, żebyście się na neutralnym gruncie spotkali.

- I mieli mniejszą możliwość pozabijania się nawzajem ze względu na ilość świadków? - zapytał mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

- To też – odpowiedział szczerze i poszedł w stronę kamienicy.

Wbiegając skrzypiącymi schodami na czwarte piętro, modlił się, żeby Grimmjow był w domu. To by niewątpliwie oznaczało konfrontację niebieskowłosego z Kenseiem, ale a drugiej strony była to ta lepsza opcja.

Zadzwonił do drzwi i poczekał. Zadzwonił jeszcze raz i zaraz chciał powtórzyć, ale usłyszał ruch w mieszkaniu i po chwili w drzwiach stanął wysoki, gruby chłopak z czarnymi włosami przyciętymi na miseczkę na wysokości uszu – współlokator Grimmjowa, którego imię wyleciało Shuuheiowi z głowy.

- Hej – przywitał się. - Jest może Grimmjow?

Grubas przyjrzał mu się dokładnie mrużąc oczy, chyba próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy go zna. Miał prawo nie pamiętać, bo Hisagi rzadko kiedy bywał u kolegi z zespołu.

- Shuuhei – przypomniał gospodarzowi. - Gram razem z Grimmjowem w zespole.

- A – mruknął chłopak i kiwnął głową, zaraz jednak pokręcił nią przecząco. - Nie ma go. - Zmarszczył brwi. - Powiedział, że idzie na próbę razem z Harribel.

Jak tylko usłyszał, że niebieskowłosego nie ma, jego wyobraźnia popędziła w stronę najbardziej nieprzyjemnych obrazów. Zaraz nakazał sobie spokój. To przecież nic nie znaczyło. W końcu mogli jeszcze pójść do Tii.

- Tia też tu była? - dopytał się. - Kiedy wyszli?

- No tak jak zwykle wychodzi – mówił w strasznie w tej chwili irytujący dla Shuuheia sposób, bo strasznie flegmatycznie. Wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni i zerknął na ekran. Zastanowił się chwilę. Hisagi miał ochotę go udusić. - Myślę, że tak przed szesnastą.

- Dzownił może do ciebie od czego czasu? - zapytał się, ale bez większej nadziei.

Grubas pokręcił tylko głową.

- Okej wielkie dzięki – pożegnał się krótko.

W drodze na dół ponownie próbował skontaktować się z Grimmjowem – użytkownik poza zasięgiem, albo ma wyłączony telefon – i z Tią – po kilku sygnałach, włącza się poczta głosowa. Wychodząc z kamienicy wybrał numer Nel. Widząc pytające spojrzenie Kenseia, dał mu gest, żeby poczekał chwilkę.

- Taaaaak? - odpowiedział po chwili zaspany głos dziewczyny.

- Przepraszam cię strasznie Nel. Pewnie u ciebie jest środek nocy – mówił szybko.

- Shuuhei? - dopytała się nieco zaskoczona. - Coś się stało?

- Jeszcze nie wiem – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. - Dzwonił do ciebie może Grimmjow, albo Tia dzisiaj?

Chwila ciszy po drugiej strony.

- Nie – odpowiedziała w końcu. - Nie rozmawialiśmy od czasu mojej ostatniej wizyty.

Tutaj Hisagi się zdziwił. To znaczyło, że Grimmjow nie rozmawiał z Nel o jego mailu z informacjami o Espadzie. Dziwne.

- Dlaczego się pytasz? - zapytała nieco zaniepokojona i już bardziej przytomna. - Coś się stało – bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała. - W co się wpakował?

W sumie nie wiedział, czy powinien mówić coś dziewczynie. Nie wiedział, czy wie o małej krucjacie Grimmjowa przeciwko dilerom i czy w ogóle był sens ją martwić.

- Mam nadzieję, że w nic, ale nie można się z nim, ani z Tią skontaktować – powiedział w miarę spokojnie. - Nie zjawili się na próbie, a ponoć na nią poszli, a jeszcze później umówili się z Rangiku w barze i też się z nią nie skontaktowali.

Ruszył w stronę przystanku, z którego odjeżdzał autobus, w który powinni wsiąść. Usłyszał tylko ciężkie, spokojne kroki za sobą. Rozglądał się uważnie po ziemi, chociaż w bladym świetle latarnii wątpił, żeby mógł dojrzeć jakieś ślady.

- Jeszcze byłbym w stanie uwierzyć, że Grimmjow olał wszystko i wszystkich, ale Tia na pewno dałaby jakikolwiek sygnał – mówił dalej.

- Yhymmmm – mruknęła zamyślona. - Zadzwonię do Ichigo, może z nim się kontaktował – zaproponowała. - Niewiele więcej mogę zrobić.

- O to byłoby świetnie. Wielkie dzięki i sorry za pobudkę.

- Nie ma sprawy, czego ja nie zrobię dla ojca swego dziecka – powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Do usłyszania.

Rozłączyła się, a chłopak zaraz przeszukał listę kontaktów i wybrał kolejny numer.

- Dobry wieczór Hisagi – odpowiedział po kilku sygnałach cichy, chłopięcy głos.

- Cześć Hanatarou. Miałbym do ciebie wielką prośbę – przeszedł do razu do rzeczy. - Jakbyś mógł mi sprawdzić, czy w którymś ze szpitali nie wylądował Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, albo Tia Harribel.

- Oj oj poczekaj, tylko długopis znajdę. Możesz przeliterować?

Powtórzył oba nazwiska i dał jeszcze krótki rysopis obu. Podziękował i rozłączył się.

- Powiesz mi, o co biega? - zapytał się Kensei, zanim chłopak zdążył wybrać kolejny numer. - I czego szukasz?

Shuuhei przeczesał palcami włosy, ale szedł ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię.

- Śladów walki – odpowiedział. - A rozbiega się o to, że Grimmjow nie pojawił na próbie.

W kilku krótkich zdaniach wyjaśnił sytuację. Mężczyzna zmarszczył tylko brwi, schował dłonie do kieszeni i tak jak Hisagi, zaczął przyglądać się okolicy w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek śladów. W międzyczasie oddzwoniła Nel i powiedziała, że Ichigo z Grimmim rozmawiał jakoś przed szesnastą i niebieskowłosy zakończył rozmowę szybkim "muszę kończyć, cześć".To mogło znaczyć, że właśnie przyszła Tia i wychodzili na próbę, albo już na nią szli i... No właśnie, co?

Doszli do przystanku i znaleźli to, czego szukali – ślady walki. Pleksiglasowa ściana budki była pęknięta w kilku miejscach. Kensei znalazł ślady krwi na metalowym stelażu i stojącym niedaleko śmietniku.

- I co teraz? - zapytał Kensei, opierając się o budkę plecami i krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

- Też się nad tym zastanowił. Można by spróbować podpytać mieszkańców kamienic, ale znając ludzką naturę, to nikt nie zwrócił uwagi. Przyjrzał się jeszcze raz przystankowi i uśmiechnął się, widząc logo firmy ochroniarskiej. Wybrał kolejny numer.

- Cześć Iba – przywitał się, gdy usłyszał głos mężczyzny. - Jesteś może dzisiaj w pracy?

W tym czasie Kensei przejrzał jeszcze najbliższą okolicę. Przeszedł się wzdłuż ściany najbliższej kamienicy. Sam niezbyt wiedział, co mógłby znaleźć, ale też niewiele więcej mógł zrobić. Zerknął w stronę Hisagiego, który właśnie skończył rozmowę. Stał i w zamyśleniu dotykał telefonem ust. W końcu rozpoczął kolejną rozmowę.

- Ciebie też miło słyszeć Akon – mówił chłopak, z delikatnym uśmiechem, czającym się w kącikach ust. - Nie przesadzaj, dzwonię też czasem bezinteresownie. - Chwila ciszy i śmiech. - Ty to jesteś jednak kawał drania. Ha ha ha – mruknął po usłyszeniu odpowiedzi z drugiej strony. - W dobrej formie dzisiaj jesteś, jak widzę. Ale, przechodząc do sedna. Potrzebuję żebyś mi namierzył jeden numer...

Kensei uniósł tylko brew. Ciekawych znajomych dzieciak miał i zapewne w ciekawych miejscach, skoro mógł takie informacje zdobyć.

Na przystanku zatrzymał się autobus i zaraz ruszył dalej, bo i tak nikt nie wysiadał. Światła odbiły się w czymś pod schodami do kamienicy, co w pierwszej chwili wyglądało jak lusterko. Podszedł bliżej i ku swojemu zdziwieniu podniósł telefon z potrzaskanym ekranem dotykowym. Wyłączony. Wrócił ze swoim znaleziskiem do Hisagiego. Chłopak przyjrzał się telefonowi, marszcząć brwi.

- No to już wiemy, gdzie jest telefon Grimmjowa – mruknął. - A przynajmniej Grimmjow miał taki sam model.

- Dowiedziałeś się czegoś? - dopytał się, wyciągając wykałaczki ze spodni i przygryzając jedną.

Shuuhei westchnął i przeczesał włosy. Wyciągnął papierosy i zapalił. Zaczął chodzić wzdłuż przystanku tam i z powrotem.

- Wychodzi na to, że faktycznie się w coś niezłego wpakowali – powiedział po kilku wdechach. - Znajomy z firmy ochroniarskiej powiedział, że faktycznie mieli wezwanie w tą okolicę. Bójka na przystanku, w której brał udział niebieskowłosy chłopak. Jak przyjechali nikogo już nie było. Poprosiłem znajomego, żeby namierzył telefon Tii. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zostawiła go w domu. Za chwilę powinien oddzwonić.

- Nie łatwiej byłoby zgłosić zaginięcie? - zapytał się.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego kątek oka.

- Wybacz, ale obawiam się, że zanim policyjna machina by ruszyła, to byłoby już po ptakach.

Mężczyzna wzruszył tylko ramionami, ciężko było się z tym nie zgodzić. Przesunąl wykałaczkę z jednego kącika ust do drugiego.

- Tylko, co zrobisz, jak już będziesz wiedział, gdzie znajduje się telefon Tii?

Zatrzymał się w miejscu, spojrzał na mężczyznę. Otworzyl usta i zaraz je zamknął. Wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem – powiedział cicho. - Ale coś trzeba będzie zrobić.

Zadzwonił telefon. Hisagi odebrał.

- I jak? - zapytał się bez zbędnych przywitań. Przez chwilę słuchał Akona, coraz bardziej marszcząc brwi. - Okej rozumiem – powiedział krótko. Uśmiechnął się lekko. - Dobra, dobra obiecuję, że zadzwonię, już nie zachowuj się jak zaniedbana żona. Cześć. - Rozłączył się i schowal telefon.

Zaciągnął się po raz ostatni papierosem i wyrzucił niedopałek do kosza.

- Problem polega na tym, że sygnał dochodzi z okolic Przyczółka – powiedział, a pod pytającym spojrzeniem Kenseia dodał. - Osiedla, gdzie jest jakieś dwa tysiące mieszkań. Nie ma szans, żeby ich tam znaleźć – pokręcił głową zrezygnowany.

- Pojechać i tak można – powiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion. Chociaż sam się sobie dziwił, miał zamiar pomóc byłemu Espadzie. Coś z nim jest nie tak. - Na pewno to nie zaszkodzi, a może się poszczęści.

Faktycznie tylko tyle im pozostawało – liczyć na szczęście.

I szczęście im sprzyjało. Shuuhei nie bywał zbyt często w tych okolicach, jeździł na drugą stronę miasta, tylko wyłącznie kiedy musiał. Dlatego nowoczesny budynek, który wyrósł zaraz obok starych bloków Przyczółka, był dość sporym zaskoczeniem. Budowla była już na wykończeniu, więc nie było wokół blaszanych płotów, które zykle chronią miejsca budowy. Jednak w żadnym oknie nie paliło się światło, więc jeszcze nie zaczęto oddawać mieszkań. Zajechali akurat by zobaczyć, jak z budynku wychodzi dwóch mężczyzn i zapalają papierosy. Któryś z nich zaśmiał się na tyle głośno, że było to słychać dobry kawałek dalej. Kensei oparł ramiona na kasku i nie schodząc z motoru, przyglądał się uważnie budynkowi i mężczyznom. Czuł za sobą, jak Shuuhei również ściąga kask, ale tak samo, jak on nie zszedł, przez co biodra chłopaka wziąż dotykały jego. Nie idź w tą stronę, nakazał sobie w myślach, próbując zachować pełen profesjonalizm.

- Wygląda obiecująco – mruknął w końcu.

- Tak sądzisz? - zapytał się Shuuhei. - Cóż, jest jeden sposób, żeby się przekonać – szepnął i zszedł z motoru. Zanim Kensei zdążył zaprotestować, biegł już w stronę mężczyzn wciąż palących przed niewykończonym blokiem.

Mógł tylko zakląć siarczyście i patrzeć, jak dzieciak, idąc wzdłuż bloku, wyciąga paczkę papierosów, wkłada jednego między wargi i zaczyna obklepywać się po kieszeniach. Dwójka mężczyzn właśnie wtedy go zauważyła i zaczęła mu się bacznie przyglądać. Hisagi podszedł do nich spokojnym, ale pewnym krokiem. Zapytał o coś i wtedy serce Kenseia stanęło. Jeden z mężczyn sięgnął za marynarkę na wysokości piersi. Wyobraźnia widziała już czarny kształt pistoletu, słyszała huk strzału. Obraz martwego ciała Shuuheia był bardziej niż wyraźny.

Mężczyzna wyciągnął zapalniczkę i odpalił dzieciakowi papierosa. Dopiero w tym momencie Kensei zaczął ponownie oddychać. Do cholery jasnej! Kto wpada na pomysł, żeby w takim miejscu trzymać zapalniczkę? Gdyby na miejscu Hisagiego był Kensei, gościu już pewnie leżałby na ziemi ze złamaną ręką. Nawet nie zdążyłby sięgnąć do marynarki. Zadziałałyby dobrze wyuczone odruchy ciała. Zresztą kiedyś miał taką sytuację; między innymi dlatego rzucił palenie; poprosił jakiegoś dzieciaka o ogień, a ten sięgnął do płaszcza w ten sam sposób, jak tamten mężczyzna. Zanim Kensei zdążył zorientować się, co się dzieje, przygniatał dzieciaka do ziemi, wykręcając mu rękę. Te odruchy nie raz uratowały mu życie na wojnie, ale na co dzień bywały odrobinę kłopotliwe.

Hisagi właśnie odwrócił się od mężczyzn i ruszył tą samą stroną, z której przyszedł. Tamci natomiast wrócili się do budynku.

- I? - zapytał się krótko, gdy chłopak znalazł się z powrotem przy nim.

- Coś jest na rzeczy – powiedział. - Byli nieco nerwowi, ale z drugiej strony zachowywali się, jakby byli u siebie. Niezbyt skorzy do pogaduszek. W dodatku w nieumiejętny sposób starali się ukryć coś, co dotyczy tego bloku. Więc naprawdę wygląda to obiecująco.

Kiwnął tylko głową.

- Tylko, jak się tam dostać? - zapytał się Hisagi, gładząc się po tatuażu.

Kensei uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

- Chyba mam pewien pomysł – powiedział i tym razem on wyciągnął telefon, wybral numer i już po chwili rozmawiał. - Hej, szykuje się mała czarna. Piszesz się? Świetnie, jeżeli się uda to zgarnij też Rose, przyda się trzeci. Dwóch, a przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Na pewno dwóch, a przynajmniej tylu na razie widziałem. Przy ulicy... - odsunął telefon i zwrócił się do chłopaka. - Jaka to ulica dokładnie? - zapytał i wrócił z powrotem do telefonu, gdy otrzymał odpowiedź. - Aleja Społeczności Dusz, koło Przyczółka. - Przez chwilę nic nie mówił i nawet zasępił się nieco. - Taaaa – mruknął w końcu niechętnie. - Chyba nie mam zbytnio wyboru. Tak, tak wiem. Zbieraj swoje wąskie dupsko. Zawsze do usług. - Rozłączył się.

- Mała czarna? - zapytał się Shuuhei, patrząc na mężczyznę nieco podejrzliwie.

Kensei prychnął pod nosem rozbawiony.

- Taktyka czarna – wyjaśnił. - Tak się mówi na antyterrorkę i walkę w budynkach. Nie wiedziałeś? Ponoć się tym interesowałeś.

- Wiem, ale jakoś mała czarna nie pasowała mi do tego. Brzmi to trochę, jakbyście zamierzali pójść tam na herbatkę. Brzmi to tak – zamyślił się na chwilę, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. - Lekkodusznie.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Można jeszcze brać wszystko na poważnie – powiedział. - Ale wtedy szybciej, niż byś chciał, nabawisz się jakiegoś załamania nerwowego.

Zsiadł z motoru i przeciągnął się.

- Posiłki powinny być w przeciągu pół godziny – powiedział. - Obejdę ten blok, może zobaczę coś jeszcze. Gdyby w międzysie podszedł do ciebie blondyn i koń, nie bój się, to będzie Rose i Shinji.

Shuuhei postarał się utrzymać powagę, ale i tak nie powstrzymał się przed rozbawionym prychnięciem, gdy przypomniał sobie uśmiech Hirako. I jak niby teraz ma zachować powagę, gdy blondyn się pojawi.

Kensei ruszył powoli osiedlem, przyglądając się dokładnie blokowi w budowie. Wszędzie było ciemno. Prawdopodobnie siedzą w jakieś piwnicy, albo w parkingu podziemnym. Z drugiej strony mogliby równie dobrze siedzieć na klatce schodowej – chociaż nie, z drugiej strony klatka jest przeszklona. Postał dłuższą chwilę w jednym miejscu, przyglądając się dokładnie oknom. Chyba dojrzał jakiś ruch na jednym z górnych pięter. W sumie pytanie, w którą stronę iść było dość istostne. W trójkę przeszukanie całego budynku zajmie im wieki. Chyba, że udałoby im się kogoś złapać w środku i zasięgnąć języka. Przy okazji dowiedzieliby się, czy w ogóle warto jest się w to pchać. Niedługo minie pięć godzin od domniemanego porwania i jeżeli faktycznie tamta dwójka wpadła w ręce mafii, to równie dobrze mogą być juz martwi. Jedyna nadzieja w tym, że chcieli się nad dzieciakami poznęcać. Zacisnął pięści i warknął, gdy wyobraził sobie, co mogą chcieć zrobić dziewczynie.

Skończył obdchód, zatrzymując się jeszcze dwa razy i czekając kilka minut na jakikolwiek ruch. Jeszcze raz miał wrażenie, że coś poruszyło się na górnych piętrach, ale równie dobrze mógł to być odblask w szybie. Ciężka sprawa, ocenił w myślach i westchnął niewesoło.

- Nie ma ryzyka, nie ma zabawy – mruknął pod nosem, wyciągając wykałaczki i idąc w stronę, gdzie zostawił Shuuheia.

Chłopak stał, oparty o motor i palił. Kensei po raz kolejny zapytał sił wyższych, jak to jest możliwe, że ten dzieciak, nawet stojąc sobie byle jak i paląc, wyglądał tak seksownie. W tym momencie usłużna wyobrażnia podsunęła mu obraz Hisagiego, przerzuconego przez motor, nago tyłek wypięty w jego stronę, gotowy do zerżnięcia. Aż się zatrzymał i przetarł twarz dłońmi. To były te straszne momenty, kiedy penis przejmowal mu kontrolę na mózgiem.

- Jak cię nie było – odezwal się Hisagi, gdy Kensei w końcu do niego doszedł. - To podjechał samochów – Wskazał dłonią, w której trzymal papierosa na zaparkowanego niedaleko mercedesa. - I dwójka gości weszła do środka. Zdążyłem nawet sprawdzić, kto to taki, ale nazwisko niewiele mówi, więc nie żadna gruba ryba.

Zaciągnął się powoli i równie powoli wypuścił dym. Przed kolejnym zaciągnięciem, przygryzł czubek kciuka, zastanawiając się nad czymś. Kensei musiał się odwrócić, żeby przypadkiem nie zrealizować swojej fantazji sprzed chwili.

Odwrócił się akurat, żeby dojrzeć zmierzających w ich stronę dwóch blondynów.

- To tu? - zapytał się Shinji bez zbędnego przywitania. Kiwnął tylko głową w stronę Hisagiego i błysnął uśmiechem.

- Ta – mruknął w odpowiedzi Kensei. - W tej chwili wiemy, że jest czterech czerwonych, ale pewnie jest ich więcej. Niedawno przyjechał ktoś ważnniejszy, więc możemy podejrzewać, że nasi zakładnicy jeszcze żyją.

- A kogo będziemy odbijać? - zapytał się Rose, przyglądając się budynkowi. - I wiemy, gdzie są przetrzymywani?

Kensei odetchnął głębiej. Nie ważne, że to były Espada, nie ważne, że to były Espada, powtarzał sobie w myślach.

- Jednego mężczyznę i jedną kobietę – powiedział spokojnie. - Tak naprawdę, to nie jesteśmy pewni, czy na pewno tam są – dodał zaraz. - Co do miejsca, podejrzewam górne piętra, albo piwnice, ale też nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć na sto procent.

Dwaj męzczyźni pokiwali głowami.

- No dobra – powiedział Shinji, zacierając dłonie. - My tu gadu gadu a chłopy w wierzbie śliwy zbierają. - Sięgnął za marynarkę i podał Kenseiowi pistolet. Samemu wyciągając własny z drugiej strony.

Siwowłosy przyjął broń i gdy tylko poczuł znajomy ciężar i kształ beretty, zadziałał odruchowo. Wyciągnął magazynek, sprawdził, czy jest pełen; naboje siedziały grzecznie niczym cukierki w tubce; włożył magazynek z powrotem, przeładował i zabezpieczył. Sama ta czynność w jakiś dziwny sposób uspokajała i jednocześnie budziła w żyłach adrenalinę. Schował broń do wewnętrznej kieszeni w kurtce. Dopiero wtedy poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok. Zerknął w bok i napotkał spojrzenie Hisagiego. Chłopak przez sekundę patrzył mu prosto w oczy, ale w końcu odwrócił wzrok z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.

- Idziemy – polecił Kensei, postanawiając nie zastanawiać się w tej chwili nad ciebiem zniesmaczenia, który przemknął przez twarz chłopaka.

Ruszyli wszyscy, więc siwowłosy się zatrzymał, patrząc na Hisagiego. Uniósł brew.

- A ty dokąd? - zapytał się chłopaka. - Ty zostajesz.

- Idę z wami – powiedział spokojnie i pewnie.

- Chyba cię popierdoliło. Nie będziesz mi się kręcił pod nogami – warknął.

- Idę z wami – powtórzył tylko. - Tam są moi znajomi, nie będę tu czekać z założonymi rękoma.

- A przepraszam bardzo, co masz zamiar zrobić tam... Co?! - ostatnie pytanie skierował do Shinjiego, który położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Niech idzie – powiedział spokojnie blondyn.

- Ciebie też popierdoliło, nie puszczę go tam.

Hisagi obserwował wymianę zdań z pewną nadzieją, jak i podejrzliwością. Nie za bardzo wiedział, dlaczego Hirako stanął po jego stronie. Wyglądało to jakby chudzielec miał jakiś mroczny plan.

- Puścisz – stwierdził krótko i pochylił się do ucha drugiego mężczyzny. Szeptał. - Niech zobaczy, jak to jest w akcji. - Głośniej dodał. - Poza tym, jak oboje tam będą nieprzytomni, to przyda się jeszcze jedna osoba do wyniesienia, no nie? - klepnął przyjeciala po ramieniu i wyszczerzył się do Shuuheia.

Kensei prychnął tylko gniewnie.

- Dobra – zgodził się. - Ale to twój VIP. - Wskazał palcem najpierw na Hisagiego, a później na Shinjiego. - Ja prowadzę, Rose pilnuejsz nam tyłków. Idziemy.

* * *

**Haha! I o to kolejny rozdział. Miał być początkowo dłuższy, ale uznałam, że tak też będzie dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że nie macie mi za złe :) Przy okazji się pochwalę, że "maszynopis" całości opowiadania przekroczył właśnie 100 stron \\\o/ - wszystkie macki w górze. Jestem naprawdę z siebie dumna (mam prawo być, prawda... prawda?)****  
**

**Swoją drogą scenka z zapalniczką wyjmowaną gestem podobnym do wyjmowania pistoletu jest z życia wzięta. Pewien żołnierz GROM'u miał sprawę o spowodowanie uszczerbku na zdrowiu, gdy ktoś sięgnął po zapalniczkę w nieodpowiedni sposób. Uznano go niewinnym, ponieważ nie była to de facto jego wina, tylko wina szkolenia. Ot taka ciekawostka.****  
**


	17. Modlę się

Musiała przyznać, że Grimmjow zrobił wszystko, żeby ci goście go znienawidzili i pierwsze co chcieli zrobić, to zemścić się na nim, zostawiając ją w spokoju. Oczywiście na dłuższą metę nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, bo i tak się do niej dobiorą i tak, ale przynajmniej miała czas na oswojenie się z tą myślę. Przez ten czas czwórka gości – tych samych, którzy zaatakowali ich przy przystanku – na zmianę wyżywali się na niebieskowłosym. Mruczeli przy tym coś o rewanżu, pewnie chodziło o tą drugą czwórkę, którą Grimmjow i ona połamali i pocięli. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy widziała kumpla w akcji i był to piękny i zarazem przerażający widok. Był jak dzika bestia spuszczona z łańcucha. Tia podejrzewała, że gdyby nie wsparcie dla atakujących, które się niespodziewanie pojawiło, nie siedzieliby tutaj.

- No kurwa dajesz cipo – warknął Grimmjow, splunął śliną i krwią na mężczyznę, który właśnie chciał go uderzyć.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując jeszcze pełen zestaw zębów, chociaż już nie tak śnieżnobiałych. Krew leciała z rozciętej, napuchniętej wargi. W okolicy lewego oka zaczynał już powoli pojawiać się siniak – to jeszcze z bójki na przystanku, teraz bili go przede wszystkim po nerkach.

Dostał cios prosto w brzuch na tyle mocny, że stęknął i zgiął w pół – a przynajmniej spróbował, bo więzy mu na to nie pozwalały. Zaraz jednak uśmiechnął się ponownie. Spojrzał na oprawców z wyzwaniem. Cóż, jedyne co zostało w tej chwili do uratowania to duma.

Kolejny gościu właśnie się na niego zamierzał, kiedy drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i do środka weszła czarnowłosa kobieta, albo mężczyzna- ciężko było stwierdzić – ale chyba jednak mężczyzna, bo miał na sobie garnitur i krawat, chociaż twarz i maniera mówiły zupełnie coś innego.

- Ty suko – syknął Grimmjow, jak tylko zobaczył, kto wszedł. Szarpnął się w więzach. - Jednak trzeba było cię zajebać, jak miałem okazję. Luppi – syknął jak przekleństwo i splunął mężczyźnie pod nogi.

Ten tylko uśmiechnął się uroczo i rozłożył ramiona w przyjecielskim geście.

- No, no, no Grimmjow – powiedział śpiewnym tonem. - Jaki ten świat jest malutki, nie uważasz? Jak miło jest spotkać się po latach w takich miłych okolicznościach i w tak miłym towarzystwie – dodał, patrząc w stronę Tii. Przekrzywił lekko głowę i podszedł do kobiety. - Nie spotkaliśmy się już przypadkiem, piękna? - zapytał, chwytając jej twarz w dłoń i przyglądając jej się czule.

Wyrwała się zaraz z jego uchwytu.

- Nie sądzę. Nie mam znajomych wśród obojniaków – mruknęła.

Luppi zaśmiał się tylko.

- Jeszcze dzisiaj się przekonasz, że niczego mi nie brakuje – szepnął i liznął ją wzdłuż szczęki i po uchu.

Szarpnęła się, krzywiąc się z obrzydzeniem. Przez chwilę myślała nawet, że zwymiotuje.

- Ani mi się waż ją tknąć ty pedale! - krzyknął Grimmjow.

Mężczyzna puścił ją i zrobił krok do tyłu. Założył dłonie za siebie i zaczął bujać się na piętach.

- Ty akurat nie będziesz miał wiele do powiedzenia w tym temacie – powiedział niezwykle z siebie zadowolony. - Sądzę, że to uśmiech losu, że akurat trafiło na mnie, że akurat na moim terenie urządziłeś sobie to małe polowanie – mówił, chodząc sobie w tą i z powrotem, niemalże tanecznym krokiem. - Wreszcie będziemy mogli ustalić, kto powinien być królem. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Chłopcy obróćcie mi go – kiwnął dłonią i czterech mężczyzn podeszło do niebieskowłosego.

Próbował się wyrywać, kiedy odwiązali go od krzesła, ale wciąż miał skrępowane ręce i nogi, więc było ciężko. Poza tym mieli przewagę liczebną.

- I Herkules dupa, kiedy ludzi kupa, co nie? – zaśmiał się Luppi, wybornie się bawiąc, widząc próby chłopaka.

Przygwoździli go do ziemi za ramiona i nogi.

- Dobra, ściągnijcie mu spodnie – polecił, samemu rozpinając pasek.

Po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru w kobaltowych oczach zagościła panika.

- Nie! - krzyknął. - Ty popierdolony zjebie!

Zaczął się wyrywać z nową siłą, ale dostał dwa ciosy po głowie i go zamroczyło, przygnietli mu twarz do betonu. Czuł tylko, jak ktoś dobiera mu się do paska. Do kurwy nędzy, myślał panicznie, to nie może być prawda.

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś pieprzonym pedałem- próbował warknąć, ale wyszło co najwyżej niewyraźne mamrotanie.

Ktoś usiadł mu na udach.

- Może i tak – szepnął mu Luppi do ucha i zaraz je przygryzł. Grimmjow pomyślał, że zaraz zwymiotuje. - Ale to ty będziesz tutaj pieprzony.

Miał ochotę krzyczeć. Wszystko by zniósł – bicie, tortury, śmierć nawet – ale kurwa nie to! Szarpnął się, ale to był daremny trud. Nawet on nie da rady pięciu. Czuł, jak serce bije mu w panicznym rytmie.

- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa – mamrotał w beton przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Szarpnięto mu spodnie w dół. Teraz jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to zacisnąć pośladki z całych sił i modlić się; do Boga, w którego nie wierzył; że ten pedał się nie przeciśnie. Poczuł dłoń na swoim tyłku i zaraz zadrżał z obrzydzenia. Będę rzygał, będę rzygał, myślał. Ciepły oddech ogrzal mu ucho.

- Żartowałem – szepnął mu Luppi i zaraz zaczął się śmiać. Poklepał go po tyłku jak kobyłę. - Przyznaj prawie się posikałeś ze strachu, co? Na twoje szczęście wolę się przytulić do miękkiego kobiecego łona. Co zresztą zaraz zrobię – uśmiechnął się w stronę Tii, która przez cały czas była zbyt oszołomiona, by nawet krzyknąć. - No, czas zabrać się do prawdziwej pracy – powiedział, zacierając dłonie.

Nie zszedł z Grimmjowa. Sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki i wyciągnął nóż motylkowy.

- Ładna rzecz – pochwalił i skłonił głowę z uznaniem w stronę dziewczyny. To był jej nóż, zabrany przez goryli, gdy w końcu udało im się ją obezwładnić.

Podciągnął koszulę niebieskowłosemu, odsłaniając szóstkę na jego plecach. Pogładził ją niemalże czule czubkiem noża.

- Król może być tylko jeden, Grimmjow.

Wbił ostrze delikatnie, sam czubek i zaczął przesuwać wokół tatuażu, otwierając ciemnoczerwoną ranę, z której poleciała krew. Grimmjow zacisnął tylko zęby. To nie było takie straszne – balało, oczywiście, że bolało – ale do bólu był przyzwyczajony, ból rozumiał, ból nie miażdzył jego dumy, chyba, że zacząłby krzyczeć, ale nie miał zamiaru dać temu skurwysynowi takiej przyjemności.

Ostrze zatoczyło niemalże koło i zostało zabrane. Odetchnął głębiej, rozluźnił zaciskane pięści... Powstrzymał krzyk w ostatniej chwili. Stracił wzrok od oślepiająco białego bólu. Chciał krzyczeć, chciał wrzeszczeć, gdy ostrze niespiesznie odcinało mu skórę od ciała. Nie mógł oddychać, nie chciał oddychać. Już nawet nie klnął w myślach, w ogóle nie myślał. Był tylko czysty ból.

Bół i ciemność.

- Stracił przytomność szefie – poinformował jeden z goryli, sprawdzając jeszcze na wszelki wypadek.

Luppi westchnął smutno i wyciągnął zakrwawioną dłoń w stronę jednego ze swoich ludzi. Zaraz wylądowała w niej husteczka. Wstał, wycierając sobie dłonie i nóż.

- Trudno, zajmiemy się nim później. Zróbcie coś, żeby nie umarł i ubierzcie mu te spodnie. Psuje mi widok – przy tych słowach zwrócił się w stronę Tii. - Możecie wyjść. Z tym poradzę już sobie sam.

Po chwili została sama razem z tym chorym hermafrodytą i nieprzytomnym Grimmjowem, wciąż leżącym na ziemi; do rany przyłożyli mu jedynie jakiś zwitek szmat. Wyprostowała się i spojrzała chłodno na mężczyznę. Niech tylko ją odwiąże od tego krzesła, a już sobie jakoś poradzi, nie da mu skończyć.

Podszedł nonszalanckim krokiem, bawiąc się jej nożem, przyglądal się uważnie, ale w końcu uśmiechnął aprobująco.

- Odrobinę się zabawimy, zanim twój kolega odzyska przytomność – zamruczał jej do ucha i chciał pocałować, ale uderzyła go głową w nos.

Odsunął się z jękiem, trzymając się na twarz. Niestety nie leciała krew, więc nie udało jej niczego złamać. Szkoda.

- A chciałem być miły i czuły – warknął. - Ale skoro jesteś taka harda to nawet lepiej. Harde zawsze na końcu najgłośniej krzyczą. - Zaśmiał się niezwykle ubawiony.

Wsunął nóż pod jej bluzkę i przeciągnął od dołu do góry, ukazując biały, sportowy stanik. Zacmokał z dezaprobatą.

- A miałem nadzieję na jakiś taki ładny, koronkowy na przykład. Powinnaś sobie taki sprawić.

Wsunął nóż pod stanik, przecinając tym samym skórę na mostku, ciepła krew popłynęła jej po brzuchu. Stanik podzielił los bluzki, odkrywając piersi.

- No, no, no – tym razem pokiwał głową. - A tak myślałem, że skądś cię znam – pogładził nożem jej tatuaż gotyckiej trójki na piersi. - W blond włosach wyglądasz lepiej – szepnął, pochylając się do niej i zlizując krew z jej brzucha.

Wtedy na korytarzu ktoś krzyknął, nie zrozumiała słów, zaraz potem rozległ sie strzał, ktoś wrzasnął z bólu. Luppi natychmiast się wyprostował i spojrzał w stronę drzwi, za którymi nagle zrobiło się głośno. Jakaś szamotanina, ktoś został rzucony o drzwi.

- Co tam się dzieje?! - wrzasnął, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

Nagle zrobiło się cicho.

- Kurwa miałeś go pilnować! - krzyczał jakiś mężczyzna niskim, szorstkim głosem.

- Pilnowałem – odpowiedział mu inny, również męski, ale nieco wyższy. - To nie moja wina, że sam się zgubił!

- Mówiłem, żeby go nie zabierać?! Mówiłem?! - krzyczał ten pierwszy.

Luppi odrzucił nóż, wyciągnął pistolet i przesunął się za Tię, obserwował uważnie drzwi. Znowu cisza.

- Rzućcie broń, bo go zabije! - wrzasnął jakiś spanikowany mężczyzna, inny niż poprzednio.

Widzisz, znalazł się! - to był ten drugi, wyższy.

- Och zamknij się wąskodupcu – ten pierwszy, niski.

- Chłopcze! - pojawił się trzeci, również męski, melodyjny. - Czy jesteś prawiczkiem?

- Co?! - odezwał się chórek, w którym wyłowiła jeszcze jeden głos, ten jakby znajomy.

- Co to w ogóle za pytanie? - niski.

- Nie pytam się ciebie mój drogi, tylko zakładnika. Czy jesteś prawiczkiem?

- Co to ma wspólnego z tą sytuacją? - wyższy. - I co to w ogóle na teraz za znaczenie?

- Ma – odpowiedział melodyjny. - Czy jesteś prawiczkiem? Odpowiadaj, od tego zależy twoje życie!

- Rzućcie broń – ten spanikowany.

- Odpowiadaj! Trzy, dwa, jeden...

- Nie jestem do kurwy nędzy!

Tia otworzyła szeroko oczy, przecież to był Shuuhei

- Nie ignorujcie mnie! - ten spanikowany.

Strzał, kolejny wrzask bólu.

- Miałeś go pilnować! - ten niski.

- Oj tam oj tam – ten wyższy. - Odrobina adrenaliny jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła. Chyba, że jesteś tak stary, jak ty. Wtedy możesz zejść na serce.

- Ha ha ha bardzo śmieszne. Co to w ogóle było? - ten niski.

- Nie oglądałeś Hellsinga? - ten melodyjny. - To takie anime

- Nie oglądam chińskich bajek – ten niski.

- To nie są chińskie bajki – odpowiedziały mu dwa głosy, chyba ten wyższy i melodyjny. - To anime!

Nagle drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się hukiem, jej oprawca wycelował w nie pistolet, ale do pokoju wpadł tylko jeden z goryli. Padł strzał, a Luppi wylądował na ziemi, wyjąc z bólu i trzymając się za ramię, a przy Tii znalazł się chudy blondyn.

- Leż, gdzie leżysz, albo kolejna kulkę dostaniesz między oczy – ostrzegł blondyn rannego. - Dzieciaku, chodź tutaj – zawołał w stronę korytarza. - I weź od starego bandaże. Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał się, zwracając się do Tii i uśmiechając się łagodnie. W rękach trzymał pistolet, wycelowany w Luppiego.

Pokiwała głową, jeszcze nie do końca wiedząc, co się właśnie wydarzyło i kim byli ci ludzie. I co robił z nimi Shuuhei. Goryl, który wcześniej wpadł do pokoju, leżał na ziemi z rękoma spiętymi kajdankami z czarnych zipów.

- Spokojnie, przybyła kawaleria. Zaraz cię odwiążę – powiedział i zdjął marynarkę, przykrył ją. - Poczekaj jeszcze chwilę, musimy zrobić porządek.

Do pokoju wszedł nieco blady Shuuhei, rozejrzał się szybko i zaraz podbiegł do leżącego Grimmjowa. Klęknął, odrzucił na bok szmaty.

- Bogowie – szepnął cicho, przerażony widokiem.

Otrząsnął się zaraz. Szybko sprawdził, czy niebieskowłosy jeszcze żyję. Żył... jeszcze. Ściągnął bluzę i potem koszulkę, złożył ją i przycisnął do rany na plecach chłopaka.

- Potrzebuję pomocy – zwrócił się w stronę blondyna.

Ten zerknął jeszcze na hermafrodytę, ale nie wydawał się już zagrożeniem, więc podszedł do Hisagiego i pomógł podnieść Grimmjowa do pozycji siedzącej, żeby dało się jakoś zawiązać bandaże. Jednak siedział wciąż zwrócony twarzą w stronę Tii i Luppiego, pistolet w pogotowiu.

- Swoją drogą stary – zawołał blondyn w stronę korytarza. - Dlaczego nie raczyłeś nas poinformować, że odbijamy członków Espady?

Tia spojrzała na mężczyznę niepewnie. Owszem Grimmjow powiedział jej, że to Shuuhei znalazł informacje o nich i że był jeszcze mężczyzna, były żołnierz, który o nich wiedział, ale tamten chyba miał być siwowłosy i dobrze zbudowany. Czyli informacja poszła dalej w świat.

- Członków? - doszło pytanie zadane tym niskim głosem. - Nie gadaj, że dziewczyna też? - zapytał z niedowierzeniem.

- Ano też.

- Co oni się rozmnażają przez pączkowanie, czy co?

- A który Fraccion? - zapytał ten trzeci, melodyjny głos.

Kimkolwiek byli ci ludzie, wiedzieli o nich więcej, niż przeciętny żołnierz Gotei 13. Musieli być z jakiś sił specjalnych. Blondyn uśmiechnął się w jej stronę przepraszająco.

- Wybacz, to instynkt – wyjaśnił. - Trzeci – zawołał w stronę korytarza.

- Ha! Jaki ten świat mały – odpowiedział znowu ten melodyjny.

W międzyczasie Shuuhei, niezwykle milczący, skończył bandażowanie i ubrał z powrotem swoją bluzę.

- Trzeba go zawieźć jak najszybciej do szpitala. To prowizorka jest – powiedział cicho.

Blondyn kiwnął głową. Odłożył Grimmjowa na ziemię i podszedł do Tii.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie rzucisz się na mnie, tylko dlatego, że wiem, że jesteś z Espady? - zapytał się, wyciągając scyzoryk.

- Umiem odróżnić sojuszników od wrogów – powiedziała spokojnie.

Kiwnął głową i rozciął jej więzy. Syknęła z bólu, gdy krew znowu zaczęła dopływać jej do dłoni. Ubrała normalnie ofiarowaną marynarkę i roztarła nadgarstki. Mężczyzna podszedł jeszcze do Luppiego i nie za bardzo przejmując się jego jękami bólu, wykręcił mu dłonie do tyłu i spiął takimi samymi kajdankami, jakie miał na sobie goryl. Wrócił do Tii i pomógł jej wstać.

Stary, trzeba wziąć pana wróżkę – krzyknął.

Ktoś mruknął na korytarzu i po chwili w drzwiach pojawił się mężczyzna, który pasowałby do opisu tego byłego żołnierza. Stanął w drzwiach i zawahał się, patrząc intensywnie na nieprzytomnego Grimmjowa z zaciśniętymi zębami.

- Trzeba go zawieźć do szpitala – powiedział cicho i spokojnie, ale nieco chłodno Shuuhei.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na chłopaka, warknął coś niezrozumiałego, schował pistolet i podszedł do chłopaków. Przeciął więzy Grimmjowa i przerzucił go sobie "na strażaka". Wstał ze stęknięciem, mruknął coś pod nosem i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Hisagi tuż za jego plecami. Tia pchnięta delikatnie przez blondyna również ruszyła.

- Dziękujemy za gościnę – rzucił na odchodne, to leżącego na ziemi Luppiego i wyszedł, nawet drzwi za sobą zamknął.

Na korytarzu reszta goryli; siedzieli grzecznie pod ścianą z ramionami spiętymi za plecami; była pilnowana przez kolejnego mężczyznę – szczupłego z długimi blond włosami związanymi w luźną kitkę, pewnie właściciela tego melodyjnego głosu.

- Ruszamy – polecił siwowłosy. - Kawał chłopa z niego – mruknął, poprawiając sobie Grimmjowa na plecach.

Wydostali się z budynku bez większych problemów. Widocznie ludzie Luppiego czuli na tyle pewnie, że nie zostawili nikogo na warcie, albo jej wybawcy rozprawili się z nimi wcześniej.

- Pojedziemy z twoim kumplem do szpitala – mówił ten krótkowłosy blondyn. - Chciałbym, żebyś pojechała z nami, żeby w razie czego wyjaśnić mu zaistniałą sytuację, gdyby zechciał się obudzić w samochodzie.

Kiwnęła tylko głową i okryła się szczelniej marynarką.

- Na pewno wszystko w porządku? - podpytał się jeszcze.

- Tak, dziękuje za troskę. - Wolała być miła na wszelki wypadek. Pewnie gdyby nie Grimmjow, to by spróbowała uciec, ale przecież nie zostawi kumpla w rękach osób, które nie tak dawno siedzieli po drugiej stronie frontu. Na razie wydawało, że naprawdę mają zamiar im pomóc, ale kto wie.

Doszli do sportowego samochodu, ten krótkowłosy; czuła się trochę niepewnie, nie wiedząc nawet jakie mają imiona; zaprosił ją gestem na tylne siedzenie. Po chwili na jej udach znalazła się głową Grimmjowa, który jęknął cicho. Chyba odzyskiwał powoli przytomność.

- To gdzie tutaj jest najbliższy szpital, Shuuhei? - zapytał ten siwowłosy. - Shuuhei? - zapytał z niepokojem, gdy chłopak nie odpowiedział.

Spojrzała przez okno, akurat by zobaczyć, jak brunet traci wszystkie kolory, a oczy wywracają się do tyłu. Upadłby, gdyby nie ten siwowłosy. Złapał go i przytrzymał.

- Chyba adrenalina poszła w pizdu – zaśmiał się ten krótkowłosy blondyn.

- Ja was zaprowadzę – zawołała z samochodu.

- Okej. To jedziemy. Zadzwoń do Soi Feng, żeby później chryi nie było – powiedział ten sam blondyn i wsiadł na miejsce kierowcy. Na miejsce pasażera wsiadł ten długowłosy.

Ruszyli. W radiu poleciała jazzowa muzyka. Wyjaśniła, jak dojechać do szpitala. Przez chwilę siedziała cicho, mimowolnie gładząc błękitne kudły. W takich chwilach, mimo że to ona była młodsza od Grimmjowa, czuła się jak starsza siostra.

Podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na odbicie kierowcy w lusterku.

- Jak nas znaleźliście w ogóle? - spytała spokojnie.

- To musisz spytać Hisagiego. My jesteśmy tylko wsparciem.

Kiwnęła głową.

- Kim wy do cholery jesteście? – padło pytanie zadane zachrypniętym głosem.

Spojrzała na w pełni rozbudzonego Grimmjowa. Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i przytrzymała, bo chłopak chciał już się podnosić.

- Nie jest to istotne – powiedział kierowca.

- Myślę, że nie jest to w tej chwili twoje największe zmartwienie – dodał drugi.

- Wszystko w porządku, jedziemy do szpitala cię zszyć – powiedziała Tia spokojnie. - Wszystko ci później wyjaśnię – dodała ciszej.

Dobrze, że Grimmjow był wcześniej nieprzytomny, a teraz taki słaby. Inaczej byłoby o wiele więcej problemów, gdyby miał coś do powiedzenia. Nie dałby sobie pomóc, zwłaszcza wrogom, bo dla Grimmjowa ci ludzie nadal byliby wrogami, których trzeba zabić. Odetchnęła głębiej.

Wojna, siedzi nam wszystkim głęboko w bebechach i albo nauczysz się z tym żyć, odpuścisz, pozwolisz odejść duchom, jak ona sama zrobiła, ciesząc się z tego, że przeżyła, że przeżyło te kilka bliskich jej osób. Albo będziesz próbował z tym walczyć i w każdej walce przeżywając wszystko od nowa. Hodując w sobie gniew, nienawiść i zniszczenie. Jak robi to Grimmjow. Chociaż teraz jest już lepiej. Podejrzewała, że to zasługa Ichigo. Jakimś sposobem chłopak, mimo że też temperamentny, jest w stanie uspokoić niebieskowłosego. W sumie w pewnych kwestiach byli do siebie podobni. Ciekawe, czy Grimmjow byłby taki, jak Ichigo, gdyby miał więcej szczęścia i urodził się w innym miejscu, albo czasie. Ale teraz już za późno na normalną młodość dla nich wszystkich. Ta cholerna wojna w Hueco Mundo.

A oni chcą tam wrócić.

* * *

**puf puf nowy POV. Od razu przepraszam wszystkich fanów Grimmjowa, ale miałam ochotę się nad kimś poznęcać. Mam nadzieję, że nie macie do mnie żalu ^^"**

**I mam nadzieję, że się podobało, bo osobiście się uchichrałam pisząc go ^^**


	18. Przygotowuję się

Rozejrzał się po pokoju, zastanawiając się, co jeszcze powinien spakować. Przez cały czas miał wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniał, jak zwykle zresztą. Chociaż z drugiej strony, jak mawiała jego babcia, jak masz majtki, szczoteczkę i portfel, to masz wszystko, co jest ci niezbędne do szczęścia. Ale jego babci niewiele było do szczęścia potrzebne. A on miał wyprowadzić się na miesiąc, więc sprawa nie była taka prosta.

Ostatnie dni minęły w tak szybkim tempie, że nie do końca wierzył w realność tego wszystkiego. Zaczynał też wątpić, czy to wszystko było dobrym pomysłem. Już tamtego wieczoru zaczął wątpić.

Ostatnie, co pamiętał, to nieprzytomnego Grimmjowa wkładanego do samochodu. Wtedy jego ciało uznało, że już po wszystkim, więc może sobie wreszcie odpocząć. Jak w końcu wrócił do świadomości, to leżał na jakieś ławce z nogami opartymi na ramieniu Kenseia, który właśnie kończył rozmowę telefoniczną. Gdy zobaczył, że się obudził, spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

- Nadal chcesz jechać do tego Hueco Mundo? - zapytał, wyciągając pudełko wykałaczek i wkładając jedną do ust.

Shuuhei odetchnął głębiej, faktycznie zaczął się zastanawiając, czy chce. Mignął mu widok rany na plecach Grimmjowa. Wyglądało to bardziej niż nieprzyjemne. Później mignął mu bardziej przerażający widok. Dwie lufy; Shinji mierzył do goryli; wycelowane w jego stronę, dokładnie to w stronę faceta, który przykładał mu pistolet do głowy. Czuł, jak w bebechach zaczyna rodzić się panika. Później było to głupie pytanie Rose. Było tak od rzeczy, że przez chwilę zapomniał o broni przy swojej skroni. Na tyle oprzytomniał, że kiedy gościu zabrał pistolet i wycelował go w blondyna, upadł. Upadając widział, jak Kensei naciska spust. I to był trzeci, chyba najgorszy widok ze wszystkich – oczy Kenseia w tym krótkim momencie. Były absolutnie puste i martwe. To była chwila. Kiedy mężczyzna znalazł się przy nim, by do końca rozbroić postrzelonego faceta, w jego spojrzeniu był niepokój i troska. Tak samo jak teraz. Miał ten swój półuśmieszek na ustach i brązowe oczy patrzyły badawczo, oceniając czy wszystko jest w porządku. Shuuhei przetarł twarz dłońmi.

- Chcę jechać – odpowiedział w końcu. Bał się, owszem, ale nie miał zamiaru stchórzyć i wycofać się ze swojego postanowienia. - Muszę jechać – dodał odrobinę pewniej.

Spojrzał na Kenseia i wtedy w końcu dotarło do niego w jakiej pozycji siedzieli. Warknął niemalże za swoją wyobraźnię. Jak to się działo, że w jakiejkolwiek sytuacji by się nie znalazł, jego umysł znajdzie sposób, żeby podsunąć mu obrazy związane z seksem. Na szczęście wtedy Kensei chwycił jego nogi i ściągnął je sobie w ramienia i wstał z ławki, stanął plecami do chłopaka. Shuuhei też podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. W pierwszej chwili zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale zaraz doszedł do siebie.

- Utrzymasz się? - zapytał Kensei, zerkając na niego przez ramię.

Shuuhei kiwnął tylko głową. Zebrali się akurat w momencie, gdy w oddali zawyły policyjne syreny.

Przez całą drogę do domu myślał intensywnie nad tym, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Jeżeli faktycznie w Hueco Mundo ma być tak, jak wtedy, to nie był na to przygotowany. Na szczęście był sposób, żeby to zmienić. Tylko potrzebował do tego pomocy.

- Kensei – odezwał się cicho, trochę niepewnie, stojąc obok motoru.

Mężczyzna nie zsiadł, tylko wyłączył maszynę. Oparł ramiona na kasku, położonym przed sobą.

- Taaa? - mruknął, wyrwany z własnych myśli.

Zawahał się, czując się nieco głupio. Odetchnął.

- Czy istniałaby możliwość – zaczął i zaciął się. - Czy istniałaby możliwość, że zanim pojadę... - zawahał się i zerknął na Kenseia. Ten patrzył na niego pytająco – pojedziemy... – poprawił się - do Hueco Mundo... przeszkoliłbyś mnie? W sensie – zaczął mówić szybko. - Pewnie mamy trochę czasu, zanim się zbierzemy. W sensie Grimmjow pewnie posiedzi trochę w szpitalu i w ogóle, pewnie nie pojedziemy zanim mu si to nie zaleczy. Myślę, że więcej niż miesiąc spokojnie mamy. I chciałbym po prostu wiedzieć, jak się zachować, żeby nie było takiej syuacji, jak dzisiaj. Nie chcę być ciężarem, o który trzeba się troszczyć, bo sam nie da rady. Przeszkoliłbyś mnie? Proszę – dodał, patrząc na mężczyznę z nadzieją.

Kensei przyjrzał mu się uważnie, marszcząc brwi.

- W niedzielę wracam do Fangai – powiedział w końcu nieco szorstko.

- I tak mam zdalną pracę. Poza tym i tak zamierzałem się zwolnić przed wyjazdem do Hueco – powiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion.

- A gdzie będziesz mieszkać? - zapytał z lekkim wahaniem.

Hisagi miał nadzieję, że nie było po nim widać ukucia zawodu. W końcu idiotycznym było myśleć, że będzie mógł zamieszkać z Kenseiem.

- Mam rodzinę w Fangai, w końcu pochodzę stamtąd, no nie?

- No tak – przyznał.

Popatrzył po blokach, samochodach, jakby próbował sobie przypomnieć argumenty przeciw.

- Dlaczego nie chcesz? - zapytał w końcu Hisagi. - Czego się boisz?

- Niczego się nie boję – odpowiedział szybko, lekko oburzony. - Zastanawiam się tylko... - zawahał się. - Czy będę miał czas. W końcu też mam pracę... - dodał odwracając wzrok.

Shuuhei spuścił wzrok, by ukryć zdradziecki uśmiech, który chciał mu wypełznąć na ustach. Kensei chyba troszeczkę inaczej musiał zrozumieć ten ruch, bo warknął cicho.

- Dobra! - krzyknął, wyrzucając ramiona w górę w geście poddania. - Niech ci będzie!

Podniósł wzrok, nie kryjąc już szerokiego uśmiechu.

Dlatego teraz się pakował, a przynajmniej próbował. Przeczesał włosy palcami; będzie musiał pójść do fryzjera; i westchnął. Nie ma co się zastanawiać. Może później jeszcze wpadnie na jakiś pomysł. Trzeba jeszcze przygotować mieszkanie na imprezę pożegnalną. Pochować kwiatki, bo obawiał, że Grimmjow będzie chciał zmienić chwilowo ustaloną hierarchię.

Do tej pory był pod wrażeniem rozmowy jaką Kensei odbył z niebieskowłosym. Było to w zeszłym tygodniu, gdy Grimmjow jeszcze w szpitalu siedział. Był to na swój sposób pocieszny widok, bo chłopak ewidentnie nie lubił lekarzy i nie lubił leżeć w łóżku; co akurat nie dziwiło; więc zawsze, jak Hisagi go odpowiedział, to kolega krążył po sali, jak zwierzę zamknięte w klatce. Aż dziwiło, że nie uciekł w nocy – tutaj Shuuhei podejrzewał interwencję Tii, chociaż nie był pewien, czy to akurat nie wkurzyło go jeszcze bardziej. Dlatego obawiał się, że jak tylko wejdą z Kenseiem do pokoju, to Grimmjow po prostu, pomimo obietnicy danej wcześniej Shuuheiwi i Tii, się na nich rzuci. Tutaj uspokoił go Hirako, który ku zdziwieniu Hisagiego przyszedł razem z Kenseim. Blondyn uśmiechnął się uspokajająco.

- Spokojnie – szepnął mu, gdy szli do sali Grimmjowa. - Oni muszą po prostu ustalić, kto tu jest samcem alfa, powąchają się nawzajem, powarczą, popatrzą wilkiem i jakoś to będzie.

- Aż jestem ciekawy, kto wygra – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Hirako zaśmiał się tylko, za co otrzymał pytające spojrzenie ze strony Kenseia.

- Co wy tam szepczecie? - mruknął, patrząc spode łba.

- Nic, nic – Shinji pokręcił głową i machnął dłonią. Gdy mężczyzna stracił nimi zainteresowanie, zwrócił się z powrotem do chłopaka. - Kensei był swego czasu szkoleniowcem – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. - Takie dzieciaki, jak twój kumpel, to on wciąga lewą dziurką od nosa. Zresztą sam zobaczysz.

Zobaczył i pocieszał się tym, że nie tylko jego, Kensei jest w stanie obezwładnić samym spojrzeniem. Widok był o tyle fascynujący, że o ile od Shuuheia mężczyzna był ledwo widocznie niższy nawet nie musiał podnosić wzroku, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy, to już przy niebieskowłosym wyglądało to nieco inaczej.

- Co byś chciał zrobić w takim stanie, he?! Jesteś słaby jak kociak. – mruknął Kensei w stronę Grimmjowa, kiedy ten ruszył w jego stronę.

- Chcesz się przekonać? Zobaczysz co mogę zrobić!

Kensei nawet nie drgnął. Stał w lekkim rozkroku, z dłońmi za plecami, głowa podniesiona wysoko.

- Słuchaj! - rozkazał takim tonem, że aż Shuuhei chciał stanąć na baczność i zasalutować.

Grimmjow nie był aż tak skory do posłuchu. Nie zatrzymał się nawet, ale teraz zamiast iść prosto na mężczyznę, zaczął wokół niego krążyć. Kensei nie ruszył się, nawet gdy chłopak znalazł się za jego plecami. Był uosobieniem pewności siebie.

- Nie mam zamiaru się z tobą bawić, dzieciaku – kontynuował tylko odrobinę mniej autorytatywnym tonem. - Przyszedłem tutaj ustalić pewne rzeczy, więc je ustalimy, a wtedy możemy się spotkać na udeptanej ziemi, jak bardzo będziesz chciał. A teraz siadaj – kolejny rozkaz; Shuuhei rozejrzał się za krzesłem; który Grimmjow w pierwszej chwili zignorował, ale w końcu po jeszcze jednym okrążeniu pokoju, usiadł na brzegu łóżka.

Wtedy zaczęli rozmawiać; oczywiście nie obyło się bez przekleństw i warczenia na siebie; i ustalili kilka bardzo istotnych kwestii.

- Ichigo? - zdziwił się Shuuhei, unosząc wysoko brwi.

- Ta – mruknął Grimmjow i wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie widział w tym żadnego problemu. - Wychodzi z odwyku, nie zostawię go tutaj, żeby znowu się sćpał.

Shuuhei poznał chłopaka w tym samym czasie co Grimmjowa. Spotkał go jeszcze tylko kilka razy, bo później zaczęły się kłopoty. Nie do końca rozumiał co łączyło niebieskowłosego z rudzielcem, że ten tak bardzo się o niego troszczył; poza jego instynktem stadnym rzecz jasna; ale widać chłopak był naprawdę kimś ważnym.

- Czyli będziemy mieli jeszcze gówniarza do pilnowania? - dopytał się Kensei.

Przez cały czas rozmowy nie ruszył się z miejsca i nawet nie zmienił pozycji.

- Coś ci nie pasuje? - zapytał Grimmjow wyzywająco.

- Ależ wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku – mruknął Kensei tonem, świadczącym o czymś zupełnie odmiennym. - Zatem podsumujmy. Jedziesz ty, Tia, ten Ichigo, Hisagi, Shinji i ja. Spotykamy się pierwszego listopada w Gargandzie, skąd masz załatwiony wjazd do Hueco Mundo. Na miejscu spotykamy się z jeszcze jednym twoim znajomym. Znajdujemy Aizena, kopiemy go w tyłek, zaprowadzamy przed oblicze sprawiedliwości i wracamy do domu cali i zdrowi. Brzmi, jak plan – mówił tonem pełnym niedowierzania. - Naprawdę chcecie to zrobić? - zapytał się, patrząc to na Grimmjowa, to na Shuuheia, który w trakcie rozmowy przesunął się w stronę kolegi, tworząc wspólny front. Nawet Shinji stał po ich stronie sali.

- Nikt cię nie zapraszał, więc jak się cykasz to droga wolna – powiedział Grimmjow.

- Jak dla mnie jest to dobry plan – powiedział Shinji, będąc na zupełnym luzie. - Na tę chwilę lepszego nie będzie.

Hisagi nic nie powiedział, popatrzył tylko na Kenseia i uśmiechnął się lekko, trochę smutno, trochę przepraszająco.

- Nie wierzę, że w tym uczestniczę – mruknął tylko i pokręcił głową.

- No to drużyna na wyprawę zebrana – powiedział Shinji, jak zwykle uśmiechnięty, zatarł dłonie zadowolony. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że wszyscy wykupili sobie umiejętność broń palna.

Shuuhei nie posiadał tej umiejętności, ale miał zamiar ją nabyć, chociaż chciał wierzyć, że absolutnie nigdy nie będzie mu potrzebna.

Poszedł do kuchni zrobić sobie kawę, usiadł z nią w fotelu i popatrzył po ścianach, meblach, półkach z książkami i płytami. W sumie nie wiadomo, kiedy ponownie zobaczy to miejsce i będzie mógł usiąść w swoim miękkim fotelu. Dobrze, że Kira przyjął jego propozycję, żeby na czas jego nieobecności zamieszkał tutaj; i tak by musiał zdać służbowe mieszkanie, więc przynajmniej nie musi szukać czegoś do wynajęcia. Chociaż spotkanie z Kirą było odrobinę krępujące, przynajmniej dla Shuuheia.

Spotkali się, jak zwykle, we wtorek w "Nihilizmie", chociaż nie było próby zespołu, ze względu na stan Grimmjowa. Przy okazji oczywiście Rangiku wypytała o wszystkie szczegóły bardziej dociekliwie niż policjanci, którzy wcześniej go przesłuchiwali. Wszystko szło dobrze do momentu, gdy kobieta wyszła do łazienki i został sam na sam z Kirą. Zapadła wtedy niezręczna cisza i nie wiedział, jak ją przerwać.

- Przepraszam, Hisagi – odezwał się pierwszy Kira i uśmiechnął się słabo. Patrzył do wnętrza swojej butelki z piwem. - Nie powinienem wtedy... Zachowałem się naprawdę nieodpowiednio wobec ciebie. - Podniósł nieśmiało wzrok, spojrzał na bruneta zza jasnej grzywki. - Przepraszam.

Czuł się głupio. To nie Kira powinien przepraszać.

- Nie zrobiłeś nic, za co chowałbym do ciebie urazę – powiedział tylko z ciepłym uśmiechem. Sięgnął przez stół i przeczesał palcami długie blond włosy, odsłaniając na chwilę drugie błękitne oko. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że w końcu... Jakoś sobie z tym wszystkim poradzisz – szepnął.

Wtedy wróciła Rangiku z szklanką soczku dla siebie - nie piła dzisiaj alkoholu, tłumacząc się, że jest na antybiotyku. To ona wpadła na pomysł urządzenia imprezy pożegnalnej.

- Szkoda, że nie będę mogła pić – westchnęła smutno. - Jeszcze będę na tych antybiotykach.

- Przynajmniej Hisagi zaoszczędzi na trzej litrach wina – powiedział cicho Kira z lekkim uśmiechem

- Wiesz co, Kira! - oburzyła się kobieta – Aż taka pazerna nie jestem. Zazwyczaj zadowalam się jedną butelką.

Zaśmiali się. Będzie mu strasznie brakować tej kobiety w pobliżu. Gdyby nie był gejem, pewnie by się w niej zakochał bez pamięci.

Dopił kawę i poszedł do kuchni umyć kubek. Trzeba się zebrać na zakupy. Może Rangiku pić nie będzie, ale poza nią będzie całkiem sporo gości. Zastanawiał się, czy jego mieszkanie ich wszystkich pomieści. Będzie oczywiście Rangiku i Kira. Toshiro z Momo powiedzieli, że też wpadną. Wpadną jego znajomi z pracy. Będzie Tia i Grimmjow, który stwierdził, że zaciągnie ze sobą Ichigo. Niestety Nel jeszcze nie wróciła. Przez długi czas się wahał, ale w końcu wysłał zaproszenie do Renjiego, ale nie otrzymał od niego żadnej odpowiedzi.

Na pomysł zaproszenia Renjiego wpadł, gdy kilka dni po całej aferze, został wezwany na komisariat, żeby złożyć zeznania. Przesłuchiwał go czarnowłosy, przystojny inspektor, który przedstawił się jako Byakuya Kuchiki i od razu było widać, że pochodzi z tych Kuchiki. Miał naprawdę denerwującą, arystokratyczną manierę, aż dziwne było, że ktoś taki postanowił pracować w policji. Chociaż z drugiej strony może, tak jak Kensei, traktował to jako hobby. Oczywiście Shuuuhei zeznał wersję nie do końca zgodną z prawdą, ale ratującą tyłek; ten seksowny; siwowłosego, którą wszyscy wspólnie ustalili.

Może całe to zeznanie nie miałoby takiego znaczenia, gdyby nie dwie sprawy. Pierwszą było wspomnienie przez inspektora o Renjim. Wtedy Shuuhei stwierdził, że przed wyjazdem chciałby się spotkać z czerwonowłosym, pogadać, powspominać, napić się, jak za młodych lat. Impreza pożegnalna nadawała się do tego idealnie. Drugą sprawą było, jakkolwiek dziwnie by to brzmiało, poznanie Kenseia.

- W przyszłym tygodniu mam zamiar na jakiś czas wyjechać do rodziny w Fangai – odpowiedział na pytanie inspektora, czy zamierza w najbliższym czasie opuścić miasto.

- To bardzo dobry pomysł jest, zważywszy, że naraził się pan niebezpiecznym ludziom – powiedział swoim monotonnym, znudzonym głosem.

- Mam tylko nadzieję, że dożyję do tego wyjazdu – mruknął.

- Proszę się nie obawiać. Otrzyma pan oraz pańscy przyjaciele, osoby, które będą strzec waszego bezpieczeństwa.

- Dostanę swojego własnego anioła stróża, to miło.

Inspektor skrzywił się ledwo zauważalnie na ironię w ostatnich słowach chłopaka. Shuuhei znajdował odrobinę zabawnym zmuszenie tej arystokratycznej twarzy do jakieś reakcji.

- Owszem – powiedział spokojnie Kuchiki, wstając ze swojego miejsca. - Nawet pozna go pan, żeby później nie było niepotrzebnych nieporozumień, gdyby zobaczył go pan w swoim pobliżu. - Podszedł do drzwi. - Podporuczniku, jakbym mógł prosić.

Nie wiedział, jakim cudem udało mu się wtedy zachować kamienna twarz. Naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że jego aniołem stróżem zostanie Kensei. Mężczyzna słowem o tym nie wspomniał, gdy widzieli się poprzedniego dnia. Trochę zabawnie było podać mu rękę i przedstawić się. Z drugiej strony Kensei miał bardzo dziwne spojrzenie, jakby nie do końca był zadowolony z tej sytuacji. Mogło to być oczywiście udawane, ale po co by to robił? Dziwne.

Zarzucił bluzę i ubrał buty. Sprawdził jeszcze, czy ma portfel i wyszedł po zakupy. Zatem Kensei i Shinji, który został przydzielony do pilnowania Grimmjowa, również będą na imprezie. Uśmiechnął się, pomimo wątpliwości i stresu związanego z wyjazdem. Zapowiadał się bardzo miły wieczór.

* * *

Pot spływał po skroni, kleił siwe włosy i szczypał w oczy. Oddech uciekał spomiędzy rozchylonych warg z głośnymi sapnięciami, przy każdym każdym kolejnym pchnięciu. W końcu warknął gardłowo i opadł na chłodny worek treningowy. Chwycił dłońmi górną krawędź i uwiesił się na nim, wykończony. Miał nadzieję, że to pomoże, że wróci zdrowy rozsądek. Ale nie. Po prostu się spocił, a umysł i tak robił go w konia. Zerknął na zegarek, miał jeszcze sporo czasu. Hisagi mówił, żeby wpadać na siódmą.

Nie chciał tam iść, tak samo jak nie chciał, żeby chłopak jechał z nim do Fangai. Nie chciał go szkolić. Nie chciał przebywać w jego pobliżu. I jednocześnie nie potrafił mu odmówić. Shinji miał rację na samym początku, wtedy pod "Destrukcją", to była absolutna głupota. Doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, tylko zdrowy rozsądek ma z tym niewiele wspólnego. Nie kiedy Shuuhei zwieszał głowę w ten sposób. Dokładnie w taki sam sposób, jak tamten chłopak, którego imienia nawet w myślach nie wymieniał, mając nadzieję, że to pozwoli mu nabrać dystansu. Zapomnieć, nie jego istnienie, bo to było niemożliwe, ale to ile dla Kenseia znaczył.To nawet działało. Przynajmniej do pewnego momentu.

Przez cały czas służby w Vizardach nie pozwalał sobie na żadne słabości. Niszczył je w zarodku, nie pozwalając im dojrzeć. Oprócz tej jednej. Jego śmiech, ostry dowcip, szczera natura, lojalność... Spojrzenie, dłonie, usta. To była jedyna słabość, której się poddał. Nie powinien, naprawdę nie powinien. Zwłaszcza, że chłopak był jego podwładnym, żołnierzem, którego szkolił, którym później dowodził na wojnie. To nie była zdrowa i profesjonalna sytuacja.

_Zaginął w Hueco Mundo, ciała nigdy nie odnaleziono._

Tak samo jak całego oddziału, który wyruszył na tą misję. Osiem osób, dwa fire team'y, po prostu przepadły. Przez cały czas zastanawiał się, czy jakby był z nimi, to inaczej by to się potoczyło. Siedział wtedy w bazie i lizał dość poważne rany. Wiadomości o tym, że oddział został uznany za zaginiony, dotarła do niego miesiąc później. Ostatni kontakt oddział nawiązał tydzień wcześniej, przesyłając informację, że wpadł na ślad Espady. Później cisza.

A teraz miał współpracować z dwójką ludzi, którzy z dużym prawdopodobieństwem zabili ośmiu jego ludzi, w tym tego chłopaka.

- Jakim. Kurwa. Sposobem. Się. Na. To. Zgodziłeś – warczał, każde słowo akcentując uderzeniem w worek.

Odpowiedź była prosta. Bo Shuuhei go o to poprosił. Tylko nie wyjaśniało to, dlaczego osobiście zaproponował swoją osobę do ochrony dzieciaka przez te kilka dni przed wyjazdem. Gdy omawiał tę sprawę z Kuchiki, rzucił propozycją, zanim zdążył o tym pomyśleć. Tym samym nie dość, że zafundował sobie kilka dodatkowych dni w towarzystwie chłopaka, to jeszcze prawdopodobnie spędzi z nim całą podróż do Fangai. A później pozostawała sama wyprawa do Hueco Mundo.

- Świetnie, po prostu świetnie – mruknął i puścił w końcu worek.

Swoją drogą utemperowanie niebieskowłosego było łatwiejsze niż się Kenseiowi wydawało. Jak wszedł do pokoju i chłopak na niego ruszył, myślał, że będzie musiał użyć argumentu siły, żeby uspokoić chłopaka. Zaskoczyło go, że wystarczył sam autorytet. Oczywiście potwierdziło to podejrzenia, które mieli jeszcze w czasie wojny – Espada była szkolona przez jakąś organizację militarną. Może Grimmjow nie podporządkowywał się rozkazom łatwo, albo przywykł do ich wydawania, ale był w stanie rozpoznać kogoś, kto stoi wyżej. Chociaż Kensei wątpił, by taki stan rzeczy zadowolił byłego Espadę. Miał tylko nadzieję, że chłopak nie będzie chciał dyskutować na ten temat na imprezie. Wolał nie demolować mieszkania Hisagiemu.

Poszedł pod prysznic. Dopiero wtedy na krótką chwilę, gdy gorąca woda spłukiwała z niego pot po treningu, jego umysł dał mu spokój. Dał spokój i zaatakował znowu. Obrazami Shuuheia z lufą przystawioną do skroni. Doskonale pamiętał rodzącą się w tamtym momencie furię. Gdyby nie słowa Rose, pewnie zrobiłby coś bardzo głupiego. Jednak gorszym obrazem z tamtego wieczoru, było spojrzenie dzieciaka, gdy zawahał się po wejściu do pokoju. Widząc nieprzytomnego Grimmjowa, jakaś mroczna część jego umysłu się ucieszyła. Sam się tym przeraził. A do tego to spojrzenie szarych oczu, które wprost mówiło "miałem cię za lepszego człowieka... miałem cię za człowieka". Czy naprawdę tylko to w nim pozostało? Nienawiść do dzieciaków, które po prostu walczyły o swój kraj. Shuuhei miał rację – jest zafiksowany na punkcie przeszłości. Może czas najwyższy spróbować się od tego uwolnić? Tylko jak?

Przetarł dłonią zaparowane lustro. Przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu, pokręcił głowa i sięgnął po maszynkę do golenia. Trzeba się przygotować na tą imprezę, jak już został zaproszony.

* * *

**Nie powiem, żebym była jakoś szczególnie zadowolona z tego rozdziału. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest taki straszny, jaki mi się wydaję :) Musiałam przez niego jakoś przebrnąć, żeby przygotować grunt pod następny, który już od dłuższego czasu mi się po głowie kołata ^^**


	19. Bawię się

Pierwszy przyszedł Grimmjow i Ichigo – chłopak się zmienił i to bardzo, od czasu gdy Shuuhei widział go ostatni raz. Schudł, przede wszystkim, i to w negatywny sposób. Już ten rok temu był szczupły, ale wyćwiczony, a teraz to niemalże szkielet był. Był również dużo bledszy i gdyby było to możliwe, to Shuuhei przysiągłby, że jego radioaktywnie pomarańczowe włosy, też straciły na intensywności. Wyglądał trochę, jakby ktoś go wrzucił do wybielacza. Zmieniło się coś jeszcze, ale ciężko mu było stwierdzić co. Postawa? Spojrzenie? Uśmiech? Chyba coś z tych. W każdym razie robił mniej przyjemne wrażenie, niż wcześniej.

Grimmjow przywiózł ze sobą X-boxa i sprzęt do Rockband'a, którego zaczął instalować w sypialni. W tym czasie dotarła Tia, przywożąc jakieś jedzenie. Później przyjechała Rangiku z Kirą i nagle zrobiło się bardzo głośno. Po nich zaczęli zjawiać się jego znajomi z pracy. Szybko od strony sypialni zaczęły płynąć czyjeś próby zmierzenia się z "Eye of the tiger". Oczywiście pojawiła się również grupka okupująca kuchnię.

Był na balkonie i palił razem z koleżanką z pracy, która właśnie dzieliła się z nim jakąś świeżą plotką, gdy do mieszkania; jak zwykle bez zbędnego pukania, bo i po co, jak drzwi są otwarte; wszedł Kensei z Shinjim. Shuuhei nie zdążył nawet przeprosić rozmówczyni, żeby przywitać gości, a do mężczyzn podeszła Rangiku, czując się chyba jak pani domu. Shinji nie miał chyba nic takiemu przywitaniu, nawet przedstawiając się pocałował kobietę w dłoń. Kensei szybko zajął swoje miejsce na kanapie, czując się jak u siebie.

Momo przyniosła smakowicie wyglądające ciasto, a Toshiro mołdawskie wino. Zdążył tylko wyjaśnić białowłosemu, gdzie jest korkociąg i kieliszki i został zaciągnięty przez Grimmjowa do sypialni, żeby zrobić bitwę głosów.

- No kurwa – skomentował niebieskowłosy, gdy wylosowało im piosenkę Killers'ów. - To musi śpiewać dziewczyna, jestem za męski no to!

Byli w połowie, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek. Przeprosił towarzystwo w sypialni i poszedł otworzyć.

Otworzył drzwi i zaniemówił, widząc swojego dawnego kochanka. Zmierzył go wzrokiem od góry do dołu; zresztą Renji zrobił to samo z nim; i stwierdził, że bardzo podoba mu się to, co widzi. Niewątpliwie pracował nad sobą; w liceum był raczej chudzielcem, przystojnym owszem, ale nieco szkieletowatym, to samo tyczyło się Shuuheia; szerokie, umięśnione ramiona, dawały nadzieję, że reszta, ukryta w tej chwili pod kurtką, jest równie smakowita. Na szyi widoczne były czarne wzory tatuaży. Zapuścił również włosy; teraz spięte w ciasny warkocz. Shuuhei właśnie zaczął żałować, że zerwał kontakt z rudzielcem. Renji musiał mieć podobny tok myślenia.

- Hisagi – zamruczał niemalże; głos też miał głębszy. - Gdybym był wolny, to miałbyś przed sobą bardzo ciężką noc.

- Spoko, ja jestem wolny – odezwał się znajomy głos z boku, brunet zaraz spojrzał zaraz w tamtą stronę.

- Akon? - zdziwił się.

- To ja – mruknął. - Gdyby nie dobroć Abaraia, to by mnie tu nie było. Już zupełnie o mnie nie pamiętasz. Serce mi krwawi z tego powodu.

- To nie tak – zaczął się tłumaczyć. W sumie trochę mu było głupio, że o nim zapomniał.

- Tak, tak. To nie tak, jak myślisz, kotku – powiedział, klepiąc Shuuheia po ramieniu i wchodząc bezczelnie do środka. Gdy znalazł się za kolegą, klepnął go jeszcze w tyłek.

- Akon! - oburzył się Hisagi i szybko zerknął przez ramię do salonu.

- Co, dziewczyna? - zapytał się.

- Nie do końca – mruknął tylko i machnął ręką. - Może się nie rozbierajcie, to pójdziemy sobie poplotkować przy papierosie na balkon. Palisz jeszcze? - pytanie skierował do Renjiego, do Akona nie musiał, bo brunet miał już założonego papierosa za uchem.

- Już nie, ale i tak wam potowarzyszę.

Oparli się o barierki balkonu, każdy z innej strony. Shuuhei, stanął tak, by mieć dobry widok na wnętrze mieszkania. Widział Kenseia z butelką piwa w kuchni, uśmiechającego się delikatnie – nic dziwnego, w końcu rozmawiał z Rangiku. Kobieta siedziała na krześle oparta łokciami i biustem o barek. Chyba powiedziała coś naprawdę dziwnego, bo Kensei o mały włos nie zadławił się właśnie pitym piwem.

- A więc to jest twoja dziewczyna – odezwał się Akon, wypuszczając leniwie dym i przyglądajac się badawczo Shuuheiowi. - Całkiem przyjemny kawałek mięsa muszę przyznać.

- Nie jest moją dziewczyną – odpowiedział z westchnięciem.

- Który niby – włączył się Renji, wyrwany ze swoich myśli.

- Ten siwy.

Czerwonowłosy zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał pytająco na gospodarza.

- Przecież to oficer, który miał cię pilnować, no nie? On jest gejem? - zdziwił się.

- Nie jest. Nieważne – Shuuhei zbył temat machnięciem dłoni. - Ty mi lepiej powiedz, gdzie i kiedy dorobiłeś się tych tatuaży?

Tymczasem w środku Kensei miał chwilę spokoju. Nie żeby towarzystwo Rangiku było nieprzyjemne, ale kobieta patrzyła na niego, jakby wiedziała o nim więcej, niż by sobie tego życzył. I nie za dobrze się z tym czuł. Stał więc teraz oparty o szafkę kuchenną i patrzył przez okno na balkon. Gdzie Hisagi rozmawiał z chłopaczkiem od Kuchiki i jeszcze jednym brunetem, którego mężczyzna nie znał. Chyba czuł się nieco zazdrosny – zupełnie bez powodu, wiedział o tym – od początku imprezy, zamienił może jedno zdanie z dzieciakiem. Oczywiście nie oczekiwał od niego, że będzie się nim zajmował przez cały czas, ale... Na balkonie właśnie Abarai zdjął kurtkę i podniósł bluzkę, pokazując wytatuowany w tribale brzuch i tors, Shuuhei pochylił się w jego stronę i pogładził czubkami palców czarny wzór. Kensei dopił swoje piwo jednym haustem, ale pewnie będzie potrzebował czegoś mocniejszego, żeby zagłuszyć głupie myśli. Daleko nie miał, więc zerknął do zamrażarki i wyciągnął wódkę.

- Pozwolę się przyłączyć, co? - pytanie zadał ten brunet, z który przed chwilą palił na balkonie. - Akon – przedstawił się do razu. Gdzieś już słyszał to imię.

- Kensei.

Dopiero teraz Kensei dojrzał cztery rogi na czole chłopaka, po dwa nad każdą brwią. Doprawdy oryginalnych znajomych ma ten dzieciak. Brunet sięgnął do szafki, gdzie stały szklanki, widocznie zaznajomiony z układem kuchni. Wyciągnął cztery. Kensei nalał alkoholu, a Akon dopełnił colą. Podziękował skinieniem głowy i zabrał trzy.

- O słyszę rozmowy o polityce, uwielbiam rozmowy o polityce przy alkoholu – rzucił chłopak, podchodząc do drzwi balkonowych.

Faktycznie na kanapie i fotelach siedziała grupa, której widocznie przewodził Shinji i dyskutowała zażarcie. Znając blondyna, ten jak zwykle zaczął rozmowę o neutralności militarnej. Zawsze tak robił, jak tylko miał okazję i zawsze oczywiście stawał murem za jej zachowaniem.

- Trzymajcie panienki, poplotkujcie sobie przy drinkach – powiedział Akon do Shuuheia, który wziął szklanki.

Hisagi przekazał jednego drinka Renjiemu.

- Za co pijemy? - zapytał. - Za miłość? - zaproponował z uśmiechem.

Czerwonowłosy westchnął tylko. Oparł się łokciami o barierkę.

- Mam taką nadzieję – mruknął zwieszając głowę.

- Ale mówiłeś, że kogoś masz – powiedział Shuuhei, stając tuż przy koledze, tak że dotykali się ramionami. Napił się.

- Mam, mam – kiwnął głową i zaraz spojrzał do swojej szklanki. - Tylko... It's complicated

- Oj wyrzuć to z siebie, bo widzę, że chcesz się z kimś podzielić. Ja tam mogę posłuchać, zwłaszcza że pewnie nawet go nie znam.

- Chodzi o to – zaczął. Przez chwilę szukał odpowiednich słów. Stukał paznokciami o trzymaną szklankę. - Chodzi o to, że on jest doskonały.

Shuuhei uniósł pytająco brwi, przekrzywił głowę.

- Wygląda doskonale, porusza się doskonale, doskonale wykonuje swoją pracę – zaczął wyrzucać. - Jeszcze nie znalazłem rzeczy, której nie robiłby doskonale. Kiedyś przyznał się, że nigdy nie jeździł na wrotkach, no to go zabrałem. Bach, dwie minuty i już robi to doskonale.

- Dołujące? - zaproponował.

- Trochę – zgodził się. - Zaczynam się zastanawiam, po co ja mu jestem w takim razie potrzebny. Więcej ze mną problemów niż korzyści.

Objął Renjiego ramieniem, poklepał po plecach.

- Nie myśl tyle – powiedział pocieszająco i sam się zdziwił. Wcześniej to Renji był tym beztroskim, który właśnie nie myślał, a działał. Widać ludzie potrafią się naprawdę zmienić. - Miłości i tak nie zrozumiesz.

Czerwonowłosy machnął dłonią.

- Masz rację – powiedział z uśmiechem i napił się kilku porządnych łyków. - Zresztą, co ja będę na imprezie smęcił, nie? A ty? Masz kogoś? - zapytał teraz już z ciekawskim uśmieszkiem.

- Chciałbym – mruknął tylko i zaraz odwrócił się, gdy usłyszał otwieranie drzwi.

- Shuu chodź potańczyć – powiedziała Rangiku i chwyciła chłopaka za ramię, wciągając do środka. - Ty też możesz rudzielcu – rzuciła jeszcze do Renjiego.

W sumie w środku panowała niezła kakofonia dźwięków. Z sypialni mimo zamkniętych drzwi, dało się słyszeć, jak ktoś śpiewał. Na kanapie właśnie ktoś starał się przedłożyć swoje racje w jakieś dyskusji, sądząc po emocjach, pewnie politycznej. A do tego leciała muzyka puszczona z laptopa, podłączonego do głośników wieży. Ktoś musiał dorzucić coś od siebie, bo nie przypominał sobie, by miał w swoich zbiorach Rihannę. Cóż jak się nie ma, co się lubi, to się kradnie, co popadnie. Złapał jeszcze spojrzenie Kenseia; wciąż stojącego w kuchni tym razem ze szklanką, a nie butelką w dłoni; i zaczął tańczyć.

Kensei zdawał sobie z tego, że się gapi, ale jakoś nie potrafił oderwać spojrzenia od chłopaka.

- Wiesz, że się gapisz? - zapytał Shinji, który nie wiadomo kiedy, znalazł się w kuchni.

Siwowłosy tylko warknął pod nosem. Blondyn zaśmiał się na to, jak na najlepszy żarcik i poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu. Nalał sobie soczku i wrócił do podżegania dyskusji.

Trzy piosenki minęły, niewiadomo kiedy. Przy czwartej Shuuhei postanowił zrobić sobie przerwę; z sypialni wypadł Grimmjow, więc tańczące kobiety nie zostały same; i zrobić sobie coś do picia.

- To wynika z teorii nieoznaczoności – tłumaczył Akon siedzącym przy barku Kirze, Toshiro i Ichigo. - Nie możesz jednocześnie poruszać się z prędkością światła i być samoświadomym. Oczywiście jest to teoria bardziej filozoficzna niż naukowa.

- Teoria nieoznaczoności to ta, która mówi, że nie możesz zmierzyć dokładnie dwóch wielkości, które nie kumutują, tak? - podpytał się Ichigo.

- Komutują – poprawił go Toshiro. - Tylko jak to ma się do samoświadomości?

Brunet wyciągnął papierosy i chciał już jednego odpalić

- Akon, jak chcesz palić, to won na balkon. Znasz zasady – warknął Shuuhei przez ramię, wchodząc do kuchni. Potknął się przy tym pokazowo o swoje własne stopy, ale na szczęście został uratowany przed upadkiem. - Dzięki – rzucił i uśmiechnął się do Kenseia. - Nie ma to jak mieć pod rękę rycerza, który wybawi cię z kłopotów.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, nie puszczając chłopaka.

- Ta, o ile chcesz robić za księżniczkę – mruknął.

- Tylko jeszcze ktoś musi mnie zakuć w łańcuchy i zamknąć w wieży – zamruczał niemalże. - Piszesz się? - szepnął i spojrzał w brązowe oczy. Bezwiednie przysunął twarz bliżej twarzy Kenseia.

Widać było, jak mężczyzna właśnie toczy jakąś walkę wewnątrz siebie i w końcu chrząknął i odsunął się od chłopaka.

- Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz takie zabawy – mruknął, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

Shuuhei powstrzymał zawiedzione westchnięcie. To było niemożliwe, jak szybko ten mężczyzna potrafił zamknąć się w sobie.

- Wszystkiego trzeba w życiu spróbować – powiedział tylko spokojnie, rozglądając się za jakąś czystą szklanką.

Kensei nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób, był za bardzo zajęty powstrzymywaniem mózgu przed wyobrażaniem sobie skutego Hisagiego, przypiętego do łóżka, nagiego i czekającego żeby go zerżnąć. Musi wymyśleć coś bardziej aseksualnego niż kapusta.

Shuuhei uśmiechnął się jeszcze do mężczyzny ponad szklanką z drinkiem i poszedł tańczyć dalej. Po drodze Renji złapał go za ramię.

- Nie jest gejem? - zapytał szeptem, uśmiechając się widocznie rozbawiony.

- Nieładnie podsłuchiwać – powiedział tylko.

- Ależ ja nic nie słyszałem. On cię wzrokiem rozbierał.

- Szkoda, że tylko wzrokiem – powiedział na sekundę nieco smutniejąc, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się ponownie. Miał zamiar się dobrze bawić z przyjaciółmi, bo nie wiadomo, kiedy będzie miał następną okazję.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy minęło kilka godzin. Po drodze ktoś znalazł jego gitarę – na szczęście akustyczną – i zaczęło się śpiewanie piosenek, które wszyscy dobrze znają, chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznali – widok Grimmjowa śpiewającego disco przeboje był bezbłędny. Powoli towarzystwo zaczęło się ulatniać. Pierwszy zaczęli się żegnać znajomi z pracy. Chwilę później Momo i Toshiro, zaczęli się zbierać. Jednak zanim wyszli, białowłosy poprosił Shuuheia na bok.

- Nadal masz w planach pojechać do Hueco Mundo? - zapytał chłopak, gdy Hisagi zamknął drzwi od balkonu.

- Tak, a co?

Toshiro kiwnął głową, zadowolony z jego odpowiedzi. Sięgnął do wnętrza marynarki i podał Shuuheiowi podłużne pudełko.

- To jeden z rezultatów moich badań. – powiedział. - 9mm Parabellum, więc wejdą do każdego pistoletu po tej stronie globu.

Brunet zmarszczył brwi i otworzył pudełko. W środku znajdował się rządek naboi, starannie zabezpieczonych. Patrzył na lśniący podarunek, nie do końca przekonany, czy powinien się z niego cieszyć. W tym czasie Toshiro tłumaczył mu różnice pomiędzy nimi, a zwykłymi nabojami.

- Robocza nazwa to Ryusenka – zakończył - Prototyp, więc używaj ostrożnie

Shuuhei przyjrzał się uważnie koledze.

- Od kiedy pracujesz dla wojska, Toshiro? - zapytał w końcu poważnie.

- Słucham? - zdziwił się szczerze białowłosy.

- Proszę cię. Takich rzeczy nie robi się na cywilnych uczelniach. Od kiedy pracujesz dla wojska? I pamiętaj, że jak wielu geniuszy jesteś upośledzony socjalnie i nie umiesz kłamać.

Młodszy chłopak oburzył się w pierwszej chwili, ale w kolejnej zmieszał się i poczochrał włosy.

- Od roku – odpowiedział w końcu. - Zaproponowali mi współpracę po publikacji mojej pierwszej pracy naukowej.

Hisagi kiwnął głową, spojrzał jeszcze na naboje i zamknął pudełko.

- Dlaczego właściwie dajesz mi coś takiego? - zapytał.

- Sam nie pojadę – odpowiedział spokojnie, patrząc przez okno do wnętrza mieszkania, gdzie Momo właśnie rozmawiała z Kirą. - Ale jeżeli mogę pomóc wam dorwać Aizena, to z chęcią to zrobię. Zejebcie go ode mnie, dobra?

Shuuhei aż potrząsnął głową, słysząc przekleństwo z ust Toshiro; Od kiedy go znał, najostrzejszym słowem, jakie od niego usłyszał było kurka wodna; i to wypowiedziane z taką nienawiścią. Z drugiej strony miał bardzo dobry powód do tej nienawiści.

- Postaramy się – powiedział Shuuhei.

- Dzięki – rzucił tylko chłopak i wrócił do środka.

Hisagi podążył za nim chwilę później. Było to nieodmiennie dla niego zastanawiające, ile jeden człowiek jest w stanie wyrządzić złego innym ludziom. Pokręcił tylko głową.

Nie miał jednak czasu zbytnio się nad tym zastanawiać.

- Gramy w butelkę! - krzyknęła Rangiku.

Chwilę później siedział na podłodze, obok siedział Akon, obok niego Kensei – nie do końca chyba pewien, czy to był dobry pomysł - dalej Shinji, Grimmjow, Tia, Rangiku i Renji. Kira i Ichigo pomimo usilnych próśb nie dali się zaciągnąć do zabawy.

- Zasady są proste – tłumaczyła niezwykle radośnie Rangiku. - Osoba, na którą padnie wybiera, czy ma być zadanie, czy pytanie, osoba, która kręciła wymyśla. Nie ma tematów tabu. Dobrze, zaczynamy.

Pusta "krówka" zakręciła się z łoskotem po drewnianej podłodze. Padło na Grimmjowa. Chłopak popatrzył niepewnie na szeroko uśmiechniętą Rangiku.

- Zadanie.

- Zdejmuj bluzkę – poleciła od razu kobieta.

Niebiesłowłosy odetchnął z ulgą.

- Myślałem, że wymyślisz coś gorszego – powiedział posłusznie ściągając koszulkę.

- Na gorsze rzeczy przyjdzie jeszcze czas.

W sumie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Shuuhei mógł się przyjrzeć nagiemu torsowi kolegi – aż szkoda, że ten był hetero. Chociaż ciekawa była ta blizna biegnąca przez pierś, ciekawe gdzie się jej dorobił i jeżeli na wojnie, to co miał znaczyć komentarz Grimmjowa, wtedy w szpitalu, gdy Shuuhei dorobił się swojej. Otrząsnął się z myśli, gdy butelka znowu się zakręciła.

- Pytanie – powiedział od razu, gdy padło na niego.

Grimmjow zastanowił się przez chwilę.

- Czekaj, czekaj – krzyknęła Rangiku i szepnęła coś chłopakowi na ucho.

- Kobieto, ty jakaś niewyżyta jesteś. Robię to tylko dla ciebie – mruknął, kręcąc głową. - O czym dokładnie myślałeś, kiedy ostatni raz się masturbowałeś.

Shuuhei popełnił błąd, podnosząc szklankę z drinkiem do ust chwilę wcześniej. Teraz o mały włos, by nie opluł ludzi przed nim. Nie powstrzymał zerknięcia w stronę Kenseia. Czuł, jak robi się cały czerwony.

- Jesteś straszna Rangiku – powiedział, zasłaniając dłonią oczy.

- Wiem – powiedziała niezwykle z siebie dumna.

Pokręcił głową, nie odsłaniając oczu. Czuł na sobie intensywne spojrzenia.

- Myślałem... Bogowie, jestem za mało pijany na takie zabawy... Myślałem o tym, żeby zostać przykutym do łóżka i zerżnięty – powiedział w końcu. Kto miałby go rżnąć przemilczał.

Renji gwizdnął i zaśmiał się. Rangiku też zachichotała. Shuuhei wciąż czerwony nie podniósł wzroku i zakręcił butelką.

- Jak takie pytania mają padać, to poproszę zadanie – powiedział Kensei.

Hisagi w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się, żeby nie powiedzieć "pocałuj mnie". Żle z tobą. Rozejrzał się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu inspiracji.

- Wymyśl odę pochwalną do jakieś rzeczy, osoby, cokolwiek – wypalił. - Sam sobie wybierz, ale musi być rymowana i musisz trzymać tą rzecz, osobę w dłoni, ramionach przy deklamowaniu.

- Ale wymyśliłeś, dzieciaku – mruknął, wypił swojego drinka i zaczął się rozglądać. W końcu odchrząknął i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Rangiku. - Czy mógłbym poprosić twoją stopę? - zapytał się uprzejmie.

Kobieta popatrzyła na niego nieco dziwnie, ale przekręciła się tak, żeby wystawić stopę w czarnej pończosze w stronę mężczyzny. Ten chwycił ją w obie dłonie i zaczął deklamować, patrząc Rangiku w oczy.

- O stopo mej pani alabastrowa

Ty jesteś niczym kość słoniowa

W dotyku błoga

Jakżeś mi droga

O stopo mej pani ust mych marzenie

Jestem na twoje skinienie

Odstawił delikatnie stopę na ziemię.

- Jeszcze nikt, nigdy nie wydeklamował ody ku czci mojej stopy – powiedziała Rangiku wyraźnie będąc pod wrażeniem. - Chcesz zostać moim mężem?

- Boy that escalated quickly – rzucił Renji.

Butelka potoczyła się dalej. Tym razem Shinji został zmuszony, że zadzwonić do jakieś Hiyori, która okazała się jego przyrodnią siostrą, i powiedzieć jej, że ją kocha. Jakimś cudem udało mu się przekrzyczeć kwiecistą wiązankę, lecącą z telefonu. A im udało się powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Dziewczyna miała naprawdę bujną wyobraźnię, jeżeli chodziło o wymyślanie przekleństw. Później Akon musiał podzielić się swoim najbardziej zawstydzającym doświadczeniem po pijaku – w opowiadaniu pomógł mu Shuuhei, bo niestety był tego świadkiem, tak samo jak tanie wino, pewna kobieta, nieświeża ryba i płot akademika. Tia opowiedziała, jak złamała jednemu fotografowi rękę, bo zaczął się do niej dobierać. Rangiku przyznała się, że ogląda telenowele, a później pozbawiła koszulki Kenseia. Od tego momentu Hisagiemu ciężko było się skupić na czymś innym niż tym torsie i brzuchu.

- Skąd masz tę bliznę? – zapytał Kensei Grimmjowa.

Niebieskowłosy skrzywił się nieco.

- Nie stamtąd, skąd myślisz – odpowiedział lakonicznie.

- Nie pytam się czy stamtąd, tylko skąd? - zapytał ponownie.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, widocznie chłopak nie był chętny do dzielenia się doświadczeniami.

- Ja mu ją zrobiłem – odezwał się Ichigo ponurym głosem.

- A ciebie kto pytał, Kurosaki? - warknął niebieskowłosy w stronę rudzielca.

Tamten tylko wzruszył ramionami, widocznie niezbyt przejęty gniewem kolegi.

- Byłem wtedy naćpany i nie za bardzo wiedziałem, co robię – wyjaśnił jeszcze, widząc pytające spojrzenia zebranych.

Atmosfera na chwilę zrobiła się grobowa.

- A mi babcia mówiła, że kompocik jest zdrowy – wypalił ni z gruchy ni z pietruchy Renji, ale przynajmniej rozładowal napięcie.

Ichigo wyszedł na balkon, a butelka znowu poszła w ruch. Tia musiała pokręcić tyłkiem. Shinji został pozbawiony koszuli. Akon przespacerował się w szpilkach Rangiku. Grimmjow opowiedziała o swojej najgorszej randce.

- A ty masz jakieś blizny? - pytanie Grimmjowa skierowane do Kenseia.

- Tak, dwie. Na biodrze i udzie.

- Pokaż! - wypaliła Rangiku.

Co ciekawe, Kensei wstał i odpiął pasek. Shuuhei w tym momencie zrejterował do kuchni zrobić sobie drinka, ale i tak zerknął przez ramię.

- Rykoszet od 5.56 – powiedział ściągając spodnie razem z czarnymi bokserkami odsłaniając bok. Faktycznie na biodrze była jasna plama blizny. Puścił bokserki, ściągnął spodnie niżej, wysoko z tyłu uda. - I 7.62 i dobrze, bo przynajmniej przeszło na wylot.

- Man! 7.62? - zainteresował się Renji. - Co ty robiłeś, że z kałacha do ciebie strzelali?

Kensei wzruszył tylko ramionami i ubrał się z powrotem. I zakręcił butelką. W związku z czym Tia musiała wyznać Grimmjowi miłość w melodramatyczny sposób. Shinji stanął na rękach. Grimmmjow musiał wymyślić dobrą wymówkę na zostanie go z inną kobietą w łóżku. Akon udawał kurę. Shuuhei jako jeden z bardziej zawstydzających momentów w życiu, podał sytuację, gdzie został nakryty w scenie blisko łóżkowej przez swoją babcię.

- Pytanie – zdecydował się Kensei po chwili wahania.

Shuuhei już otwierał usta, żeby zadać jakieś głupie pytanie, ale zrezygnował. Spojrzał na mężczyznę poważnie.

- Co czujesz, jak strzelasz do drugiego człowieka? - zapytał w końcu

Kensei zamyślił się. Dopił drinka. Co czuł, gdy do kogoś strzelał? Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, nigdy nie zwracał na to uwagi. Mógł czuć zdenerwowanie, strach, gniew, podniecenie, ale to wszystko przez strzałem. Jednak w chwili dotknięcia spustu była pustka.

- Co czuję? - powtórzył pytanie. Spojrzał dzieciakowi w oczy. - Chyba odrzut – powiedział w końcu ze wzruszeniem ramiona.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

- Buahahahahahahaha – to Grimmjow wybuchnął śmiechem, zwinął się i zaraz wyprostował. - Au kurwa moje plecy hahahahahahahaa – położył się na ziemi i śmiał się przez dobrą minutę. - Odrzut hahahahaha muszę to zapamiętać. To się ubawiłem – szepnął, wycierając łezkę z oka.

Kensei bynajmniej taki ubawiony nie był. Zwłaszcza po spojrzeniu, jakim obdarzył go Hisagi – może nie był zniesmaczony, ale chyba nie do końca takiej odpowiedzi, zdaje się, oczekiwał. Szybko zakręcił butelka, żeby zmienić temat.

- Zadanie – powiedziała Rangiku

- Niezbyt mam pomysł... Po prostu powiedz coś, co wszystkich zaskoczy, ale musi to być prawda.

Kobieta przez chwilę poważnie się zastanawiała, przygryzła nawet wargę. W końcu odetchnęła.

- Jestem w ciąży – wypaliła.

- Co?! - Grimmjow, Shuuhei, Kira i Tia jednocześnie wyrazili swoje zdziwinie.

- Serio? - dopytał się Hisagi.

Rangiku kiwnęła głową.

- To drugi tydzień dopiero.

- Gratulacje Hisagi – rzucił Grimmjow, potrząsając dłonią bruneta.

Ten popatrzył na kolege zbity z tropu.

- Czemu mi składasz gratulacje?

- Proszę! Nie uwierzę, żeście się ze sobą nie przespali. Kleiliście się do siebie od początku, musieliście wylądować razem w łóżku.

- A ty z Tią spałeś? - odciął się Shuuhei. - Też się razem trzymaliście.

- No coś ty! - oburzył się niebieskowłosy. - Przecież to zatwardziała lesba jest!

Blondynka nie zaprzeczyła.

- A Shuuhei to gej – wypaliła Rangiku i zaraz zakryła dłonią usta.

Ale nikt, poza Grimmjowem nie był zaskoczony.

- Co?! Dobra od teraz zawsze idziesz przede mną.

- Kto jest ojcem? - zapytał spokojnie Kira.

Uwaga na powrót skupiła się na Rangiku.

- Gin – powiedziała cicho.

- Ichimaru Gin? - upewnił się Shinji. - Ten, co nie żyje?

Kiwnęła głową.

- Swego czasu – zaczęła. - Powiedziałam mu, że jeżeli kiedykolwiek dojrzeję do posiadania dzieci, to tylko on mógłby być ojcem. Oczywiście nie było to na poważnie. Przynajmniej z mojej strony. Po tym jak wybuchła cała ta afera, dostałam od niego wiadomość, że jak nadal chcę być matką jego dziecka, to specjalnie dla mnie zostawił ekhem swoją spermę. Po jego śmierci zdecydowałam się na in vitro i voila będę matką- zakończyła z nieco melancholijnym uśmiechem.

- Antybiotyk, tak? - powiedział Shuuhei, kręcąc głową.

Rangiku rozłożyła tylko dłonie. Zerknęła jeszcze przez ramię na Kirę. Blondyn chyba dopiero trawił usłyszane informacje. W końcu jednak uśmiechnął się lekko do kobiety, wskazał brodą na chwilowo zapomnianą butelkę i dołączył do Ichigo na balkonie.

- I co teraz? - zapytał Renji, bo szyjka wskazywała przestrzeń pomiędzy nim, a Hisagim.

- Musicie zrobić coś razem – powiedziała niezrażona.

Oboje jednocześnie sięgnęli, by ściągać kuszulki.

- Zróbcie wspólny striptiz – powiedziała szybko Rangiku z błyszczącymi oczami. - Do bielizny!

- Tobie naprawdę czegoś brakuje kobieto – wypalił Grimmjow. - I chyba nie chcę na to patrzeć – mruknął, odwracając się plecami i pokazując szwy na świeżej ranie.

- Dołączę do ciebie – mruknął Akon, siadając obok niebieskowłosego.

Shuuhei spojrzał na Renjiego pytająco, ale z uśmiechem. Rudzielec wzruszył tylko ramionami i wstał.

- Czekajcie włączę wam jakąś seksi muzyczkę! - rzuciła Rangiku.

Po kilku sekundach poleciała muzyka.

- Miała być seksi! - jęknęli Shuuhei i Renji jednocześnie. Chyba u żadnego Britney Spears nie funkcjonowała jako seksowna muzyka.

- Czekaj – to Kensei, uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i podszedł do laptopa. - Macie.

- O to rozumiem! - ucieszył się Renji, gdy poleciało "Voodoo" Godsmacka.

Shuuhei wstał, starając się znaleźć w sobie odrobinę powagi, żeby wczuć się w muzykę. Ciężko było, ale wtedy dostrzegł zaciekawione spojrzenie Kenseia. Przypomniał sobie "Destrukcję". Przypomniał sobie, jak potrafił zadziałać na mężczyznę tańcząc. Przymknął oczy i dał się ponieść.

- Chłopak nie będzie zazdrosny? - szepnął na ucho Renjiemu, gdy zbliżył się do niego i przesunął dłońmi po jego ramionach i torsie.

- Z byłym to nie zdrada – odpowiedział również szeptem i uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Wsunął dłonie pod koszulkę bruneta.

Kensei patrzył zafascynowany, jak za pomocą dłoni czerwonowłosego zaczyna się pojawiać, w okrutnie powolnym tempie, jasna skóra Shuuheia. Oczywiście widział już dzieciaka bez większości ubrań, ale sam fakt rozbierania był absolutnie podniecający – błogosławił w myślach luźne bojówki - zwłaszcza, gdy Hisagi poruszał się w taki sposób. Chociaż z drugiej strony miał ogromną ochotę podejść tam i z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn przywalić Abaraiowi i już z bardziej oczywistych względów samemu dokończyć dzieła. Pewnie tak, jak czerwonowłosy, wyciągnąłby pasek Shuuheia ze szlufek i użyłby go, by obdarzyć jego absolutnie pociągający tyłek nie za mocnym, ale odczuwalnym, uderzeniem. Nie wytrzymał i wycofał się na z góry upatrzoną pozycję, czyli do łazienki.

- Skończyli już? - zapytał się z nadzieją Akon, gdy muzyka ucichła.

- Tak, teraz możemy zacząć kręcić szwedzki pornol – powiedział Shuuhei, który został w bokserkach i skarpetkach.

Rangiku uśmiechała się promiennie, wachlując energicznie dłonią zarumienioną twarz.

- Byli świetni, prawda? - rozejrzała się po pozostałych. Na dłużej zatrzymała spojrzenie na Kenseiu, który właśnie wrócił. Mężczyzna zachował jednak kamienny wyraz twarzy.

- Zrobilibyście furorę w jakimś gejowskim klubie – powiedziała Tia.

- Wiedziałem, że popełniłem poważny błąd w wyborze życiowej ścieżki – powiedział Renji, ubierając z powrotem spodnie. - Myślę, że tym jakże pozytywnym akcentem zakończę swoją wizytę w tym uroczym przybytku. Jadę na północ generalnie, podwieźć kogoś? Kira?

Blondyn chyba został wyrwany ze swoich głębokich myśli, bo spojrzał na rudzielca pytająco.

- Tak – odpowiedziała za niego Rangiku. - Ja też się będę już zbierać. Dziękuję Shuu za prześwietną zabawę.

- Ja też skorzystam – zgłosił się Akon.

- To czekajcie, odprowadzę was jeszcze – rzucił Hisagi i zaczął szybko się ubierać. Chciał jeszcze pogadać z Akonem.

Chwilę im zajęło zebranie się. W tym czasie Tia i Shinji zaczęli powoli ogarniać bajzel – zanosili wszystkie naczynia do kuchni. Grimmjow zniknął w sypialni.

Akon zapalił nie przejmując się zbytnio, że wciąż jest na klatce schodowej.

- Potrzebuję kontaktów w Hueco Mundo – zapytał Hisagi, gdy został z drugim brunetem trzy kroki z tyłu. - Masz tam coś może?

- Hueco Mundo? - zamyślił się, zaciągając się powoli papierosem. - Szczerze mówiąc nigdy nie miałem tam jakiś szczególnych interesów, ale mogę dać ci namiar do gości, którzy swego czasu w Hueco Mundo byli, a teraz mieszkają w Gargandzie.

- Wszystko się przyda – powiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion.

- Jeden nazywa się Yumichika Ayasegawa, a drugi Ikkaku Madarame. Jak ostatnio z nimi rozmawiałem, to pracowali w miejscówce "Urahara shop".

Shuuhei aż się zatrzymał.

- Urahara? - zapytał, marszcząc brwi. - Skąd znam to nazwisko?

- Ten co wymyślił gigai – wyjaśnił.

- Okej, już kojarzę sprawę.

Faktycznie kilka lat temu było zamieszanie z nowym narkotykiem. Pewnie sprawa nie zostałaby tak rozdmuchana, gdyby nie to, że wpadła w to dziewczyna z bardzo wpływowej rodziny i chcąc, nie chcąc, ktoś musiał zostać ukarany. Padło na Kisuke Uraharę, jednego z bardziej cenionych chemików. Nic mu nie udowodniono oczywiście, więc za kratkami nie wylądował, ale i tak stał się persona non grata zarówno w Seireitei, jak i Rukongai. Pech.

Pożegnał wszystkich i wrócił na górę. Wszedł do mieszkania i trochę się zdziwił, bo było zupełnie cicho, czyżby pozostałe towarzystwo postanowiło wyjść po angielsku? Wtedy usłyszał spokojne, nieco melancholijne dźwięki gitary, a po chwili dołączył do nich nieco szorstki, ale głęboki głos.

_Wajna i na ina inainaina..._

Stanął w drzwiach do salonu, oparł się o framugę.

_Sjerymi tuczami niebo zatjanuto _

_Njerwy gitarnoj strunoju natjanuty _

_Dożd' barabanit s utra i do wiecziera _

_Wriemia zastywszaja każetsja wiecznostju_

_My nastupajem po wsiem naprawlienijam _

_Tanki, piechota, agoń artilerii _

_Nas ubiwajut, no my wyżiwajem _

_I snowa w ataku siebja my brasajem_

Śpiewał i grał Kensei, siedząc na brzegu fotela. Zamyślony, ze wzrokiem wbitym w gryf gitary. Na kanapie rozsiadł się Shinji, uśmiechał się lekko. Ichigo i Grimmjow przysiedli na stołkach przy barku. Tia stała w kuchni. Wszyscy zasłuchani

_Dawaj za żyzń, dawaj brat do konca _

_Dawaj za tiech, kto s nami był togda _

_Dawaj za żyzń, budz proklajta wajna_

_Pomjaniem tiech, kto s nami był togda_

Shuuhei był zafascynowany głosem i spojrzeniem Kenseia.

_Niebo nad nami swincowymi tuczami _

_Stielitsja nisko tumanami rwanymi _

_Choczetsja wierit', szto wsjo uże koncziłos' _

_Tolko by wyżił towariszcz moj ranienyj _

_Ty potierpi, bratok, nie umiraj poka _

_Budiesz ty żyt' jeszczio dołgo i szczastliwo _

_Budiem na swad'bie twojej my otpjasywat' _

_Budiesz ty w niebo dietiszek podbrasywat'._

Nie miał tak miękkiego akcentu, jaki powinien mieć, ale nie przeszkadzało to za bardzo. I tak wiadomo było o czym jest piosenka.

_Dawaj za nich, dawaj za nas _

_I za Sibir, i za Kawkaz _

_Za swjet daliekich gorodow _

_I za druzjej, i za ljubow _

_Dawaj za was, dawaj za nas _

_I za diesant, i za spiecnaz _

_Za bojowyje ordiena _

_Dawaj podnimiem, starina._

W kącikach ust czaił się uśmiech i to nie jeden z tych, którymi zazwyczaj Kensei obdarzał świat. Trochę nostalgiczny, nieobecny.

_W starym albomie naszioł fotografii _

_Dieda, on był komandir Krasnoj Armii. _

„_Synu na pamiat'. Bierlin sorok piatowo." _

_Wieka usziedszjewo wospominanja _

_Zapach trawy na rasswietie nie skosziennoj _

_Stony zjemli ot bombieżiek raspachannoj _

_Para sołdatskich botinok istoptannych _

_Wojnami nowymi, wojnami starymi_

Ciszę, która zapadła, po tym jak przebrzmiały ostatnie akordy, przerwał Shinji, wstając z kanapy i przeciągając się.

- Czas się zbierać. Odwieźć was? - pytanie skierował do towarzystwa przy kuchni.

- Chętnie – na głos odpowiedziała tylko Tia. Chłopcy tylko kiwnęli głowami.

- To będziesz musiał się przejść, staruszku – rzucił w stronę, wciąż siedzącego na fotelu z gitarą na kolanach, Kenseia. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Towarzystwo zebrało wcześniej spakowany sprzęt do Rockband'a, pożegnało się i wyszło. Chwilę wcześniej Shinji szepnął coś na ucho Kenseiowi, na co ten skrzywił się i popatrzył na blondyna ponurym spojrzeniem. Shinji uśmiechnął się jeszcze szeroko najpierw do siwowłosego, a później do Shuuheia i dogonił młodsze towarzystwo.

Gdy drzwi się zamknęły i został sam na sam z Kenseiem, automatycznie uciekła z niego cała pewność siebie. Znowu poczuł się jak nastolatka w towarzystwie miłości swego życia.

- Nie wiedziałem, że znasz rosyjski – wypalił w końcu.

- Nie znam – powiedział, odkładając na bok gitarę. - Jeden chłopak nauczył mnie tej piosenki. Był z pochodzenia rosjaninem.

Wstał z fotela. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i schował dłonie w kieszenie.

- Pewnie jesteś już wykończony. Będę się zbierał – mruknął, nie patrząc na chłopaka.

- Jak chcesz, możesz zostać – powiedział cicho. Czuł jak mu serce wali w piersi.

Kensei zacisnął zęby i odetchnął głębiej. Chciał zostać, Bóg jeden wiedział, jak bardzo chciał zostać. Zedrzeć z dzieciaka te ubrania i zerżnąć. Nie powinien i z tego już sam zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę.

- Pójdę już – powiedział w końcu i chciał wyjść do przedpokoju, ale Hisagi zagrodził mu drogę.

Przez chwilę przyglądał mu się badawczo.

- Dlaczego? - zapytał w końcu chłopak i miał nadzieję, że nie brzmi desperacko. - Przecież nikt cię nie zobaczy. Nikt się o tym nie dowie – mówił szybko i już przestał się oszukiwać. Brzmiał desperacko. Chwycił w dłonie bluzkę na piersi mężczyzny. - Chcesz mnie. Sam to powiedziałeś. Więc dlaczego po prostu mnie nie weźmiesz?

Kensei zamknął oczy, żeby nie musieć patrzeć na tą śliczną, pomimo blizny, twarz i te oczy błyszczące pożądaniem.

- Czego się boisz? - pytał dalej.

Jak niby miał tu wytłumaczyć.

- Nie... - zaczął, ale nie dane mu było skończyć, bo uniemożliwiły mu to miękkie usta na jego własnych. Było to elektryzujące, obezwładniające.

To był już odruch ciała, nad którym nie mógł zapanować – oddał pocałunek, tym samym spijając cichy pomruk z ust chłopaka. Dłonie same powędrowały na wąskie biodra i przyciągnęły bliżej. Czuł jak szczupłe ramiona obejmują jego szyję, jak długie palce zaczynają drapać go w tył głowy. Jak bardzo chciał się ponieść, usłyszeć więcej tych absolutnie pociągających dźwięków. Chciał czuć pod palcami nagą, rozgrzaną skórę. Chciał...

Nie powinien.

Chwycił obejmujące go ramiona, uwolnił się od nich. Odsunął się i odetchnął głębiej, by uspokoić oddech.

- Pójdę już – powtórzył za naciskiem, nie patrząc na chłopaka. Gdyby spojrzał, to by zobaczył zawód, rysujący się na jego twarzy.

Przeszedł szybko obok, chwycił swoją kurtkę i czym prędzej wyszedł z mieszkania. Nie widział już, jak Shuuhei uderza tyłem głosy o framugę drzwi, szepcząc przy tym "idiota, idiota, idiota".

Był w połowie schodów na parter, gdy się zatrzymał. Zacisnął dłoń na poręczy.

- Czego się boisz do kurwy nędzy? – warknął do siebie pod nosem.

Słowa Shinjiego zakołatały mu się po głowie. "Nic na tym świecie się nie powtarza, jeżeli by tak było, to świat byłby strasznie nudnym miejscem. Pamiętaj o tym."

- Kurwa – warknął już głośniej.

Shuuhei wciąż stał w drzwiach do salonu. Jakoś nie mógł znaleźć w sobie energii, żeby się ruszyć. To było niesprawiedliwe. Po co były te wszystkie spojrzenia, ta cala gadka wtedy w "Destrukcji", skoro Kensei nie chciał skorzystać z okazji. Zakrył twarz dłońmi, czuł pod palcami zgrubienie blizny. Pokręcił głową, nad samym sobą.

W końcu ruszył, żeby zakluczyć drzwi i wtedy otworzyły się, a on został przygnieciony do ściany, deja vu jakieś, ale tym razem nie protestował, bo poczuł usta, które zaczęły go całować żarliwie, dziko, dominująco. Był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, żeby im się poddać. Słyszał jeszcze dźwięk przekręcanego zamka i rzuconej kurtki.

- Niech ci będzie – szepnął Kensei niskim, nieco chrapliwym głosem. - Ale żebyś później nie żałował. - Przygryzł ucho chłopaka, by zaraz je liznąć.

* * *

**Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że jak na tak długi rozdział (najdłuższy, jak do tej pory) to niewiele się dzieje, ale przyznam szczerze, że w dużej mierze był pisany z egoistycznej autorskiej potrzeby wyrzucenia z łba kilku obrazków.**

**Muszę przyznać, że strasznie ciężko się prowadzi tak wiele osób jednocześnie. Dlatego część jest odrobinę zapomniana.**

**No i zakończenie ^^ chciałam już wszystko zamknąć z tym rozdziale, ale wtedy to już byłby naprawdę długi, więc będziecie musieli chwilę jeszcze poczekać. Mam nadzieję, że nie macie mi za złe ^^"**


	20. Zostaję

**Ostrzeżenie: nasi panowie po 19 rozdziałach w końcu wylądowali w łóżku, więc na dzień dobry dzikie chędożenie. Osoby uczulone na takie sceny, tudzież za młode (Nimla to do ciebie ta sugestia :P) mogą sobie kawałek w dół przewinąć.**

**W tle leciało Prodigy - Smack my bitch up (co mam nadzieję tłumaczy klimat tej sceny)**

**Enjoy! (a przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję ^^)**

* * *

W sypialni było zupełnie ciemno – grube zasłony skutecznie zasłaniały światło z ulicy – a drzwi zostały zamknięte przez Kenseia w tej samej chwili, gdy pchnął Shuuheia na łóżko. Jedynym źródłem światła była migająca niebieska lampka przy jakimś urządzeniu. Rozświetlała pokój na kilka sekund, by znowu zgasnąć.

Shuuhei zobaczył, jak Kensei ściąga bluzkę, odsłaniając tę idealną klatę i brzuch, ale już tylko poczuł po ugięciu materacu, jak wszedł na łóżko. Zobaczył jego spojrzenie – absolutnie pełne pożądania - i szeroki uśmiech, którego nigdy jeszcze Shuuhei nie widział u mężczyzny – dziki. Chyba pozwolił sobie na wypuszczenie długo wstrzymywanej bestii i było to odrobinę przerażające. Czy przypadkiem Shuuhei nie ugryzł więcej niż mógł przełknąć? Poczuł, jak jego dłonie zostały chwycone w silny uścisk i zabrane nad jego głowę. Zobaczył, jak Kensei sięga druga dłonią do kieszeni spodni, wyciąga zipy. Serce zaczęło mu walić jak oszalałe – czy mężczyzna czytał w jego myślach i zobaczył dokładnie jego fantazję? Poczuł, jak plastik obejmuje mu nadgarstki i nawet odrobinę boleśnie wbija się w skórę. Spojrzał za siebie i zobaczył, jak zostaje przypięty do ramy łóżka. Poczuł zachłanny pocałunek, który skutecznie odciągnął jego uwagę od skrępowania. Z kolejnym mocnym uderzeniem serca zobaczył, jak Kensei rozrywa mu bluzkę i zaczyna całować jego szyję i pierś. Poruszył się niespokojnie pod wpływem pieszczoty i zaraz syknął, gdy jego sutek został przygryziony. Syk zmienił się w przeciągłe westchnięcie, gdy do zębów dołączył język.

Patrzył na skrępowanego, pół nagiego, wiercącego się niecierpliwie pod wpływem jego dotyku, Shuuheia i nakazywał sobie spokój. Już i tak wykazał się niecierpliwością – zapomniał ściągnąć mu koszulkę, zanim go skuł. Ale z drugiej strony wzrok chłopaka, gdy rozrywał na nim ubranie był bardziej niż podniecający – było to trochę chore, ale nie miał zamiaru się nad tym teraz zastanawiać. Czuł pod palcami gorącą skórę, widział szare oczy patrzące na niego spod wpół przymkniętych powiek, słyszał przyspieszony oddech. Z jednej strony już, teraz chciał dobrać się do tego zgrabnego tyłka, z drugiej chciał się bawić jak najdłużej. Jedna z jego dłoni zawędrowała do ust chłopaka. Poczuł ciepłą wilgoć na palcach, podniósł wzrok znad pępka i zadrżał, widząc jak ten gorący język bawi się, wodząc czubkiem po jego palcach, jak wargi zamykają się na nim i ssą je lekko. Wypuścił powietrze z sykiem.

Odruchowo podążył głową za oddalającą się dłonią. Oblizał bezwiednie wargi i niemalże jęknął, gdy poczuł szarpnięcie przy zamku spodni. Chwila spokoju i kolejne szarpnięcie, gdy mignęło błękitem. Westchnął z ulgi, gdy został wreszcie uwolniony, było mu już ewidentnie za ciasno w ubraniu. Odchylił głowę - gdyby nie gwiazdy, to by zobaczył wezgłowie łóżka – gdy gorąca wilgoć objęła go całego, a język krążył po czubku.

- Bogowieeee – jęknął przeciągle.

Szukał dłońmi czegokolwiek na czym mógłby zacisnąć palce. Nie znalazł nic, więc zacisnął je w pięści. Czuł, jak paznokcie wbijają mu się w skórę. Spojrzał w dół i to był błąd. Niecierpliwie poruszył biodrami, ale zaraz został przytrzymany w miejscu przez silną dłoń.

- Nie – szepnął, pomiędzy pospiesznymi oddechami, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co dokładnie ma na myśli.

Odetchnął głębiej, gdy został uwolniony od pieszczoty. Spojrzał na Kenseia przymglonymi oczami. Zobaczył niewyraźny ruch w ciemności i dźwięk odpinanego i wyciąganego z szlufek paska – nigdy nie słyszał bardziej seksownego dźwięku. Nim zdążył zobaczyć coś więcej, został odwrócony na brzuch i podniesiony za biodra. Normalnie uznałby pewnie swoją pozycję za uwłaczającą, ale teraz nie miał jak myśleć. Spojrzał nad swoim ramieniem na sekundę wcześniej przed tym, jak usłyszał dźwięk uderzanej skóry i poczuł piekący ból na pośladkach. Schował twarz w poduszkę, by stłumić stęknięcie przy kolejnym uderzeniu i jęk, gdy dłoń sięgnęła do jego jak najbardziej twardej męskości.

Usłyszał stłumiony jęk. Sięgnął do ciemnych włosów, wplótł w nie palce, na początku niemalże czułym gestem, by zaraz chwycić je i siłą obrócić głowę chłopaka. Pochylił się, by pocałować te rozchylone usta, posmakować językiem wargi.

- Nie żałujesz jeszcze? - wymruczał w te usta.

Shuuhei pokręcił tylko głową na tyle na ile pozwalało mu łóżko i chwyt na jego włosach. Zadrżał czując wędrujący od karku wzdłuż kręgosłupa do pośladków dotyk paska. Spiął się, czekając na kolejne uderzenie. Ale zamiast tego była dłoń, która pogładziła go delikatnie. Palce wędrowały wzdłuż jego boków i bioder. Musnęły męskość. Wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze.

- Gdyby nie to, że chcę cię zerżnąć – szeptał Kensei. - Mógłbym się tak bawić wiecznie.

Odwrócił go z powrotem na plecy. Objął wzrokiem oblane błękitem światła nagie ciało przed nim. Dał sobie chwilę na uspokojenie. Inaczej mógłby przesadzić. Oparł dłonie obok głowy chłopaka, pochylił się, pocałował spokojnie, delektując się jego smakiem i tym z jakim wigorem oddawał pocałunek. Czuł, jak porusza zniecierpliwiony biodrami. Uśmiechnął się.

- Masz jakiś nawilżacz, prawda? - zapytał się i gdy Shuuhei otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, chwycił jego członka i poruszył dłonią gwałtownie, skutecznie rozpraszając chłopaka i wydobywając z jego ust te cudne dźwięki, od których on sam stawał się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy. - Masz? - zapytał jeszcze raz, nie przerywając rozpraszania. - A może wolisz na ostro?

Shuuhei pokręcił gwałtownie głową, chociaż bogowie wiedzą, ile siły woli go kosztowało by wyrwać się z ekstazy. Spojrzał tylko na szafkę przy łóżku; nie wierzył, że byłby w stanie wydobyć z siebie jakieś artykułowane dźwięki; i miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna zobaczył i zrozumiał jego gest. Usłyszał dźwięk otwieranej szuflady, a później zobaczył, jak Kensei w końcu ściąga spodnie i bokserki. Shuuhei oblizał wargi, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od bioder mężczyzny. Ten zaśmiał się, chyba dostrzegając jego spojrzenie. Otworzył butelkę i wylał oliwkę na swoją dłoń.

- Nie zmieniłeś zdania? - zapytał się, wsunął pierwszy palec pomiędzy pośladki chłopaka i zaczął nim szybko poruszać.

Shuuhei przygryzł tylko wargę, starając się chociaż trochę uspokoić szalejący z bólu i przyjemności oddech. Zanim zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, wszedł w niego drugi palec. Szarpnął dłońmi i syknął, czując wbijający się w skórę plastik.

- Nadal chcesz, żebym cię zerżnął? - pytał dalej, rozkoszując się tym, jak bardzo chłopak nie potrafił się skupić na odpowiedzi.

Przysunął swoje biodra do bioder Shuuheia i aż przymknął oczy od samego dotyku gorącej skóry na swoim własnym podnieceniu.

- Taaaaak – jęknął przeciągle chłopak, gdy wsunął się w niego trzeci palec.

To było bardziej niż wystarczające. Dłużej już nie miał zamiaru się bawić. Kolejna porcja oliwki; poczekał aż zabłyśnie lampka; i wszedł szybko i głęboko. Widział jak szare oczy zamykają się na chwilę, a z ust wydobywa się krzyk bólu – zatrzymany w połowie przez jego własne usta. Przyssał język, przygryzł dolną wargę. Poczekał, by samemu przypadkiem nie skończyć za wcześnie. Już zapomniał jakie to jest obezwładniające, albo to co doświadczył wcześniej, nie było równie dobre. Mignęła lampka. Zobaczył przymglone spojrzenie spod przymkniętych powiek. Poruszył się. Pierwszy ruch okrutnie powolny. Drugi tak samo, ale po cichym szepcie.

- Mocniej.

Już się nie powstrzymywał. Każde brutalne pchnięcie wydobywało z rozchylonych ust rozkoszne jęki. Czuł obejmujące go w biodrach uda. Chwycił jedną nogę i położył ją sobie na ramieniu, nie przerywając szybkiego bezlitosnego tempa. Nakazywał sobie spokój, żeby nie dotrzeć na krawędź zbyt szybko, zanim nie sprawi, że Shuuhei zostanie całkowicie pokonany przez rosnącą ekstazę. Zostawił go na sekundę; przez co otrzymał rozczarowane spojrzenie szarych oczu; obrócił znowu na brzuch i podniósł biodra. Wszedł tak samo, jak za pierwszym razem. Tym razem poduszka stłumiła krzyk. Teraz nie czekał. Chwycił biodra – wbił w nie paznokcie – i podjął zabójcze tempo.

Wtulił twarz w poduszkę, by stłumić jęki – nigdy przedtem nie był tak głośny podczas seksu i był nieco zawstydzony wydawanymi przez siebie dźwiękami – chociaż szybko zabrakło mu powietrza. Został chwycony za włosy i szarpnięto mu głowę do tyłu, co wcale nie pomogło w lżejszym oddychaniu.

- Ken... - chciał wykrzyczeć imię mężczyzny, gdy ten chwycił jego męskość, ale nie zdążył, bo orgazm był szybszy, odebrał zmysły i wszystkie myśli.

Gdyby nie dłonie na powrót podtrzymujące go w biodrach, opadł by bez czucia na łóżko. Usłyszał za sobą niski pomruk i chwilę później w jego wnętrzu rozlał się gorąc.

Nie był świadomy tego, że mężczyzna wstał z łóżka i nawet wyszedł z sypialni. Ledwo zarejestrował, że został ostrożnie wytarty chusteczkami i ubrany w swoją bieliznę. Nie pamiętał, kiedy Kensei przeciął krępujące go zipy i ściągnął resztki koszulki. Nie widział, jak mężczyzna przygląda się uważnie, nieco zaniepokojony, śladom na jego nadgarstkach. Mgliście pamiętał, że sięgnął dłonią do twarzy mężczyzny i przysunął ją do swojej po pocałunek. Delikatne głaskanie po głowie, ramieniu, biodrze, czuł będąc już na granicy snu. Wiedział za to, że na pewno się uśmiechał. Musiał się uśmiechać.

Przysunął się do chłopaka, objął go i głaskał delikatnie, dopóki ten nie zasnął. Sam jednak leżał i szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w sufit. W łóżku z chłopakiem na pewno nie zaśnie. Nigdy nie potrafił zasnąć obok drugiej osoby, nie przyzwyczajony do towarzystwa, przekręcał się tylko z boku na bok i końcem końców wynosił się na kanapę, albo po prostu wracał do siebie.

_Wyplątał się ostrożnie z ramion śpiącego chłopaka, wstał i zaczął się ubierać. _

_- A ty gdzie idziesz? - zapytał się zupełnie przytomny głos z miękkim akcentem._

_- Muszę iść – odpowiedział tylko, nie patrząc w stronę łóżka._

_- Musi to na Rusi, a tutaj jak kto chce – zanim dokończył zdanie już stał przed mężczyzną. - Wracaj do łóżka – poprosił i zrobił te swoje wielkie, słodkie oczka._

_Był nieporuszony, pokręcił tylko głową i sięgnął po koszulkę. Wtedy został złapany za nadgarstek. Stało się to już niemalże zwyczajem – gdy Kensei wychodził, zaczynali się siłować. Oczywiście oboje doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że wynik starcia zawsze zależał od Kenseia; pomimo tego że chłopak był od niego wyższy i miał dłuższe ramiona; kiedy był w dobrym nastroju pozwalał się powalić dzieciakowi – wtedy najczęściej następowała druga runda ostrego seksu. Dzisiaj nie był w nastroju, więc chłopak wylądował na ziemi po kilku sekundach, z wykręconym ramieniem i przygnieciony kolanem – zazwyczaj wtedy jego kochanek jeszcze się szamotał, ale dostawał całusa na pożegnanie i się uspokajał, przyjmując godnie przegraną. Dzisiaj leżał spokojnie od początku. Kensei nie pochylił się, żeby go pocałować, puścił go i dokończył ubieranie._

_- Znowu jesteś w tym nastroju – powiedział cicho chłopak, siedząc na podłodze ze spuszczoną głową. Patrzył na swoje splecione dłonie. - Znowu jest ci wstyd, że jesteś ze mną. Znowu żałujesz, że cokolwiek, kiedykolwiek zaszło pomiędzy nami._

_Zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce._

_- Wiesz dobrze, że... - zaczął._

_- Nie powinniśmy – dokończył za niego. - Wiesz... Mnie od początku było wsjo rawno, czy wierchuszka się o tym dowie, czy nie – uśmiechnął się smutno. - Ale każdy ma swoje priorytety, co nie sierżańcie?_

_Bolało. Bolał smutek w głosie chłopaka, bolało, że nie potrafił zwyczajnie zaprzeczyć jego słowom i powiedzieć, że to nieprawda, że to on jest dla Kenseia najważniejszy – nie potrafiłby tak skłamać. Nie potrafił też potwierdzić tych słów i uciąć tego, co od początku uważał za błąd. Czuł się jak totalny skurwysyn._

_- Może masz rację – mówił dalej chłopak tym samym tonem. - Może faktycznie nie ma to sensu...Jak chcesz, możemy to zakończyć._

_Nie! Krzyczał w myślach._

_- Nie – szepnął w rzeczywistości._

_Odwrócił się do chłopaka, usiadł przed nim na podłodze, chwycił jego twarz w dłonie i podniósł, by spojrzeć w te jasne, zazwyczaj roześmiane, oczy – teraz była w nich tylko rezygnacja i ani odrobiny nadziei._

_- Potrzebuję cię – powiedział niskim ledwo słyszalnym głosem. - Potrzebuję cię, żeby nie oszaleć, ale nie wiem, czy potrafię się zmienić._

_- Za dużo myślisz, zupełnie jak baba – mruknął z opuszczonym wzrokiem. - Dlaczego, gdy jesteś ze mną, nie możesz zostawić sierżanta za drzwiami i być po prostu Kenseiem?_

_- Bo za bardzo lubisz tego sierżanta._

_Cień uśmiechu pojawił się i zniknął na ustach chłopaka. Milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę._

_- Zostaniesz? - zapytał w końcu._

_- A mam inny wybór? Jak nie zostanę to urządzisz mi melodramatyczną scenę._

_- Od razu scenę. Spiorę ci mordę po męsku._

_- Jakbyś mógł._

_- Ha! Zawsze się powstrzymałem ze względu na szacunek do wyższego stopniem._

_- Tak? Chciałbym to zobaczyć._

_Został. _

Zostawał jeszcze wiele razy, ale nigdy nie pozbył się z głowy głosiku "nie powinieneś". Tego samego, który szeptał teraz, jak gładził Shuuheia po ramieniu. Nie do końca nawet w tej chwili wiedział, dlaczego niby "nie powinien"?

- Za dużo myślisz – mruknął niemalże bezgłośnie i pokręcił głową.

Odetchnął głębiej i ostrożnie wstał z łóżka. Na dworze już świtało, ale te kilka godzin snu można złapać. Położył się i chwilę później zasnął.

* * *

Obudził się z myślą, że jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie uprawiał tak ostrego seksu, będąc na dole. Rzadko kiedy lądował w tej pozycji, a jak już lądował, to jego partnerzy byli bardziej niż delikatni. Może dlatego za tym wcześniej nie przepadał? Byli za delikatni, a on był małym masochistą? Uśmiechnął się i zaraz zaczerwienił, gdy przypomniał sobie dzisiejszą noc i swoje własne zachowanie.

Wyciągnął rękę, próbując znaleźć drugie ciało, ale łóżko było puste, a pościel zimna. Podniósł się natychmiast; dobrze, że wczoraj nie wypił dużo; i rozejrzał się po sypialni. Na podłodze nie walały się żadne dodatkowe ubrania, a drzwi do salonu były otwarte – na dworze było szaro i chyba padało. W mieszkaniu panowała zupełna cisza.

- Świetnie – mruknął, podciągając kolana pod brodę, objął nogi ramionami i schował twarz w kołdrze. - Doskonale - odetchnął głębiej. - Spokojnie jesteś dużym chłopcem, a to nie jest pierwszy raz, gdy nie masz okazji zobaczyć twarzy swojego kochanka w świetle dnia – burczał sobie monotonnym głosem w kołdrę. - W końcu o to ci chodziło, prawda? Hurra zaciągnąłeś go do łóżka, seks był niesamowity. Achievement unlocked. Świetnie, doskonale...

Miał ochotę urżnąć się w trupa. W sumie coś powinno jeszcze być po wczorajszej imprezie. Odrzucił pościel na bok wściekły; już naprawdę wolałby, gdyby Kensei wczoraj nie wrócił; i wstał. Wszedł do pustego salonu.

- Przyznaj się, tak szczerze – mówił do siebie, podłączając na powrót głośniki do wieży i włączając płytę Blue Stahli. Podkręcił głośność. Było już prawie południe, więc sąsiadów raczej nie obudzi. - Czego się spodziewałeś? Romantycznej pobudki w jego ramionach? Wyborne doprawdy, wyborne.

Poszedł do kuchni.

_I break through, __  
__What you view, __  
__Just to counteract, __  
__Kamikaze crash dive when I fight back.__Whatcha gonna do?__  
__Whatcha gonna say?__  
__When I wipe the smile right off of your face?_

Poczuł się odrobinę lepiej, słysząc znajome dźwięki "Takedown". Poczuł się jeszcze lepiej, gdy w szafce znalazł napoczętą butelkę whisky.

_And all your empty pride__  
__Will rot the hole inside__  
__But you'd make a beautiful suicide.__  
_

Nie chciało mu się szukać czystej szklani, ani tym bardziej myć jednej z wielu stojących na kuchennym blacie i barku, po prostu uniósł butelkę.

- Co robisz? - pytanie przedarło się przez głośne dźwięki muzyki, a Shuuhei o mały włos by się nie zadławił gorzkim alkoholem.

- Próbuje się upić? - odpowiedział niepewnie, patrząc na Kenseia.

Mężczyzna podszedł do barku i położył na nim siatkę z zakupami. Włosy i twarz miał mokrą.

- A mogę zapytać, dlaczego? - popatrzył na chłopaka z czystym zainteresowaniem.

Shuuhei otworzył usta i zaraz je zamknął, nie za bardzo wiedząc, jak miałby odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

- Myślałeś, że cię zostawiłem – odpowiedział za niego mężczyzna. - Chyba masz o mnie nie za dobre zdanie, skoro sądzisz, że mógłbym tak zrobić.

Popatrzył do wnętrza trzymanej butelki, zawstydzony swoim sposobem myślenia.

- Może śniadanie – zaproponował w końcu, odkładając butelkę i uśmiechając się niepewnie.

Kensei uśmiechnął się trochę pobłażliwie i pokręcił głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć "ach te dzieciaki". Podszedł do chłopaka, objął go w biodrach i przyciągnął do siebie.

- Kupiłem jajka i parówki. Niestety zabrakło mi polotu na coś bardziej wykwintnego.

- Parówki są super – powiedział, starając się brzmieć nonszalancko. Efekt psuł szeroki, jak u idioty, uśmiech.

Przesunął dłońmi po wilgotnej od deszczu twarzy mężczyzny, przeczesał palcami siwe włosy, zafascynowany prostym faktem, że on wciąż tu jest.

- Następnym razem zwiąże cię czymś delikatniejszym – wyszeptał Kensei, całując fioletowo-czerwone ślady na nadgarstkach chłopaka.

- Obiecujesz? - zapytał również szeptem tuż przy uchu mężczyzny, które zaraz musnął czubkiem języka. Z satysfakcją poczuł, jak ramiona objęły go odrobinę mocniej.

- Słowo harcerza.


	21. Wspomnienia

Tło muzyczne

**Archive - Bullets**

Siedział na kanapie, pochylony do przodu z łokciami opartymi o kolana. Na stoliku przed nim stała zielona butelka z oderwanymi etykietkami – porwany papier leżał obok - zostały tylko białe resztki tam, gdzie klej trzymał mocniej, w połowie pusta. Obok butelki stała metalowa otwarta kasetka. W środku znajdowały się różnego rodzaju drobiazgi, papiery, jakieś zdjęcia.

Jeden z tych drobiazgów obracał pomiędzy palcami. Zachodzące właśnie słońce, co rusz odbijało się w srebrze sygnetu – maski z trzema parami oczu.

_Stali w dwóch czwórkach, przyklejeni do ściany, z uniesionymi lufami m4-órek; po sąsiednich budynkach przeźlizgiwały się wiązki laserów, widoczne tylko dla oczu celowników noktowizyjnych; gotowi w każdej chwili zareagować. Osiem osób – nie rozpoznasz czy kobieta, czy mężczyzna – w identycznych strojach, bez oznaczeń stopni, bez żadnej flagi, w kamuflażu nie używanym przez żadną znaną armię. Na głowach hełmy, na oczach okulary z żółtymi szybkami, twarze zasłonięte. Korpusy zamknięte w pancerze kevlarowych kamizelek i płyt SAPI. Dopiero jak się przyjrzeć widać różnice – inaczej przyczepione do kamizelki ładownice, inny model okularów, inny kolor rękawiczek. Jeden na nakolanniku ma 0RH+, inny ABRH-. U jednego za paskami MOLLE zatknięte są nożyczki z zakrzywionymi ostrzami. Drugi trzyma karabin oparty o lewę ramię. _

_Zaczęło się robić szaro. Słońce obejrzało się w szybach ostatnich pięter budynku – jakiegoś urzędu, albo może niewielkiej szkoły. Kolejnego, który mieli dzisiaj przeszukać i w razie potrzeby "oczyścić"._

_Pierwszy z prawej uniósł dłoń nad lewę ramię; błysnął srebren sygnet na serdecznym palcu, gdzie palec rękawiczki został obcięty; pierwszy z lewej stał już z ręką na klamce. Trzy, dwa, jeden - odliczane w ciszy na palcach. Drzwi zostają szarpnięte i cienie wsuwają się do środka. W budynku panuje zupełna cisza i jest ciemniej niż na zewnątrz - nigdzie nie palą się żadne światła. Suną na ugietych lekko nogach, pochyleni i przytuleni do ściań korytarza i do swoich pleców. Wychodzą do holu. Przedostatni w każdej czwórce podnosi karabin, przeszukując lobby, gotowy oddać strzał na najmniejszy cień ruchu. Ale nikt się nie porusza. Cisza, słychać tylko szuranie ich butów, czasem stuknie jakiś element oporządzenia. _

_Wchodzą głębiej w budynek. Wygląda, jakby nikt tutaj od bardzo dawna nie zaglądał. Podłogę zaściełają porzucone w pośpiechu papiery i potłuczone szkło, które musiało urodzić się z ziemi, bo nie widać żadnych rozbitych szyb. W powietrzu unosi się kurz. Ten sam, który grubą warstwą odłożył się na regałach, półkach, biurkach. Pewnie drażniłby przy oddychaniu, gdyby nie szalokiminarki, które każdy z nich ma na twarzy. W doniczkach smętnie stoją suche badyle jakiś dawno zdechłych roślinek. Nie widać żadnych wcześniejszych kroków. Wszystko absolutnie nieporuszone. Nikt nie powiedział ani słowa, ale wszyscy to przeczuwali – pułapka. Nie wierzyli by mieli takie szczęście, że budynek po prostu okaże się pusty. Dłonie automatycznie zaciskają się mocniej na chwytach karabinów, kciuki przysuwają się bliżej przełącznika zabezpieczenia. Oczy szybciej przesuwają się z rogu do rogu._

_Kolejny gest ponad ramieniem, wydany przez tego samego człowieka, co wcześniej i jedna z drużyn rusza po schodach na lobby. Tutaj szkła jest więcej, ale wiadomo skąd pochodzi - ze szklanych ściań oddzielających małe pokoiki. W każdym stoi biurko, kilka krzeseł i jakieś szafy. W każdym może ktoś być. Ale nie ma. Wracają do czekającej na dole drużyny. Kolejny gest i ruszają dalej._

_Cisza. Ruch. Czarne oko lufy przesuwa się w tamtą stronę, wiatr poruszył kartką papieru. Nikogo nie ma._

_Idą dalej nie pozwalając sobie na rozluźnienie. Później ciało będzie musiało zapłacić za taki długi stan adrenalinowego pobudzenia._

_Kolejny korytarz – wąski z drzwiami po obu stronach. Niektóre z nich są otwarte do wewnątrz dalszych pomieszczeń, inne wyrwane smętnie zwisają z zawiasów. Tylko nieliczne wciąż tkwią we __framugach.__ Jeżeli ktoś ukrywa się w dalszych pomieszczeniach, to usłyszy ich zanim do niego dotrą. Będzie czekał doskonale przygotowany. Uderzenie buta o but, klepnięcie w ramię i wchodzą do kolejnych pokoi; wszystkie wyglądają identycznie – niewielkie salki z oknami na zewnętrz; znowu pusto. Nerwy napięte, jak struny gitary. Wszyscy gdzieś w środku przeczuwają, że nie wyjdą z tego budynku po cichu._

_Pierwszy z nich wpada do pokoju, drugi zaraz za nim. Obok uszu przelatuje pocisk, wbija się w ścianę, posyłając w powietrze pył tynku.. W zielonym świecie celownika doskonale widać postać, kryjącą się za potężnym biurkiem. Z białą kropką laseru na czubku głowy._

_Policzek przytula się bliżej kolby. Kciuk odbezpiecza broń, palec przesuwa się na spust, naciska spokojnie. Gdzieś w środku czarnego kompozytu iglica uderza w spłonkę, odpala ładunek. Nabój mknie przez lufę. Zamek spustu otwiera się i wyrzuca pustą łuskę – turla się z brzękiem po podłodze. Kolba uderza w ramię odrzutem. Kolejny cukierek naboju trafia pod iglicę. Nim jeszcze nabój uderzy w cel, nim jeszcze martwe ciało uderzy głucho o podłogę, lufa przesuwa się szukając kolejnego celu. Palec znowu naciska spust. Obok słychać szczęknięcia drugiego karabinu._

_Pięc sekund. Cisza._

_Podchodzą bliżej; nie patrzą na nieruchome twarze; szybkie spojrzenie po oporządzeniu – tak jak myśleli, gdzieś niedaleko ukrywa się jakiś Fraccion Espady. Zostawiają martwe ciała i wychodzą._

_Ten pokój jest już "czysty"._

Ktoś zapukał.

Wrzucił sygnet to kasetki, kasetkę zamknął i schował pod łóżko. Wstał i poszedł otworzyć drzwi.

* * *

Tło muzyczne

**Linkin Park - The Catalyst**

Z pomiędzy miękkich, lekko uśmiechniętych, kobiecych ust wąskim strumieniem umknął papierosowy dym, by zaraz rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, dołączyć do zbierającej się pod sufitem chmury i stłumić światło. W oddali słychać było uderzające o siebie ciężkie kule. Cichy stukot białej bili uciekającej za zieloną - snooker. Właśnie zagrywający pomarańczowłosy chłopak uśmiechnął się i skinął głową na stojącego po drugiej stronie towarzysza.

Ten oparł się o bandę i popatrzył po stole, sięgnął po piwo. Gorzki napój przelał się przez gardło.

_Strach. Strach, który sprawia że nawet ślina smakuje gorzko. Strach związujący bebechy w ciasny supeł. Strach, którego nie powinien odczuwać. Strach, który nie pozwalał oderwać wzroku od leżącej przed nim porysowanej mapy. Strach, który kazał patrzeć na ten kawałek papieru, jakby mógł wypalić w nim dziurę, przez którą może udałoby im się ucieć. Strach przed rozpaczą powoli rosnącą z tyłu głowy._

_Rozpacz. Rozpacz smakująca jak wymiociny. Rozpacz, która każe pokłonić się i ukryć twarz we własnych dłoniach. Rozpacz, że tym razem im się nie uda. Rozpacz, że to dla tamtych przyszła pomoc, a nie dla nich. Rozpacz ucieczki, która nie mogła się powieść. Rozpacz, bo nie potrafił uratować tych dwudziestu ludzi, którzy mu zaufali. Rozpacz, że straci swoje stado. Rozpacz rodząca wściekłość._

_Wściekłość. Wsciekłość zgrzytająca żelazem, szybko płynącej krwi, w ustach. Wściekłość, która zaciska palce na brzegu zakurzonego biurka. Wściekłość wykrzywiająca brudną twarz w grymas. Wściekłość na tych, którzy ich ścigali. Wściekłość, że musieli ukrywać się jak szczury. Wściekłość na głód, na brud, na brak amunicji. Wściekłość na powoli zaciskającą się na ich szyjach pętle obławy. Wściekłość, która każe dłoniom chwycić krzesło i cisnąć je o ścianę._

_Cisza. Cisza, w której słychać doskonale oddech uciekający spomiędzy zacisniętych zębów. Cisza, w której doskonale słychać szepty z pokoju obok. Cisza przerwana skrzypnięciem drzwi. Cisza, w której podchodzi do niego i patrzy oczami, kryjącymi ten sam strach, tą samą rozpacz i desperację._

_Desperacja. Desperacja, która wyciąga jej ramiona w jego stronę. Desperacja, która prosi i błaga spojrzeniem szarych oczu. Desperacja, która przyciąga ich do siebie. Desperacja, która nie pozwala się zatrzymać, gdy ramiona obejmują biodra. Desperacja smakująca solą jej potu i łez na suchych wargach. Desperacja, która rodzi pragnienie._

_Pragnienie. Pragnienie z odrobiną dawno zapomnianej słodyczy. Pragnienie elektryzujące, gdy zimne, drobne dłonie wślizgują się pod ubranie i gładzą czarny tatuaż Pragnienie dotknięcia pełnych persi, pocałowania sutków. Pragnienie, przez które drżą odpinające paski dłonie. Pragnienie by jeszcze chwilę pospiesznie żyć. Pragnienie by chociaż przez kilka minut zapomnieć._

_Zapomnienie. Zapomnienie, przychodzące wraz z rosnącym podniecieniem. Zapomnienie przynoszone przez pospieszne i niedbałe pocałunki. Zapomnienie jej przyspieszonego oddechu. Zapomnienie jego brutalnych gestów, gdy chwyta jej krótkie włosy. Zapomnienie, gdy po prostu ją bierze. Zapomnienie, gdy wgryza się w jego ramię, by stłumić krzyk bólu. Zapomnienie przynoszone z każdym jego mocnym pchnięciem. Zapomnienie, w którym szepcze jej na ucho obietnice._

_Obietnice. Obietnice, że jeszcze będą żyć. Obietnice, że ich stąd wydostanie, choćby miał sobie rękę uciąć. Obietnice słodko-kwaśne swoją własne w nie niewiarą. Obietnice, które milkną po wpływem jej nagle smutnego, ale zdecydowanego spojrzenie._

_Decyzja. Decyzja, którą wiedział, że musi podjąć. Decyzja by z dwudziestu, ocalić przynajmniej piętnastu. Decyzja, która boli przede wszystkim jego dumę. Decyzja, która każe zostawić członków stada zbyt słabych, by dalej iść, by walczyć._

_Walka. Walka ze samym sobą, gdy wyciąga dłoń, po broń, po sprzęt, który już nie przyda się tej piątce mężczyzn. Walka, by nie zacząć wrzeszczeć, gdy oddają mu karabiny i amunicję, zostawiając tylko pistolety. Walka by nie zwymiotować, gdy patrzy w te zamglone gorączką oczy, które już się pogodziły, już przyjęły do wiadomości, że nie przeżyją._

_Przeżyć. Przeżyć pomimo strachu, rozpaczy, wściekłości. Przeżyć podejmując właściwe decyzje, choć by były desperackie. Przeżyć pragnieniem i obietnicami, choć by były płonne. Przeżyć by walczyć. Przeżyć by wygrać._

Pochylił się nad stołem. Oparł kij na wyciągniętej dłoni. Przymierzył się bardzo dokładnie. Uderzył. Biała bila zawirowała, odbiła się od bandy i uderzyła o czerwoną bile posyłając ja do łuzy. Uśmiechnął się szeroko do rudzielca, a potem do siedzącej przy barze i palącej papierosa kobiety.

* * *

**Hej, hej! Ten rozdział można potraktować trochę jak filler pomiędzy sezonami. Ciekawa jestem, czy ktoś się domyśla, co to za kobieta przyszła do Grimma^^. Pamiętajcie, że komentarze zawsze są mile widziane :)**


	22. Relaksujemy się

Stroboskopowe lampy błyskały w rytmie mocnych dźwięków muzyki sprawiając, że olbrzymie wnętrze nocnego klubu "Urahara shop" na przemian ginęło i rozświetlało się czerwienią. Światło odbijało się w lustrach i w metalu rur znajdujących się na scenie, zajmującej większą część sali. Pod ścianami rozstawione były stoliki z miękkimi skórzanymi fotelami, pomiędzy którymi sprawnie przeźlizgiwały się kelnerki, roznosząc napoje, czasem przysiadając na czyimś kolanie – najczęściej tym, który podsunąl hojny napiwek. Przy stolikach siedzieli panowie w marynarkach i krawatach, popijali drinki, rozmawiali, co jakiś czas zerkając na scenę.

Właśnie na scenę wyszła kobieta – o delikatnie azjatyckiej urodzie, w czerwonych wysokich szpilkach, czerwonych pończochach na szczupłych, ale umięśnionych nogach, w czerwonej koronkowej bieliznie i czerwonym, skórzanym gorsecie opinającym ciasno wąską talię. Ponętnie bujając biodrami w rytm muzyki podeszła do jednej z rur, chwyciła chłodny metal dłonią z czerwonymi paznokciami, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie czerwonymi ustami i spojrzała po publiczności czarnymi oczami spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek – również czerwonych. Czerwone, długie do pasa włosy rozlały się wachlarzem, gdy kobieta jednym sprawnych ruchem objęła udami rurę i zakręciła się dookoła niej i zaraz odchyliła do tyłu, długie włosy musnęły deski sceny, by zaraz poderwać się gwałtownie do góry. W tym jak się poruszała, w tym jak się uśmiechała i jak patrzyła, przypominała coś niebezpiecznego – nóż, albo raczej miecz. Miecz cały skąpany w karmazynowej krwi.

Shuuhei stał przy drewnianym kontuarze i patrzył zafascynowany. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu, żadna kobieta nie przykuła w ten sposób jego uwagi. Zerknął w bok. Nie tylko on chyba dał się oczarować. Kensei również patrzył zafascynowany. Grimmjow i Shinji nie byli może tak trudnymi do zadowolenia widzami, ale nadal ich szerokie - nadzwyczaj do siebie podobne – uśmiechy bardzo dużo mówiły o ich ocenie pokazu. Tylko Ichigo stał odwrócony plecami do pokazu.

- Nie podoba się? - zapytał się Shuuhei chłopaka, nie odwracając wzroku od sceny.

Ten tylko pokręcił głową i machnął dłonią.

- Nie w tym rzecz – mruknął. - Po prostu mam za duży szacunek do kobiet...

- A tobie wydaje się to uwłaczające? - wtrącił się Shinji. - Ona nie wygląda, jakby cokolwiek jej uwłaczało.

Czerwona kobieta właśnie zeźlizgnęła się po rurze na sam dół, rozplotła nogi i już na czworakach, jak kocica, zaczęła przechadzać się po scenie.

- Czy robi prywatne pokazy? - to Grimmjow właśnie odwrócił się i pytał młodego czerwonowłosego chłopaka, stojącego za barem, Shuuheiowi kojarzył sie trochę z Renjim z czasów liceum.

- Chyba nie do końca po to tu jesteśmy – upomniał niebieskowłosego Kensei.

- A chuj. To Hisagi czegoś tu chciał, ja przyszedłem tylko żeby popatrzeć – warknął i zaraz odwrócił się z powrotem do barmana. - To jak robi?

Ten uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i pochylił się nad barem, mierząc Grimmjowa od góry do dołu.

- A robi – powiedział w końcu. - Ale Księżniczka jest wybredna i nie każdy jej się podoba.

Grimmjow tylko prychnął i uniósł wyżej szczękę, popatrzył na chłopaka z góry z pewnym uśmieszkiem. Ten jeszcze popatrzył na rozmówcę, zacmokał jakby nie do końca był przekonany.

- Musisz do niej podejść – powiedział w końcu. - I powiedzieć "zwiąż, Benihime". Jak ci się poszczęści, to powie ci numer pokoju. A jak nie... - rozłożył bezradnie ramiona. - Nie miej do mnie pretensji.

Grimmjow jednak był pewny siebie

- Zajebiście. Dzięki – rzucił i zaraz znalazł się przy scenie.

Reszta towarzystwa patrzyła tylko, jak tancerka uśmiecha się delikatnie i porusza ustami, a Grimmjow posyła jej szeroki uśmiecha i idzie w bok sali do miejsca, gdzie są pokoje do prywatnych pokazów, chwilę później kobieta również opuściła scenę.

* * *

To mu się naprawdę podobało. Podobała mu się ta nieco wolniejsza niż na sali muzyka, bardziej zmysłowa. Podobały mu się ruchy Benihime – kołysanie kształtnych bioder, wygięcię pleców, palce błądzące po jej ciele – ale ile można patrzeć. Dlatego tak bardzo podobał mu się, gdy w końcu ten czerwony język zaczął wźlizgiwać mu się pod koszulkę i zaczęły ją okrutnie powoli podnosić.

- Czy to przypadkiem nie ty powinnać się rozbierać? - mruknął, ale nie brzmiał, jakby był niezadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw.

Był daleki od tego, zwłaszcza gdy dłonie zawędrowały na jego uda – paznokcie drapały go przez materiał spodni – przesuwając się coraz bliżej najciekawszego tematu. Uśmiechał się szeroko, nie odrywając głodnego spojrzenia od kobiety. Jej ślina zostawiała cienki ślad na jego brzuchu, torsie – język zawędrował w bok i liznął jego sutek – podobało mu się to, bardzo mu się to podobało.

W jednej chwili został pozbawiony koszulki, która wylądowała gdzieś w kącie, rzucona jej nonszalanckim gestem. Oparła dłonie na oparciu fotela, w którym siedział, pochyliła się nad nim. Miał teraz prosto przed sobą naprawdę świetny widok, prosto na jej piersi ukryte jedynie pod koronkowym stanikiem. Roześmiał się, gdy zobaczył, że nawet sutki miała pomalowane na czerwono. Ewidentnie wczuwała się w swoją sceniczną ksywkę. Nie miał nic przeciwko, pasowała do niej ta czerwień, dodawała jej takiego niebezpiecznego szlifu, a Grimmjow uwielbiał igrać z ogniem. Położyl dłoń na jej udzie, przesunął w górę.

Odsunęła się od niego – obcasy zaklikaly na podłodze w rytm muzyki - ale zaraz podążył za nią, gdy gestem długiego palca zaprosiła go do siebie. Zbyt skupiony na obiecującym spojrzeniu czarnych oczu, nie zauważył. Zdziwił się nieco, gdy na jego szyję została zarzucona czerwona lina.

- Z tym związywaniem to na serio było? - zapytał się wciąż pewny siebie i uśmiechnięty.

- Sam chciałeś – szepnęła, zawiązując pierwszy supeł na długiej linie. - Jak się boisz, to możesz wyjść.

Prychnął tylko. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, jakby od początku znała jego odpowiedź. Przesunęła dłońmi po jego torsie – długie paznokcie zostawiły czerwone ślady na skórze – ewidentnie zadowolona z tego co widzi przed sobą. Grimmjow absolutnie się jej nie dziwił, gdyby spotkał swojego sobowtóra, to pewnie zostałby gejem.

Patrzył jak na jego torsie powstaje misterny wzór z liny. Nie wiedział, jak Benihime to robiła, bo wiązała kolejne supły i wciąż poruszyła się w rytm muzyki, wijąc się tak blisko jego ciała, że nie raz i nie dwa otarła się piersiami o jego tors, ramię, plecy. Dłonie przesuwały się po jego ciele, drapały, drażniły. W pewnym momencie chciał juz ją złapać, gdy jej dłoń bardzo starannie poprawadziła linę w dół jego brzucha i niżej. Uciekła przed jego dłonią w ostatniej chwili, by znaleźć się za jego plecami. Sięgnęła pomiędzy jego nogami i pociągnęła – zawiązany wcześniej supeł wbił mu się w krocze. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał stękniecie. Sięgnął za siebie, żeby ją złapać, ale wtedy po prostu obwiązała mu nadgarstki, a lina poszła dalej do jego szyi. Czuł jej piersi przyklejone do swoich pleców, jej biodra przy swoim tyłku, jej oddech pomiędzy łopatkami, gdy dłonie śledziły ścieżkę liny.

W następnej chwili został pchnięty z powrotem na fotel. Muzyka się zmieniła i zaczęła się druga część pokazu, podczas której bez skutku próbował się uwolnić z więzów – za każdym szarpnięciem albo się podduszał, albo ocierał supeł o zbyt ciasne spodnie – żeby dorwał to tańczące, wijące, macające się ciałko przed nim. Warknął nisko, gdy kobieta siadła mu na kolanach, uśmiechając się bardzo z siebie zadowolona. Dotykała go, macała, lizała, ale na tyle, żeby się z nim podrażnić, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby tylko mu pozwoliła, to by ją wziął i zerżnął.

Rozwiązała tylko jeden supeł i zaraz odsunęła się od niego. Szybciej niż by sobie tego życzył znalazła się przy drzwiach, a on nie zdążył się jeszcze wyplątać z tej kurewskiej liny.

- Miło było cię poznać, Sexta – powiedziała spokojnie

Zamarł w pół ruchu, przyglądając się kobiecie już zupełnie innym wzrokiem – podejrzliwym. Zanim zdążył zapytać o cokolwiek, kobieta zaśmiała się.

- Pozdrów swoją siostrzyczkę – rzuciła jeszcze i wyszła.

Zrzucił z siebie resztę liny i zaraz pobiegł za nią

- Ej – zawołał, ale na korytarzu nikogo nie było. - Kurwa – warknął pod nosem.

Komu ta kochana suka o nim rozpowiada. Już ją wypyta, kiedy w końcu się z nią spotka. Wrócił po swoją koszulkę i chyba powinien poszukać sobie jakiegoś chętnego łona do przygarnięcia na dzisiejszą noc, bo może i był wkurwiony, ale ruchać nadal mu się chciało.

* * *

Hisagi w końcu uwolniony od czaru czerwonej kobiety odwrócił się do barmana.

- Szukam dwóch gości – przeszedł od razu do rzeczy. - Ikkaku i Yumichika, ponoć jeszcze niedawno tutaj pracowali.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego uważnie i tak samo, jak wcześniej Grimmjowa, zmierzył go od góry do dołu. Również zacmokał, pokręcił głową.

- Ewentualnie – mruknął do siebie nieprzekonany. - Musisz wyjść z klubu i obejść go. Tylne wejście – zerknął na zegarek. - Powinni właśnie zaczynać swoją zmianę. - Nie dodał już nic więcej i odszedł obsłużyć jakiegoś klienta.

- Idę z tobą – powiedział Kensei. - Poczekajcie tu na tego osła – rzucił do Shinjiego i Ichigo. Tylko blondyn zareagował unosząc dłoń z kółeczkiem zrobionym z kciuka i palca wskazującego, ale nie oderwał wzroku od następnego pokazu rozgrywającego się na scenie.

Wyszli z klubu. Na zewnątrz było już ciemno, ale na ulicy, przy której znajdował się klub, wciąż było sporo osób. Z tego, co zdążyli się zorientować to Garganda – państwo-miasto na granicy Karakury i Hueco Mundo – nigdy nie zasypiało. Ciągle się coś działo i nawet w środku nocy nie było problemu, żeby znaleźć otwarty lokal. "Urahara shop" był jednym z wielu tego typu klubów w tej dzielnicy i przy tej ulicy. Chociaż z zewnątrz nie prezentował się jakoś okazale, to okazał się naprawdę znany, gdy wcześniej tego samego dnia o niego pytali. Shuuhei był ciekawy, jak to się stało, że bardzo znany chemik wpadł na pomysł otworzenia klubu ze striptizem. Niezbadane są ścieżki losu, doprawdy.

Przeszli alejką pomiędzy "Urahara shop" a sąsiednim budynkiem i znalaźli się na tyłach klubu. Tutaj było o wiele ciemnej – jedyne światło pochodziło z samotnej lampy nad szarymi, obdrapanymi drzwiami. z napisem "porzućcie nadzieję ci, którzy tu wchodzicie".

- Ale ktoś ma poczucie humoru – mruknął Kensei i pchnął drzwi.

Gdzieś z wnętrza dochodziła jakaś ciężka muzyka i przebijające się przez nią męskie głosy. Korytarz, do którego weszli był zupełnie ciemny i Shuuhei wyczuł jak Kensei natychmiast się spiął. Tylko spod drzwi na jego końcu dochodziło niemrawe światło. Stamtąd też dochodziły wszystkie dźwięki.

Kensei chciał otworzyć drzwi, ale te okazały się zamknięte. Pchnął je mocniej, ale nie ruszyły. Shuuhei przeszedł obok niego i po prostu w nie zapukał, za co otrzymał prychnięcie ze strony mężczyzny. Jednak po dwóch sekundach w drzwiach otworzył się lufcik i oboje zmrużyli oczy od naglego światła, które w nich uderzyło. Zobaczyli tylko czyjąś twarz i lufcik zamknął się.

- Co do kurwy... - zaczął Kensei, ale zaraz zamilkł, bo drzwi się otworzyły.

Oboje nieco niepewnie weszli do jasnej sali. Zanim jednak zdążyli się jej przyjrzeć stanął przed nimi wysoki – o głowę wyższy od Shuuheia – barczysty mężczyzna o ciemnej karnacji, w okularach i z naprawdę okazałymi wąsami. Uosobienie prawdziwego mężczyzny. Oboje zrobili pół kroku do tyłu, gdy mężczyzna wyciągnął w ich stronę dłonie z jakimiś papierami na tekturowej podstawce i długopisy.

- Co... - zaczął znowu Kensei.

- Przepraszam bardzo – przerwał mu mężczyzna uprzejmie. - Muszą panowie to podpisać, jeżeli chcą wejść dalej.

- Rozumiem, że jak nie podpiszemy...

- To zostaną panowie poproszeni o wyjście. Proszę się nie obawiać to nic takiego strasznego – powiedział spokojnie ochroniarz.

Shuuhei już czytał podsunięty papier. "Ja niżej podpisany potwierdzam, że zostałem uświadomiony, że wchodząc do 'Secret training grounds', mogę doznać czasowego albo stałego uszczerbku na zdrowiu, jeżeli zdecyduję się do wzięcia udziału w 'Tenshintai'. W związku z powyższym nie będę żądał w przyszłości żadnego zadośćuczynienia za doznane szkody bezpośrednio i pośrednio związane z moich udziałem..." Spojrzał na Kenseia, kóry również czytał już dokument, a potem na wielkiego mężczyznę przed nim z pytaniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

- Oczywiście nie trzeba brać udziału w "Tenshintai" – powiedział stoicko spokojny ochroniarz. - Aczkolwiek osobiście polecam, bardzo relaksujące zajęcie – jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów z sali dobiegł czyjś pełen bólu krzyk i zaraz po nim fala męskich wrzasków i chyba kobiecy pisk.

Shuuhei wzruszył ramionami i podpisał się na końcu. Kensei popatrzył jeszcze na mężczyznę przed nim, skalkulował szybko inne możliwe warianty dostania się do środka, ale chyba jednak zrezygnował, bo też postawił parafkę.

- Witam zatem panów w "Secret training grounds" i życzę miłej zabawy – powiedział wąsacz odsuwając się na bok i gestem ramienia zapraszając ich w głąb sali.

Jak na miejscówkę mieszczącą się w tym samym budynku, co "Urahara shop" i chyba w jakiś sposób współpracująca z klubem, to mocno różniła się wystrojem. Powierzchnią pewnie dorównywała klubowi, ale była wyższa. Ktoś wyburzył sufit piętra i zostawił jedynie wąskie lobby dookoła, bardziej przypominająca balkon dla widowni, gdzie stały stoliki, siedzieli jacyś ludzie. Było też o wiele jaśniej niż w lokalu na przedzie. Wszystko było wykończone jasnym drewnem – trochę jak w jakimś westernowym saloonie, tylko bez grobowej atmosfery. Bar, widoczny pod jedną ze ścian, też był o wiele mniej okazały i sądząc po wystawie butelek, wybór alkoholi ograniczał się do piwa i wódki. Pod przeciwną ścianą od baru znajdowało się źrodło krzyków i hałasów – stojąca w kółeczku gromada mężczyzn. Część z nich była w samych spodniach, z jakimiś bandażami dookoła torsów, czy dłoni.

Kensei skinął głową w stronę schodów, prowadzących na balkon, znajdujący się dokładnie nad gromadą.

- Wiesz, jak w ogóle wyglądają ci goście? - zapytał się, gdy wchodzili na górę.

- Ta, jak piękny i łysa bestia – odpowiedział, rozglądając się dookoła. Zaraz klepnął mężczyznę i wskazał dłonią w stronę zbiegowiska niżej. - I chyba coś w tym jest.

Byli w połowie schodów i wreszcie mogli zobaczyć, co właściwie wywołuje takie poruszenie wśród mężczyzn. W środku zbiegowiska było wyznaczone grubą liną koło - trochę jak ring do sumo – wysypane piaskiem, w środku którego stało dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich był niewątpliwie łysy, jego głowa przy tym świetle niemalże błyszczała. Miał na sobie tylko luźne dresowe spodnie i rękawiczki. Uśmiechał się szeroko pomimo krwi lecącej mu z nosa. Drugi z mężczyzn; tutaj Shuuhei aż zamrugał; był po prostu piękny – rzadko kiedy spotyka się mężczyznę, którego można określić mianem piękny, ale ten faktycznie był – i w przeciwiństwie do pierwszego mężczyzny miał włosy - czarne, przycięte na wysokości uszu - był niewątpliwie szczuplejszy i był w pełni ubrany. Teraz właśnie otrzepywał nieistniejący pyłek z podwiniętego rękawa lazurowej koszuli.

- Czy to są piórka? - zapytał się Kensei, przyglądając się uważnie temu pięknemu.

- Chyba tak – odpowiedział po chwili wahania. Faktycznie mężczyzna miał wplecione w ciemne włosy jakieś kolorowe pióra.

- Yhymm i to ich szukamy? - podpytał się dla pewności, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

Shuuhei kiwnął tylko głową, zastanawiając się, jak dostać się do mężczyzn.

- Kto następny?! - krzyknął ten łysy, patrząc dookoła siebie z wyzwaniem. - Hę panienki?!

- Ja! - zgłosił się ktoś z tłumu śpiewnym głosem i po chwili przepychania na ring wyszedł mężczyzna, jednak stał plecami do Shuuheia i Kenseia, więc widzieli tylko długie do pasa loki o lekko fioletowym odcieniu i białe materiałowe spodnie-dzwony.

Przez pierwszą sekundę zapanowała cisza, a potem ten piękny zaczął się niemiłosiernie śmiać i chyba nie mógł przestać, bo co patrzył na ochotnika, to wybuchał śmiechem ponownie. W pewnym momencie aż zwinął się na piasku, trzymając się za brzuch.

- Ha! Widzę, że moje piękno cię onieśmieliło! – powiedział w końcu ochotnik, odrzucając umięśnionych ramieniem na bok swoje długie loki , dzięki czemu mignęła różowa obcisła bluzka.

Czarnowłosy spoważniał nagle. Spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę chłodno.

- Nikt nie będzie obrażał przy mnie piękna – powiedział lodowato, prostując się dumnie. - Ikkaku – zwrócił się do łysego. - Zrób mi miejsce.

Zgromadzony dookoła tłumek zawył radośnie, gdy Yumichika – z tego by wychodziło – zgarnął pasemko włosów na ucho i zaraz potem błyskawicznie uderzył. Co ciekawe jego przeciwnik zdążył uniknąć i równie szybko zaczął oddawać ciosy; odwrócił się przy tej okazji, więc mogli wreszcie zobaczyć jego twarz - do tych najpiękniejszych bynajmniej nie należała. Jak na mężczyznę tych rozmiarów był nadzwyczaj szybki i po chwili, dzięki większemu zasięgowi ramion, zaczął zyskiwać przewagę.

- A to ciekawe – szepnął Kensei, obserwując uważnie walczących.

Shuuhei również zauważył. Sposób w jaki poruszał się czarnowłosy. Wykonywał minimalną ilość ruchów i wyglądał przy tym, jakby zupełnie nie wkładał w nie żadnej siły, a mimo to odbijał kolejne ciosy, skutecznie wyrzucając przeciwnika z rytmu i ewidentnie dobrze się bawiąc. Przynajmniej do pewnego momentu Wyraźnie nie docenił drugiego mężczyzny, bo po kolejnej wymianie ciosów wylądował na piasku. Tłum zawył z zachwytu, tylko jakaś kobieta, stojąca na balkonie nad miejscem walk, pisnęła przerażona. Jednak Yumichika szybko się pozbierał, wytarł kciukiem strużkę krwi, która dramatycznie popłynęła mu z kącika ust. Popatrzył na swojego przeciwnika mrużąc oczy gniewnie. Powiedział coś, czego Shuuhei nie dosłyszał, ale sądząc po jego spojrzeniu, nie było to nic miłego. Później wszystko rozegrało się bardzo szybko. Można było dojrzeć, jak fioletowłosy zostaje podcięty i upada na kolana. A następnie sprowadzony dalej do parteru, a jego twarz wciśnięta w piasek. Został puszczony dopiero po dłuższej chwili, gdy w końcu podniósł dłonie w geście poddania. Yumichika odsunął się od niego niemalże tanecznym krokiem i szybko wytarł dłonie w poddany przez łysego kolegę ręcznik.

- Kto następny? - zawołał Ikkaku. - No dalej panienki, dajcie mi się chociaż rozgrzać! No kto?!

- My!

Shuuhei spojrzał na Kenseia szeroko otwartymi oczami, sprawdzając czy mężczyzna nie robi sobie żartów, ale nie, był poważny.

- Co ty... - zaczął szeptem Shuuhei, nie za bardzo uśmiechała mu się konfrontacja z tą dwójką.

- Poradzisz sobie – mruknąl do niego mężczyzna, schodząc w dół.

Shuuhei nie był tego do końca pewien. Owszem przez ostatni miesiąc nabył kilka przydatnych umiejętności takicj jak: "jak nie umrzeć od siniaków, zakwasów i skurczy", oraz "jak funkcjonować przy trzygodzinnym śnie" to drugie wygenerowało również "jak zasnąć wszędzie i w każdych okolicznościach". Rzucił palenie i przy okazji nauczył się tych mniej przydatnych rzeczy, jak strzelanie z broni palnej, czy walka wręcz. O ile te wcześniejsze opanował niemalże to perfekcji, to tej ostatniej znał jedynie podstawy. A ci goście wyglądali jakby dorastali na tym ringu, bawiąc się w nim w piaskownicę. Z drugiej strony byli tak z cztery razy mniejsi niż Hachigen. Musiał wierzyć w swoje umiejętności, bo chyba poza wiarą niewiele mu zostało.

Przyjął podane mu przez Kenseia rękawiczki i właśnie je zakładał, gdy wyszli na ring.

- Ale macie jakieś wsparcie, co? - zapytał ten łysy.

Żaden z nich nie odpowiedział na to pytanie.

- Macie pozdrowienia od Akona – powiedział za to Shuuhei.

- O mam nadzieję, że wszystko u niego dobrze – zainteresował się Yumichika.

- Ten gościu jest jak węgorz – wtrącił się Ikkaku. - Zawsze się wyślizgnie.

- Powiedział, że możecie mieć ciekawe informacje – rzucił Shuuhei niezobowiązująco.

- W zasadzie to nie udzielemy informacji – powiedział Yumichika.

- A w kwasie udzielacie? - zapytał się Kensei, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

- Walczysz tak samo kiepsko, jak żartujesz?

- Ja biorę łysego – szepnął Kensei Shuuheiowi i nie czekając dłużej, zaatakował.

* * *

**I tym rozdziałem oficjalnie zaczynamy sezon II "Tylko się nie bój", żeby przygotować was drodzy czytelnicy na nadchodzący klimat to powiem, że uwielbiam kino akcji lat '90, a "The Expendables 2" uważam za jeden z fajniejszych filmów ostatnich lat.**

**Yumichika pojawił się ze specjalną dedykacją dla jednej czytelniczki.**

**Pamiętajcie, że komentarze są zawsze mile widziane. Podoba wam się kierunek, w który opowiadanie zmierza, czy raczej nie? Podzielcie się swoją opinią, to nie boli :)**


	23. Ustalamy

Powiedzieć, że atmosfera w pokoju była napięta, to było mocne niedopowiedzenie. Shuuhei zastanawiał się, jakim cudem ten wieczór skończył się w taki sposób. Przełknął ślinę, patrząc w czarną dziurę lufy pistoletu wycelowanego w jego stronę. A zaczęło się tak dobrze.

Końcem, końców przegrał z Yumichiką, ale mógł być z siebie dumny, bo przynajmniej raz powalił pięknisia na ziemię. Oczywiście chwilę później on sam gryzł piach – wyglądało na to, że Yumichika lubił wciskać w niego twarze przeciwników. Na szczęście, na pomoc przyszedł mu Kensei, który wyglądał, jakby wpadł w szał. Czego efektem, był nieprzytomny Ikkaku i już nie tak piękny, bo z sińcem na szczęce, Yumichika. Co ciekawe, wyglądała na to, że tym właśnie zaskarbili sobie przychylność tej pary i udało im się wydobyć z nich potencjalnie przydatne informacje – sprawdzą się dopiero, gdy dotrą do Las Noches.

Do motelu wrócili już sami, bo jak się okazało, reszta zebrała się wcześniej. W tym Grimmjow rzucił tylko, że wróci później. Wrócił z towarzystwem, którego niemalże syreni śpiew mogli podziwiać przez cienką ścianę rozdzielająca pokój Grimmjow i Ichigo, od tego który zajmowali Kensei i Shuuhei. Chłopak przez krótką chwilę miał cichą nadzieję, że uda się zrobić parce konkurencję . Byłby to ich trzeci raz – w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca myślał jedynie o spaniu i o tym, że wszystko go boli i tylko jeden raz; sam nie do końca wiedział jakim cudem; znalazł w sobie energię, żeby przygwoździć Kenseia do łóżka i się do niego dobrać. Tym razem też był blisko - udało mu się nawet ściągnąć mu koszulkę i właśnie dobierał się do paska mężczyzny, całując ten umięśniony brzuch - gdy ktoś zapukał do ich pokoju. Jak się okazało, był to Ichigo wyrzucony z pokoju, z oczywistych względów. Później jeszcze dołączyli do nich Shinji i Tia, którzy chcieli, żeby Shuuhei podzielił się z nimi informacjami od Ikkaku i Yumichiki. Potem przyszedł Grimmjow i jakoś wszystko potoczyło się szybko.

Przesunął spojrzeniem wzdłuż ramienia, trzymającego pistolet i spojrzał na profil Grimmjowa. Nie patrzył na Shuuheia, ale chłopak nie miał wątpliwości, że jak tylko się poruszy, to palec przesunie się na spust. Oczywiście mógł mieć nadzieję, że Grimmjow do niego nie strzeli, ale jakoś nie miał ochoty sprawdzać łączącej ich więzi. Zwłaszcza, że podczas ostatniego miesiąca Kensei podzielił się z nim kilkoma historyjkami, które dość porządne zachwiały jego poczuciem pewności względem kolegi z zespołu, a ten dawał właśnie dość dobry dowód, że była to słuszna postawa. Grimmjow prawym ramieniem przyciskał Kenseia przodem do ściany – na twarzach obu wyraz szczerej wściekłości i chęci mordu. Niestety, nie za bardzo mogli się na siebie rzucić. Shuuhei spojrzał w drugą stronę, gdzie stał Shinji, celujący prosto w głowę Grimmjowa. Zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na pistolet wycelowany w niego, przez stojącą nieopodal Tię.

Od dobrej minuty panowała napięta cisza, dlatego doskonale było słychać dźwięk najpierw spuszczanej wody, a potem lecącej z kranu. Po chwili z łazienki wyszedł Ichigo. Nikt się nie poruszył, a chłopak przez chwilę patrzył po wszystkich, marszcząc brwi. W końcu zatrzymał spojrzenie na Grimmim i... Wybuchnął śmiechem. Bardzo nieprzyjemnym, szyderczym śmiechem, od którego niemalże ciarki przechodziły po plecach. W tym momencie w końcu coś prysło. Grimmjow spojrzał na rudzielca i skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej - o ile to możliwe - wściekły.

- Sorry, mam ważniejszą sprawę do załatwienia – warknął, zabezpieczył pistolet i rzucił go Shuuheiowi, który złapał go w ostatniej chwili.

Wszyscy ogłupieli zupełnie. A tymczasem Grimmjow puścił Kenseia i w trzech krokach był przy Ichigo. Zamierzył się na niego pięścią. Chłopak momentalnie zamilkł, przybrał swój zwyczajny wyraz twarzy i uchylił się przed atakiem.

- Znowu coś ćpałeś? - warknął Grimmjow, ponownie atakując.

- Nie – odpowiedział spokojnie Ichigo.

Reszta towarzystwa, nie za bardzo wiedząc o co chodzi, stała cicho – Shinji i Tia, schowali broń, a Kensei rozmasowywał ramię, które Grimmjow mu wykręcił.

- To co to niby miało być, co?! - krzyknął niebieskowłosy.

- Mógłbym zapytać o to samo – mruknął Ichigo nieco zirytowany. - Myślałem, że mamy umowę.

Grimmjow zawahał się na sekundę, co kosztowało go cios prosto w bebechy i powalenie na ziemię. Ichigo usiadł mu na plecach.

- Złaź ze mnie – warknął przygnieciony i szarpnął się, żeby się uwolnić.

Rudzielec pochylił się do niego i szepnął coś na ucho, na co ten prychnął tylko zirytowany, ale uspokoił się nieco. Chłopak wstał i podał rękę by pomóc wstać koledze, ale Grimmjow prychnął raz jeszcze i wstał sam.

- Pierdolę, idę spać – warknął. Rzucił jeszcze wściekłym spojrzeniem w stronę Kenseia i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Znowu przez chwilę panowała cisza.

- Co to kurwa było? - zapytał uprzejmie Kensei, patrząc po towarzystwie.

Shinji wzruszył ramionami, nie wyglądał na za bardzo przejętego, tak samo Tia, która widać, była przyzwyczajona do takich scen, więc mężczyzna spojrzał na Ichigo, wyraźnie oczekując odpowiedzi. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i schował dłonie do kieszeni.

- O ile dobrze słyszałem – powiedział w końcu. - To nazwałeś go kłamcą i zmieszałeś z błotem jego honor, więc się nie dziwię, że w ten sposób zareagował – wyjaśnił spokojnie. - Może Grimmjow nie należy do najlepszych ludzi na świecie. Ha! Daleko mu do tych średnio dobrych nawet, ale za to nie znam osoby, która byłaby bardziej dumna. Więc jeżeli nie chcesz, żeby taka sytuacja się powtórzyła, to nie kwestionuj jego słów – zakończył ze wzruszeniem ramion.

- To czemu do cholery jasnej wycelował pistolet w Shuuheia, a nie we mnie, co? - warknął i zaraz dodał, zwracając się do Hisagiego. - A nie mówiłem, że tak to się skończy?

- Nie strzeliłby – powiedział wciąż wyluzowany Ichigo.

- Jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć – mruknął Kensei nieprzekonany.

Rudzielec spojrzał na Kenseia spode łba.

- Nie strzeliłby – powiedział poważnie i pewnie. - A jeżeli ciężko ci w to uwierzyć, to droga wolna – kiwnął głową w stronę drzwi.

Mężczyzna skrzywił się tylko i spojrzał uważnie na Shuuheia.

- Naprawdę masz zamiar jechać gdziekolwiek z tym psychopatą, który gotowy jest wyciągnąć na ciebie broń za jedno ostrzejsze słowo? - zapytał niezwykle spokojnym głosem i zaraz warknął, gdy chłopak pokiwał głową potwierdzająco. - Otaczają mnie wariaci – mruknął zrezygnowany.

- I kto to mówi – mruknął Shinji pod nosem, ale na tyle głośno, że otrzymał zabójcze spojrzenie brązowych oczu. - Niezbyt się przejął i wzruszył ramionami. - Daj se spokój Kensei, bo ci zaraz żyłka pęknie.

Kensei warknął jeszcze gniewnie, ale chyba dał spokój z dalszą kłótnią. Usiadł na swoim łóżku, plecami oparty o ścianę i z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi – obraz czystego oburzenia.

- Swoją drogą – odezwał się znowu Shinji, samemu siadając na łóżku Shuuheia, zupełnie wyluzowany. - Zastanawiało mnie, co taki dzieciak jak ty, robi z takim gościem jak Grimmjow. Jak wyście się w ogóle zaprzyjaźnili?

Ichigo wzruszył ramionami i usiadł na krześle, które zajmował zanim wyszedł do łazienki i dopił resztę swojego piwa.

- Chyba w jedyny sposób, w jaki faceci mogą się zaprzyjaźnić. Pobiliśmy się.

- O co? O kobietę? - zaśmiał się blondyn.

- Jakby tam była kobieta, to by zostali śmiertelnymi wrogami, a nie przyjaciółmi – wtrąciła się Tia, przysiadając obok Shinjiego, też niezbyt przejęta faktem, że jeszcze przed chwilą mierzyła do niego.

- Była tam kobieta, ale nie miała nic do rzeczy, tak naprawdę. Walczyliśmy o honor. – powiedział Ichigo z kolejnym wzruszeniem ramion. Zamyślił się i nawet uśmiechnął delikatnie. Zaraz jednak pokręcił głową.- Dobra – wstał. - Idę przypilnować, żeby nam pokoju nie zdemolował.

- W sumie późno jest – powiedział Shinji, patrząc na zegarek. Dochodziła pierwsza. - A z tego, co plan przewiduje, to wstajemy o szatańskiej godzinie. To dobranoc gołąbeczki.

Tia skinęła tylko głową i również wyszła za mężczyznami. Shuuhei został sam na sam z wściekłym jak osa, i w dodatku milczącym, Kenseiem. Odetchnął głębiej i przeczesał dłońmi włosy. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć.

- Nie – warknął mężczyzna, zanim jakikolwiek dźwięk zdążył opuścić usta chłopaka. - Cokolwiek chcesz powiedzieć i tak gówno da.

Wypuścił więc tylko powietrze. A tak cieszył się, że jest gejem, bo myślał, że nigdy nie będzie miał do czynienia z babskimi fochami, a tutaj proszę. Pokręcił głową z delikatnym uśmiechem, tak naprawdę Kensei nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak w wielu kwestiach przypomina Grimmjowa. Podszedł do mężczyzny i wszedł na okupowane przez niego łóżko.

- Może jednak mogę coś zrobić – zamruczał mu do ucha, wsuwając dłonie pod jego koszulkę. - Żebyś zapomniał o tym przykrym incydencie?

Kensei chwycił jego dłonie i odsunął się od nieco zaskoczonego chłopaka.

- Jestem naprawdę wściekły – powiedział. - Nie chcesz, żebym się na tobie wyżył.

Myśl o tym, że Kensei mógłby się na nim faktycznie wyładować, była jak zwykle przerażająca i podniecająca jednocześnie – powoli zaczynał się do tego przyzwyczajać. Bardziej podniecająca, zdecydowanie bardziej podniecająca.

- Nie jestem z porcelany – szepnął, patrząc na mężczyznę z wyzwaniem.

- Shuuhei nie wiesz, o co prosisz – powiedział niebezpiecznie niskim głosem. - Raz. Tylko raz pozwoliłem sobie na wyładowanie złości w ten sposób. Dla chłopaka skończyło się to zwolnieniem lekarskim.

Shuuhei cofnął się odrobinę i zaciekawiony przyjrzał się Kenseiowi – to był pierwszy raz, kiedy mężczyzna słowem napomknął o swoich wcześniejszych łóżkowych doświadczeniach. W sumie Hisagi był bardziej niż ciekawy kim był ten chłopak – stałym partnerem mężczyzny, czy może jakąś przelotną znajomością? W sumie wciąż było bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które wiedział o swoim siwowłosym kochanku. A chciałby wiedzieć więcej. Tylko to chyba nie była najlepsza pora, żeby zadawać pytania.

- A kto powiedział – odezwał się z delikatnym uśmiechem i pochylił się w stronę Kenseia. - Że musisz od razu się na mnie wyżywać. Po prostu – szeptał z ustami przy jego szyi. - Pozwól się sobą zająć.

Musnął skórę czubkiem języka. Ręka na powrót wślizgnęła się pod koszulkę.

- Powinniśmy iść spać – zaprotestował Kensei, ale bez szczególnego przekonania.

- Och proszę – wymruczał tuż przy uchu mężczyzny i zaraz uśmiechnął się zadowolony, gdy ciepła dłoń chwyciła jego włosy. - Będziemy mieli jakieś pięć godzin snu. Dzika roz-pus-ta – sylaby ostatniego słowa akcentował szybkimi liźnięciami ucha.

- Jesteś niemożliwy – mruknął Kensei, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

- Zawsze od usług – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Shuuhei, siadając na udach mężczyzny i całując te nieco szorstkie usta. Spokojnie i delikatnie.

Rozpływał się pod wpływem tego pocałunku. Pierwszy raz było to takie niespieszne, jakieś takie bardziej intymne, jakkolwiek śmiesznie by to nie brzmiało. I pierwszy raz to Shuuhei miał kontrolę. Widocznie Kensei faktycznie miał zamiar pozwolić mu się sobą zająć. Zamruczał, nie przerywając pocałunku, gdy palce wbiły się w jego pośladki i przysunęły go bliżej bioder mężczyzny – ciało Kenseia ewidentnie nie miało nic przeciwko takiemu obrotowi spraw – Shuuhei nie miał zamiaru narzekać.

Hisagi nie zdziwił się, gdy mężczyzna zniecierpliwiony, chwycił go i pchnął na łóżko. Jednak Kensei zdziwił się, gdy chłopak obrócił ich, usiadł mu na biodrach i ściągnął jego i swoją bluzkę. Uśmiechał się przy tym lekko. Oparł dłonie obok głowy mężczyzny i zaczął powoli poruszać biodrami, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy mężczyzny – z jego lekko rozchylonych ust i z brązowych oczu pełnych pożądania. Podobało mu się to spojrzenie, bardzo. Chciałby je widzieć o wiele częściej. Przymknął oczy, gdy dłonie mężczyzny chwyciły jego twarz – kciuk blisko jego ust, więc najpierw go liznął, a potem przyssał.

- Ty naprawdę, chcesz, żebym zrobił ci krzywdę – wychrypiał Kensei, podnosząc się błyskawicznie i wbijając się zębami w szyję chłopaka, za co otrzymał w odpowiedzi syk bólu i zaraz przeciągłe westchnięcie. - Myślałem, że masz się mną zająć, a nie się mną bawić – mówił dalej, a jego dłonie już rozpinały pasek i spodnie Shuuheia.

- Czy ty w ogóle słyszałeś o czym takim, jak gra wstępna? - zapytał tamten wciąż uśmiechnięty.

- Słyszałem, ale nie wygląda, jakbyś jej potrzebował – wymruczał, wsuwając dłoń w bokserki chłopaka i zaciskając ją. Spił pocałunkiem westchnięcie Shuuheia.

Obrócił ich – znowu był na górze – i zerwał z chłopaka resztę ubrań. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że to będzie pierwszy raz, gdy będą uprawiać seks przy włączonych światłach - wcześniej w najlepszym wypadku panował półmrok – i nie myślał, że ten dzieciak jest w stanie podniecać go jeszcze bardziej, a jednak. W jednej chwili stracił wszelką cierpliwość. Powstrzymywał się przez ostatni miesiąc, tylko raz dając się zaskoczyć. Oczywiście nie miał zamiaru wyżywać się na Shuuheiu, po prostu chciał go już teraz, zaraz, całego. Od czubka tej czarnej czupryny, przez twarz, teraz pokrytą delikatnym od podniecenia rumieńcem; przesunął kciukiem po bliźnie i drugim po tatuażu – obie pamiątki po nim; smukłą, ale umięśnioną pierś, brzuch, wąskie biodra i te długie nogi, aż do tych absolutnie seksownych stóp. Sam nie wiedział, co dokładnie tak go ciągnęło do tego dzieciaka. Czy tylko podobieństwo do tego poprzedniego?

Zniecierpliwiony ruch bioder chłopaka, przypomniał mu, że to nie czas na oglądanie. Uśmiechnął się i sięgnął za siebie do nocnej szafki, gdzie stała oliwka – Shuuhei użył jej do masażu wcześniej tego wieczoru – spojrzenie chłopaka było zafiksowane na jego dłoniach, otwierających butelkę i wylewających oliwkę na palce.

- Kensei, jak ty to robisz – wymruczał. - Że tak bardzo chcę, żebyś mnie po prostu wziął.

Uśmiechnął się, wsuwając dłoń pomiędzy umięśnione pośladki, napawając się zmianami na twarzy chłopaka – od dyskomfortu do rozkoszy – zachodzącymi w miarę jak dodawał kolejne palce i coraz szybciej poruszał dłonią i westchnięciami, coraz częściej zmieniającymi się w przeciągłe jęki.

- Mógłbym zadać podobne pytanie – szeptał, całując szyję, pierś, sutki. - Co takiego robisz, że tak bardzo cię chcę, dzieciaku?

Drugą dłonią odpinał swój pasek i spodnie, więc gdy chłopak wyjęczał niewyraźnie "Kensei, już", po prostu w niego wszedł, w ostatniej chwili zakrywając jego usta dłonią, tłumiąc rozkoszny krzyk.

W tej, jak zwykle zbyt krótkiej, chwili w wyścigu po spełnienie swoje i kochanka, czuł, paradoksalnie, że odzyskuje jakąś cząstkę zdrowych zmysłów. Że ta ciemność, która się zalęgła w jego umyśle, ustępuje kroku. Zwłaszcza w takich chwilach, z takim kochankiem, który z taką rozkoszą mu się poddawał, który tak desperacko go obejmował – udami, ramionami, ustami – patrzył na niego z taką potrzebą. Nie potrzebował poczucia władzy – miał przecież już w rękach jej najgroźniejszy rodzaj, posyłający ludzi na śmierć - a jednak to poddanie mu się tego czarnowłosego chłopaka, było mu potrzebne. Potrzebował wiedzieć, że ktoś jeszcze mu ufa, że ktoś jeszcze wierzy, że może go uratować i obronić. Potrzebował tego, by nie zapaść się w swoją ciemność.

Potrzebował tej ufności z jaką Shuuhei zasypiał przy nim. Łóżko, w którym leżeli było za małe dla nich dwóch, ale tym razem chciał spróbować zasnąć obok.

* * *

Shinjiemu ciężko było się nie chichrać od samego rana. Widok dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn, zachowujących się, jak dwie obrażone na siebie nastolatki, był naprawdę bezcenny. A po ledwo utrzymywanej przez Ichigo i Shuuheia powadze, domyślał się, że nie tylko jego ta sytuacja bawi.

Kensei i Grimmjow nie odzywali się do siebie od momentu, kiedy ekipa zebrała się z motelu. Szli najdalej od siebie, jak to tylko było możliwe. Chociaż z tej dwójki Kensei wydawał się troszeczkę bardziej spokojny. Patrząc na błyszczące oczy Shuuheia, nietrudno było się domyślić, dlaczego tak właśnie było.

Shinji zapalił sobie papierosa i zaproponował papierośnicę towarzystwu dookoła, ale tylko Ichigo się poczęstował. Co ciekawe chłopak był chyba jedynym człowiekiem, który po pierwszym zaciągnięciu się nie rzucił "jak ty możesz coś takiego palić?". Stali więc i patrzyli w górę, skąd coraz bardziej słyszalny był łopot wirników helikoptera, powoli zbliżającego się do lądowiska przed nimi. Im helikopter był bliżej, tym szerszy stawał się uśmiech Grimmjowa. Do tego stopnia, że ciężko by było nie czuć się nieswojo. Chłopak wspomniał wcześniej, że przyleci jego kontakt, który miał im załatwić kilka rzeczy. Było to dość tajemnicze i właśnie o to, poszła wczorajsza kłótnia pomiędzy dwoma samcami alfa.

Maszyna wylądowała, jednak nikt nie wyszedł dopóki łopaty nie przeszły w bardziej leniwy ruch – nie podrzucały już sterty piasku. Shinji o mały włos nie gwizdnął, gdy zobaczył kto wyszedł im na spotkanie – kobieta ubrana w białe spodnie na kancik i w białym dopasowanym do zgrabnej figury żakiecie, pod którym miała czarną koszulę z kołnierzykiem i do tego okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które właśnie podnosiła na błękitne włosy, splecione w sięgający do ud warkocz, oczy również błękitne. Niosła czarną, skórzaną torbę, którą odrzuciła na bok, gdy była kilkanaście kroków przed nimi. Grimmjow wyszedł jej na spotkanie, rozkładając ramiona.

- Braciszku – powiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Ostatnie dzielące ich metry podbiegła; czarne szpilki, które miała na nogach, absolutnie jej w tym nie przeszkadzały; i skoczyła na Grimmjowa, obejmując go udami w pasie i ramionami za szyję.

- Siostrzyczko – zamruczał chłopak i pocałował kobietę w sposób, który spokojnie można by nazwać kazirodczym.

Chyba się za sobą stęsknili. Pierwszym, który się znudził był Ichigo i to on chrząknął, żeby przypomnieć o ich istnieniu. Para całkowicie go olała.

- Naprawdę jesteście rodzeństwem? - zapytał się Shinji nieco głośniej.

Na to w końcu zareagowali. Kobieta spojrzała na ekipę ponad ramieniem chłopaka – teraz widać było, że ma turkusowy cień na powiekach.

- No co ty! - oburzył się Grimmjowa. - A ty byś się tak witał ze swoją siostrą?

Kensei w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał śmiech – owszem Hiyori nie raz miała nogi owinięte wokól Shinjiego, ale co najwyżej w jakimś śmiertelnym chwycie, a pocałunek to był co najwyżej kapciem.

- Poznajcie Panterę – Grimmjowa wskazał, na wciąż owiniętą wokół jego pasa kobietę. - Pantera, to jest Ichigo, Shinji, Shuuhei i...

- Kensei – mruknął za siebie Kensei.

- A z Tią, z tego co pamiętam, już się znacie.

Dopiero wtedy Pantera zeszła ze swojego "brata" i podeszła do drugiej kobiety. Ucałowała ją w policzek

- Moja droga – odezwała się Tia. - Wciąż mam ochotę zaciągnąć cię do łóżka.

- Najpierw praca – napomniała blondynkę z wesołym mrugnięciem.

Podeszła do Ichigo.

- To ty jesteś tym chłopcem, o którym tyle słyszałam. - Uśmiechnęła się sugestywnie. - Miło mi się poznać Ichigo i mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie nasze ostatnie spotkanie. - Musnęła go czubkiem palca po policzku. Paznokcie miała pomalowane na ten sam odcień, co cień na powiekach.

- Ja o tobie jeszcze nie słyszałem – odezwał się pierwszy Shinji. - Ale chętnie usłyszę o tobie nie jedno.

- Zapamiętam – odpowiedziała tylko wciąż uśmiechnięta.

Stanęła przed Shuuheiem i zlustrowała go od góry do dołu, była ewidentnie zadowolona z tego, co widzi. Zbliżyła się.

- Mmm uwielbiam facetów z bliznami – zamruczała mu do ucha i przesunęła palcem wzdłuż blizny na twarzy chłopaka.

Shuuhei uśmiechnął się.

- Tak? - zapytał, unosząc zawiadacko brew. - To doskonale się składa, bo ja też.

Pantera odsunęła się od niego, spojrzała na niego uważnie raz jeszcze.

- Touche – szepnęła w końcu i odwróciła się w stronę Kenseia.

Ten z poważnym wyrazem twarzy przyglądał się kobiecie od momentu wyjścia z helikoptera, próbując ją jakoś rozgryźć. Kim była? Jak niby miała im pomóc? Pantera również przyjrzała się siwowłosemu i już z nieco mniejszym uśmiechem po prostu podała mu ręką, którą ten chwycił w pewny, żołnierski uścisk. Co ciekawe, kobieta nie została mu dłużna i zaraz się odwróciła. Zerknęła na zegarek.

- Dobrze – ogłosiła. - Transport do mojego magazynu powinien pojawić się lada chwila. Grimmjow moja torba – poleciła i co dziwne chłopak poszedł po torbę, marudząc pod nosem "juz zapomniełem, jak się rządzisz". - Pewnie Grimmjow nie powiedział wam ani słówka – mówiła dalej, ruszając przed siebie. - Wyjaśnię wam wszystko, jak dojedziemy na miejsce. Mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczycie. - Zerknęła przez ramię i uśmiechnęła się.

Gdy wyszli przed budynek, na którym znajdowało się lądowisko, Pantera skierowała się w bok, gdzie stały zaparkowane dwa luksusowe samochody – jeden czerwony, drugi czarny – i przy których stała czerwonowłosa kobieta i jakiś starszy, czarnowłosy mężczyzna z niedbałym zarostem. Kobietę pierwsza rozpoznała Tia.

- Benihime – przywitała się, podchodząc i dając kobiecie buziaka. - Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś w Gargandzie.

Wszyscy mężczyźni zatrzymali się w pół kroku, a Grimmjowowi nawet szczęka opadła. Faktycznie była to tamta tancerka z "Urahara shop", chociaż w cywilu mniej czerwona niż w pracy.

- A ja nie wiedziałam, że przyjechałaś z Sextą – powiedziała księżniczka, zerkając na Grimmjowa.

- Kim ty jesteś w ogóle? - wyrwał się Grimmjow. Spojrzał pytająco na Panterę, ona odpowiedziała mu równie zaskoczonym spojrzeniem.

- Benihime – odpowiedziała. - Zanpakutou.

W tym momencie Shinji i Kensei wymienili między sobą zaintrygowane spojrzenia.

- Go już przecież nie było, jak ja przyjechałam – wyjaśniła Benihime. - Ale Zangetsu już kojarzysz, prawda? - wskazała na, do tej pory milczącego, mężczyznę.

Tutaj Grimmjow już się uśmiechnął i wyciągnął dłoń do mężczyzny.

- Pewnie, że kojarzę. Czasem w nocy jeszcze się budzę, słysząc twój ponury głos.

- Biorę to za komplement – powiedział mężczyzna, faktycznie nieco ponurym głosem.

- Dobra jeszcze będzie czas na wspominki, dzieciaki. Wskakiwać – poleciła Benihime z klaśnięciem dłoni. - Tia, Pantera i Sexta do mnie. Reszta do wozu Zangetsu.

Chwilę później jechali już zapełniającymi ulicami Gargandy. Ledwo znając miasto, ciężko było określić dokąd dokładnie jadą.

- Ty też należałeś do Zanpakutou? - zapytał się Kensei tonem uprzejmej pogawędki. Siedział obok z przodu obok kierowcy.

- Yhym – odpowiedział mu Zangetsu.

- Kojarzysz może takiego gościa, wysoki, żylasty, ciemna karnacja, długie czarne włosy, skurwysyn. Shuuhei jak on się zwał? - rzucił przez ramię.

- Mówisz o Kazeshinim? - zdziwił się Shuuhei, bo tylko on pasował mu do rysopisu wśród osób, które znali wspólnie z Kenseiem.

Zangetsu uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

- To on jeszcze dycha? Heh zawsze potrafił się wykręcić - mruknął bardziej do siebie. - Pantera się ucieszy. Ma z nim na pieńku. A dlaczego pytasz?

- Tak z ciekawości – odpowiedział Kensei ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Widzę, że nie jest zbytnio lubiany.

- Sam powiedziałeś. Skurwysyn.

Kensei pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Znajomość byłych Zanpaktou z Espadą wyjaśniała jedną bardzo ważną kwestię – kto szkolił Espadę. Ciekawe, czy Zanpakutou wiedzieli, przez kogo dokładnie są opłacalni i co ta osoba miała wspólnego z rozpoczęciem wojny? Z drugiej strony, wątpliwe, żeby takich najemników to w jakikolwiek obchodziło.

Pantera spojrzała przez ramię, na siedzącego za Benihime i zapatrzonego na przesuwające się za oknem miasto, Grimmjowa. Umilkł, jak tylko wsiedli do samochodu.

- Coś taki markotny się zrobił? - zapytała, patrząc już przed siebie.

- Myślę... - zaczął.

- Rób tak częściej, do twarzy ci – wtrąciła Benihime.

- Ha, ha – mruknął.

- No mów kocie, co ci na wątrobie leży – zachęciła go Pantera, gdy znowu zamilkł.

- Kto was opłacał? - zapytał w końcu.

- Pośrednik, pośrednika...

- Oj daj spokój – warknął wściekły. - Nie wierzę, że się nie dowiedzieliście na własną rękę. Kto was opłacał?

- Prywatny przedsiębiorca...

- Kto was opłacał?!

Odwróciła się, na tyle na ile mogła w siedzeniu, spojrzała na dosłownie płonące oczy chłopaka. Uśmiechnęła się przelotnie.

- Aizen Sousuke – powiedziała spokojnie. - To chciałeś usłyszeć?

- Czy wiesz, że to przez tego gościa, to wszystko w ogóle się zaczęło? - pytał dalej, nie odwracając spojrzenia.

Uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

- Wiesz, za co cię kocham, Grimmjow? - zapytała.

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na nią zbity z tropu.

- Co to...

- Wciąż jesteś odrobinę naiwny – weszła mu w słowo.

- Słucham?! - oburzył się. Mógłby nazwać się różnymi przymiotnikami, ale na pewno nie naiwny.

- Wciąż myślisz, że świat jest prosty – wyjaśniła. - Że wszystko jest wynikiem prostego dodawania lub odejmowania. A tymczasem to są pierwiastki całki funkcji kwadratowych czy innego gówna. I właśnie gówno z tego wychodzi – mówiła dalej, wpatrzona już w swoje okno. - Wiedzieliśmy dokładnie kim jest Aizen Sousuke, wiedzieliśmy o jego ciemnych interesach i tak, nic z tym nie zrobiliśmy. Grimmjow byliśmy firmą, bardzo dobrą firmą należy zaznaczyć, ale firmą, która żyje z wojny.

- To Macchiavelli już opisał – wtrąciła się Benihime - że jeżeli odda się bronienie pokoju w ręce najemników, to bardzo szybko nastąpi wojna.

- Dokładnie – zgodziła się Pantera. - Czego od nas oczekujesz Grimmjow? Żalu? Wyrzutów sumienia? Zaprzeczenia, że wcale tak nie było? Nie doczekasz się.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza. Tia uważnie obserwowała kolegę. Widać było jak analizuje i przetwarza. Sama jak zwykle wolała zatrzymać swoje myśli dla siebie.

- To dlaczego pomagasz mi teraz? - zapytał w końcu.

- Bo cię kocham – powiedziała spokojnie.

- Dlaczego pomaga reszta byłych Zanpakutou? - pytał dalej.

- Bo jest naszą królową – odpowiedziała Benihime, wzruszyła ramionami i zatrzymała samochód.

Stanęli przed budynkiem "Urahara shop".

* * *

**Moi mili Czytelnicy!**

**Strasznie potrzebuję waszej pomocy. Potrzebuję, żebyście napisali mi, czego właściwie od tego opowiadania oczekujecie. Mi jego pisanie sprawa przyjemność, ale piszę generalnie dla Was (bo mocno wierzę, że tam jesteście nawet, jeżeli się nie odzywacie jakoś chętnie). Dlatego chciałabym, żebyście powiedzieli mi czego więcej wolelibyście widzieć - fabuły, czy może romansu? Proszę Was strasznie o podzielenie się opinią :)**

**Swoją drogą niech mi ktoś wyjaśni jaką drogą podążała moja logika yaoistki, że zrobiłam z Grimmjowa i Ichigo hetero! -.-**


	24. Wyruszamy

Shuuhei zaczynał podejrzewać, że ktoś chce przy ich pomocy, ugrać swój własny interes. Nie był do końca pewien, czy jest to Pantera i jej współpracownicy, czy może Urahara Kisuke, którego uśmiech bynamniej nie wzbudzał zaufania. To wszystko było zbyt piękne, żeby było za darmo; zbyt długo miał do czynienia z Kazeshinim, żeby ufać w szczere i bezinteresowne intencje, jego byłych współpracowników – zwłaszcza, że kojarzył nazwę Zanpakutou i nie były to miłe skojarzenia. Najważniejsze pytanie brzmiało, ile przyjdzie im za to zapłacić? Poza tym czuł się, jak w jakimś tanim filmie akcji, stojąc na środku czegoś, co można było nazwać tylko jednym słowem – zbrojownia.

- Częstujcie się. Na pewno wam się przyda – powiedziała Pantera, wykonując zapraszający gest ramieniem i odsuwając się na bok.

Znajdowali się na strychu, w tej chwili zamkniętego, klubu. Weszli na niego po tym, jak zostali przywitani osobiście przez właściciela – blondyna z włosami do ramion i z trzydniowym zarostem, ubranego w coś, przypominającego pidżamę i szlafrok - który teraz stał z boku i uśmiechał się uprzejmie, niczym sprzedawca w spożywczaku. Wyglądał, jakby chciał zapytać, czy w czymś może pomóc, albo doradzić. I może nie byłoby to takie nie na miejscu, gdyby nie miał za plecami karabinu wyborowego Dragunowa. Gdyby nie stali właśnie w pomieszczeniu, wypełnionym po brzegi wszystkimi możliwymi broniami od pistoletów, do działek snajperskich wraz z sprzętem dodatkowym – granatniki, celowniki laserowe, noktowizory, dalekomierze, lunety, bagnety.

- O tak, tak – dorzucił Urahara. - Ostatnio znowu zrobiło się niespokojnie. Plotki mówią o walce o władzę w Arrancarze – dodał od niechcenia tonem uprzejmej pogawędki.

Shuuhei rozejrzał się po reszcie towarzystwa. Grimmjow wyglądał, jak dziecko w sklepie z zabawkami.

- Szkoda, że nie mieliśmy tego w trakcie wojny – mówił z szerokim uśmiechem, przechadzając się wzdłuż ścian. - Wtedy dalibyśmy wam popalić – rzucił przez ramię.

Shinji i Kensei byli conajmniej pod wrażeniem – blondyn nawet gwizdnął przez zęby, a Kensei poczęstował się jednym karabinem i złożył do pozycji strzeleckiej, lekki uśmiech czaił się w kącikach ust.

- Wiesz, że to nie sprzęt jest najważniejszy – mruknął. - To ludzie stanowią o jakości jednostki.

- Tak se mów – odpowiedział mu Grimmjow. - Pewnie, to że wielkość się nie liczy, to też sobie wmawiasz. Oszukuj się dalej.

Nawet Tii świeciły się oczy, gdy sprawdzała w dłoni OKC3S, pchnęła niewidzialnego wroga.

- Chłopcy – wtrąciła się, zanim Kensei zdążył rzucić ripostą. - Możecie chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o walce o dominację w tym stadzie? Niedobrze mi się robi od nadmiaru testosteronu.

Tylko Ichigo wyglądał równie nieswojo, co Shuuhei i nawet na krok nie zbliżył się do ścian, gdzie wisiała broń.

- Idę się przewietrzyć – mruknął rudzielec i zrobił zwrot na pięcie.

- Czekaj, idę z tobą – rzucił Shuuhei i ruszył za chłopakiem.

Wyszli na otoczony barierką dach. Oparli się o ścianę klatki schodowej. Ichigo wyciągnął papierosy, zaproponował Shuuheiowi, który poczęstował się po chwili wahania. Teoretycznie nie palił od miesiąca, ale jeden nie powinien mu zaszkodzić. Potrzebował zapalić. Widok tej zbrojowni powoli zaczął mu uświadamiać, że przy okazji całej tej afery, ktoś może zginąć. Do tej pory owszem, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale była to raczej odległa myśl. Co więcej, przez niego naraził ludzi, którzy w ogóle nie mieli nic wspólnego z całą tą aferą. Naraził Kenseia. Może powinien spróbować namówić mężczyznę na powrót do Rukongai? Chociaż chyba było na to odrobinę za późno. Do tego ta uwaga Urahary o walce w Arrancarze. Musiało mieć to coś wspólnego z Aizenem – w końcu to on Arrancar stworzył i sponsorował. Czyżby facet miał wrogów wśród swoich własnych ludzi?

- Nienawidzę broni palnej – cichy głos Ichigo wyrwał go z jego myśli.

- Jakiś konkretny powód, czy raczej wrodzony pacyfizm? - dopytał się, zerkając na chłopaka.

- Moja matka została zastrzelona – powiedział i niemalże udało mu się to zrobić spokojnie.

Shuuheia zamurowało. Nie znał Ichigo zbyt dobrze i tak naprawdę nie interesował się jego sytuacją rodzinną. Coś niejasno kojarzył, że miał chyba siostrę, albo dwie i że jego ojciec był lekarzem. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się, co robi jego matka. Teraz już wiedział.

- Dawno? - spytał zamiast składać kondolencje. Sam stracił rodziców i wiedział, że "przykro mi" wcale w żaden sposób nie pomaga. Za to widać Ichigo chciał się z nim tym podzielić, skoro zaczął temat.

- Na gwiazdkę miną trzy lata – odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili.

- Byłeś z nią blisko?

Pokiwał tylko głową w odpowiedzi. Shuuhei przyjrzał mu się i zmarszczył brwi.

- Dlatego wpadłeś w narkotyki? - zapytał i zaraz kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem, gdy otrzymał potwierdzenie.

Przez chwilę milczeli obaj.

- Więc dlaczego właściwie pojechałeś z nami? - zapytał w końcu Shuuhei.

Ichigo popatrzył na końcówkę papierosa, zaciągnął się ostatni raz i wyrzucił na ziemię, przydeptując butem. Zapatrzył się przed siebie na miasto i ledwo widoczny na horyzoncie ocean.

- Grimmjow powiedział, że jadę i nie mam nic do gadania – odpowiedział w końcu po dłuższej chwili. - Gdybym się uparł, to bym oczywiście dupy nie ruszył. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Ale w sumie chciałem zrobić coś, żeby nie zostać sam ze sobą. Jestem dla siebie kiepskim towarzystwem. A ty, po co w ogóle tam jedziesz? - zerknął na Shuuheia.

- Potrzebuję odpowiedzi na kilka pytań, a osoba, która może mi na nie odpowiedzieć jest w Hueco Mundo – odpowiedział.

Ichigo kiwnął tylko głową. Znowu zapadła cisza, ale żadnemu z nich ona nie przeszkadzała.

Drzwi na dach otworzyły się. Shuuhei wychylił się, żeby zerknąć, kto do nich dołączył.

- Rozumiem – usłyszał najpierw głos Pantery, potem zobaczył jej plecy. - Pokaż mi te papiery – wyciągnęła dłoń do Urahary, który właśnie wyszedł zza drzwi, zaraz zamknął je za sobą.

Shuuhei schował się z powrotem. Może nieładnie było podsłuchiwać, ale z drugiej strony nie było to przecież specjalnie. Ichigo chyba myślał podobnie, bo też się nie odezwał.

- Czternastolatka na razie odpuść – odezwała się po dłuższej ciszy Pantera. - Potrzebuję profesjonalistów, a nie dzieci z psychozami. Poślij go do jakieś szkoły, niech chłopak zrobi maturę, wtedy pogadamy. Szesnastolatek może być, niech się zacznie szkolić. Tylko też bez żadnych szaleństw. A tym ostatnim zajmę się osobiście, wygląda obiecująco.

- Jak sobie królowa życzy – powiedział Urahara ze szczyptą ironii w głosie.

Pantera zaśmiała się.

- Widzę, że się przyjęło – powiedziała.

- Jak ktoś ma takie zamiary, taki gest i – ściszył nieco głos. - Jest tak okrutny. To i tytuł odpowiedni się należy.

- Okrutna? Nie powiedziałabym. Wymagająca? Owszem.

- Aj, aj skoro tak mówisz.

- A ty Kisuke? Nie jesteś mniej okrutny ode mnie? Szara eminencjo?

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się lekko, niemalże dobrodusznie.

- Przeceniasz moje ambicje królowo. Mi nie potrzeba nic więcej poza spokojem i moim małym sklepikiem.

- Skoro tak mówisz.

- Jeżeli mogę prosić o wybaczenie. Pójdę się zająć swoimi obowiązkami.

- Oczywiście.

Skrzypnięcie drzwi.

- Ładnie tak podsłuchiwać? - spytała się Pantera, podchodząc do barierki i opierając się o nią, nie obejrzała się nawet na chłopaków.

Shuuhei wzruszył ramionami.

- To nie było podsłuchiwanie – powiedział spokojnie. - Po prostu staliśmy tu, gdy wy rozmawialiście. Gdybyś naprawdę nie chciała być podsłuchana, to byś nas stąd wygoniła, skoro wiedziałaś, że i tak tu jesteśmy.

- Albo masz o nas tak niskie mniemanie – wtrącił Ichigo. - Że wyszłaś z założenie, że to, czy cokolwiek usłyszymy i tak nie ma żadnego znaczenia, bo nie zrozumiemy kontekstu.

Kobieta spojrzała na nich przez ramię, przyglądała im się uważnie, oceniając.

- Jeżeli cię to uspokoi – odezwał się Ichigo. - Nie jestem nadmiernie gadatliwy, królowo – dodał z półuśmiechem.

Pantera również uśmiechnęła się lekko i przeniosła przenikliwe spojrzenie na Shuuheia. Ten wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie widzę żadnego zastosowania, dla tego co usłyszałem – powiedział spokojnie. Spojrzał kobiecie w oczy. - Na razie – dodał.

Zaśmiała się i powróciła spojrzeniem do widoku miasta przed nią.

- Gdybym była dziesięć lat młodsza – powiedziała, nie patrząc na nich. - Albo gdybym była facetem, to może zaciągnęłabym któregoś z was do łózka. Ciekawe z was dzieciaki.

- Skoro tak mówisz – powiedział nieprzekonany Ichigo i wyciągnął kolejnego papierosa, zapalił.

Znowu zapadła cisza.

- A właśnie – odezwał się Shuuhei, przypominając sobie coś. - Dlaczego masz na pieńku z Kazeshinim? - zapytał, przekrzywiając głowę i przyglądając się kobiecie z zainteresowaniem.

Pantera momentalnie spoważniała, zmrużyła oczy i spięła się delikatnie.

- A skąd go znasz? - zapytała chłodno.

- Powiedzmy, że korzystałem z jego pomocy kilka razy – odpowiedział spokojnie. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał uśmiech, czując jak serce zaczyna mocniej bić. Kiedy ostatni raz prowadził rozmowę z kimś niebezpiecznym? Odzwyczaił się, doprawdy. - Poza tym, cóż... Kawał z niego chuja, nieprawdaż?

- Prawda – odpowiedziała ostrożnie Pantera po kilku sekundach wahania.

- Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje poprzednie pytanie – zauważył uprzejmie.

- A to musi być jakiś większy powód, dla którego mam z nim na pieńku, niż to, że jak sam to określiłeś, jest chujem? - odpowiedziała pytaniem.

- Nie musi, ale... - zostawił resztę niedopowiedzianą. - Swoją drogą – zmienił temat, samemu podchodząc do barierki. Oparł się o nia łokciami, tak blisko Pantery, że prawie dotykał jej bioder. - Nie jestem w stanie sobie przypomnieć, kiedy dokładnie rozpadło się Zanpakutou, przed czy po wybuchu wojny? - spojrzał z dołu w błękitne, chłodne oczy.

Pantera nie odpowiedziała, ale nie odwróciła spojrzenia. Uniosła tylko brew w uprzejmym zainteresowaniu "co sugerujesz?". Shuuhei sam się zastanawiał, co właściwie stara się osiągnąć. Oczywiście chciał zdobyć jakieś informacje, ale na razie błądził we mgle. O zbyt wiele rzeczy chciał się zapytać i zbyt wiele możliwości widział.

- Nic takiego, tak naprawdę – odpowiedział na nieme pytanie kobiety. - Zastanawiało mnie, dlaczego Kazeshini, pomimo tego, że był Zanpakutou, nie wiedział o tym, że Grimmjow należał do Espady. Nie wiedział w ogóle o Espadzie. O ile nie wiedział...

- Zanpakutou rozpadło się tuż przed wybuchem wojny – weszła mu w słowo.

Wyprostował się i spojrzał na nią z góry – przez jej obcasy, niestety tylko minimalnie.

- Różnica zdań? Czy raczej zadanie zbyt tajne, żeby można było je wykonywać oficjalnie? - zadawał kolejne pytanie tonem niedzielnej pogewędki przy kawie, chociaż widział w oczach najmeniczki, że wszedł na bardzo śliźgi grunt. Nie za bardzo się tym przejął. Cóż, każdy ma swój sposób na podniesienie sobie adrenaliny. - Tak, czy siak, podejrzewam, że albo nie każdy się zgodził, albo nie każdy został uznany za godnego zaufania. Jestem ciekawy w jakiej grupie znalazł się Kazeshini – rzucił od niechcenia. - Ja osobiście, chociaż nie znoszę go z głębi serca, wolałbym go mieć po swojej stronie. Czyli jednak miał inne zdanie?

Miał nadzieję, że trafił gdzieś blisko. Po tym, jak Pantera odsunęła się od niego minimalnie, wiedział, że tak. Zatem powstawało pytanie, ile Kazeshini wiedział o Aizenie, przed tym jak Ichimaru stworzył swój raport? Ile z tego wiedziali pozostali Zanpakutou?

- Jest tchórzem – głos Pantery wybił go z jego myśli. - Nie chciał się narażać Seiretei, dlatego zrezygnował zanim cokolwiek na dobre się zaczęło, a wraz z nim całkiem sporo naszych ludzi. Nie lubię, gdy ktoś zabiera mi podwładnych.

- Absolutnie zrozumiałe, królowo – zgodził się z uśmiechem. - Zatem dziesięć lat temu, tuż przed wybuchem wojny, otrzymaliście zlecenie od Aizena, które mieliście wykonywać w Hueco Mundo, część z was stwierdziła, że pasuje. W sumie zrozumiałe. Ci, co jednak poszli na umowę, zaczęli szkolić Espadę. Wojna sie skończyła, pewnie zajęliście sie innymi sprawami. Jak chociażby rozkręcanie interesu w Gargandzie razem z byłym chemikiem, o którym mówi się, że wymyślił i wypuścił na rynek gigai. Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć, jak to się stało, że wylądowaliście na jednym wózku, ale o to jesteśmy tutaj na dachu jego nocnego klubu, chwilę po tym, jak pokazałaś nam całkiem śliczną zbrojownię. Udzielasz nam pomocy w schwytaniu swojego byłego zleceniodawcy, który jak tylko zostanie schywatny, równie dobrze może pogrążyć cię razem z sobą.

Kolejne pytające uniesienie błękitnej brwi - "do czego dążysz?". Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że blizna doda temu uśmiechowi nieco kpiącego wyrazu.

- Jaki masz w tym interes, królowo? - zapytał cicho. - Bo wybacz, ale ciężko mi zaufać w bezinteresowne chęci. I dlaczego mam nieodparte wrażenie, że ta walka w Arrnacarze, o której wspominał Urahara, ma z tym coś wspólnego?

Przyglądała mu się przez dłuższą chwilę. Nie uśmiechała się. To mu wystarczyło.

- A teraz przepraszam – ukłonił się lekko. - Chyba jednak pójdę się poczęstować czymś szybkostrzelnym. - Zasalutował niedbale i wszedł do budynku.

Gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi na dach, odetchnął głębiej. Czuł, rodzący się za oczami, od nadmiaru myśli, bół głowy. W co oni się właśnie pakowali? Pokręcił głową i poszedł do tej absurdalnej zbrojowni, dopóki jeszcze mógł.

Pantera odprowadziła spojrzeniem chłopaka i jak tylko zniknął za drzwiami, odwróciła się w stronę, milczącego Ichigo.

- Ty też się nad czymś zastanawiasz? - zapytała z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem.

Rudzielec pokręcił tylko głową.

- Naprawdę wiele o tobie słyszałam – odezwała się znowu, podchodząc do chłopaka. - Jesteś dla niego kimś ważnym.

- Ponoć – mruknął, przyglądając się nieufnie kobiecie.

Zaśmiała się na powrót rozluźniona.

- Długo znasz się z Grimmjowem? - zapytał w końcu.

Oparła się o ściankę obok Ichigo. Zamyśliła się, zapatrzona gdzieś w horyzont.

- Poznaliśmy się tuż po rozpoczęciu wojny – odpowiedziała w końcu. - Wyciągnęłam go pijanego z jakiegoś baru, w którym wciągał jakieś gówno.

Ichigo prychnął pod nosem, ciężko było stwierdzić, czy rozbawiony, czy zirytowany.

- A do mnie ma pretensje – mruknął do siebie.

- Osiemnaście lat miał – mówiła dalej Pantera, uśmiechając się lekko. - Chuderlawy chłopak, skaczący do wszystkich dookoła, samotny wilk; to niemalże oksymoron jest; bez żadnego celu w życiu. Ale jak widać można i z czegoś takiego wyjść na ludzi. Zabawnie było go szkolić.

Ichigo zatrzymał dla siebie zdanie na temat definicji "ludzi" w wykonaniu najemniczki.

- Rozumiem, że pokazałaś mu cel – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową i dłonią, gest mówiący "mniej więcej".

- Pokazałam, że istnieją na tym świecie rzeczy, o które warto walczyć, że są ludzie, których warto chronić, że życie w stadzie jest łatwiejsze niż samotnie. I tego typu różne słodkości.

Ichigo pochylił głowę, żeby ukryć lekki uśmiech.

- Dlaczego właściwie mu pomogłaś, dlaczego akurat jemu? - zapytał, nie podnosząc już spojrzenia.

- Może to zabrzmi śmiesznie – powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Ale dlatego że miał ten sam kolor włosów, co ja. Na tyle rzadko spotykany, że tak naprawdę mógłby być moim młodszym bratem, a zawsze marzyłam, żeby mieć rodzeństwo.

- Więc tak naprawdę czysty przypadek?

- Bardzo wiele rzeczy w życiu dzieje się przez przypadek. - Chwyciła go za brodę, podniosła i popatrzyła mu w oczy. - Ciebie też spotkał przecież przez przypadek i nawet nie wiesz, jak się z tego cięszę – powiedziała cicho, pochyliła się i pocałowała go delikatnie w usta. - Opiekuj się nim, bo to wciąż zagubiony chłopiec.

Wykręcił głowę z jej dłoni z zirytowanym prychnięciem.

- A co ja, nańka? - mruknął.

- Nie, ale miałam nadzieję, że przyjaciel – powiedziała łagodnie. - A teraz ja również cię przeproszę, obowiązki wzywają.

Musnęła go jeszcze opuszkami palców po policzku i zaraz zniknęła w budynku. Przeszła obok magazynu z bronią, przez uchylone drzwi dojrzała Shuuheia, gładzącego glocka. Wpatrywał się w czarny kształt, niewidzącym wzrokiem, myślami gdzieś daleko. Uśmiechnęła się trochę smutno, może sentymentalnie. Poszła dalej i wcale się nie zdziwiła, gdy została wciągnięta do pustego gabinetu. Nie opierała się – i tak miała zamiar tam wejść – i uśmiechnęła się, gdy została przygnieciona do obitej boazerią ściany przez gorące, o wiele większe od niej, ciało. Uniosła wzrok, by napotkać spojrzenie głodnych, błękitnych oczu.

- Poprzednim razem – zamruczał jej do ucha Grimmjow niskim, nieco zachrypniętym głosem. Naprawdę seksowny. - Powiedziałaś, że jestem gówniarz. Wyśmieję cię, jeżeli znowu tak powiesz – wyszeptał i pocałował najpierw jej ucho, potem szyję.

Położyła dłonie na jego torsie. Skłamałaby, gdyby powiedziała, że nie miała ochoty wylądować w łóżku z tym niebieskowłosowym zwierzakiem. Wyrósł to na pewno, ale też - wbrew temu co powiedziała Ichigo – wydoroślał. Odsunęła go od siebie, ale tylko odrobinę, tak by już jej nie dotykał. Wciąż stał blisko, górował nad nią, ale nie był w stanie jej zastraszyć; nigdy nie był. Dłonie oparte koło jej głowy, wzrok błądzący po jej ciele, rozbierający ją.

- Przynieś mi krokodyla – powiedziała żartobliwie. - Złóż śluby milczenia i czystości i tak dalej.

- Chyba sobie kpisz – burknął i znowu zaczął całować jej ramiona, szyję, szczękę. Dłonie sięgnęły do guzików jej żakietu.

- Grimmjow – szepnęła chłodnym tonem i chwyciła go za nadgarstki. - Nie dzisiaj – wyjaśniła spokojnie, patrząc mu w oczy twardo. - Wróć, a wtedy obiecuję, że ci nie odmówię.

Popatrzył na nią uważnie. Widziała dokładnie, jak tysiące myśli kłębi się w tym błękitnych oczętach, pewnie była wśród nich i taka, że wziąłby ją siłą. Może by i by mu się udało - naprawdę zrobił większy i pewnie silniejszy od niej – ale zbyt dobrze wiedział, jakie byłyby późniejsze konsekwencje takiego postępowania.

- Żebyś nie miała wątpliwości, że wrócę – wychrypiał i odetchnął głęboko zapachem jej włosów.

- Ani przez sekundę w to nie wątpiłam.

* * *

Grimmjow zatrząsnął za sobą drzwi matowopiaskowego Humvee i rozgościł się za kierownicą. Na miejsce pasażera wskoczył Kensei.

- Brakuje tylko iby i hełmu, żeby się można porządnie zdrzemnąć – rzucił przez otwarte okno do Shinjiego.

Blondyn właśnie otwierał drzwi Forda Mustanga od strony pasażera, żeby Tia mogła wsiąść. Dziewczyna pokręciła tylko głową i zniknęła w samochodzie.

- I krowy, która by ci pleców pilnowała – powiedział Shiniji z szerokim uśmiechem. – Nigdy nie zapominaj o krowie. - Wsiadł na miejsce kierowcy i zamknął drzwi.

Na tylnym siedzieniu Humvee rozgościł się już Shuuhei i Ichigo.

- Gotowi? – zapytał Grimmjow z szerokim uśmiechem, jak chłopiec, który dostał nową zabawkę. - Czekaj na mnie królowo, wrócę z tym pieprzonym krokodylem – zwrócił się, do stojącej obok, Pantery.

Kobieta zaśmiała się i pokręciła głową pobłażliwie.

- Ruszajcie – powiedziała tylko i uderzyła w drzwi samochodu, odsunęła na dwa kroki do tyłu. - Czuję się trochę, jakbym posyłała pierwszy raz dziecko do szkoły – zwróciła się do, stojącego obok niej Benihime. Ta tylko uśmiechnęła się przelotnie.

Grimmjow włączył silnik, posłał jeszcze kobietom swoj szeroki uśmiech i ruszyli. Shinji z Tią tuż za nimi. Jeszcze dzisiaj znajdą się w Hueco Mundo. W nocy pewnie dotrą do Las Noches.

_- I'm a killin' machine, with a need to bleed you when the light goes green – _zaczął nucić Grimmjow, wystukując rytm na kierownicy.

Był podjarany, podniecony, energia rozsadzała go od środka. Wracał do domu, jakikolwiek by on nie był, wracał do ojczyzny walczyć. Zniszczy wszystkich, którzy staną mu na drodze.

_- Put a grin on my chin, come to me, 'cuz I'll win, I'm one-of-a-kind and I'll bring death to the place you're about to be: another river of blood runnin' under my feet –_ śpiewał dalej, nie przejmując się pytającym spojrzeniem Ichigo w tylnym lusterku.

Jednak uniósł brew zaskoczony, gdy dołączył do niego drugi głos.

_- Forged in a fire lit long ago, stand next to me, you'll never stand alone. I'm last to leave, but the first to go - _ śpiewał razem z nim Kensei, zerkając na niego kątem oka.

Grimmjow się zaśmiał, patrząc na drogę przed sobą. Kensei uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, patrząc przez swoje okno. Shuuhei z Ichigo wymienili nieco zdezorientowane spojrzenia.

_I am a Devil-Dog I'm marching on, _

_I am a warrior and this is my song_

_Hell has no demon I won't overcome, _

_I am a warrior and this is my song_

_I'll stand in the path of the enemy line. _

_Feel no fear, know my pride: _

_for God and Country I'll end your life._

* * *

Pantera stała przy oknie w gabinecie z telefonem w dłoni, stukała nim delikatnie o zęby widocznie dzięki szerokiemu uśmiechowi. Pokręciła głową i wybrała numer.

- Daj mi starego – powiedziała tylko, jak ktoś odebrał. Poczekała chwilę. - Pojechali... Jak dobrze pójdzie jeszcze dzisiaj będą w Las Noches... Dokładnie tak jak się umawialiśmy... Tobie również życzę miłego dnia.

Rozłączyła się i wybrała kolejny numer.

- Połącz mnie z szefem... Nie pyskuj tylko połącz... Dzień dobry, ekipa pojechała... Tak... Oczywiście, że nie... Gdzieżbym śmiała... Dokładnie... Dziękuję, wzajemnie.

Schowała telefon do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. Zapatrzyła się w widok za oknem.

- Nie daj się zabić, braciszku – szepnęła.

* * *

**Słowa pochodzą z piosenki Warrior song - Hard corps i żeby nie było żadnych wątpliwości - to opowiadanie od pewnego momentu poszło w tą a nie inną stronę tylko po to, żebym mogła wpleść w fabułę Grimmjowa śpiewającego tą piosenkę i prowadzącego humvee ^^**

**I nareszcie! Od słów Shuuheia "Jest w Hueco Mundo. O jadę z tobą" minęło dziesięć rozdziałów i w końcu nasza dzielna drużyna dotrze na teren wroga ^^**

**Poza tym zakochałam się w postaci Pantery, uwielbiam tę kobietę ^^**


	25. Znajdujemy

**Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę, ale niestety wena kapryśną jest. Na szczęście w końcu zebrałam się w sobie (prokrastynacja do dokończenia rozdziału przegrała z prokrastynacją pisania magisterki) i o to długo oczekiwane Hueco Mundo. Mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiedziecie i p****amiętajcie, że komentarze są zawsze mile widziane :)**

* * *

- To na pewno tutaj? - zapytał się dość sceptycznie Shinji. Wygłosił na głos obawy całości ekipy.

Wchodzili właśnie wąską klatką schodową – z obdrapanymi i zamalowanymi kutasami ścianami – po drodze minęli śpiącego na półpiętrze gościa – nie wyglądał na bezdomnego – zza któryś drzwi dało się słyszeć dość głośną wymianę poglądów. Wchodzili, bo winda niestety nie działała, a nawet gdyby działała pewnie i tak by nie skorzystali.

- A co, hotelik pięciogwiazdkowy ci się marzy? - mruknął Grimmjow, ale zerknął na telefon. Adres z smsa się zgadzał.

Shinji wzruszył ramionami.

- Obawiam się tylko – powiedział i kiwnął głową, do stojącej w uchylonych drzwiach staruszki, która obserwowała ich dokładniej niż niejedna kamera. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i staruszka schowała się do mieszkania. - W takich miejscach, ludzie zazwyczaj dobrze się znają. Obcy, zwłaszcza w takiej ilości, są bardzo wyraźnie widoczni.

- W miejscach takich jak to – powiedziała Tia spokojnie. - Ludzie wiedzą, że najlepiej to co widzieli i słyszeli zachować dla siebie. Wtedy zazwyczaj dłużej się żyje.

Blondyn zrobił minę, mówiącą "być może" i już się nie odzywał.

Dotarli w końcu na ostatnie, ósme piętro. Grimmjow zadzwonił do drzwi, na których smętnie wisiała, do góry nogami, cyfra 1 – numer mieszkania był 183, ale widać cała reszta musiała odpaść. Zadzwonił jeszcze raz, ktoś ze środka krzyknął coś niewyraźnie i po chwili w drzwiach stanęła na oko osiemnastoletnia dziewczyna z krótko obciętymi, zielono-blond włosami i mocnym, nieco punkowym makijażem. Wielkimi różowymi oczami przyjrzała się mężczyźnie przed nią.

- Czego? - zapytała uprzejmie z niezwykle niezadowoloną miną i wydmuchała balona z żutej właśnie gumy, który zaraz pękł.

- Jest Starrk? - zapytał się Grimmjow po pierwszej chwili zaskoczenia.

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, tylko odwróciła się na pięcie.

- Ojciec! – krzyknęła w głąb mieszkania. - Jakiś niebieski pedał do ciebie.

W pierwszej chwili Grimmjow był zbyt wstrząśnięty wieścią, że ta mała jest córką jego starego kumpla, więc dopiero po tym dotarła do niego reszta zdania.

- Kurwa, kogo nazywasz pedałem, ty gówniaro! - wrzasnął.

- O Grimmjow – rozległ się zaspany, męski głos. - Wejdźcie i nie wyrażaj się tak, przy mojej córce.

Weszli do dość sporego korytarza, gdzie mogli zrzucić plecaki i zdjąć buty. W międzyczasie w wejściu do dalszej części mieszkania, pojawił się gospodarz – trzydziestokilkuletni mężczyzna z brązowymi, sięgającymi ramion włosami i z trzydniowym, dość niechlujnym, zarostem – przywitał ich w bokserkach, luźnej koszulce i puchatych kapciach w kształcie mord piesków. Minę miał taką, jakby zaraz miał zasnąć. Na wierzchu dłoni, którą właśnie przecierał twarz, miał wytatuowaną gotycką jedynkę.

- Jak ty się w ogóle córki dorobiłeś? - zapytał Grimmjow. - Do tego trzeba wysiłku i w ogóle.

- Też się na tym zastanawiam, ale nie chciało mi się już sprawdzać, czy na pewno moja – odpowiedział i popatrzył po reszcie towarzystwa. - Nie musicie się przedstawiać i tak nie będzie mi się chciało zapamiętywać waszych imion. Rzeczy możecie zwalić do drugiego pokoju po lewej. - Machnął dłonią gdzieś w głąb mieszkania. - No chyba nie myślisz – te słowa kierował już do swojej córki, która wyszła z jednego z pokoi. - Że gdziekolwiek cię puszczę z tą cegłą pod pachą. Jak już musisz, to weź moją dwudziestkę piątkę, jest w lewej kieszeni kurtki.

Dziewczyna zrobiła wielce urażoną i upartą minę.

- Lilynette – upomniał ją, patrząc na nią zmęczonym wzrokiem. Widać, nie była to pierwsza rozmowa tego typu. - Bo nigdzie nie pójdziesz – ostrzegł.

- Kurwa – mruknęła w końcu dziewczyna i wyciągnęła spod bluzy colta 22, odłożyła na najbliższą szafkę.

Minęła towarzystwo, po drodze częstując się mniejszym pistoletem z kurtki ojca i wyszła trzaskając drzwiami.

- To u was normalne? - zapytał się Shuuhei delikatnie wstrząśnięty.

- Dziewczyna ma dopiero siedemnaście lat, nie puściłbym jej bez niczego – odpowiedział Starrk, jak gdyby dawanie nastoletnim dziewczynkom broni palnej było czymś najnormalniejszym na świecie.

Kensei spojrzał na Shuuheia z miną "a nie mówiłem", co nieco zirytowało chłopaka.

- Naprawdę jest tutaj aż tak niebezpiecznie? - dopytywał się, wchodząc za resztą towarzystwa w głąb mieszkania.

Gospodarz podrapał się w zamyśleniu po zaroście.

- Czy ja wiem – odpowiedział w końcu. - Na pewno jest bezpieczniej niż jeszcze kilka lat temu. Albo inaczej, niebezpieczeństwo jest bardziej przewidywalne. - Ziewnął przeciągle. - O ile jesteś na tyle bystry, żeby nie wchodzić tam, gdzie nie wolno, to nie ma problemu. - Wzruszył ramionami. - W gruncie rzeczy da się normalnie żyć.

Tym razem do Shuuhei spojrzał na Kenseia z miną i gestem "no widzisz". Mężczyzna prychnął tylko pod nosem.

- Rozgośćcie się, ja idę z powrotem spać – mruknął Starrk i zniknął w swojej sypialni.

- Proponuję pójść w ślady gospodarza – powiedział Shinji. - Planowaniem dalszych działań zajmiemy się jutro z samego rana.

Nikt nie zgłosił sprzeciwu. Wszyscy byli wyczerpani po całodniowej podróży w pełnym słońcu. Rozgościli się w otrzymanym pokoju, a konkretniej na podłodze tego pokoju, bo oprócz jednego łóżka – natychmiast zajętego przez Grimmjowa – w pomieszczeniu nic innego nie było. Rozgościli się więc ze śpiworami na podłodze i zasnęli.

Jak się okazało, dla każdego "z samego rana" znaczyło coś innego. Ostatni zebrał się Grimmjow, przywabiony zapachami właśnie podawanej przez Shuuheia jajecznicy. Chłopak wstał najszybciej, razem z Tią, więc zdążyli w międzyczasie wskoczyć do sklepu. Jak wrócili, to w kuchni siedział już Shinji, Kensei i Ichigo. Przez ten czas ich gospodarz ani jego córka się nie pojawili, w sumie nie byli pewni, czy którekolwiek jest w ogóle w domu.

- Dobra – odezwał się Shinji jako pierwszy. - To jaki mamy plan?

Talerze zostały sprzątnięte, a na stole pojawił się plan miasta.

- Z informacji od Ikkaku i Yumichiki – powiedział Shuuhei, przyglądając się mapie. - Warto zacząć tutaj – zaznaczył długopisem małe kółeczko w centrum miasta i dopisując obok nazwę lokalu. - Tutaj – kolejne kółeczko w śródmieście. - Tutaj – kolejne w południowej części. - I ewentualnie tutaj – ostatnie na północnym obrzeżu. - Mówili, że w tych miejscach można było spotkać ludzi, którzy pociągają za sznurki i coś wiedzą, ale było to przed ucieczką Aizena, więc mogło się co nieco pozmieniać, ale i tak jest to dobry punkt zaczepienia.

- To co – odezwał się Shinji. - Ja i Dafne pójdziemy sprawdzić sypialnię, a Kudłaty, Scooby i Welma sprawdzą piwnice?

- Najlepiej będzie się rozdzielić – zgodził się Kensei. - Shinji z Tią sprawdziliby ten w centrum. Grimmjow z Ichigo ten w śródmieściu...

- A kto w ogóle powiedział – wciął mu się w słowo Grimmmjow. - Że to ty powinieneś wydawać polecenia.

Kensei odetchnął głębiej i przesunął dłońmi po twarzy. Czuł się trochę, jakby miał do czynienia z bardzo głośno szczekającym małym kundelkiem.

- Nikt – zgodził się nadzwyczaj spokojnie. - Ale żebyś nie miał pretensji możemy zrobić głosowanie. W końcu mamy tyle czasu – ostatnie zdanie wymruczał pod nosem. - Kto zgłasza swoją kandydaturę? - zapytał ogółu i podniósł rękę. Oczywiście Grimmjow też. - Doskonale. Kto chce, żebym to ja wydawał tego typu polecenia? - spojrzał po obecnych.

- Tia?! - krzyknął Grimmjow z wyrzutem. Chyba poczuł się zdradzony, tym że dziewczyna podniosła dłoń. Ta jedynie wzruszyła jedynie ramionami na pretensję kolegi.

Za Kenseiem ręki nie podniósł tylko Ichigo.

- Czy teraz jesteś usatysfakcjonowany? - zapytał się Kensei, Grimmjow tylko warknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem. - Mam nadzieję, że tak. Więc Tia i Shinji sprawdzą ten w centrum. Grimmjow z Ichigo ten na śródmieściu, a Shuuhei i ja ten na południu. Tym na północy zajmiemy się później.

- Jeżeli myślicie o "Podłej dziurze" to zamknęli ją miesiąc temu – odezwała się, stojąca przy stole i pijąca mleko prosto z kartonu, Lilynette.

Wszyscy spojrzeli w jej kierunku.

- Właściciel zaliczył czapę – wyjaśniła jeszcze ze wzruszeniem ramion.

Shuuhei skreślił kółko na północy.

- Masz może jakieś ciekawe informacje o pozostałych lokalach? - zapytał z nadzieją.

Dziewczyna przyjrzała się uważnie mapie.

- Tych dwóch nie znam, ale tutaj – pokazała na punkt w centrum. - To taki klub dla starych dziadów, co jakieś ciemne interesy robią. Wstęp dla mężczyzn jest tylko na zaproszenie. Za to kobiety mogą wchodzić, jak chcą, o ile są ładne. Ciebie by wpuścili bez problemu – kiwnęła głową w stronę Tii. - Dziewczyny chodzą tam zazwyczaj, żeby sobie jakiegoś sponsora znaleźć, albo po prostu na darmowe drinki. I tyle. - Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Mogę tam pójść sama – powiedziała spokojnie Tia. - Dam sobie radę.

- Nie chodzi o to – powiedział Kensei. - Podejrzewam, że potrafiłabyś się obronić. Dwie osoby po prostu zawsze więcej zdziałają, ale chyba nie mamy wyboru.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, gdzie każdy kombinował nad ewentualnymi opcjami.

- Lilynette – odezwał się w końcu Shuuhei. - Używasz dużej ilości kosmetyków, prawda?

- Masz z tym jakieś problem? - warknęła dziewczyna i zmierzyła go nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem

- Nie, nie – pomachał szybko dłońmi w obronnym geście. - Nie o to chodzi. - Uśmiechnął się. - Czy mogłabyś mi je pokazać? Mam pewien pomysł – rzucił do reszty towarzystwa.

* * *

Ichigo zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi humvee i ruszył za Grimmjowem w stronę "ich" lokalu. Rozejrzał się w międzyczasie po okolicy. Rzadko poustawiane latarnie, niektóre się nie świeciły nawet. Stare kamienice czynszowe, w większości nawet nieotynkowane, w ścianach niektórych wciąż widoczne były dziury po pociskach – chociaż pytanie czy były to jeszcze pamiątki po "sztucznej wojnie", czy już po wojnie karteli, która rozpętała się później. Pewnie w Rukongai taka okolica uchodziłaby za po prostu biedną, w Seireitei za niebezpieczną. Tutaj ciężko było porównywać, bo niewiele miasta do tej pory widział. Może wcale nie było tak źle, w końcu na ulicy widoczne były nie tak znowu przepełnione śmietniki, a jeden przystanek autobusowy, który minęli, był cały w graffiti, ale w jednym kawałku i nawet z widocznym rozkładem jazdy. Podejrzewał, że mogło być gorzej.

Lokal znajdował się w piwnicach i wchodziło się do niego od podwórza-studni. Pomiędzy otaczającymi je budynkami były rozwieszone linki z praniem, widoczne jako cienie – tutaj było ciemnej niż na ulicy i nawet światło padające z okien mieszkań, niewiele pomagało. Na schodach prowadzących do lokalu minęli jakąś liżącą i obmacującą się parkę. Grimmjow nawet nie zwrócił na to zbytniej uwagi, Ichigo skrzywił się zniesmaczony, gdy dojrzał dłoń gościa w majtkach dziewczyny. Muzyka lecąca w środku przypominała tę, którą serwowano w "Destrukcji", jednak na tym podobieństwa się kończyły. Niewątpliwie ten przybytek był co najmniej trzy klasy niżej i towarzystwo, co innego rozumiało pod hasłem dobra zabawa – jak się w środku okazało parka na zewnątrz nie była odosobnionym przypadkiem - cóż, dla każdego jego pornos. Tylko barman wyglądał jak wyrwany z innej bajki – mężczyzna koło czterdziestki, z zadbanym wąsem, w białej koszuli, kamizelce i z opaską na jednym oku.

Usiedli na nieco chybotliwych krzesłach przy barze, obaj zamówili piwo w butelce – na szczęście mieli jakieś w miarę znane i znośne. Grimmjow upił porządny łyk i uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Aż mnie wspominki biorą – powiedział, rozglądając się uważnie po lokalu.

Przecież dobrze pamiętał, jak sam się włóczył po tego typu i jeszcze gorszych spelunach.

- Jak nie tylko głupi, ale i młody byłeś? - mruknął Ichigo również lustrując otoczenie, szukając jakiś wyróżniających się osób, może grupy.

- Ha, ha, ha – zaśmiał się bynajmniej nie wesoło Grimmjow. - Już ci się włączył wujek cięta riposta, myślałem, że to dopiero po drugim piwie.

Rudzielec pokazał mu tylko środkowy palec, na którym błysnęła srebrna obrączka. Wyjął papierosy i wyciągnął jednego, zaczął się klepać po kieszeniach szukając zapalniczki.

- Miałeś rzucić – burknął pod nosem Grimmjow.

- Rzucę – zgodził się. W końcu znalazł zapalniczkę, odpalił papierosa i sięgnął po stojącą na barze popielniczkę. - Jak tylko przestaniesz zachowywać się jak mój stary – spojrzał na przyjaciela spode łba.

Ten tylko odwdzięczył mu się ogólnie rozpoznawalnym gestem miłości - on też na środkowym palcu miał srebrna obrączkę - i wrócił do obserwowania lokalu. Nic szczególnego się nie działo, nie było też nikogo jakoś szczególnie się wyróżniającego. Pewnie wypiją po piwie, posiedzą jeszcze chwilkę i pójdą, jeżeli nic się nie będzie działo.

- Mam – szepnął w pewnym momencie Ichigo, gasząc papierosa i wstając. - Poczekaj – rzucił tylko i ruszył gdzieś w bok.

Wszedł do łazienki zaraz za chłopakiem, który zwrócił jego uwagę, i podszedł do pisuaru – jak już tu był mógł załatwić bardziej przyziemne potrzeby. Zerknął na chłopaka przez ramię i tak jak podejrzewał, ten właśnie za pomocą jakiegoś mocno zużytego, kartonikowego kalendarzyka z gołą babą ustawiał sobie kreskę na jednym zlewie. Uśmiechnął się nieco smutno – swój, swego pozna.

- Kto rozdaje? - zapytał się, jak gdyby nigdy nic, podchodząc do drugiego zlewu.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego już nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. To chyba nie było jego pierwsza porcja dzisiejszego wieczoru. Ichigo skinął głową w stronę kreski.

- Mojego zwinęli – mówił spokojnie, ale nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od białego proszku. - Znajomy mówił, że można tutaj dorwać, ale nie powiedział kogo pytać.

Jego "rozmówca" zmarszczył brwi, widać było, że myślenie sprawia mu wyraźną trudność, ale chyba w końcu jedna czarna kuleczką złapała drugą w tej pustce i coś zaiskrzyło.

- Pytaj o Ginjo – powiedział w końcu, schylił się i sprawnie wciągnął swój cudowny lek na nie tak cudowną rzeczywistość i wyszedł.

Ichigo jeszcze przez moment stał, patrząc się na miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą był narkotyk, potem przeniósł spojrzenie na swoje dłonie – zaciśnięte z całych sił na brzegu zlewu i drżące delikatnie – i na swoje odbicie w brudnym lustrze.

- Jesteś żałosny – mruknął do samego siebie.

Przez chwilę – wcale nie taką krótką – miał ochotę odepchnąć tamtego chłopaka i wciągnąć jego porcję, nawet nie mając pojęcia, co to w ogóle było za gówno. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby był z nim ktoś inny, to by to zrobił. Powstrzymała go myśl, że znowu widziałby tę pogardę, zniesmaczenie i zawód w tych cholernych, błękitnych oczach. Grimmjow znowu spojrzałby na niego z góry, znowu by wygrał.

Jeszcze raz spojrzał sobie w oczy – szybko odwrócił wzrok – przemył twarz zimną wodą i wrócił do Grimmjowa. Zignorował pytające spojrzenie kumpla i odwrócił się w stronę barmana.

- Hej, wiesz może, który to Ginjo? - zapytał się bez wstępów.

- Oh gdzieś tu powinien być – powiedział, rozglądając się po sali, marszcząc jedyną widoczną brew. - Hmmm musiał wyjść, bo nigdzie go nie widzę, a przed chwilą tu był.

- A jak wygląda? - zapytał szybko i zaraz ruszył do wyjścia, jak dostał szybki rysopis.

- Co jest? - zapytał Grimmjow, jak tylko dogonił chłopaka.

- To tutejszy diler, może coś wiedzieć – wyjaśnił i wyszedł z lokalu.

Na szczęście parka ze schodów się gdzieś przeniosła.

- A kto niby powiedział, że to wasz teren – dotarł do nich męski głos z góry.

Ichigo był pierwszy, więc zobaczy szerokie plecy mężczyzny z długimi do ramion ciemnymi włosami, w skórzanej kurtce z futrzastym kołnierzem – na szczęście szukany diler nie odszedł daleko.

- Ja tak kurwa mówię – odpowiedział drugi głos. - Więc tak kurwa będzie, a jak ci nie pasuje, to zaraz załatwimy to w inny sposób.

- Widzę – odezwał się niespodziewanie Grimmjow, uśmiechając się kpiąco. - Że wciąż wolisz znęcać się nad słabszymi, co?

Ichigo najpierw spojrzał na kumpla, a później na mężczyznę, do którego mówił – najwyższego człowieka jakiego chłopak w życiu widział. Wysokiego i chudego, z długimi czarnymi włosami, które niemalże przysłaniały opaskę na jednym oku. Jedyne oko najpierw otworzyło się szeroko z zaskoczenia, ale zaraz zmrużyło niebezpiecznie. Również szeroki uśmiech - który mógłby konkurować z tym u Shinjiego – nie wróżył niczego dobrego.

- Grimmjow. - Splunął. Odwrócił się, do towarzyszących mu ludzi. - Zmiana planów, chłopcy. Najpierw spuścimy wpierdol temu niebieskiemu. Kto by pomyślał, że spotka mnie takie szczęście.

Grimmjow nie za bardzo się przejął i również uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- I wzajemnie, Nnoitra.

Zanim Ichigo mógł zareagować, Grimmjow rzucił się do ataku.

* * *

Siedzieli na dachu pustego, jednopiętrowego budynku, który wcześniej mógł być jakimś sklepem i obserwowali dwupiętrową galerię handlową w starym stylu – sklepy poustawiane ścianą w ścianę, każdy w osobnym wejściem i witryną – po drugiej stronie dość szerokiej ulicy, opuszczoną tak samo, jak sklep – większość okien była zabita dechami, albo zamalowana paskudną, olejną farbą w kolorze rzygowin. Gdy Shinji sprawdzał miejscówkę wcześniej w ciągu dnia, ta wyglądała na zupełnie martwą. Teraz powoli zaczynało się coś dziać.

- Swoją drogą – zagaił Shinji, nie odrywając oka od okularu kolimatora. Obserwował właśnie wejście do jednego ze sklepów, przy którym kręciła się jakaś ekipa. - Widziałeś łapę naszego gospodarza?

- Trudno było nie zauważyć – mruknął Kensei, rozglądając się po okolicy i co chwilę dotykając czubka ucha, gdzie przyczepiony były szeroki, srebrny kolczyk. - A co, rączka drgnęła? - zapytał z półuśmiechem.

Blondyn mruknął potwierdzająco. Obserwowana grupa powiększyła się o jeszcze dwie osoby i ruszyła na tyły galerii. A chwilę później w tym samym kierunku skręcił wóz dostawczy.

- Dobrze, że nie było z nami Love – odezwał się znowu Shinji. - Mam wrażenie, że chciałby pokazać mu jego własne lekarstwo.

- Myślę, że nie tylko on – powiedział Kensei, wstając. - Nikt nie lubi snajperów. Idziemy?

Shinji jeszcze chwilę patrzył w kierunku galerii – kolejny samochód, tym razem elegancki, schował się za budynkiem – w końcu kiwnął głową, rzucił Kenseiowi kolimator, żeby schował go do bojówek i wstał.

Podeszli do galerii od drugiej strony, znajdując kolejny dogodny punkt obserwacyjny pomiędzy garażami. Ekipa, którą wcześniej widzieli właśnie rozładowywała ciężarówkę. Wynosili z niej, zazwyczaj dwójkami, przykryte materiałem skrzynie, które warczały i szczekały.

- Już nie lubię tych gości – mruknął Kensei.

- Yhym – zgodził się z nim Shinji. Zaraz uśmiechnął się. - Pamiętasz tego psiaka, co jeden z twoich chłopaków przygarnął?

Drugi mężczyzna również uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie.

- Traktowali ją jak księżniczkę – powiedział.

- Wiesz, jedyna kobieta w okolicy, która dawała się pieścić. To co, że suka z niej była.

Ekipa kończyła rozładowywać wóz, a w międzyczasie zaczęli się schodzić kolejni ludzie – jak do tej pory sami mężczyźni, żaden jakoś szczególnie elegancko, czy bogato ubrany. Wszyscy wymieniali kilka słów z gościem, stojącym przy drzwiach i wchodzili do środka.

- Tutaj chyba też na zaproszenie tylko – powiedział Shinji i cmoknął niezadowolony. - Ale spróbować i tak można. Idziemy?

Kensei właśnie sprawdzał telefon, czy przypadkiem nie dostał żadnych wiadomości od pozostałych. Cisza. Sam nie był pewien, czy to dobrze, czy źle.

- Przestań zachowywać się jak nadopiekuńcza kokosza – jęknął Shinji. - Poradzą sobie. Chłopak wyglądał, jakby wiedział co robi, poza tym jest z nim Tia. Nie zapominaj, że dziewczyna też jest z Espady.

Mężczyzna mruknął tylko coś pod nosem i chciał juz ruszyć w stronę budynku.

- A wy co za jedni? - doszło ich z cienia kawałek dalej. - Nie widziałem was w okolicy. Od kogo jesteście, he? - mówiący mężczyzna wszedł w zakres bladego światła, padającego od strony ulicy.

Za nim pojawiło się jeszcze dwóch. A z drugiej strony również usłyszeli kroki, chyba nieco nie docenili ludzi, z którymi mieli do czynienia.

- Co? Jak? - zdziwił się Shinji, unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście. - Od nikogo, nie wiedzieliśmy, że tu nie wolno. Nowi w mieście jesteśmy.

- Nie wciskaj mi tu kitu pedziu – warknął ten sam co przedtem. Ewidentnie najważniejszy w ekipie. - Kto was przysłał? - zapytał, wyciągnął z kieszeni i od razu rozłożył rurkę teleskopową.

- Ho ho ho czekaj, my naprawdę nie chcieliśmy – mówił dalej Shinji teraz już przerażonym głosem.

Kensei zerknął jeszcze przez ramię – tam kolejnych trzech. Wymienił szybkie spojrzenia z przyjacielem i w następnej sekundzie obaj rzucili się w bok w wąskie przejście pomiędzy garaże. Oczywiście pościg był tuż za nimi, na szczęście nikt do nich nie strzelał.

- To co o dwudziestej drugiej przy samochodzie? - rzucił w biegu Shinji.

Kensei kiwnął głową.

- Do zobaczenia – powiedział.

- Do zobaczenia – powtórzył Shinji i stuknął się z Kenseiem pięścią.

Jak tylko wypadli spomiędzy bloków rozdzielili się. Kensei zerknął przez ramię i widział, jak trójka mężczyzn rusza za nim.

- Prawda jest jedna – szepnął z lekkim uśmiechem, wyciągając nóż. - Prawda jest ze mną.

Skręcił w kolejny zaułek, stanął zaraz przy ścianie i czekał na pościg.

* * *

Centrum było tak bardzo różne, od pozostałych dzielnic, że miało się wrażenie przeniesienia do zupełnie innego miasta, w zupełnie innym kraju. Po wieżowcach i logach na nich widniejących widać było, że istniały korporacje nie bojące się zakładać siedzib w wciąż niespokojnym kraju. Czyste ulice, odbudowane i odnowione budynki, nowoczesne oświetlenie, kawiarnie, restauracje i przede wszystkim ludzie, którzy nie przemykali się, a normalnie spacerowali, śmiejąc się i rozmawiając na zupełnie codziennie tematy. Zupełnie inne miejsce.

Klub "Arogancja" znajdował się w kompleksie biurowym w centrum zadbanego parku. Wysokie budynki tłumiły dźwięki ruchu ulicznego dwóch głównych arterii miasta, biegnących przez centrum. Cisza i spokój, żeby można była bez przeszkód dobijać mniej lub bardziej legalnych interesów.

- Czy ja was skądś nie znam? - zapytał się ochroniarz, przyglądając się dwóm kobietom przed sobą.

Obie były dość wysokie i raczej szczupłe. Ta wyższa – brunetka z krótkimi włosami, sterczącymi ze wszystkich kierunkach – miała wygląd punkówy, co na swój sposób jej pasowało. Szare, lekko skośne oczy podkreślone czarną kredką i eyelinerem. Ciemno karminowe usta z okrągłym kolczykiem w dolnej wardze. Zastanawiało, co też dziewczyna sobie myślała rysując – bo na pewno nie był to tatuaż – liczbę 69 na policzku. Z drugiej strony każdy sposób, żeby przyciągnąć uwagę jest dobry. Na szyi czarny zwiewny szalik. Kamizelka spięta w pasie – biust nie był jej najmocniejszą stroną – i krótka plisowana spódnicą w drobną, szarą kratkę. A do tego wysokie wojskowe buty. Co najmniej interesująca. Jej towarzyszka wyglądała trochę mniej ekstrawagancko, ale za to miała o wiele pełniejsze kształty. Ona nie musiała nawet mieć szczególnie wyzywającego makijażu, wystarczył odpowiednio duży dekolt i odpowiednio krótkie spodenki na bardzo długich, zgrabnych nogach. Gdyby miał obstawiać, powiedziałby, że dziewczyny są modelkami.

- Mnie mogłeś widzieć w swoich snach, co najwyżej – rzuciła brunetka z uśmiechem. Miała głęboki, zmysłowy głos. - A ją – wskazała głową na towarzyszącą jej blondynkę. - O ile przyglądasz się reklamom damskiej bielizny.

Ochroniarz prychnął tylko pod nosem rozbawiony i zaraz odwrócił się do mężczyzny, poprosił o jego zaproszenie.

- Wciąż jestem pod wrażeniem, Shuuhei – szepnęła Tia, gdy już odeszli kawałek od ochroniarza.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał zbyt dużo mówić – mruknął swoim zupełnie normalnym głosem. - Już zapomniałem, jakie to trudne mówić wyżej, ale nie piskliwie.

Praktycznie cały dzień Tia i Shuuhei spędzili w pokoju Lilynette przegrzebując dziewczynie szafę od góry do dołu w poszukiwaniu ciuchów, które zamaskowałyby chociaż w niewielkim stopniu sylwetkę chłopaka i jeszcze by na niego pasowały. Przez chwilę zastanawiali się, czy jednak nie lepszym kandydatem byłby Ichigo, jako że jest szczuplejszy od Shuuheia, ale z drugiej strony to Shuuhei, z tego co mówił, miał doświadczenie w przybieraniu kobiecych ról. Zapytany o to, odpowiedział jedynie, że w niektóre miejsca łatwiej się dostać, gdy ma się, nawet lekko oszukane, cycki. Jednak bardziej od ubioru, który jakoś udało się skompletować, ważniejszy był makijaż, zwłaszcza zatuszowanie blizny. Tutaj znowu chłopak ją zaskoczył, bo to on mówił jej, co ma robić. Przyznał się wtedy, że miał swego czasu za partnera wizażystę, który lubił zarówno jego, jak i siebie samego przerabiać na kobiety. Bardzo go bawiło wychodzenie w takim przebraniu na miasto i całowanie się publicznie – ponoć spojrzenia mężczyzn na widok dwóch całujących się lasek, były bezcenne. To było na studiach, więc Tii to absolutnie nie dziwiło. A najważniejsze, że w tej chwili się przydało – weszli, albo raczej weszły.

Pierwsza sala, do której wchodziło się po minięciu szatni i uprzejmej obsługi, która pytała, czy zabrać jakieś okrycia wierzchnie, była po prostu elegancka w starym dobrym stylu – stonowane brązowe kolory, z odrobiną królewskiej purpury, skórzane fotele i kanapy, oraz niewielkie stoliczki. Wszystko skąpane w delikatnym, przygaszonym, świetle. W powietrzu unosił się zapach drogich cygar i równie drogich perfum. W tle leciała właśnie Edith Piaf. Ewidentnie było to miejsce, gdzie spotykały się grube ryby. Teraz pojawiało się pytanie, czy uda im się jakąś złowić.

Podeszli do baru, przy którym siedziały już jakieś dziewczyny, jedna w towarzystwie jakiegoś mężczyzny w średnim wieku, nawet przystojnego.

- Plan jest taki, że stoimy i ładnie wyglądamy? - zapytała się Tia.

- Na razie chyba nie mamy wyjścia.

Usiedli na hokerach. Shuuhei uśmiechnął się i puścił oczko do barmana – młodego chłopaka z długimi włosami splecionymi w warkocz – zaraz odwrócił się w stronę sali. Ciężko było stwierdzić, czy trafili na mniej czy bardziej tłumny wieczór. Więcej niż połowa stolików była zajęta, przy większości siedziało po trzy, cztery osoby, w większości mężczyźni, chociaż były dwie kobiety, które nie wyglądały na po prostu dziewczyny do towarzystwa. Od czego by tu zacząć?

- Czy moje oczy dobrze widzą? - rozległo się tuz przy nich. - Czy to nie moja droga Tier?

Tia się odwróciła się, a Shuuhei spojrzał ponad ramieniem dziewczyny. W ich stronę szedł młody mężczyzna z długimi blond włosami i nieco ciemniejszą karnacją. Miał na sobie dobrze skrojony, biały garnitur, a do tego błękitną koszule.

- Ha, a jednak dobrze widzę. Doskonale – powiedział niezwykle zadowolony.

- Findor – przywitała się nieco zaskoczona, ale również zadowolona dziewczyna. - Świat jest jednak mały, nieprawdaż?

Już był przy nich, więc dziewczyna pochyliła się i pocałowała go w policzek.

- Racja moja droga, świat jest mały. Nic się nie zmieniłaś, jak zwykle olśniewająca – skomplementował, lustrując ją od góry do dołu.

- A mówiłaś, że nie znasz tu nikogo – wtrącił się Shuuhei, uśmiechając się lekko. - A ja tu widzę takiego przystojniaka. Chyba powinnam się obrazić.

- Wybacz – powiedziała Tia i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. - Shun to jest Findor, mój dobry znajomy, pomógł mi rozkręcić "Sacrifice". Findor to jest Shun, moja koleżanka po fachu.

Mężczyzna zlustrował Shuuheia, gdy podawali sobie ręce i uśmiechnął się.

- A mówiłam, że nie znam, bo nie sądziłam, że go tu spotkam – wyjaśniła. - Ostatnio mieszkałeś w Karakurze, co cię skłoniło do powrotu?

- Praca – powiedział krótko. - Może usiądziemy sobie przy stoliku i na spokojnie porozmawiamy. Jakieś drinki, miłe panie?

Usiedli sobie w rogu sali, przy jednym gdzie była kanapa, na której usiadł Findor i Shuuhei i fotel, który zajęła Tia. Tia z Findorem zaczęli wspominać jakieś stare czasy. Shuuhei nie miał nic przeciwko, przynajmniej sam nie musiał zbyt wiele mówić, od czasu do czasu dorzucił tylko jakąś uwagę, albo rzucił pytanie. A tak to uśmiechał się i miał cichą nadzieję, że wygląda zmysłowo, bo blondyn co chwilę rzucał mu dość jednoznaczne spojrzenia. W pewnym momencie Tia przeprosiła ich na przypudrowanie noska.

- Często tu bywasz? - zapytał Shuuhei, gdy już zostali sami. Bawił się fikuśną słomką ze swojego drinka.

- Dosyć – odpowiedział lakonicznie.

- To pewnie znasz te wszystkie szychy – zasugerował i bardzo powoli objął wargami słomkę i zassał przez nią napoju.

- Masz rację, znam. - Pochylił się w jego stronę. - A teraz pozwól, że ja o coś spytam. Dlaczego tu przyjechałaś?

Zastanowił się przez chwilę, patrząc się w sufit, pobawił się językiem kolczykiem w wardze.

- Przygoda – odpowiedział w końcu, patrząc z powrotem na swojego rozmówcę.

- Racja, bardzo dobry powód, żeby przyjechać do Hueco Mundo. Bardzo łatwo tutaj o przygodę.

Jeszcze raz zlustrował chłopaka, przysunął się bliżej, położył ramię na oparciu kanapy za Shuuheiem.

- A teraz powiedz mi – te słowa już szeptał do ucha chłopaka. - Co chcesz właściwie osiągnąć... Mój drogi.

* * *

**"Kącik wewnętrznych rozterek autorki"**

**Ja: Myślisz, że mnie znienawidzą za te cliffhangery?**

**Wena: Nieeeeeee. Znienawidzą cię dopiero, gdy zorientują się, że kolejny rozdział będzie dopiero za miesiąc.**

**Swoją drogą pomysł z przebraniem Shuuheia chodził za mną już od jakiegoś czasu, dokładnie od momentu, gdy sama dostałam gorset ^^ Początkowo zastanawiałam się, jak tutaj Shuuheia właśnie w gorset wcisnąć, ale po sprawdzeniu na żywym obiekcie, niestety dotarło do mnie, że mężczyznom gorsety nie pasują, bo mają zupełnie inną budowę klatki piersiowej. W ogóle research jaki zrobiłam, że sprawdzić w co Shuuheia ubrać, żeby było dobrze, był jak na razie najbardziej wnikliwym jaki zrobiłam podczas pisania tego opowiadania. Przynajmniej już wiem, co należy nosić, żeby zamaskować szerokie ramiona i wąskie biodra ^^**


	26. Walczymy

Shinji odwraca się szybko przez ramię – trzech. To nie powinno być trudne, zwłaszcza że już nabrał i wciąż nabiera dystansu. Szybkość zawsze była jego największym atutem. Jeszcze zmyłka i dywersja, w tym też był dobry - w robieniu przeciwnika w konia – i to szczególnie lubił – mieszać ludziom w głowach, by nawet nie wiedzieli, gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół.

Szybkie zerknięcie na zegarek – dobrze wyliczył – ma jakieś czterdzieści minut na dotarcie do samochodu. Skręca w najbliższą większą ulicę. Chwyta w biegu pod ramię jakiegoś samotnego przechodnia, nie zwalnia. Mężczyzna biegnie razem z nim pchany raczej siłą rozpędu niż własnymi chęciami. Przystawia biedakowi pistolet do boku.

- Biegnij – rozkazuje.

Rozgląda się za miejscem, gdzie można by się ukryć.

* * *

To była sekunda, może dwie – jedno zupełnie zaskoczone i osłupiałe mrugnięcie powiek – po czym wypluwa na mężczyznę przed sobą właśnie wypitą porcję drinku.

- Słucham? - pyta się zupełnie zbity z tropu, po części szczerze zaskoczony, po części by ukryć tę odrobinę paniki, która zrodziła się po słowach blondyna. - Sorry, ale jeszcze nikt, nigdy nie pomylił mnie z mężczyzną – mówi teraz już odrobinę żartobliwie.

Findor nie wydaje się być zbytnio zaskoczony jego reakcją. Niemalże nonszalancko wyciąga chustkę z kieszeni i wyciera twarz.

* * *

_Co czujesz, kiedy strzelasz do człowieka?_

_Odrzut._

Tak własnie było, kiedy strzelał, lub kiedy walczył, przestawał czuć jakiekolwiek głębsze emocje, mógl co najwyżej być zmęczony. Lisa zawsze się śmiała, że od razu widać, kiedy włącza się u niego program "Cześć, nazywam sie Kensei Muguruma i przyszedłem cię zabić". Teraz było dokładnie tak samo, może z tą różnicą, że włączył się progam "zranić by nadawali się do przesłuchania".

Wychylił się z zaułka na sekundę i chwycił biegnącego mężczyznę, pociągnął go i zaraz wbił mu głęboko nóż w pośladek, odepchnął go gdzieś na bok. Jego krzyk bólu słyszał w tle, przymglone przez pulsującą w uszach krew pełną adrenaliny. Chyba się uśmiechał.

* * *

Pierwsze, co przechodzi mu przez myśl, to że świat jest jednak mały. A później już nie myśli, później działają już dobrze wyuczone odruchy, gdy sięga do tyłu po nóż – mógłby sięgnąć tylko odrobinę wyżej i wyciagnąć pistolet, zastrzelić tego skurwysyna, ale przecież tu chodzi o honor – nie jest zdziwiony, gdy w ręku Nnoitry również błyska metal, zamiast czarnego kompozytu.

- Tęskniłeś? - pyta, jak zwykle ze swoim szerokim uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy.

- Ty chuju – odpowiada Nnoitra i również się uśmiecha. No tego wyszczerzu nie jest w stanie pobić.

- Więc jednak tęskniłeś – mówi niemalże czule.

Stal spotyka się ze stalą.

* * *

Stoi z boku, tak żeby, siedzący na kanapie, chłopak jej nie widział. Obserwuje spokojnie z ramionami skrzyżowanymi pod biustem, jak Findor pochyla się w stronę Shuuheia, jak szepcze mu na coś na ucho, jak chłopak patrzy na rozmówcę zaskoczony i opluwa go drinkiem. Tylko jedno pytanie krąży jej po głowie.

"Uda się?"

* * *

- Właściwa reakcja – mówi spokojnie i uśmiecha się niezbyt przejęty faktem bycia oplutym. - Chociaż chyba za bardzo przesadzona.

Nie odsuwa się, co więcej kładzie dłoń na okrytym cienką rajstopą udzie.

- Ale mi to absolutnie nie przeszkadza – szepce, patrząc w szare oczy. - Co więcej, nawet odpowiadada.

* * *

Jedynym z całego towarzystwa, komu tak naprawdę ma ochotę przylać, jest jego własny kumpel, ale chyba miałby problem z odciągnięciem go od właśnie prowadzonej walki z wielkoludem. Z resztą ma też swój problem – a dokładnie dwa, które właśnie ruszają w jego stronę. Wycofuje się spokojnie i sięga do tylniej kieszeni, po kastet – prezent od Grimmjowa. Jest coś paradoksalnego w metalu obejmującym jego palce – uspokajającego i jednocześnie podgrzewającego krew. I cała ta sytuacja jest równie paradoksalna – nienawidzi niepotrzebnej przemocy, a jednak coś w środku w nim cieszy się na myśl, że znów będzie mógł stanąć do walki, pokazać co tak naprawdę potrafi.

Atakuje pierwszy, prostym i skutecznym uderzeniem w twarz tego z prawej. Kość chrupie po zderzeniu z metalem.

Chyba któryś z mieszkańców zobaczył, co się dzieje i – nie, nie wezwał policji, to nie ten kraj – puścił muzykę.

* * *

Drugi mężczyzna już nie daje się zaskoczyć, ale to i tak niewiele zmienia, bo jego zamach nożem sprężynowym jest bardziej niż nieporadny i o wiele za wolny. Kensei bez problemu przerzuca swoja broń do lewej ręki, ostrze przylgnęło do jego przedramienia. Krok w bok, chwyt za nadgarstek atakującego, pociągnięcie i uderzenie rękojeścią noża w wyprostowany łokieć. Coś grucha, chłopak wrzeszczy, ale noża z dłoni nie wypuszcza. Kopnięcie w splot słoneczny i już dzieciak klęczał na ziemi, próbując złapać oddech.

Szybkie zerknięcie na pierwszego – wstaje właśnie nieporadnie z ziemi, opierając się o jakieś skrzynki i śmieci – jeszcze nieszkodliwy. Spojrzenie na wejście do zaułka – pusto. Powinien być jeszcze trzeci, przynajmniej tylu go na początku goniło. Czyżby zrezygnował? Kilka kroków do tyłu, podejście pod przeciwną ścianę, żeby mieć większy kąt widzenia – poza jakąś kobietą siedzącą na schodach do kamienicy, po drugiej stronie ulicy – pusto. Szybkie zerknięcie przez ramię w głąb zaułka – ślepa uliczka zakończona betonową ścianą. Widocznie zrezygnował.

* * *

Już nic więcej do siebie nie mówią – bo i po kiego chuja – walczą. Już po pierwszej wymianie pospiesznych ciosów Grimmjow wie, że jest tym słabszym. Ten skurwiel nie marnował czasu. Cofa się, unikając lub parując kolejne ciosy. Może liczyć tylko na błąd przeciwnika – nadzieja matką głupich, a za głupiego nigdy się nie uważał. Gdzieś z boku słychać stłumiony jęk – Ichigo, czy jego przeciwnik? Ciężko powiedzieć, ale przecież się nie odwróci i nie sprawdzi.

Kilka kroków do tyłu – dystans, by dać sobie chociaż dwie sekundy spokoju. Nnoitra widzi i doskonale wie, że ma przewagę. Uśmiecha się naprawdę szeroko.

Lecące w tle:

_And now my unfortunate friend_

_You will discover_

_A war you're unable to win_

Wcale nie pociesza.

* * *

Pozwala dłoni blondyna bładzić po swoim udzie, uśmiecha się nonszalancko, tak jakby facet wcale, ale to wcale nie właził mu z butami w strefę intymną. Miał rolę do odegrania i chociażby scena płonęła, a kurtyny się rwały, spektakl trwał.

- Chyba się zawiedziesz w takim razie – mówi i zerka w bok w poszukiwaniu Tii.

- Jest zajęta – informuje go uśmiechnięty Findor. - Rozmawia z kimś przy barze, ale odruch właściwy. Boisz się?

Shuuhei prycha ni to rozbawiony, ni to zirytowany.

- Czego niby miałabym się bać? – mówi ze wzruszeniem ramion.

- Uparty jesteś – mruczy. Jego dłoń wsuwa się pod spódniczkę.

* * *

Podchodzi do tego z wyłamanym łokciem i uderza go w skroń, dzieciak pada bezwładnie na ziemię. Chowa nóż i podchodzi do tego z przebitym pośladkiem, chwyta za twarz i uderzy tyłem głowy i ścianę – nie na tyle mocno, żeby zemdlał, ale żeby go zamroczyło – ciągnie w głąb zaułka, gdzie już nie dochodzi światło z ulicy, pcha na ziemi, przygniata butem krtań. Chłopak jęczy coś niewyraźnie i próbuje odepchnął jego nogę ze swojego gardła. Sięga po rękę dzieciaka, chwyta za nadgarstek i za kciuk, odchyla go na tyle, żeby zaczęło boleć.

- Sprawa jest prosta – mówi spokojnie Kensei, patrząc w nieco spanikowane oczy. Chyba chłopak nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. - Ja zadaję pytania, ty na nie odpowiadasz. Jak nie będziesz odpowiadał, to będę łamał ci palce. Jeżeli mnie zdenerwujesz brakiem kooperacji, to będę tak łamał, żeby były to złamania otwarte. Nie krzyczysz i nie wołasz o pomoc, bo wtedy po prostu zgniotę ci krtań. Zrozumieliśmy się?

* * *

_I'll have you know_

_That I've become..._

_Indestructible_

Dostaje kopa prosto w bebechy, aż zgina się w pół z jękiem. Prostuje się równie szybko i rzuca się całym ciałem na przeciwnika. Czuje jak drżą mu wszystkie mięśnie. To przecież była taka krótka walka, przecież wcześniej potrafił tak przez godziny. Uśmiecha się krzywo – mięsiąc nawet najbardziej intensywnych ćwiczeń, nie nadrobi mu roku wyniszczania ciała prochami.

Unika kolejnego kopnięcia, ale już ciosu z boku nie. W ustach czuć krew z przeciętej wargi.

* * *

To chyba powinno być przerażające, że ludzie w tym kraju nie są zdziwieni, że jakiś facet przystawia im pistolet do boku i każe biec. Może gdyby był w innej sytuacji, to by się tym przejął. Chociaż trochę. Ale nie myśli o tym, po prostu cieszy się, że złapany mężczyzna grzecznie biegnie obok niego i chociaż jest dużo wolniejszy od Shinjiego to przynajmniej się stara.

Ciągnie go między budynki.

- Ściągaj kurtkę i nie przestawaj biec – pada kolejny rozkaz. - Jeżeli masz tam portfel, albo komórkę, to wyciągnij – dodaje po zerknięciu przez ramię. Ma czas na odrobinę miłosierdza.

W tym czasie ściąga swoją marynarkę. Podaje ją mężczyźnie z poleceniem ubrania i sam bierze jego kurtkę.

- A teraz rób, co tam chcesz. Najlepiej dalej uciekaj – rzuca i chwyta się rury. Wspina się na jakiś niewysoki budynek.

* * *

Głośny plask słychać chyba w całym klubie – kilka osób odwróciło się w och stronę. Shuuhei nie za bardzo się tym przejmuje, po prostu patrzy z czystym oburzeniem wymalowanym na twarzy na Findora, który właśnie dotyka czerwonego policzka.

- A ty nie wiesz, kiedy sobie darować, co? - niemalże warczy.

- Właściwa reakcja – mówi cicho i kiwa głową, jakby wszystko do siebie pasowało.

- A daj se spokój z tym właściwym, co! - głos wciąż mu drży ze zdenerwowania, niemalże szczerze - Gdybyś nie był znajomym Tii to inaczej bym cię potraktowała.

Findor uśmiecha się i sięga do kieszeni.

- Właściwe wybory w życiu zapewniają nam sukces – mówi spokojnie i wyciąga przez sobą wizytówkę. - Gdybyś jednak zastanowił się nad swoim ostatnim i zmienił zdanie, zadzwoń. Zdaje się, że interesowały cię te grube ryby.

Shuuhei waha się – rola wymagałaby, żeby prychnąć lekceważąco, ale jego własny dobrze znany głód woła o informacje – w końcu bierze wizytówę, nie patrząc na blondyna.

- Właściwa decyzja – słyszy tylko.

* * *

Chłopak – teraz dopiero Kensei może mu się przyjrzeć, faktycznie dzieciak, ma może z siedemnaście lat - entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową, przynajmniej na tyle na ile pozwalał mu but mężczyzny, który został zaraz przeniesiony na obojczyki.

- Kto zarządza tamtą miejscówką? - zadaje pierwsze pytanie beznamiętnym tonem.

Chłopak waha się, to wystarczyło, żeby mocniej odciągnąć kciuk.

- Arrancar – pada szybka odpowiedź.

- Czy oprócz walk psów, dzieje się tam coś jeszcze?

- Narkotyki.

- Imię i nazwisko osoby odpowiedzialnej za to miejsce.

Usta chłopaka zaciskają się w wąskę kreskę. Twarz staje się coraz bardziej blada. W oczach widać toczącą się walkę.

- Nie wiem – pada w końcu odpowiedź, ale po zbyt długiej chwili wahania.

- Jeszcze jedno takie kłamstwo i będzie złamanie otwarte – ostrzega. - Imie i nazwisko.

Wtedy wzrok chłopaka na sekundę ucieka gdzieś ponad ramię Kenseia.

* * *

Boli, gdy nóż przeźlizguje się po żebrach, ale przynajmniej ma ramię Nnoitry tam gdzie chciał. Chwyta je, obraca się i przerzuca sobie większego faceta przez plecy. Jego dawny towarzysz broni wydaje się być zupełnie zaskoczony. Grimmjow uśmiecha się i już chce wpakować kawał żaleza w bebechy tego skurwiela, ale wtedy śmiga mu gdzieś w boku pomarańczowa plama z dużym dodatkiem czerwieni. Zbyt dużym.

Odwraca się, żeby pomóc chłopakowi.

* * *

Kensei uchyla się w ostatniej chwili – metalowa rurka przelatuje mu tuż nad głową – i odwraca się już z nożem w dłoni. Kolejny szybki unik – tym razem cios szedł w kolano – kilka kroków do tyłu, żeby nabrać dystansu – musi uważać za sobą ma betonowy mur na końcu zaułka.

Odnalazł się trzeci z pościgu – musial być o wiele lepszy od pozostałej dwójki, skoro Kensei go nawet nie usłyszał. Zmierzyli się wzrokiem, oceniając możliwości. Tamten uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaatakował.

* * *

Wszystko jest nieco rozmazane i jakby troche bardziej czerwone, ale widzi, jak Grimmjow pędzi w jego kierunku. Widzi też dokładnie, jak jego przeciwnik wstaje z ziemi. Widzi, jak ten sięga za plecy, coś mówi – nie słyszy co. Patrzy przerażony na lufę pistoletu wycelowaną w plecy swojego kumpla.

- Grimm! - krzyczy ostrzegawczo.

Pada strzał.

* * *

Cios na wyciągniętym ramieniu, raczej dla sprawdzenia reakcji przeciwnika, niż by zrobić konkretną szkodę – miał przewagę zasięgu, ale z drugiej strony pałka to nie ostrze. Tym razem to Kensei wyskoczył do przodu w prostym pchnięciu, druga dłoń przygotowana by chwycić rurkę, ale cios nie nadszedł – więc gościu nie jest głupi – zamiast tego metal uderzył o metal, gdy nóż został zbity przez pałkę. Kolejny zamach, tym razem na głowę Kenseia – klęka i chwyta jakiś kawał cegły i rzuca na oślep i wyprowadza kolejne pchnięcie. Zostaje zaskoczony, gdy jego ręka zostanie chwycona, a on sam przyciągnięty do przeciwnika. Kopnięcie w brzuch. Bolało bardziej niż powinno – gościu musi mieć nakolanniki pod tymi luźnymi spodniami. Puszcza nóż i chwyta przeciwnika obiema rękoma i tym razem to on przyciąga do siebie i rzuca się na niego całym ciałem. Jego głowa trafia w twarz gościa – pięknięty nos chrupnął niemalże wesoło. Prostuje się i kopie w kolano, przeciwnik traci równowagę.

Chce podejść i kopnąć jeszcze raz, ale nie zdąży. Coś ciężkiego uderza go w tył głowy i jego nogi jakoś tak śmieszne odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa. Chyba nie doceniłem tamtego dzieciaka, myśli zanim do końca straci przytomność.

* * *

- Coś ty jej zrobił – pyta rozbawionym tonem, pochylając sie i opierając przedramionami o oparcie kanapy. - Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam jej takiej zawstydzonej.

Findor uśmiecha się.

- Nic – odpowiada i wstaje, uśmiecha się. - Znasz mnie przecież, kobiety bym palcem nie dotknął bez jej wyraźnej zgody.

Tia uśmiecha się delikatnie i nie komentuje.

- Idziesz już? - pyta, gdy blondyn wstaje i poprawia marynarkę.

- Niestety, obowiązki wzywają – mówi. - Ale niezwykle miło, było cię spotkać moja droga, ciebie również – dodaje, kłaniając się lekko w strone Shuuheia. - Mam nadzieję, że do usłyszenia niebawem – rzuca jeszcze i odchodzi.

Tia czeka aż się oddali na tyle, by ich nie słyszał.

- Co tu właściwie się stało? – pyta w końcu, siadając na kanapie obok chłopaka.

Ten tylko kręci głową, wyraźnie zamyślony.

- Tak się tylko zastanawiam – mruczy pod nosem, ale w końcu patrzy na dziewczynę. - Jak myślisz, on może wiedzieć coś więcej na temat tego, co się tu właściwie dzieje?

- Niewykluczone – mówi zamyślona. - Zawsze miał szczęście do tego by poznawać odpowiednie, albo jak sam to zawsze określał, właściwe - przy tym słowie Shuuhei skrzywił się delikatnie – osoby, na właściwych stanowiskach. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby i teraz miał kilku wpływowych, albo dobrze poinformowanych znajomych.

- Rozumiem – mówi się tylko i kiwa głową.

Tia jeszcze widzi, jak chowa za bluzkę kartonik wielkości wizytówki. Powstrzymuje uśmiech.

- Zostajemy jeszcze? – pyta poważnie, rozglądając się dookoła.

* * *

Przeskoczył na dach sąsiednego budynku i dopiero z niego zszedł z powrotem na ziemię. Szybko wrócił do jakieś większej ulicy, po której kręciło się kilka osób. Postawił kołnierz zdobycznej kurtki, pomyślał chwilę i poszedł w kierunku, gdzie zostawili samochód. Spokojnym, niespiesznym krokiem. W końcu był jedynie zwykłym przechodniem i nikt go nie ścigał. I miał jeszcze dwadzieścia minut do wyznaczonej godziny.

Komórka zaburczała. "My już skończyliśmy. Czekamy" – wiadomość od Shuuheia. No to w sumie dobrze się składa.

* * *

Wszyscy patrzą w kierunku, z którego padł strzał, wszyscy równie zaskoczeni.

- Ty chuju – mruczy Nnoitra zanim upadnie na ziemi. Czerwona plama rozlewa się pod nim.

- Teraz na pewno zadzwonią po policje, więc najlepiej się zmywać – mówi zapomniony przez całe towarzystwo Ginjo i patrzy na Grimmjowa i Ichigo, broń ma jednak wycelowaną stojącego z boku chłopaka, który walczył wcześniej z rudzielcem.

Grimmjow i Ichigo wymieniaja szybkie spojrzenia i w końcu puszczają się biegiem do wyjścia z osiedla. Słyszą za sobą kroki – ich wybawca biegnie za nimi.

- Nie wiem, dlaczego mieliście z nim na pienku – mówi, gdy się z nimi zrównuje. - Ale jak to mówią wróg mojego wroga jest moim przyjacielem, więc może się jakoś dogadamy, co?

- Myślę, że tak – odpowiada szybko Ichigo, zanim Grimmjow zdąży się odezwać. - Ale chyba lepiej będzie się najpierw stąd wynieść w bezpieczniejsze miejsce.

Gdy wsiadali do humvee, komórka Ichigo zaburczała. "Jak wam idzie?" od Shinjiego, więc odpowiedział, że już wracają. Zerka jeszcze na kumpla.

- Krwawisz – mówi, marszcząc brwi.

- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi – mruczy Grimmjow. - Zajmiemy się tym jak już będzemy u siebie.

Ruszają.

* * *

Kenseia nie ma, gdy dociera do samochodu, więc po prostu wsiada do środka. Spod swojego siedzenia wyciąga tablet, włącza. Na ekranie pojawia się mapa miasta, razem z sześcioma punktami. Dwa w centrum są nieruchome – pierścionek Tii i kolczyk Shuuheia. Dwa – obrączki Ichigo i Grimmjowa - ze śródmieścia są w drodze do ich tymczasowej bazy. Jeden, cóż on sam wie, dokładnie gdzie jest i że się nie rusza. Ostatni natomiast – kolczyk Kenseia - z ostatnim jest coś mocno nie tak. Porusza się, ale w zupełnie niewłaściwym kierunku i ze zbyt dużą prędkością, żeby można było przypuszczać, że Kensei jakimś cudem po prostu pomylił kierunki, chyba że po drodze postanowił jeszcze ukraść samochód. Przełknął przekleństwo

- Jak zwykle nadgorliwy – mruknął.

Podejrzewał, co się stało. Nie żeby jemu nie przeszło to przez myśl, ale uznał, że nie ma na to czasu i że mogą wrócić w ta miejscówkę jutro troche lepiej przygotowani. Widać Kensei nie chciał czekać i postanowił przesłuchać swoja pogoń wcześniej. Ale chyba coś poszło nie tak. Kropka Kenseia wciąż poruszyła się nie tam, gdzie powinna. Tyle dobrego, że wciąż miał na sobie swój nadajnik.

Odłożył tablet na siedzenie obok i ruszył – nie wyglądało na to, żeby Kensei miał się w najbliższym czasie pojawić – odebrać Shuuheia i Tię. Po drodze trzeba wymyślić jakiś genialny plan.

* * *

- W jaki w ogóle spoób nacisnęliście na odcisk Nnoitrze? - zapytał Ginjo z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem po dłuższej chwili ciszy.

Ichigo nie odpowiada – dopiero po raz drugi i te oba razy były tego wieczoru, słyszy w ogóle imię tego gościa – patrzy na Grimmjowa równie zaciekawiony. Nigdy wcześniej jego przyjaciel nie wspominał o żadnym Nnoitrze, z którym miałby na pienku.

- Nie twój interes – wymruczał Grimmjow nie odrywając spojrzenia od jezdni. - Ani twój – dodał, zerkając w stronę Ichigo.

Rudzielec wzruszył tylko ramionami. Ginjo chyba też nie spodziewał się zbytnio żadnej konkretnej odpowiedzi, bo nie naciskał dalej.

- Swoją drogą – odezwał się Ichigo, zerkając przez ramię na ich wybawcę. - W sumie chcieliśmy z tobą pogadać.

Mężczyzna uniósł brew pytająco.

- Ponoć sprzedajesz prochy – mówił dalej rudzielec.

- A co chcecie jakieś? - wtrącił się Ginjo.

- Kurwa, nie – odpowiedział warknięciem Grimmjow i zatrzymał samochód na poboczu.

Ichigo westchnął tylko zmęczony.

- Potrzebujemy dotrzeć do kogoś związanego z tym całym interesem – powiedział spokojnie.

- Aizen Sousuke – wtrącił się Grimmjow. - Mówi ci coś to nazwisko.

- O – zaciekawił sie Ginjo. - Wysoko mierzycie nie ma co.

- Wiesz coś o nim, czy nie? - warknął niebieskowłosy widocznie zniecierpliwiony. - Jak tak to gadaj, jak nie to wypad.

- Spokojnie, spokojnie – powiedział diler, unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście. - Prawdopodobnie będę mógł wam pomóc, ale to trzeba omówić na spokojnie. Pośpiech interesom szkodzi – uśmiechnął się i podał Ichigo czarną wizytówkę z napisem Execiution . - Zadzwońcie, jak się ogarniecie i będziecie mieli więcej czasu. Jakoś się dogadamy – rzucił jeszcze i wysiadł z samochodu.

* * *

- Gdzie jest Kensei? - zapytal Shuuhei z mieszaniną ciekawości i troski. - Stało się coś?

Shinji odetchnął głebiej. W sumie mógł sie spodziewać od chłopaka takiej reakcji.

- Tak – odpowiada wprost. - Musieliśmy uciekać, rozdzieliliśmy się. Podejrzewam, że go złapali – wyjaśnił krótko i zaraz tego pożałował.

W oczach Shuuheia mignęło przerażenie. Zrobił krok w stronę Shinjiego.

- Gdzie on jest? Miałeś od niego jakikolwiek kontakt? - mówił szybko. - Kiedy to było? Trzeba jechać po niego natychmiast, tam gdzie jest. - Slychać było szczerą panike w jego głosie. Chwycił Shinjiego na poły kurtki - Co jeżeli coś mu się stało, co jeżeli...

Rozległ się głośny plask. Shuuhei dotknął zaskoczony swojego policzka, który już zaczął pulsować bólem.

- Uspokój się – polecił Shinji zupełnie obcym u niego lodowatym tonem. - Obmyślimy plan i...

- Co jeżeli będzie już za późno? – przerwał mu. - Trzeba tam pojechac jak najszybciej. Skoro wiemy, gdzie jest! Nie zależy ci na nim, czy co?

Kolejny plask. Tym razem w drugi policzek.

- Za kogo ty się masz, Shuuhei? - pytanie zadane wciąż lodowatym szeptem. - Ile go znasz, co? Dwa miesiące? Ja znam go od szesnastu lat, spędziłem z nim trzy lata na wojnie. To, że cię pieprzy nic nie zmienia, bo wrócimy z tej wycieczki i o sobie zapomnicie. A teraz wsiadaj do samochodu i siedź cicho.

Przez chwilę panowała zupełna cisza, w końcu Shuuhei przełknął ślinę i posłusznie wsiadł do forda, Tia zaraz za nim.

* * *

Pantera ostrożnie siegnęła po kieliszek z winem lewą dłonią, prawą ani drgnęła, żeby nie przeszkadzać Benihime, która właśnie malowała jej paznokcie.

- Co znowu? – jęknęła zmęczona, gdy rozległ się dźwięk "Catgroove" Parov Stelar.

Benihime podniosła spojrzenie znad dłoni swojej towarzyszki, gdy ta wstała i wypięła tyłek w jej stronę. Uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła z tylniej kieszeni dżinsów dzwoniący telefon. Zerknęła na ekran, odebrała i podała Panterze, które chwyciła go ostrożnie, żeby nie zepsuć sobie paznokci.

- Tak? - przywitała się. - O cześć młoda, jak tam idzie? O. Nie żebyśmy nie brali tego pod uwagę, ale to trochę wcześnie, no nic na to nie poradzisz. Coś jeszcze? Ups. A wydawał się najbardziej rozsądny z tego całego towarzystwa. Postaram się temu jakoś zaradzić, ale nie obiecuję. Dobra trzymaj się młoda.

Odsunęła telefon od ucha i znowu przekazała go Benihime.

- Wybierz mi numer naszego drogiego psychopaty – poleciła i po chwili znowu trzymała aparat przy uchu. - Dzień dobry tutaj firma kurierska DHL dzwonię w sprawie zamówionej przesyłki. Może panw tej chwili rozmwiać? - powiedziala oficjalnie uprzejmym tonem. Poczekała dłuższą chwilę. - Nie wiem czy na pewno wasi – odezwała się już swoim normalnym tonm. - Ale chyba złapali jednego z naszej dzielnej drużyny, poza tym Grimmmjow miał spotkanie po latach z Nnoitrą, który chyba pożegnał się... Żyje? Twardy jest chłopak, zawsze to wiedziałam. W każdym bądź razie, jakby ktoś dawał ci znać, że złapał mężczyznę po trzydzieście siwymi włosami, to powstrzymaj go od pochopnych działań. To na razie wszystko. Dziękujemy za skorzystanie z naszych usług i polecamy się na przyszłość – dokończyła na powrót uprzejmie.

- Kłopoty – zapytała się Benihime, wracając do malowania paznokci Panterze.

- Dokładnie tak – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem

* * *

Najpierw był pulsujący ból z tyłu głowy, później była świadomość bycia skrępowanym, później usłyszał lecącą w tle muzykę – jakąś poważną. Na końcu było ukłucie w przedramię. Zamrugał i - jeszcze nie do końca świadomy tego, co się dokładnie dzieje – patrzył na wbitą w jego żyłę igłę i na powoli naciskany tłok strzykawki.

- Ach – rozległ się przyjemny, wesoly, męski głos za jego plecami. - Czy ty też, jak słuchasz Wagnera, masz ochotę najechać Karakurę? Doskonała muzyka, naprawdę.

Chciał się odwrócił, żeby zobaczyć kto mówi, ale fakt, że był przypięty skórzanymi pasami do krzesła, które do złudzenia przypominało elektryczne, mu w tym nie pomagał.

- Czego ode mnie chcecie? - zapytał się schrypniętym głosem.

Rozejrzał się, więc na tyle na ile pozwalały mu więzy. Pomieszczenie wyglądało jak jakiś gabinet lekarski, może laboratorium. Jakieś szafki ze słoikami, stoliki, na których leżały jakiś próbowki, strzykawki. Śmierdziało chemią. Nikogo nie widział, chociaż ktoś musiał mu przecież wstrzyknać... no właśnie co?

- Och tak naprawdę niczego konkretnego – odpowiedział ten przyjemny głos za jego plecami. - Po prostu. - Polożył dłonie na jego ramionach. - Baw się dobrze – szepnął mu do ucha.

A później świat zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać.

* * *

**Ha! Jednak rozdział TSNB wygrał z rozdziałem magisterki.**

**Wena: Nie wiem, czy jest to akurat powód do dumy**

**-.-"**

**W każdym bądź razie o to i on :) Jak zwykle zapraszam do zostawienia komentarza i w ogóle podzielenia sie opinią. Przy tej okazji dziękuje Carmen za komentarz, chciałam to zrobić przy okazji poprzedniego rozdziału, ale wyleciało mi z głowy. A co do przeskakiwania z czasem, to wydaje mi się, że jedyny poważny przeskok do tej pory to ta miesięczna przerwa na trening i w sumie w tym wypadku miałam naprawdę poważny problem, czy właśnie przeskoczyć ten okres, czy może opisać go dokładniej. W końcu uznałam, że tak będzie hmmm bardziej sprawnie.**


	27. Poddajemy się

Wzbierający się już od dłuższego czasu w piersi chichot – śmiech rubaszny jak wymiona kobyły nie pasował do sytuacji - w końcu się uwolnił. Najpierw cicho pod nosem, później jeszcze trochę jakby zawstydzony, a potem chichotał już zupełnie nieskrępowany. Chichot odbijał sie od falujących, różowych ściań, po których pełzały ośmiopalce strzykawki. Strzykawki gdy się na nie spojrzało zagrywały na pianinie i umykały do małych karakur – takich filarów z parówek. Jak się popatrzyło dłużej to karakury stawały w różowych, jak ściany, płomieniach. Płomienie dostawały zgrabnych nóżek w rajstopkach i wojskowych butach i zaczynały tańczyć gawota – a przynajmniej tak by nazwał ten taniec, gdyby miał zgadywać. Cały pokój wypełniony był mgłą – taką z nawilżacza powietrza, co wygląda jak haubica. Haubica wystrzeliwuje co chwilę małe niebieskie kuleczki, które, krzycząc "jestem dziewicą", rozpłaszczają się na ścianach. Ośmiopalce strzykawki wsysają je, umykają do karakur, karakury staja w płomieniach, zaczynają tańczyć gawota, podpalają haubice, haubica staje w płomieniach i krzyczy "bogowie". Robi mu się gorąco i wszystko przykrywa lepka mgła, mgła o dłoniach bez palców – palce zabrały strzykawki – próbuje chwycić jego ramiona, nogi, obejmuje go i przytrzymuje chociaż chciałby już stąd iść, bo zrobiło się naprawdę zimno. Mgła jest różowa. Mgła staje się różową kulką. Kulka staje się ośmornicą na kamieniu. Kamień się w niego wpatruje i uśmiecha. Uśmiecha się twarz, różowe są włosy. I oczy, wpatrują się w niego oczy. Wszystko drga niewyraźne. Wyraźne. Wyraźniejsze. Wyraz. Wyraz twarzy przed nim. Rozbawiony, zaciekawiony, ogólnie z siebie zadowolony. Twarz jest nisko – krasnoludek, albo głowa na ośmiu palcach – broda oparta na dłoniach – dłonie normalne, raz, dwa, trzy, cztery... dziesięc palców – łokcie oparte na jego kolanach. Obserwuje zza okularów w białych ramkach. Uśmiecha się uprzejmie. W tle leci muzyka. Poważna. Pachnie chemią. Jest przypięty.

Było mu zimno i drżał jakby miał gorączkę. Chciało mu się wymiotować i odrobinę śmiać. Miał ochotę zwinąć się w jakiś kłębęk. Nigdy jeszcze w swoim życiu nie czuł się tak... Zdominowany? Bez władzy nad własnym ciałem i umysłem – nie rozumiał, jak ktokolwiek może chcieć czegoś takiego doświadczać dobrowolnie. Chciał coś powiedzieć – mężczyzna klęczący przed nim przekrzywił głowę z zaciekawieniem i poprawił okulary – ale usta odmówiły posłuszeństwa – mężczyzna przed nim zaśmiała się lekko. Zagryzł więc zęby i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów – w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał odruch wymiotny, chociaż może trzeba było zwrócić na ta różową czuprynę – poczekał, aż zawroty głowy miną i odetchnął jeszcze raz. Lepiej. Przesunął językiem po spierzchniętych wargach.

- Co ty mie to kurwu nędzu zrobiałeś? - zapytał powoli, niskim ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

Jego "gospodarz" uśmiechnął się i wstał, odwrócił się, stając przy jednym ze stołów.

- Ależ mój drogi – powiedział tym swoim przyjemnie brzmiącym głosem. - Wielu zapłaciłoby niemałą sumkę, żeby móc doznać tego, co ty. Mógłbyś okazać odrobinę wdzięczności i przede wszystkim docenić kunszt.

- Chuj ci w dupę, psychopato – warknął już nieco lepiej panując nad swoim ciałem.

- Obiecanki, cacanki – odpowiedział niewzruszony okularnik.

Znowu zachciało mu sie rzygać. Kolejne kilka głębokich wdechów. Uspokoić się i myśleć. Myśleć i działać. Trzeba sprawdzić:

Swoje otoczenie: przypięty, bez szans na samodzielne uwolnienie. W pomieszczeniu laboratoryjnym, albo około szpitalnym. Bez okień, chyba że są jakieś za jego plecami, ale raczej wątpliwe, bo nie widzi też drzwi. Zakładamy, że w pomieszczenie nie ma okien. W tej chwili był sam na sam z okularnikiem, który w tej chwili nucąc w takt lecącej muzyki - chyba ciągle Wagner - grzebał coś przy stole. Muzyka zagłuszała inne dźwięki, więc trudno było ocenić, czy gdzieś w pobliżu są inni ludzie.

Czas: absolutnie nieznany – najpierw nieznany okres kiedy był nieprzytomny i równie nieznany czas bycia... naćpanym. Ale nie był jeszcze szczególnie głodny, więc nie mogło minąć aż tak dużo czasu. Założenie: jakieś dwie, może trzy godziny od utraty przytomności. Na pewno już dawno minęła 22, więc Shinji wie, że coś jest nie tak

Szanse na kontakt z drużyną: wciąż miał swój kolczyk, więc wiedzą gdzie jest, o ile nie znajduje się w naprawdę głębokiej piwnicy, albo zabezpieczonym pomieszczeniu, gdzie nie dociera sygnał.

Stan własny: guz z tyłu głowy, poza tym żadnych poważniejszych obrażeń zewnętrznych, ale nie można wykluczyć wstrząśnienia mózgu. Nie był pewien swojej koordynacji ruchowej, bo właśnie wrócił z narkotycznego delirium. Nie wiadomo, co mu zostało podane, ani jakie – poza wciąż dargającymi nim dreszczami - skutki uboczne posiada. Wciąż ma na sobie swoje spodnie. Nie ma koszulki, zamiast tego do piersi, do szyi i do skroni ma przyczepione lepami czujniki. Za jego plecami coś pika równomiernie. Ruchem nogi – na tyle na ile pozwalają mu więzy – sprawdza boczne kieszenie bojówek – puste.

Przeciwnik: w tej chwili znany tylko jeden – mężczyzna na oko dwadzieścia sześć lat, wzrost jakieś metr osiemdziesiąt, oczy bursztynowe, włosy różowe, szczupły, lubi muzykę poważna, szczególnie Wagnera – tak to na pewno przydatna wiadomość sierżancie, mruknął do siebie w myślach - niewątpliwie powiązany z interesem narkotykowym – jakiś producent, może badacz, albo naukowiec. Jego cel i powody działania jak na razie nieznane.

Wnioski: fubar* – to był głosik Lisy – trzeba jakoś to przeczekać do przybycia pomocy, tylko teraz pytanie, jak długo zajmie reszcie ekipy zebranie się i zorganizowanie ratunku.

- Zazwyczaj – odezwał się gospodarz, odwracając się do Kenseia ze strzykawką w dłoni. - Testuje swoje nowości na asystentach, ale sam rozumiesz, że nie mogłem nie skorzystać z okazji, gdy nawinął mi się taki zdrowy okaz. Dopiero na takich, jak ty, widać cały misterny kunszt mojej ciężkiej pracy.

Różowowłosy uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. Gdyby Kensei spotkał go gdziekolwiek indziej, pewnie wywarłby na nim wrażenie troszeczkę zadufanego w sobie, ale profesjonalisty, pewnie właśnie z dziedzin okołomedyczynych.

- A może się jakoś dogadamy – odezwał się, widząc jak igła zbliża się do jego przedramienia. - Wiesz, mogę przyprowadzić ci więcej takich... zdrowych okazów jak ja, co? - spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew i uśmiechając się zachęcająco.

- Och to naprawdę miłe z twojej strony – uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. - Ale nie. W końcu masz mi jeszcze do wyśpiewania kim jesteś i od kogo jesteś, jakie miałeś zadanie.

- Mogę ci to powiedzieć i bez tych zabiegów – powiedział spokojnie.

- O nie, to nie tak działa. Ludzie kłamią, kłamia namiętnie. Ty też byś mi zaczął kłamać, już to widzę, ale po odpowiednim przygotowaniu nie będziesz miał możliwości mi skłamać. Najpierw ty, a później twój przyjaciel.

Kurwa, warknął w myślach, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. Shinjiego też złapali? Spojrzał szybko na okularnika. Blefuje? Chyba nie, ale w takim razie kim byli ścigający ich ludzie, żeby Shinji też dostał się w ich ręce, ale w sumie on tutaj wylądował. Dodać kolejne dwie godziny do czasu oczekiwania na pomoc, zanim reszta ekipy zorientuje się, że coś jest nie tak. Kurwa, kurwa, przeklinał dalej, widząc zanurzającą się w jego ciele igłę i powoli naciskany tłok strzykawki.

* * *

- A może z budynków obok – zaproponował Ichigo. - To nie wydaje się być aż tak daleko. - Przyjrzał się uważnie zbliżeniu zdjęcia google earth na tablecie.

- Jest to jakieś rozwiązanie – zgodził się Shinji, sprawdzając na laptopie widok z google street. - Tylko sąsiednie budynki też są strzeżone. - Znalazłeś coś Shuuhei?

- Jest szansa – powiedział obojętnie zagadnięty, nie odrywając spojrzenia od monitora. - To stary budynek jest, jakiś zabytek, zreszta widać po stylu. Jakimś cudem przetrwał wojnę i zaraz po był odnawiany. Był przetarg robiony, bo wtedy to jeszcze budynek państwowy był. O. - Obrócił laptopa w ich stronę, na monitorze wyświetlony był plan budynku, parter, pierwsze i drugie piętro. - Tylko nie wiadomo, czy ta firma, co go wykupiła, nie wprowadziła zmian, mając w dupie zalecenia.

Shinji skrzywieniem warg zgodził się z chłopakiem.

- Nadal lepsze to, niż nic – mruknął. - To co – popatrzył po towarzystwie. - Plan A?

- Kurwa mało – stwierdził Grimmjow. - Przydałoby się, żeby do środka weszły te cztery osoby, ale w takim wypadku zostaje tylko jedna na dywersję. Co za cipa, że dał się złapać!

Nikt nie zaprzeczył.

- Jakiś problem?

Spojrzeli w stronę drzwi, skąd padło pytanie zadane sennym głosem.

- Co ty masz do cholery na sobie? - zapytał Grimmjow pierwszy, chociaż chyba każdemu to pytanie cisnęło się na usta.

Starrk stał oparty o framugę drzwi ubrany w czarny mundur z jakimiś oznaczeniami na ramieniu i kamizelkę CIRAS z przyczepionymi czarnymi, pustymi ładownicami. W dłoni trzymał czarny kevlarowy hełm. Podniósł brew, spojrzał na swój ubiór.

- Strój roboczy – odpowiedział, jakby zaskoczony pytaniem kolegi.

- A gdzie pracujesz? - zapytał się już Shuuhei.

- W oddziale ochrony pogotowia.

- Gdzie? - zapytali się wszyscy, oprócz Tii.

Starrk ziewnął, podrapał się w tył głowy.

- W specjalnym oddziale policji, który zajmuje się ochroną karatek pogotowia, jeżdzących do strzelanin, pilnujemy, żeby ci co wygrali, nie chceli dokończyć dzieła na rannych, albo żeby nie zabili ratowników – wyjaśnił znudzonym głosem. - A teraz powtórzę swoje pytanie, jakiś problem macie?

- Złapali Kenseia – wyjaśniła spokojnie Tia. - Wiemy gdzie jest, ale nie wiemy w jakim jest stanie i czy w ogóle jeszcze żyje,

Przy ostatnich słowach Shuuhei schował twarz w dłonie i odchylił się na krześle. Starrk podszedł do stołu i przyjrzał się kolejnym ekranom.

- To macie problem – powiedział w końcu. - Teoretycznie ten budynek, to laboratorium firmy kosmetycznej, ale i tak wszyscy wiedzą, że to jedna z baz produkcyjnych Arrancaru, jest naprawdę nieźle obstawiona, ale przy odrobinie szczęścia może uda wam się przemknąć.

- Tylko jak? - zapytał Ichigo.

Starrk wzruszył ramionami. Zapadła cisza.

- Swoja drogą – odezwał się Grimmjow. - Miałem dzisiaj spotkanie po latach z Nnoitrą.

- Tak? - zainteresował się Starrk. - A jakoś ostatnio słyszałem, że nie żyje. I jak, wyjaśniliście sobie pewne sprawy?

Grimmjow prychnął tylko zirytowany pod nosem.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że wina leży też po twojej stronie? - zapytał sie Starrk.

Kolejne prychnięcie.

- To on nawalił – powiedział. - Mógł nie pchać nosa, gdzie mu nie kazali.

- Czy istniałaby możliwość, żebyś nam pomógł? - wtrącił się Shinji odrobinę chyba zniecierpliwiony, patrząc się na gospodarza. - Wiesz do tanga trzeba dwojga te sprawy. Brakuje nam jednej osoby.

Przez dłuższą chwilę mężczyzna zastanawiał się, widać było, że przelicza za i przeciw.

- Mógłbym – powiedział w końcu. - Ale nie bezpośrednio – dodał zaraz. - Nie chcę być skojarzony w żaden sposób z tym, co się tam stanie. Mogę wam zapewnić ogień wyborowy.

Tym razem to Shinji przeliczał.

- Lepsze to niż nic – powiedział w końcu. - Gdzie byś się ustawił?

* * *

- Coś dla odmiany – powiedział gospodarz. - Nie chciałbym, żeby przypadkiem ci serducho stanęło. Przy ostatnim mocno ci pikało. Proponuje zmienić dietę i styl życia. Zawał to nie przelewki. - Zaśmiał się, jak z dobrego żartu.

- Jesteś chory – mruknął Kensei przez zaciśnięte zęby i pokręcił głową.

- Geniusze często są myleni z wariatami przez zazdrosnych ignorantów.

Uniół tylko brew w niedowierzeniu, ten facet naprawdę był zadufany w sobie. Zresztą mniejsza z nim. Miał teraz ważniejszy problem - co należałoby zrobić, żeby narkotyk wolniej sie rozprzestrzeniał, bo pewnie nie ma możliwości, żeby powstrzymać jego działanie. Przede wszystkim uspokoić się, wyrównać oddech, zwolnić. Im dłużej będzie przytomny, tym później wyjdzie z kolejnego delirium, tym później dostanie kolejną dawkę, a może jak szczęście mu dopisze, to nie zdąży dostać kolejnej, bo przyjdą po niego. Przymknął oczy i starał się zupełnie wyciszyć, co w sumie przyszło mu z nadzwyczajną łatwością. Był absolutnie spokojny i opanowany. Gdzieś z tyłu słyszał powolne, niemalże leniwe pikanie. Pik... Pik... Poza tym było cicho, może nawet nieco sennie. Tylko bez pośpiechu, bo i po co gdziekolwiek się spieszyć. Poczeka tutaj cierpliwie na resztę drużyny, zresztą powinni niedługo przybyć. A nawet jeżeli nie, to przecież nigdzie się nie wybiera. Poczeka, a czekając, zaśpiewa. Doskonały pomysł. Tylko co? Coś spokojnego niewątpliwie, może coś nostalgicznego. Będzie pasować do nastroju. Coś spokojnego i nostalgicznego? Znał jedną taką piosenkę.

_Wajna i na ina inainaina..._

Śpiewał cicho pod nosem i nie przeszkadzało mu to, że gdzieś tam w tle leciała zupełnie inna muzyka. Zresztą – na co też nie zwrócił uwagi – zaraz została wyłączona.

_Sjerymi tuczami niebo zatjanuto _

_Njerwy gitarnoj strunoju natjanuty _

_Dożd' barabanit s utra i do wiecziera _

_Wriemia zastywszaja każetsja wiecznostju_

- Znam to – powiedział jakiś zafascynowany głos.

Nim też się niezbyt przejął, śpiewał dalej. Tak, ta piosenka pasowała idealnie, chociaż teraz nie do końca potrafił sobie przypomnieć, czemu tak bardzo nostalgicznie mu się kojarzyła.

_Dawaj za żyzń, dawaj brat do konca _

_Dawaj za tiech, kto s nami był togda _

_Dawaj za żyzń, budz proklajta wajna_

_Pomjaniem tiech, kto s nami był togda_

- Skąd ja to znam. Gdzie słyszałeś tą piosenkę Szayel? - mruczał gdzieś ktoś, chodząc w kółko. - Rosyjska piosenka, rosyjska piosenka, przecież nie słyszysz ich tutaj na co dzień.

Śpiewał i robiło mu się naprawdę smutno, za czymś tęsknił, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć, co to, lub kto to jest.

- Mam! - zakrzyknął ktoś. - Ale to było dawno – powiedział z pewnym rozżewnieniem.

Ktoś, zdecydował w końcu. To musiała być osoba. Ktoś bliski, kogo już nie ma. Za kim tęskni i kogo tak naprawdę chciałby zapomnieć, by móc spokojnie żyć dalej. Ktoś.

- To już siedem lat – mówił dalej.

Siedem lat? Co było siedem lat temu? Też coś smutnego.

- Jak ten czas szybko leci, ale jednak pewne rzeczy potrafią człowiekowi w pamięci utkwić. Kto by pomyślał, że po tylu latach usłyszę tą piosenkę. Też jesteś rosjaninem?

Jest? Nie, ale... Rosjanin. _Jeszcze raz usłyszę ten kurewski rosyjski na radiu, to obiecuję, jak Boga kocham, że oddam cię najbliższemu Fraccionowi Espady. A ty się nie chichraj, ciebie to też dotyczy! Dlaczego? A dlatego, że go rozumiesz._

- Szkoda, że nie było mi dane zająć się tym jeńcem, myślę, że więcej bym z niego wycisnął.

Jeniec. Rosjanin. Siedem lat temu. Pik... Pik... Pik Pik Pikpik. Pik... Pik... Słuchał, słuchał bardzo uważnie i teraz już patrzył spod przymkniętych powiek, na krążącego po sali oprawcę. Wydawał się pogrążony we własnych myślach na tyle głęboko, że nie zauważył zmiany w swojej ofierze.

- Chociaż trzeba było przyznać czwórce, że też nieźle go wymęczyli, ale nadal uważam, że tradycyjne sposoby tortur są co najmniej niehigieniczne, nie mówiąc już o ich skuteczności. Chłopak był naprawdę twardy i jeszcze tak nas wymanewrować, żebyśmy sami wpadli w zasadzkę. Może nie genialne, ale nawet sprytne. I on właśnie śpiewał tą piosenkę. Davaj za żyzń. Urocze doprawdy.

Zwiesił głowę... Zrezygnowany. _Zaginął w Hueco Mundo, jego ciała nigdy nie odnaleziono. _Umarł w wyniku tortur. Czwórka. Czwarty Fraccion. Tylko jakie to miało znaczenie? I tak ich nie odnajdzie, a jakby nawet odnalazł, to co by im zrobił? Jakie to miało znaczenie?

* * *

Jak mógł być aż takim idiotą, żeby nie docenić niebezpieczeństwa, żeby wciągać w to osoby, których to absolutnie nie dotyczy. Dlaczego wtedy w Gargandzie, nie powiedział Kenseiowi, żeby wracał, albo jeszcze wcześniej? Czemu w ogóle zaproponował mu ten wyjazd? Jesteś najzwyklejszym na świecie idiotą Shuuhei, a w dodatku jesteś egoistycznym idiotą, wyrzucał sobie, patrząc przez okno forda, na przemykające ulice Las Noches. Odpowiedź na pytania była prosta, bo chciał mieć Kenseia przy sobie. A teraz przez tą dziecinna zachciankę Kensei może umrzeć. A do tego słowa Shinjiego wciąż i wciąż do niego wracały. Były takie prawdziwe. Przecież tak właśnie będzie. Gdy wrócą, o ile wrócą, rozjadą się do swoich miast i do swoich spraw. W końcu, to że się pieprzyli – aż trzy razy – nic nie znaczy. Kim niby dla siebie są? Tak naprawdę obcymi, którzy nic o sobie nie wiedzą.

- Shuuhei! - powtórzył Shinji nieco zirytowany. - Mówię do ciebie.

- Sorry, wyłączyłem się – mruknął przepraszajaco. - Możesz powtórzyć.

- Mówiłem, żebys nie zapomniał zapasowaych magazynków. I mam nadzieję, że nie wyłączysz się tak, jak już wejdziemy.

- Mam i nie wyłącze się.

Wyciągnął swój pistolet, zapatrzył się na to małe, czarne narzędzie mordu. Jesteś idiotą, powtórzył i schował pistolet za kurtkę.

* * *

Znowu rozległa się muzyka poważna, ale nieco inna od poprzedniej. Różowowłosy sięgnął do kieszeni. Muzyka umilkła.

- Słucham? - Chwila ciszy. - Nie – powiedział, patrząc się prosto na swojego jeńca. - Nikogo takiego nie złapaliśmy. A Nnoitra? Och został postrzelony, jaka szkoda. – Wcale nie było mu szkoda. - A do pozostałych już dzwoniłeś? Oczywiście, że dam znać, jak tylko się czegoś dowiem. Do usłyszenia. Cóż na czym to skończyliśmy? - zapytał się powietrza. - Ach tak.

Gdzieś za jego plecami otworzyły się drzwi.

- Szefie, sprawa jest – powiedział jakiś tubalny męski głos, pasowałby do wielkiego murzyna.

- Sekundkę – powiedział różowłosy i spojrzał na Kenseia z uśmiechem. - Chyba nie myślisz, że zostawiłbym cię tak bez niczego.

Kurwa, zaklął nie wiadomo który raz, gdy igła po raz trzeci weszła w jego ciało. Czuł się żałośnie pokonany.

- Jeszcze do ciebie wrócę – powiedział okularnik i poklepał go po ramieniu pocieszająco.

Kensei usłyszał zamykanie drzwi za plecami. Poczekaj chwilę, bylo cicho, więc chyba został sam. Szarpnął trzymającymi go skórzanymi pasami jeden raz i drugi, ale żadne – ani te przytrzymujące go w piersi, ani za ramiona, ani przy nogach – nie chciały puścić. Próbował poruszyć krzesłem, przewrócić je, albo przynajmniej przesunąć, ale wychodziło na to, że krzesło było przymocowane do podłogi. Uderzył tyłem głowy o oparcie wściekły na swoja bezsilność i zaraz tego pożałował, gdy ból od guza rozszedł się po jego ciele. Miał ochotę kogoś zabić, choćby i zębami.

Zginął w wyniku tortur.

Szarpnął się jeszcze raz i jeszcze, licząc że może chociaż jedna śrubka się obluzuje, ale wszystkie trzymały mocno. W końcu zabrakło sił, pewnie narkotyk zaczynał działać. W głowie zaczynało mu sie kręcić i tracił ostrość widzenia, trudniej się oddychało, a dźwięki stawały się bardziej przytłumione i powolniejsze. Gdzieś za swoimi plecami słyszał bjig... bjig...bjig... Gdzieś z tej rozmazanej, różnokolorowej plamy, w którą zmienił się świat, zaczęły wychodzić postacie. Czarne, chude, bez twarzy, z długimi ramionami – ich dłonie ciągnęły się po ziemi za nimi. Dopiero po chwili w owalach głów pojawiły się białe szczeliny ust i czerwone szczeliny oczu. Najpierw tylko na niego patrzyły i im dłużej patrzyły tym bardziej przerażony był. Szczeliny zmieniły się nieregularne czerwony plamy – dziury po pociskach. Z ust wystawały kości, kości grzechotały. Postacie podchodziły coraz bliżej wyciągały do niego swoje długie ramiona. O coś prosiły, błagały grzechocząc koścmi w ustach.

- Uratuj, przyjdź, zostań, nie zostawiaj, przestań.

I dobrze rozpoznawał ten głos.

- Kensei, sierżańcie, Kensei, sierżańcie.

Chciał się gdzieś schować, gdzieś umknąć, zatkać uszy, oczy już miał zamknięte, ale to nie pomagało. Wciąż widział coraz to nowe krwawe dziury w czarnych ciałach, rozszarpane boki i wystające zielone wnętrzności, kości z oderwanych kończyn.

Wchodziły na niego, wpychały mu dłonie do uszu, nosa, do gardła, wypełniały kleistą mazią i bólem. Głębiej, wchodziły mu do mózgu jak robaki, pasły się na nim, na jego płucach, na jego sercu.

- Mój, mój, mój, mój

Mruczały.

Tym razem, jak wrócił do względnej przytomności, już nie powstrzymał wymiotów. Przechylił się bok, na tyle na ile mógł, i wymiotował. Raz, drugi, trzeci. Żółć paliła gardło. Na wpół przetrawione jedzenie mieszało się z krwią lecącą mu z nosa. Nawet nie usłyszał, gdy drzwi się otworzyły.

- Yh – jęknął ktoś z obrzydzeniem, sądząc po głosie, jego oprawca.

Na samą myśl, że za chwilę będzie przeżywał kolejnego tripa, wstrząsnęły nim kolejne torsje. Tylko już nie za bardzo miał co zwracać, poza samą żółcią.

- Niech któryś tu przyjdzie i posprząta!

Nikt jednak nie zdążył przyjść, bo właśnie coś, gdzieś wybuchło. Raz, drugi, trzeci.

* * *

***fubar - fucked up beyond all recognition**

**Buahahahahahah o ja najbezlitośniejsza - jak mnie ostatnio znajomy nazwał - jestem zadowolona z takiego wymęczenia Kenseia *klaska sobie macuszkami zachwycona***

**Tylko nie pytajcie, jak mi idzie magisterka. Po prosto najnowszy chapter był tak przeokrutnie wspaniały, że przeczytałam go i złapał mnie taki fangirl mode, że musiałam napisać swój kolejny rozdział :) mam nadzieję, że wam też się podobało, koniecznie zostawcie komentarz z uwagami :)**


End file.
